All To Myself
by Mysterious Flame
Summary: He's a good looking guarded play boy. She's a head strong girl who is looking for a brighter future to cover up her bleak past. In a time where demons live with humans is it really in harmony? What will happen when their two completely different chaotic paths cross? Could they save each other or be each others undoing? AU, Lemons in future chapters ,K/I, with a little S/M,R/S.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Make Me Wait

**AN: The revision is done! It took a 11 maybe 12 weeks, school has been killing me, but I did it! I added a whoooooole lot! Now I feel a lot better going in the direction I want to! So hope everyone likes everything added. I totaled it up and added 62,000 words worth of stuff. Phew hope everyone enjoys! I am halfway between the new chapter as well! I am making it a goal to make each chapter between 8,500 and 10,000 words! Just a personal challenge for me! The final chapter has basically a new chapter added!  
**

**I have added and edited and then went through to proof read a second time! So I am really hoping that i caught most all the grammar issues as well as the typos, but alas I am human. So if i missed any I truly apologize! I would really love to have a beta if anyone is interested! I know I am tough to beta for because I write a WHOLE lot of material, but if anyone is up for it let me know! I like the constructive criticism as well as ideas. I have had betas in the past that would make suggestions, which I love because it is a good challenge for me!**

**I also added alot of new content at the end, which basically is a new chapter woot woot!**

**So an author of a great book series I have been reading did this and it was the first time I had ever seen. But, when she published her new book she also put on her blog the songs she listened to while writing her recent novel! Which I thought holy smokes I totally cannot write without musical inspiration. So for fun I put at the bottom of the chapter and will put on the remaining ones the music I listened to while writing! If that might be any fun for anyone else!**

**Please Review and let me know what you think of the changes. I really feel happy and confident with them!**

**Warning; This story i rate M for mature, there is language, violence, and explicit sexual situations. I don't wish for anyone to be offended so please if you do not like to read these things please refrain, and if you do like to read it then please proceed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the music mentioned!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Don't Make Me Wait**

Our raven haired protagonist was once again unpacking her belongings. She had grown accustomed to the grueling task over the past years. Several suitcases and boxes were strung across the small room in slight disarray, while a few suitcases were pushed to the corner of the room, left untouched.

"Kagome?" a loving voice yelled from down the stairs on the first level of the small house.

Kagome sighed, '_now what? If Mama asks me one more time if I'm alright, my head will spin.'_

"Coming mother!" She yelled discarding the clothes currently in her hands, which she had been taking from the box next to her. Kagome traveled through the hallway, down the stairs, and through the small hall leading into the kitchen.

Her mother stood in front of the stove cooking the contents in the frying pan. She had short black hair and was dressed like a typical mother this day and age would be. She had on a simple knee length navy skirt, along with a white sweater, protected by a plain yellow apron, and topped off with simple black slip on shoes. Although she tried to put up a front, it was obvious that her smile was forced.

"Yeah Momma what do you need?" Kagome asked letting her presence be known.

"Oh, dinner is almost ready dear. I just got off the phone with your new school director everything is all set and paid for. It was kind for them to allow you admittance, with it being past the deadline. You should be happy for tomorrow. I real accredited University!" She again forced a smile.

"Yay, I can hardly contain my excitement Momma." Kagome's voice dripped with evident sarcasm. This had been the fourth time this year that they had moved and it was only the middle of August. Was this how life was going to be for the rest of their lives, constantly running? Her pride was scarred and perhaps would never be healed like some of the scars left amongst her flesh.

Kagome's mother watched the same pained looks cross her daughter's troubled face. The last year had been very tough, more so, than any of the years prior that. The one year anniversary of her father's, Kagome's grandfathers, death had past but only two months ago. With all the trouble they had been going through it had been icing on the cake.

"Kagome maybe this time, this time will be different honey. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart that things have been so rough."

"Momma why give my hopes up? That was what we thought the last two, no three times, would have been like. Our family has fallen apart. I feel like I am never going to have a normal life. I'm almost twenty-one and I feel like I haven't even lived yet!" the angry girl yelled with tears swelling in her eyes. Regret filled her just as fast as the anger had fueled her outburst.

'_Great, now I'm being a huge bitch.'_ Kagome mentally chastised herself.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm just tired, really it's been a long few days, and I'm sure I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

Kagome's mother kept to herself. Kagome had every reason to be upset the way she had. She had every right to take her anger out on her as well. It broke a mother's heart to see her child have to grow up so fast, because of such hellish situations. This was supposed to be the best time of a girl's life, where it was filled with love and fun.

She sighed, "Kagome I am so sorry if only I made more money. I would have sent you to boarding school along with your brother. Then you would not have….that is I…you would not be…these past few years it has been all my fault." Her mother choked on the words that she was trying to form to complete her sentence.

"Stop Momma," Kagome walked over to her mother to give her a comforting hug. "You're already working two jobs as it is. It's not like your just sitting around doing nothing. Besides, I have no regrets that Souta is in boarding school. It's been good that he's been over there really." Kagome took a deep breath and smiled a real smile. "Stop beating yourself up, I shouldn't take my bad mood out on you either."

"You know what? I feel really good about this place. This time it is going to be different. You just wait and see." Her mother put on a smile that suggested she was ready to speak of more uplifting things, rather than dwell. "So have you decided if you are going to stay in that dorm honey? Don't you think that you should at least try for the real college experience? You'll be with your cousin and I'll be okay here. I think your Aunt and I are going to do volunteer work together, and you can always come here for dinner anytime!"

Kagome looked up at her mother with conflicted eyes. In truth she really did like the idea of living on campus. She yearned to have a normal experience in life, finally, but her Mother needed her more. She didn't want to be selfish.

"Momma, I don't think we can afford it. Plus despite what you say, how could I possibly leave you here by yourself."

Her mother smiled at her with a real smile of her own. Her daughter was strong and would get through anything. She was happy about that. No matter what had happened to them, she knew Kagome would make it. She truly was a daughter that any parent would be proud to have.

"Kagome, you went to a community college for your first two years. This is your first time at a real college. I want you to have the experience. You deserve to have the experience. The dorm is all taken care of if you want to stay in it. I just cleared it with the dean."

Kagome watched her mother deep in thought. She took in everything that her mother offered. The money had been a major concern as well. Was there enough scholarship to actually cover those types of expenses? What about the university itself?

"Thanks Momma, just give me a few days to be sure." Kagome smiled softly, before turning heel to head back upstairs, might as well pack a suitcase just in case.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Just try not to get into any fights or anything tomorrow. It is your first day. Lay low and enjoy it" She expressed in the most hopeful voice she could. Kagome was a sweet girl. It just seemed like she needed to control her temper better at times.

Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Thanks a lot mother."

"It has happened in the past Kagome. That is the only reason I said anything. I don't want you to always live life like it's a war. Now, go on and finish up unpacking what you don't want to take, I'll call you when dinner is finished."

Kagome shook her head again. It was not that she was a violent person or anything. She was just so tired of being pushed around she had already dealt with enough to last her a lifetime. No she would not be pushed around again. Kagome was not the type of person to go looking for a fight but she was never one to back down from one, be it verbal or physical, even if she did not stand a chance. Her independence had gotten her this far.

"Oh and Kagome I went ahead and asked your uncle and cousin to come by for dinner but they had to decline. They are really helping us out when you see your cousin tomorrow be sure to thank him!"

Clearly done with the conversation her mother returned to her cooking. Kagome turned on heel to head back up the stairs. So that was how they were paying for the University. It made a lot more since now.

Kagome flung herself on the bed, "Hope I'm not making a huge mistake."

She knew tomorrow would be a long day. The first day at a real university, it was probably going to feel like freshman year all over again.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned, when the buzzing noise of his cell phone infiltrated his ears, for the eighth time that morning. Did people not understand how to take a non-subtle hint?

"Fuck what do ya want? This is the eighth time you're fucking calling." A harsh groggy voice yelled into the receiving end of the offended cell phone.

"Inuyasha, you've already missed orientation. Where the hell are you?" an equally aggravated voice yelled back.

Inuyasha winced, casting his white fuzzy puppy like ears down to the crown of his head, in hopes of drowning out the loud voice. His ears were actually ringing.

"Well shit Miroku I can't help it if it was a long night. It was the last day of summer and the two chicks' I brought back kept me up all night." He growled rolling into his covers cocooning himself with the warmth it had to offer. He had been thankful the women had left early that morning. He didn't care for the awkward morning goodbyes.

A chuckle was heard from Miroku.

"Everyone used to tell me that I was a sleaze. For crying out loud Inuyasha I am not your mother. I can't believe I'm actually calling you to get you out of bed. Never mind last night, remember me telling you I had something to take care of this morning and that I needed you to pick up my orientation packet when you grabbed yours. Remember you also agreeing to that? You would think with your heightened sense of hearing that you would actually listen to me every once in a while."

Inuyasha groaned, "Whenever I do listen to you all I hear is how your pussy whipped by a woman who wants nothing to do with you. I can't exactly help it if I switch to auto mode every once in a while," which was technically how he was feeling right about now.

Miroku sighed once more, "I can't wait till you find your mate man. I hope she is able to put you in your place! No better yet I hope you turn into a love sick puppy!" He couldn't help how he felt. When a demon found their intended all coherent thoughts went to mush.

Inuyasha grumbled, kicking his comforter and sheets off his body, ready to finally start the day. He stretched his lean sculpted body across the mattress. Welts and scratches marred his back, neck, and forearms, but, those would all be healed within the next few hours. His red boxer briefs fit snuggly and road low on his hips as he moved side to side to listen his sore limbs up. What a crazy night it had been.

"Whatever Miroku, you know just as well as I do no one wants to truly be with a half-breed the rest of their lives. If anyone wants me it's only for my money or skills in the sack, which is just fine with me because I don't want anybody either." Inuyasha stood, heading to the bathroom, and stopped to look in the mirror to inspect his back and torso carefully. "It ain't my fault that women just come crawling into my bed. We live in a town full of skanks and whores, might as well have a little bit of fun." He yawned, done with scrutinizing over meaningless things.

Inuyasha reached into the shower to turn the handle that would spark the warm water. He turned the heat up as much as he could stand. He might as well scorch the filth from his tainted body.

"Why Inuyasha, your attitude is rather appalling as usual. If you do not change that soon you really are going to end up alone." Miroku argued. His best friend tried to put up a front, but he believed more than anything the half-breed really did want to have a mate one day.

"Psh you're one to talk Miroku, don't even try to act innocent! We both know you use to do the same shit I do. Thought we had the same mentality till ya ruined it. Maybe I _really_ don't want anybody did you ever think of that?" Inuyasha shot back with ridicule.

'_This topic was getting old,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. It seemed like Miroku brought it up more often than not. It was like he thought talking about finding a mate would make it happen. Inuyasha returned to his bed sitting upon the soft mattress waiting for both the water to heat and this conversation to end.

"No one is going to stick there neck out for a hanyou, Miroku. I learned that the hard way. Again, I'm a thing of convenience and money that's about it. So stop with you ridiculous notions. "

"Now, now Inuyasha not everyone is like that. I mean I personally can think of one such person." Miroku interjected.

"Oh hell, here we go again, see this is what I'm talking about. Why don't ya just ask that girl out already? Or is your tail going to be stuck between your legs for the rest of your life?" The half-demon quirked, he listened more intently however, when muffled voices could be heard on the other end of the phone. Was Miroku with a girl now?

"Inuyasha as much as I would love to continue this I have to go, things to do. Now hurry up and get out to the courtyard. Some of us want to get done with this school and its utmost extensive trainings." Miroku finished hanging up the phone.

Inuyasha sighed. It was the beginning of senior year might as well start it off right.

* * *

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled once more watching her cousin from across the courtyard that was still on his cell. He held up his index finger signaling her to wait a second longer. Kagome smiled and sat down on one of the stone benches.

One of the only perks in moving to this place was that her closest cousin was here. Miroku and Kagome had been close since her tender age of three. He was a few years older than her and always acted more like an older brother. She could not help but smile remembering the past, before it all went sour. Miroku and his family had lived a little away from the shrine. Her late grandfather had a dojo there. Miroku and Kagome were among his top students. Kagome had always looked up to Miroku he was the first person to ever really take care and look out for her.

Miroku was special rather was different than Kagome. She did not know much about demons. It was still hard for her to wrap her head around the idea. Kagome's father was the elder half-brother of Miroku's mother. They were successors to a family of wind demons that practiced spiritualism. Kagome's father was born out of wedlock between a half demon and human.

Genetics between demons and humans had become something wildly researched over the past decades. Her father was part of the five percent, whose demon allele had not been carried correctly, thus making him a human. Despite this he was treated as an equal to the family. Miroku's mother had been born a full-fledged demon and mated with and equally full-fledged wind demon. Thus, this made Miroku a prominent and strong wind demon.

Kagome chuckled again to herself. She was fifteen, before she really started liking boys, and Miroku chased boys away from her. He had declared that she was too young or they were no good for her. At the time it always angered her, but now she could not help but smile. He really did care about her. Miroku had been her biggest back bone when her father had passed away. She was four months shy of her sixteenth birthday as she recalled the day. The two cousins had been in the middle of sparing when her mother burst into the dojo tear stricken.

Kagome shook her head ridding herself of the memories. Half a year after the incident Miroku and his family relocated, his sister no longer being able to stand the town that her dear brother had passed away in. Several times Kagome found herself wondering how life would have been, if Miroku had never left, but a part of her felt guilty having such thoughts.

"Sorry about that. Ready for me to show you to your classes I'm assuming you've decided on the dorms since you brought that enormous yellow suit case." Miroku smiled separating Kagome from her thoughts. The said girl smiled up at him with a nod.

"Miroku if you have things you need to do I can fend for myself honest." Kagome smiled.

"Nonsense," Miroku reached out to grab hold of Kagome's hand. "I haven't spent any time with you in years. I'm not about to waste any time now. This place is huge I at least want to give you a descent tour. It's much safer for you to be with me as well."

Miroku tried to hold his smile as he escorted his cousin to her class, but couldn't help but worry about the girl. He had known her and his Aunt had been going through some rather rough times. He had tried on several occasions to keep in touch with Kagome about it, but she usually just shut down, which would have never happened before her father had pass. Miroku silently sassed himself. He said he would always protect her and felt like he had done a piss poor job.

"Well I still haven't decided on the dorms yet. Think I can leave my suitcase in your car and come back for it once we're done with the day?" Kagome glanced over at her cousins Jeep. "It at least gives me a little extra time to decide.". She sighed looking at the large magnificent campus. It was incredible and for now she really just wanted to get acquainted.

Miroku nodded taking her suitcase and hoisting it over his shoulder. Once getting to the jeep he opened the back door and tossed it in with ease.

"Miroku?" Kagome called out to him.

"What is it?" He grinned over at her.

"I don't want you to always feel like you have to escort me around. I mean I want to spend time with you. It's just I am a big girl, ya know?"

He chuckled, "Oh I know little cousin."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a bear hug type of grip shaking her slightly.

"However, I also know about your temper! This place is very different from anywhere you have lived. You my dear are not use to schooling with demons, witches, mikos, and other gifted individuals. I had to pull a lot of strings to get you into this university mind you, and I can't be having you piss any of them off with your attitude, now can I?" He held her head in his arm rubbing her hair enough to mess it up.

"Miroku stop it!" she struggled, grabbing hold of his arms.

"Miroku right now I mean it!" His hold loosened on her. After gaining back her freedom, she fixed her hair up the best she could. He again chuckled at her, his modest cousin. She smoothed out her slightly baggy navy t-shirt. She wore equally loose gray sweats and held in her hand the matching hoodie set. For footwear she chose simple white sneakers. Kagome did not like bringing attention to herself and something like this was comfortable.

They walked around the whole campus. First picking up her orientation packet, this was in a different area than Miroku's. Everything at this school was based of classification. Not your ordinary freshman, sophomore, junior, or senior classification. Instead it was done my human or demon, then from their broken down into what type they classified as. How Miroku had classified her as a spiritualist was beyond her.

When Kagome began having second thoughts, they continued to tour the University. It was certainly arranged like a college town. There were eight restaurant quality dining facilities, three gymnasiums, a library fit for a brilliant scholar, five large court yards with ponds, and that was just all she caught while they hurried along. There must have been over fifteen academic buildings. The campus was also surrounded by thick forestry, just in case she felt a hike was needed, o a good getaway.

"Alright well here is your feudal history class, enjoy learning about feudal era Japan and be on your best behavior." He informed taking leave his cousin to make his own personal class, knowing that if a certain half demon was not there he was going to be angry. Surely with his speed he would make the first class of the week.

Kagome watched as Miroku exited the door way. The set up was typical of a college, all the building we're made up by department. It should prove to be easy enough to get around. Thank goodness her classes weren't set up close together, in case she had a thirty minute walk in between classes. Kagome walked into the classroom. The professor turned towards her. He was an older looking, smaller man, with gray receding hair. His nose threw her off at first, it was long and narrow like something a tic or flea would have.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi I presume yes, yes, please, please, do come in. We'll begin orientation in a moment. Everyone has just introduced themselves. I would like you to introduce yourself as well to the class, if you don't mind. This is Feudal Japan I am Myoga Flea but I am much fine with my students just calling me Myoga." He nodded grasping Kagome's hand in his shaking them up and down in excitement.

Kagome could not help but groan. She hated this part. It was the part of her that was shy and awkward. This not being like any normal University, she had gone to, made her feel even more apprehensive. Each class she wondered what type of people and demons she would meet with.

"Calm down now class. This is a transfer student with much prestige. Ms. Higurashi?" He motioned with his hands.

Kagome bowed in front of the class.

"Hello my name is Kagome." A series of hoots, whistles, groans, and hellos could be heard as Kagome stood back up.

"Go on ahead and find yourself a desk Lady Kagome, I'll be right back with everyone's hand out for today. I must have left them in my office." Myoga motioned her to find a seat, before turning toward the door and making his exit.

Kagome passed through the nearest row heading for the last and only available desk. She nearly tripped, catching herself, but dropping her book bag in the process. She turned around to see what it was that she had nearly fallen on her face for.

"My, my, not only lacking in looks but seem to be quiet the klutz as well." A shrilling voice cackled, erupting with it a few laughs. Kagome glanced at the girl that the voice belonged to. The girl had long flowing black hair that was straight as a board. Her long legs were delicately crossed, not hiding very much skin, for her short white mini skirt left little to the imagination.

'_I'm already on sensory overload. The last thing I want to deal with is a bitch!" _Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Come again?" She asked annoyance evident.

"Oh dear, are you deaf as well, how sad. Hm, or maybe just slow, well ill simplify it for you charity case. You're unwelcomed, what could possibly be so special about you anyways?" The girl laughed again, along with her posse sitting next to her.

Kagome took a deep breath again, _'Special, how about my special right hook? Bet I could knock your head so hard that you'll be feeling special.'_

"Kikyou, do you really have nothing better to do with your meaningless life than torment the new girl." Another girl spoke from the back of the room. She also had long straight hair with a brown tint to it. She wore it in a sporty pony tail. This girl had a simple pair or blue jeans on with a sporty tight white and pink baseball looking tee.

Kikyou picked at her perfectly manicured nails with a bored expression upon her face.

"Oh dear Sango, taking pity upon another lost soul or are you, that desperate for friends?"

"Now you wait just one damn-" Sango arose aggressively from her desk, beginning to shoot back another retort.

"No-that's quite alright." Kagome finally spoke up, walking towards Kikyou, gaining the whole classes attention.

"You see it's not Kikyou's fault that she tripped me." Kagome continued leaning against the student's desk right next to Kikyous.

"You see, she's just so damn big, that she can't help but hang out into the isle. Kikyou it's alright it happens to the best of us. A little bit of advice though for the future try not to wear your clothes so tight, so it might cover up some of the bulges." Kagome finished looking straight into the girls wide eyes.

The whole class began to laugh and snicker about the girl. Most everyone in the University had a good grasp on all those in attendance or to be attending. Kagome's presence was uncommon. It was rare for someone to transfer and be human nonetheless.

Kikyou was one individual who was well known throughout the university. In more ways than just one, her promiscuity and popularity went hand in hand.

"Ergh! Do you _know _who you are TALKING too!" Kikyou screamed.

Kagome waved her hands in her face with a smile.

"With a squeaky ass voice like that, I'm not so sure I want to know, smoker maybe? Is that why you're so hostile, have that problem with other people? Well here," Kagome reached into her bag pulling out a small notebook dropping it onto Kikyou's desk.

"I always like to help _poor souls._ So maybe if for now on, instead of actually talking, you just write your feelings down. That might keep people around you just a tad bit longer." Kagome smiled turning on her heal.

Kikyou reached out to slap Kagome, her motion stopped abruptly. Kagome caught hold of her wrist, and eyed her with a bone shattering glare with blackening eyes.

"You do _not_ want to do that!" She spat with finality. She let go of Kikyou's wrist, continued to the seat she had earlier been heading towards, and silently sat down.

The class watched Kagome with an array of thoughts, with the exception of Kikyou who still sat frozen with her arm in the air. As if on cue, from the moment Kagome sat down, Myoga entered into the room to find all the students staring in her general direction.

"Now, Now, class I know Lady Kagome is indeed a beauty but I need your attention up here!" He spoke gaining the attention of the class, as he went on with his discussion.

Kagome watched in boredom. Maybe she should not have gone so overboard. But the girl just really pissed her off. She had every opportunity to smear her heavily make-up coated face, with her fist, and didn't right? She swore to herself that she was not a violent person. No, usually Kagome really did keep to herself. But the last year had just changed her so much. It was like something in her just snapped.

A piece of paper folded up flew to her desk from her left. Kagome looked over to see Sango, the girl who had stuck up for her earlier, as she nodded at her with a smile. Turning her attention back to the paper Kagome unfolded it to read the contents.

"_Wow that was quite the entrance. I have to say I like you already. Anyone other than me that hates on Kikyou is certainly alright in my book."_

Kagome smiled writing her reply.

"_I assure you I'm usually not that hateful, just people like that I can't help it. Do a lot of people normally stay clear of her? You can't tell me that she has a lot of friends?"_

Kagome passed the note back allowing the chocolate brunette to read it, before replying and returning the paper.

"_She comes from money and has a lot of pull. Besides, she is a miko so most demons steer clear. To be honest she is nothing but a slut. That girl would make a full time escort blush, but it's one of her many ways of manipulation. I despise her and anyone like that."_

Kagome read the contents trying her hardest not to laugh. She really liked this girl, blunt and to the point.

"_I'm not going to lie, I don't know much about demons and mikos and such, so I'm not really sure what you're talking about. But I for one am not scared of a weak whore."_

It was Sango's turn to try and not chuckle.

"_I'll explain more to you later. Class will be over soon maybe we can grab lunch? The little café outside this building is amazing."_

Kagome smiled and looked over to Sango nodding, trying to listen to the last of Myouga's introduction to the class. She couldn't help but think to herself that she was excited. It felt like she was actually making a friend, when had that ever become such a foreign feeling? Sad or pathetic though, she never felt she made friends that quickly. Whatever friends she had made after Miroku's departure didn't last, with no thanks of the nightmare she lived with. Still she felt a little uncertain, afraid to get too close to anyone, afraid they may fall victim to her phantoms.

* * *

Class hadn't been very long but it didn't curve his irritation, but at least that was the nice thing about the first week of college, classes were relatively short. Miroku exited his classroom.

"Yo, Miroku!"

Miroku turned around to find the reason for his current annoyance.

"Inuyasha in case you haven't noticed class is over!" He berated his so called best friend, who was walking down the hall towards him, sporting a red wife beater tank and light pair of holey blue jeans. Miroku shook his head again. Inuyasha often acted like he cared about nothing, not even himself.

"Well I'm starving." Miroku decided it wasn't even worth arguing with the hanyou.

"Hmph, I can always eat!" Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin.

Miroku sighed, "Don't I know."

"Where ya want to go to? You know I heard the new-" Inuyasha began, but stopped a second, sniffing the air with interest.

Miroku took note of his odd behavior. Inuyasha rarely stayed interested in things for very long though.

"You do know Inuyasha. When you do that, you really do look like a dog. You plan on completing your thought?"

"Uh, yeah heard the new waitress at Cross Jacks is really hot, a freshman!"

"Not interested," Miroku stalked down the hall heading towards the courtyard.

Inuyasha shook his head trying to alleviate the scent he had caught that still tickled his nose. He smelt the most delicious scent, like hazelnut and cinnamon, no, that wasn't quite what the scent was either. It was earthier maybe brazilin nut? He groaned inhaling it again, where in the hell was that coming from? It was definitely coming from a female and was causing an uncomfortable pull in his pants. He had never smelled that scent from anyone in the school before, that he was sure of. There had only been sixteen freshmen, seven that had been females. It wasn't one of them.

"Hey man, is there a new-"Inuyasha looked around for the first time realizing the wind demon had left him. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders heading down the hall.

Inuyasha smirked, _'Maybe I'll just do a little eavesdropping._' Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught random chitchat from the hall. Concentrating he tried to pick up individual sentences.

"Have you heard about the new girl yet?"

"Yeah, she's a real babe."

"Trouble maker if you ask me?"

"I heard she got kicked out of her old school?"

"She practically picked a fight with Kikyou."

"She totally humiliated Kikyou."

"Man, I'm totally gonna get a piece of that."

"She's totally human, not even anything special about her."

Inuyasha listened in carefully as he continued walking down the hall. So he was right, there was a new girl.

_'Wonder if that is the scent that I've been smelling?_' He smirked to himself. Well he was just going to have to make this another one of his conquests then. There was nothing more entertaining than having a spitfire in the sack. Not to mention the humans were so much more fun to tease than the demons.

* * *

"Okay witch craft and dark magic I get. All demons are different. Many have an animal like trait, different powers, and codes they go by. They are broken down into genius, then classes, some humanoid and other er, not. Mikos have spiritual powers and can purify slash kill demons so they fear them." Kagome repeated back the information to Sango, who was shaking her head. "Okay I understand. So, then you are…?" Kagome questioned. She had been learning as much as she could from the knowledgeable girl. It be important if she wanted to have a chance at making it here.

They sat outside, near a tree, eating burgers and fries from the café. Sango had insisted it be her treat as a welcome to the school. Kagome had felt terrible, but learned that Sango was quiet stubborn. Kagome's family didn't have a whole lot of money. She was already certain that Miroku's family were the ones giving them the funds for this school already. She liked to keel over when she saw the prices in the café.

"Well I'm neither. I come from a long line of demon hunters. You see for the most part demons have learned to coexist with humans. However, if ever there are problems, then my family and I come in as a means to subdue the said rogue demons." Sango explained with a large smile on her face. The fact that she was proud was highly evident.

"I guess you could say most demons have nothing to do with me either. Since I have no real spiritual powers, usually I get kind of shunned from this place myself. Mainly demons are a little afraid of me, or the other extreme, I'm not good enough. Either way it is imperative to my work that I learn as much as possible and be around their kind."

Kagome listened intently still not missing the slight sadness in Sango's voice. She knew the kind of sadness, it sprouted from loneliness.

"Well hey if it means anything I have no real powers either. My cousin just talked the principle into letting me come to this school. I think he just wants to keep an eye on me."

Sango looked up at Kagome a bit apprehensively, before giving her a small smile.

"Hell I don't think you need any special powers. You seem like you can handle yourself just fine Kagome."

Kagome blushed slightly. The compliment made her feel good and was welcomed. She felt like she was really being independent and making it on her own, finally.

"Hey so are you staying on campus?" Sango asked curiously.

"Um, well I originally wasn't going to. My family doesn't really have much money, to be honest, I should just be happy to be here." Kagome fumbled with her clothes a bit self-consciously. "I know this is more of a rich person's school, but I'm on scholarship. My mother insisted I stay though. After making it through the day and seeing the campus, I'm going to go ahead and stay, give it a try ya know." Kagome was ashamed to explain this. This school was evidently higher class and it was awkward, but better to be honest with Sango.

Sango was really intrigued by Kagome. So many, no practically all the students here had more money than they knew what to do with. Most did not even understand the value of a dollar or how people less fortunate lived. Sango was lucky now. The family business had brought in a lot of money making her family rich. But it hadn't always been that way.

"Oh, idea!" Sango yelled in excitement as something dawned on her.

Kagome looked at her curiously.

"Let's go out and celebrate this Thursday! It's the best day to go out in the week, its ladies night." Sango nudged Kagome playfully. "We can do like a welcoming celebration. Come on what do you say?" Sango smiled brightly.

"Uh, go out?"

"Yes, you do go out don't you Kagome?" Sango laughed. The sheer thought of having a new person to go out with was shining on her face. It was certainly going to be an awesome year.

Kagome gave Sango a sheepish yet odd look.

"Oh boy."

"This is all kind of new to me Sango. I've spent a lot of high school and up till now helping my Mother out as much as possible. Plus I still haven't really moved into my dorm yet, which was what I was planning to do tonight." Kagome awkwardly supplied. It was the truth. She still didn't even know where her dorm was located.

"That's admirable Kagome. Hey, just stay with me in my dorm tonight, and come tomorrow I'll help you move into your dorm. Now if that isn't a win-win situation I don't know what is. If this is a new chapter in your life, why not start living it? We can just hang out and get to know each other better."

_'Huh, this girl really doesn't know when to give up!'_ Note to self, Kagome thought.

"So something low key tonight?" Kagome thought about it for a moment, "and go out where on Thursday?" Kagome asked.

"There's this new club that just re-opened up! I hear it is supposed to be more amazing than the last one!" Sango's eye twinkled with excitement.

"A club," Now Kagome was starting to feel a little apprehensive to agree to this. Going to a bar would be one thing, but a club, where people can rub up on her. That might not quite be her scene.

"Um, Kagome you're at least twenty-one right? Tell me you've been to a club before?"

"Well I'll be twenty-one in a few months, but no I haven't been to a club before. Not that I never wondered what it would be like. I guess life just kind of got in the way is all." It had been truth enough.

Sango grabbed hold of Kagome's hands genuinely.

"Well now we have to go! I swear you'll have a blast Kagome. My other girlfriend's mate has been hogging her lately. Honestly it's been awhile since I've been out, so what do you say Kagome?" Sango pleaded.

'_How could I possibly now say no?'_

"Alright, but promise nothing to crazy alright?"

Sango squealed with excitement over the victory.

"Say Sango? You said that this was the reopening of what use to be a club right? So what happened to the other club exactly, did it go under?"

"Oh," Sango paused. "It blew up. Big fight broke out and you know how demons are." Sango laughed before looking up at Kagome's whitened face. "Er, or maybe not, well don't worry, really it'll be fine. I'm sure security has really tightened up to avoid another blow out."

"Kagome!" both girls turned their attention to the young man making his way to them. His short black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He had a simple plain black button up, khaki shorts, and tennis shoes. The look her wore on his face was not pleasant.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled waving towards him. Miroku took notice that the girl of his dreams was occupying his cousin's attention. Well now if that wasn't fate knocking on his door, but he couldn't think about that right now, because he had bigger fish to fry.

Kagome stood dusting herself off of any dirt. Upon making his way towards the two girls he nodded at Sango to acknowledge her presence.

"Well hello there Sango, looking lovelier than ever I see." He smiled.

Sango rolled her eyes at the man and laid herself back into the grass to stretch, acting like she was ignoring him the whole time. Secretly she was wondering what he wanted with her new friend. He better not be making passes at Kagome. She already had to deal with Kikyou's bullshit today.

Miroku pouted.

"Why Sango I am deeply hurt." He looked over to Kagome his expression becoming serious again, like a flip had switched in him. He grabbed hold of Kagome's arm pulling her none too gently away from Sango, for privacy.

"Please excuse us, I need a moment with your friend" Miroku threw over his shoulder at Sango in his haste.

"H-hey wait…um Kagome Kappa Hall room 25. I'm done with classes at 3:15. You should come over when you're done!" Sango called out hoping Kagome heard.

'_Is Miroku already hitting on the new girl?'_ Sango wondered to herself? Why did it bother her so much? Wait, she did not care either way what he did. Right? Right. She knew one thing though. Miroku would never harm an innocent human, so at least Kagome was safe.

Miroku had been groping her and making passes at her since freshman year. Despite all of that he had never even asked her on a proper date and be my woman certainly did not count. So how did he expect her to act? As much as she tried not to think about Miroku whisking Kagome away it did still bug her, but what kind of life would there be for a human and demon anyways?

Once away from other ears length Miroku turned around quickly to face Kagome, who was pulling at his strong grasp. When had her cousin gotten so ridiculously strong?

"Miroku, what is your problem let me go!" Kagome yelled. Although she already knew what he was going to chide her about. Sigh, Momma Miroku was about to make his grand entrance. Some things never changed. She had the familiar feeling of being eight again and had just got caught climbing up the great tree.

"What did I ask Kagome? Stay out of trouble. Geeze I thought Aunt Kun-Loon was just joking about you having a habit of trouble making What happened to my innocent sweet cousin?" He crossed his arms over his chest showing his best annoyed look he could possibly muster.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"She grew up Miroku! I'm still me but I can't be that weak little girl anymore. I have to be tough. We're not kids any more so don't treat me like one. She made me mad I verbally retaliated. It's not like I threw a desk at her." Kagome looked away appearing slightly defeated by his judgmental glare.

"I'm going to assume the thought did cross your mind though?"

Miroku studied her. When had she become so hard? It tore at his heart somewhat not wanting her to have to feel that way. This certainly wasn't his care free gentle cousin. Had her father's death really had this lasting impact on her?

"Look be tough, I get that, but you do not have to put up a front all the time. Rely on me here. Like you did when we were kids? There isn't anything childish about that." He hoped the encouragement would help her.

Kagome nodded slightly. She honestly was trying, she really was. She was just a little apprehensive. Maybe she was over thinking things too much. It would be so nice to have Miroku in her corner again. To tell him everything and seek comfort from him like the big brother he always acted like.

* * *

Kagome sat in the courtyard along the water fountain. Students passed by her many stealing glances as she tried to sit patiently waiting for her cousin. She was trying as hard as she could to read a new art book she had gotten. It was to be her major. Art and music had been her two greatest passions and quite frankly what got her through the toughest of times.

This damn place reminded her of high school. She wasn't sure if she was going to fit in. She wished that Sango didn't have a second class today. It would have been more fun to hang out with her instead of waiting on Miroku to do whatever it was he was doing. Kagome took a deep breath glanced back down at the book trying to lose herself with in its brilliant contents.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" gruff voice inquired.

Kagome stole a glance above her book. A man was bent over, peering at her a little too close for comfort. He had piercing blue eyes that were bright against his tanned skin. His hair was midnight black pulled up into a high ponytail. He radiated demon just by the way he held his snide smirk. The said demon was clad in brown basketball shorts and a sheer white wife beater. Looked like a typical jock.

"Uh, can I help you?" Kagome said uneasily.

The day was almost over with, without too much trouble, and this guy radiated it. By the way he was staring at her Kagome had a bad feeling about the upcoming situation. It would probably be in her best interest to make a quick getaway.

The demon snatched the book away from Kagome so quickly she never had a chance to pull it away.

"Well bookworm what do you have this for?" He asked looking at the book like it was a vile monster.

"Please give that back or I'm going to lose my patience." Kagome was surprised at her calmness. On the inside she could feel her insides begin to tighten in a sickly fashion. She wouldn't admit it but it was fear. She couldn't place it but this demon radiated something that was deeply dark and promised harm.

"Oh I see. Look gorgeous you don't have to make the effort to smarten yourself up when you have a fine body like that." He smirked not even hiding the fact that he was checking out every inch of her body out. The clothes she wore were a bit loose but he could make out enough of her to get a feel for her body.

_'Pretty sure I just threw up in my mouth.'_ Kagome thought standing up from the cold cement that had been serving as her bench.

"Look, leave me alone. I get it demons don't really care for humans. I've been picked on enough today," Kagome stated simply grabbing her book from the snide man. It had been the truth. Class had only been the beginning. She got grief when she picked up her books, when she looked into clubs, when she checked in with the dormitory admissions office, and when she got water out of the vending machine. She turned to remove herself from the current situation just as she had the last others.

The obnoxious demon cut her off, taking quick strides to blocking her path. Kagome tried to pass by him, but he stepped in front of her again his smirk slowly growing.

"Huh, I'll be damn. You're as feisty as everyone's been saying. Heard you told Kikyou off new girl. What do ya say? Wanna be my girl?" He asked with the utmost confidence.

'_What the hell? Was it asshole day?'_

The demon inhaled deeply growling in a rather grotesque way, "Fuck. Don't you just smell all pure? That just makes the deal that much sweeter."

'_What the hell did that mean?'_ When he said pure did he mean…

Kagome groaned feeling rather exposed. She tried pushing through him. The demon grabbed hold of her wrist spinning her around again to face him. He shook her roughly when she tried to pull away from him.

"Babe where are you going? I didn't give you permission to leave yet, but that's alright I'll train you. Now come on lets seal the deal with a kiss, what do you say?" He leaned in missing Kagome's lips as she turned her head and yanked her captured hand back and forth sporadically.

"Let go of me! Let go of me now you bastard!" Kagome yelled instantly feeling terrified of the predicament. She could not get away from his grasp. It felt like he was emitting energy that made her feel nauseated. Was that even a possibility?

"Awe, come on now new girl if you wanna squirm around this much save it for later and some place a little more private. Bet I could really make you squirm then. I mean what can I say I respect my belongings." He laughed watching her antics.

"I don't belong to anyone!" She hit him as hard as she could with her free hand. "Get your hands off me!" Kagome screamed. She brought her knee up with the intent of hitting him in the groin. But, his reflexes proved to be faster, earning her a back hand in the face.

"Let her go Kouga!" another voice chimed in. Clawed hands wrapped themselves around Kouga's wrist, which had been cutting off the circulation to her wrist.

Kouga winced as the grip upon his wrist tightened.

"Geeze Inuyasha go and find your own. I found her first mutt!"

Inuyasha growled, "Now!" he seethed tightening his grip till he could hear the popping of bones from the wolfish demons arm. Kouga released his grip immediately howling in pain.

"Fuck you damn mongrel!" He screamed out pulling away from Inuyasha as he began to stalk away.

"Keh, all this trouble for a simple nobody of a human woman. She looks flat chested and isn't even that cute. Why even waste your time wolf." Inuyasha threw out to no one in particular.

'_Flat chested?'_ Kagome's mind yelled. Alright maybe she wasn't model attractive but there was nothing wrong with her figure. So what if she didn't wear tight clothes to show off her curves. The last thing she wanted was to bring attention to her body.

"Besides, her stench is making my nose sting." Kouga made his exit with his tail between his legs while holding his pained arm. The last time he had really gone, head on with Inuyasha, it had turned out poorly in his favor. The human girl, he decided, wasn't worth it.

Kagome gasped taking in the features of the new and even more unpleasant on-comer. She found herself mesmerized. He was for lack of better words beautiful. Long flowing silvery white hair with odd puppy like ears perched atop his head. His eyes were a striking molten gold color that was shadowed by thick black eye brows and dark bushy eyelashes which made him even more mysterious.

He didn't give off that sickening feeling the other demon had. Kagome blinked a few times. Wait a minute what? She glared at the boisterous man even though the other was obnoxious, he was not slinging insults right and left at her.

"Are you going to keep staring at me because it's ticking me off? If you got something to say, say it." He yelled at the girl.

Inuyasha was not sure why he was acting the way he was to her. This was the girl he had smelled all day. This was the girl that was invoking all these odd feelings in the pit of his stomach. The weird feelings he was getting were really pissing him off. No woman had invoked such a stirring and he didn't like it. She had to be some witch or something. Truth is, he wasn't sure he meant everything he said. However, if she was casting out spells maybe he was caught up yes that's what it was. Right? Right!

"Just what the hell is your problem you stupid jerk?" Kagome yelled out at the dog. He had no right to talk to her the way he did, he didn't even know her.

Inuyasha smirked at the spark in her eyes maybe this was going to be fun than he originally thought.

"What you can dish it out but not take it." Kagome tightened her fist trying to not lose her cool. She knew this university was going to be tough and she had held her cool all day from dealing with all these egos but this dog demon was trying her every last nerve.

"So what are you, a witch?"

Kagome made a noise of annoyance, "excuse me?"

"Yeah you're right you're much too weak of a human to be a witch. Aren't ya bitch?"

"I don't need to have anything special to knock your head off, which is what I'm going to do if you don't apologize you immature brat!" Kagome yelled getting into Inuyasha's face. She pushed at his chest as hard as she could, which had felt like hitting a brick wall, but she wasn't going to admit it left her hands feeling achy.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he got even closer to her face. Was it a little sadistic to feel turned on that she struck out at him, probably so. But, the fact she wasn't cowering sure made him shiver with anticipation. Bet she was a real minx in the bedroom just pinning to be dominated.

"Admirable how tough you are, bet underneath it all you're quivering like a leaf on a tree. I would shut that loud ass mouth of yours if you knew what was good for ya bitch!"

Kagome pushed at his chest not liking how close he was. This time she didn't apply as much force. Getting away from him was key though. He not only smelled nice but his breath was tickling her face in a strange way.

"Make me?" She challenged, despite the butterflies circling in her stomach. He was not getting the best of her. Maybe if she just made him mad enough he'd leave in annoyance. Now would be a great time for Miroku to get back.

"Why you!" he clenched out grabbing her wrist much like Kouga had, but not as roughly as the other demon had. It was like he wanted to scare her, but not harm her. Kagome took her other hand fisting it, before pounding his chest a few times with it.

"ha, you're not even coming close to harming me girl."

Inuyasha smirked looking down at the firecracker. Surely she knew if he wanted he could take her life within seconds. Rule of the school was attacker beware. If a demon or any student for that fact picked a fight and was disposed of it was not faulted by the school. Safety was not important to this money hungry University as long as they got their wages each semester. It was such a prestige school there was always another willing to take the place of a fallen student. And let's face it she did hit him first. Inuyasha knew though he would never harm the girl whose fists were beginning to become rather obnoxious upon his chest.

"Ugh, why doesn't this hurt you!" Kagome mumbled.

She felt like she was hitting a concrete, while he was acting like he was being hit with a pillow. She heard his chuckle, before his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her rather close to his chest as he still held her wrist. The notion stopped her pounding hand, both because it was now stuck between them, and also because of her shock. Either way it was probably a good thing her hand stung to the point of feeling numb. She could though, feel every last bit of his perfectly muscled flawlessly chiseled chest as hard as he was holding her body against him. Kagome just knew her cheeks were heating up and prayed that maybe he would not notice.

Inuyasha noticed and smiled as well at least her movements had ceased.

"I figured if you wanted to touch me so damn bad that this would be a lot more comfortable for the both of us." He chided just hoping to get the reaction out of her that he wanted.

"Grr…"Kagome growled out trying to move her body but stopped almost as soon as she started. He was so damn strong she was going nowhere, with the exception of embarrassment road, as she only succeeded in rubbing up against him.

Inuyasha had to release her a little bit.

_'Did she really just grow at me?'_

He was not a hundred percent sure that would be what he would call it, but it was sexy as hell. And not a moment after that she rubbed up against his body only sending tingles down to the pit of his stomach and to a certain other body part. He knew it wasn't her intention, but it didn't change what it did to him. He couldn't place the difference in her smell, it was, well pure. She even had blushed. He hadn't seen a girl blush in a long time.

Inuyasha inhaled her once more, wait she really did smell pure, there was no way.

"You smell…untouched." Inuyasha hadn't even realized he had whispered it.

Kagome felt her heart race. That damn wolf had said the same thing.

"Do all demons smell those kinds of things! That's personal you jerk!"

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment not really sure what to say. Perhaps a little bit of him felt bad. She looked really uncomfortable and even vulnerable.

"INUYASHA! Release my cousins and back the fuck off if you don't mind?" a voice spoke up breaking up the tension filled moment.

Inuyasha felt goose bumps go down his back. Holy shit.

_'WHAT?'_

He turned to look into the direction of the earlier voice to see Miroku making his way down the court yard steps. He easily pushed through the crowded group. Inuyasha turned back to an equally surprised Kagome.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing? Really already, I know I have a hot cousin, but seriously." Miroku asked looking at the dog demon with annoyance.

"Keh, I was just putting your cousin in her place." Inuyasha spat letting her arm go almost roughly. He was trying his best not to show his surprise. He never knew Miroku had a cousin of this caliber. He certainly never mentioned it before anyways. It clicked, the girl on the other in of the fund earlier. It must have been Kagome. Miroku must have been picking her up that morning. Inuyasha pushed Kagome away from his body but not too harshly this time.

Kagome retracted her hand giving the dog demon a glare of her own. Her heart still pounded roughly against her chest. She felt really riled up in the strangest of ways.

"Miroku you know this flea bag!" Kagome demanded.

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Kagome of all people for you to decide to pick a fight with you choose one of the worst demons here. Trust me, you do not want to get on his bad side dear cousin." Miroku was trying to smooth out the ordeal. As well as he knew both parties, this could very much get ugly.

"As for you Inuyasha, you're supposed to be my best friend, do you mind?"

"Yeah did you hear that bitch! You don't wanna go and piss me off!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked the smirk of all smirks as his eyes danced with a certain victory. He completely ignored Miroku's notions about him also being troublesome. But he did notice Miroku's confused look he gave him.

Kagome clinched her jaw glaring at the infuriating demon.

"Look my name is KAGOME…KA…Go…ME since apparently you're so illiterate that you can't seem to process simple lingo. I'll say it one more time a little slower….K-a…Go…M-e!" She articulated her name as if talking to a small child.

"Great a hot head and a block head." Miroku rubbed his temples trying to ease the tension building. He did not know if he should be annoyed with Kagome's antics or angered by Inuyasha's passes.

Kagome laughed.

"Yeah block head knock it off already you're annoying me as well." Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha studied Kagome for a second.

"Alright little miss hot head…" Inuyasha began grabbing hold of her arms slinging Kagome over his shoulder like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

Kagome screamed and struggled, "Let me go you brute!"

She beat upon his back and kicked her legs with as much force possible in hopes of catching a certain body part of his.

"Let's ease your cousin's mind a little and cool her off!" Inuyasha spat towards Miroku. The amusement in his voice could be heard as he released Kagome straight into the fountain, which she had been sitting next to before this whole fiasco began.

She screamed falling into the cold water.

"You…you…" Kagome was so angry she couldn't even form a sentence.

"Just stay away from me girl if you know what's good for you."

Miroku watched the scene unfold with a frozen look of dread. He had a feeling that life just was not going to be the same from here on out. If only he knew just how right he had been.

* * *

**AN; the first chapter I really just bulked up! But hopefully it was more informative and flowed better! Please review with your thoughts love to read them! Really have been trying my best to fix my poor grammar. Its been hard to keep betas, but its understandable everyone is very busy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Preview: **

Perhaps it was out of fear or it was from the comfort he offered, but she wrapped her arms snuggly around his neck. It felt like they glided through the air, his landing equally soft, so Kagome wasn't even sure when they had landed.

When he finally let her go, Kagome slid down his body till her feet hit the ground. It was almost unbearable how warm it made her own body feel. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Playlist; Here are the songs I listened to for inspiration! Can you guess what went with what scenes :P**

**Blue Stahli; Metamorphous (Life Theory Remix)**

**The Birthday Massacre; Red Stars (Another perfect Kagome Song!)  
**

**Wideband Network; Dangerous (Inuyasha themed song!)  
**

**Hurts; Illuminated**

**Sixx A.M.; Life is Beautiful (Acoustic) **

**Breathe Carolina; Blackout**

**Sugar Cult; Pretty Girl (Another Kagome Song for this fic)  
**

**Metric; The Twist**

**Just Surrender; I Can Barely**

**Hopes Die Last; Keep Your Hands Off (truly amazing song! Awesome for Inu/Kag for this fic!)**

**This World Fair; Don't Make Me Wait (Feel like this is how Kagome feels)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Youth Gone Wild

**AN; This is where several changes were made. I felt like certain progressions in the story were moving too fast. I also hadn't set some of the ground work I needed for future chapters! There is a bit more fluffiness and character development! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Youth Gone Wild**

Miroku took his irate cousin back to his dorm. He groaned at the situation. He hadn't really seen Inuyasha lose his cool with a girl before. Maybe he had been mean but not like that. Perhaps what bothered him most was how much Inuyasha had seemed like he enjoyed Kagome's attention, even if it had been negative. Miroku thought back to the event.

_Inuyasha stalked away from the scene with Miroku hot on his trail._

"_Was that really necessary Inuyasha, you know how hard it is for a human to be here! You could have been a bit more helpful and gentle. She's a bit of a hot head but didn't deserve that." Miroku reprimanded._

_It was just like Inuyasha to get angry then walk away. _

"_Why the __**hell**__ would you bring a mere human here?"_

"_It's complicated so don't be so prejudice. I can take care of her."_

"_Take care of her? If I hadn't been passing by that wolf would have whisked her away and had his way with her, before you could have ever tracked him down. You know how wolfs are in a rut, her being human, would have been lucky if she was still alive. Can't watch here twenty-four seven that human girl doesn't stand a chance here." Inuyasha paused in his tracks to turn around and face Miroku. "You know how good my nose is, I can smell it. Mikos and witches smell of spiritual power. I don't even have to tell you she lacks that. At least a miko or witch would have some sort of defense! It's like throwing a scrap a meat to a deranged hungry beast." Inuyasha couldn't believe how angry her helplessness was making him._

_There had been humans at this campus before. Ordinary humans that lacked a demon protection or miko or slaying abilities, and the outcome had not been a very pretty one. Miroku could only protect her so much. It was a different story having her under mate protection._

"_Mere human girl? Don't you mean __**bitch**__ Inuyasha? That was how you referred to her." Miroku snapped._

_Inuyasha growled, "What?"_

"_That's what you had called her earlier, twice that I caught. The fact that you don't even recall makes it that much worse. That term means something a little different to a dog demon than other demons Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha shook his head, "You were just imagining things Miroku. Wench can sound like bitch, which I'm sure is what I called her. Look she's more interesting than most trash here, but don't make it seem like anything other than that. Helpless girl in trouble, so I helped, then she pissed me off, end of story."_

_Inuyasha turned away once more to walk out of the conversation._

"_We're not finished with this conversation." Miroku yelled. _

Miroku sighed. He knew what he had heard and what he saw. He knew Inuyasha better than anyone. He just knew what he saw.

"Kagome what exactly did you do to anger Inuyasha anyways?" Miroku urged wanting to know the whole situation that transpired. He really didn't want the two people closest to him at each other's throat the whole semester.

"Why do you just automatically assume that I was the one who started the fight?" Kagome yelled throwing her half eaten snickers bar at her cousin's head. She had a towel at her head and was wearing one of his oversized shirts. Considering she was the one who was drenched _and_ freezing his accusation just further angered her.

"_HE_ was the one who _STARTED_ it! To think at first I thought that jerk was some cute nice heroic guy coming to my rescue. Boy did I mess that one up." Kagome threw her head back against the soft and welcoming recliner.

Miroku sighed. _'Cute? Heroic? Nice? I'm not so sure that Inuyasha would enjoy being called any of those things. Hell I'm not so sure I like that.'_

'_Bitch.' _Miroku could hear Inuyasha say the word in his head. Yeah he certainly didn't like that either_._

"Kagome I don't believe Inuyasha would be good for you in any way shape or form." Miroku spoke sternly.

"Ugh give me a break someone the exact opposite of Inuyasha. That's the perfect guy for me. Seriously Miroku I'm not declaring my love here." Kagome was quick to retort as such, but her heart pounded loudly in her chest like it was throbbing from the accusation.

_Weird_.

Miroku took in Kagome's comment with silence.

"Isn't he really your best friend Miroku? I mean that's what you said when you yelled at him. So why the negative input on him or did you actually listen to the garbage that was coming out of his mouth for once."

Miroku sighed deciding the right choice of action now would be to just not say anything at all.

Kagome took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Another thing that hadn't changed where Miroku was concerned, when he no longer wished to speak about something, silence ensued. For the first time she really glanced around Miroku's dorm. Calling it a dorm was an understatement. It was like a single flat. Everything included.

"Oh, my goodness," Kagome shot up from the recliner. "I forgot I'm supposed to be meeting Sango" Kagome glance at her wrist watch, "like right about now!"

With that said she scurried into Miroku's room pulling her suitcase behind her. She was back out in less than two minutes tops. She was fully dressed in gray light weight sweats with a neon green strip that went up the leg. A matching neon green zip up covered the other half of her body. She was almost out the door before Miroku had the chance to stop her.

"Hey wait a second." Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her still long enough for him to say what he wanted.

"Hurry Miroku! I don't' want her to think I stood her up!"

Miroku reached into his pocket and pulled out a brand new HTC android phone. He handed the device to Kagome earning himself a confused look.

"I want you to have this. With that said I want it on you at all times. This place is no joke. I'm all for you hanging out with Sango in her dorm, but I still want you to be able to get a hold of me in case of emergency. I may not be quick like Inuyasha, but I could get to about anywhere here in eight, maybe nine minutes tops." Miroku explained diligently.

"Miroku this looks expensive I can't accept this." Kagome whispered. She pushed the phone back into his hands.

She really did feel like a charity case. People could not keep doing things for her or buying her stuff. First her mom insisting on the dorms, Sango buying her lunch, and now Miroku giving her a smart phone. Not to mention all that had happened only within 24 hours of her beginning school. There was no way she would be able to pay all of it back.

"No arguing Kagome take it. I want every hour for you to send me a text or something. Trust me if anything it's more for me than you!" Miroku thrust the phone back into her hands and gave her the look.

"Every hour? Really?"

"That or I'm with you twenty-four seven, which could be really awkward but it's your pick!" Miroku smiled crossing his arms in a _I win_ fashion.

That was final. She knew that when Miroku got that look in his eyes there was absolutely no way of changing it. He had been like that ever since they were children. Instead of grumbling she smiled. Was it wrong of her to absolutely love that she kept finding things he did, that hadn't changed in all these years?

"Thank you Miroku." Kagome whispered before turning to head out the door. She turned once more, "and Miroku, I'll find some way to pay you back I promise."

"Don't be foolish! Just stay out of trouble so I don't have a heart attack alright? I don't want to tell my Aunt that something happened to her daughter on my watch!"

Kagome smiled brightly. Before walking out the door, she kissed his cheek, and gave a quick hug. The next instant she was gone.

Miroku sighed he picked up the snickers from the ground shaking his head. Some things never did change. With a big bright smile he could easily forget her mischief. Throwing away the candy he to made his way to the door. Might as well grab some dinner so he could come back and get ready to head out for the night.

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had her map of the campus out just in case she got lost again. Not to mention she was carrying around one of the bags brought with some of her belongings. Kappa Hall was on the far end of the campus and for the most part sat alone.

Relief sunk in when she finally saw the big sign above the building she was coming up to that said "Kappa". Now, just needed to get to the second floor, and find the right room. Kagome couldn't help but admire the building. The inside was extremely extravagant. It looked much more like the inside of a hotel than a college dorm. It even smelled crisp and new as well.

There were intricate rugs and chandeliers. The ivory tile was a mix of white, gray, and black. The walls were painted a champagne color. Wine colored moldings separated the wall from the ground. Beautiful artwork hung on the walls most of which was landscapes.

Upon entering the hallways further a door opened. Inuyasha walked out the door stretching his arms above his head and yawned. It was apparent he had just woken from a nap. His attire consisted of red sweats and a black band tee reading _Sleeping with Siren's,_ a band she actually knew, along with his clothes he had on a pair of white tennis shoes. He must have been heading to the gym.

He was instantly awake once her scent infiltrated his nose. What was it about this damn obnoxious girl? He shot a look at her almost immediately after noticing her.

"Oh, great don't tell me you're moving into this dorm? Didn't I tell ya to stay away from me?" He gruffly asked. He surveyed her dingy looking bag and map in her hands. No, surely she wouldn't be moving into the dormitory with just one bag?

"What, were you trying to find me to yell at me some more? Well, out with it, what are you doing here bitch?" he pressed again.

Kagome growled out her frustration gripping her bag as tightly as possible. If it was possible for one's blood to boil she was certain hers would be exploding by now! Just what was this guy's problem? She hadn't even had the opportunity to offend him and already here he was slinging garbage.

'_I could chunk my bag at your fat head,_' she thought to herself.

"Oh, well I was just thinking I was ready for round two! So I thought I would actually take the time out of my day, to get your information, find your living quarters, and beat you to death with my bag. Give me a break why would I even waste my time! Speaking of which how dare you drop me in a fountain! It's cold out there its luck that I don't get sick. Not to mention you were the one who was in the wrong to begin with!"

Kagome paced back and forth as she accused him, and then stopped to point at him, in case he was confused in any way shape or form to where her anger was directed.

Inuyasha smirked at her. The way she went on was in an odd way attractive. The anger in her eyes the flushness of her cheeks. Just like earlier, of course he had to admit her being wet and fuming was even more so alluring. But the way her cheeks reddened, her lips panted in anger, were absolutely delectable.

"What are you staring at?" Kagome grumbled leaning against the wall for support. She had periodically gotten dizzy spells over the past few years and it looked like one was coming on. It was probably from the amount of annoyance coursing through her.

"I'm just observing." His smirk grew if possible.

Kagome clenched her fists tightly.

"Well your about to be observing my fist in your face."

He chuckled walking closer to her placing his hands on either side of her, on the wall, to support his leaning body. She was completely boxed in.

"Ya know your threats are kinda hot."

Kagome sighed not even giving him the satisfaction that his close proximity was affecting her.

"It's not supposed to be hot. It's supposed to make you angry so you will stop harping on me."

"Yeah well when you get all red a puffy like that you're pretty cute."

"Ugh you're unbelievable." Kagome pushed at his chest deciding she was done with him and this conversation. Ducking under his arm she walked around him and checked her surroundings needing to find Sango's place for sure.

"Pretty much," He chuckled. "You know you sorta look like you just got done rutting with your hair sticking all up like that."

Kagome gasped her eyes widening, "ex…excuse me?"

He smiled that grin again, surely his face would crack any minute, "But we both know that hasn't happened yet huh?"

Kagome swore she could feel the steam leaking out her ears this time. What was it about this man that kept getting under her skin like this? Better yet why is he making it a point to agitate her? Furthermore it seemed like he enjoyed it. What the hell was it with this school and mentioning sexual exploits?

"I'm here to see Sango. This is her place right?" Kagome bit back her anger. She had realized the dorm number on the door across Inuyasha's was the one she had been searching for.

It was better to simply ignore his antics no matter how much they embarrassed or angered her. It wasn't like arguing with him was going to make much a difference.

"Oh, huh now that you mention it I thought Sango smelled kinda like you earlier. I mean your stench isn't all that hard to miss sweetheart." Inuyasha laughed as he turned to stalk away down the hall. "Yeah looks like you found her dorm alright."

That was interesting, _'wonder if Miroku knew about Kagome's new friend'. _

Miroku swore up and down that Sango was his intended. If that was the case Inuyasha couldn't understand why he was waiting so long for her. Sango though was a pretty hard headed person, not to mention one of the most powerful demon hunters that has ever graced the school. Perhaps it would be hard for her to accept being with a demon.

Of course then there was also the whole demon human thing right?

"Do you smell everything you arrogant fat headed jerk!" Kagome yelled after him. All she could hear was his chuckle as he continued to walk off. "Ugh, you're such a waste of space!"

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned towards the door opposite of Inuyasha's to see Sango staring at her curiously. Great now the girl was probably going to think she was crazy. Of course that was her fault for yelling obscenely after him. That wasn't like her.

"Are you yelling er, arguing with Inuyasha?"

"Ugh, there is no arguing with that dolt. He'd actually have to be able to carry on an intelligent conversation." Kagome yelled loud enough sure that those ears of his picked up her insult. She sighed taking a deep breath. The last thing she wanted, was for the only person to befriend her thus far, to think she was nuts.

"I'm sorry, sorry I'm late as well. Um so what do you want to do for the night?" Kagome asked deciding to just drop the Inuyasha subject. The more she thought about Inuyasha the worse it would be. To think she had thought he was attractive at first. No way, that personality trumped any looks he had going for him.

"It's alright really. How about you come on in? Want to talk about whatever that was?" Sango stepped out of the way of the door so Kagome could enter into the room.

Upon entering Kagome was taken aback when she saw the "dorm". It was even more extravagant than Miroku's place. Again it was anything but a dorm. This was definitely an apartment. She should know after all she had her fair share of experience with apartments. This was certainly nicer than anything she had ever lived in. Who were these people? What was this place?

"I just brewed some hot green tea. Would you like some? Maybe it'll help you calm down and feel better?" Sango walked over to her kitchen table and picked up the tea kettle along with two small Japanese styled tea cups.

Walking back to the couches Sango sat everything out on the marbled coffee table.

Kagome sank into the fluffiness of the couch enjoying the relaxation of it. After fixing up her tea to her liking Kagome went on to tell Sango about the fiasco that had occurred by the fountain. Sango listened intently and patiently allowed Kagome to vent out all her frustrations.

"Wow," Sango sat down her cup once Kagome finished. "He called you at bitch? Inuyasha?"

"I know right? I didn't even do anything mean to him. I hadn't even said a single word!"

Sango contemplated for a moment about Kagome's story. Sure the half-breed was aloof and aggressive. But, he was one of the few demons on campus that didn't go where he wasn't invited. Sango had to in a sense respect that. But bitch certainly wasn't an insult for his kind.

"Yeah know, you probably don't want to hear this, but he really did save you. You certainly want to stay away from wolf demons. Kouga is probably the strongest one on campus, because he's the leader of his tribe. They don't exactly wait for their pack women to be ready if you know what I mean."

Kagome gasped, "You mean he would of-"

Sango nodded.

"Once in a wolf den many rules don't apply unless you have a mate. Meaning you would have been his property to do with _whatever_ he wanted."

The utter look of terror on Kagome's face really saddened Sango. She was thankful to have another human companion on campus that wasn't completely lost to darkness like many of the mikos here were. But she had to admit the situation wasn't the best for Kagome. Not only did she not know much about demons but she had no way of protecting herself.

"Hey don't worry. At least were safe in here. I have my whole apartment warded. No demons can enter unless their name is on the ward." Sango smiled proudly. "So can I ask what brought you to this University Kagome?"

Kagome shook whatever imposing thoughts she could from her mind. She certainly wasn't going anywhere near a wolf demon again!

"Uh, family, I have family that are demons. I guess I just missed that genetic makeup when I was born." Kagome awkwardly laughed. She had known this from a young age, but had never really said it allowed to anyone before. It was a bit odd.

"Oh, I've heard of that. Genetically alleles are carried but dormant and don't develop correctly right?" Sango's eyes lit up with excitement on the subject.

Kagome laughed after finishing off her tea setting it on top of the coffee table.

"Um, something like that. To be honest I have heard the story several times but it's still hard to retain."

Sango nodded, "Yeah many people in normal society still put the idea that demons exist to legends, even though we obviously have concrete evidence. Did you know that with your allele you could possibly have a half demon child! I'd be really interested to follow up with you on that!"

Kagome's eyes bugged out slightly. Wow if she ever found anyone to ever have kids with. A darker part of her soul mocked her with the thought. Who was she kidding no one would honestly want her. Not with her emotional baggage.

"Yeah, I don't know about that. So you seem really passionate about this stuff." Kagome certainly was in need of a subject change.

"Yeah with being a demon hunter I need to know basically everything out there possible! Look I know it's scary, but I'll give you all the information I can possibly share. I really like you Kagome I'll help out any way I can."

Kagome smiled genuinely feeling better than she had all day. Getting more accustomed with demon culture and everything going on around her was exactly what she needed to do. Starting out by knowing which ones to avoid!

"Thanks Sango. I think if I just stay clear of the worst of the demons and jerks like Inuyasha I should be fine!" She would just come up with a game plan and stick to it! That was exactly what she would do!

Sango shook her head in annoyance. "Inuyasha is a big play boy around campus. I can't even keep count of how many women I have seen go through his door. I'm pretty sure they don't go there for coffee either."

Kagome made a face when Sango tried handing her cookies. Ewe, the last thing she wanted to think about was Inuyasha doing that with other girls. Of course he was quite the looker, so it shouldn't come as a surprise.

"Well believe me he knows I'm completely not interested in that with him one bit."

"No one really turns him down that I know of. The fact that you did probably just made it seem like that much more of a game for him."

Kagome hung her head and groaned that's all she needed to deal with on top of not getting eaten or kidnapped to become some demons play toy.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much really! Like I said he might be a grouch and rash but Inuyasha is one of the good ones. Ignore him and I'm sure he'll find someone else to entertain him. That's what players do anyways right?"

Kagome nodded deciding to reach for that cookie now.

"So are you staying in a dorm?" Sango asked while refilling both of their cups with more tea.

"Yeah, but apparently they are finishing renovations or something. So I won't be able to move in till next week." It aggravated her, but if that was the worst thing that happened then technically she wasn't doing all that bad.

Sango also reached for another cookie, "So where are you going to stay in the mean time?"

"Um, I don't know hadn't gotten that far. I guess I could just head back into town. My mother just moved into a house in the outskirts."

Sango shook her head in disagreement.

"That's ridiculous it's a good thirty minute drive to the city. Just stay here with me. My roommate already called and said she wasn't going to be back here. So a perfectly good furnished room is yours to use. Plus it's completely safe."

Kagome sat there feeling a bit apprehensive. It would be more convenient to stay with Sango. She really didn't want to stay with Miroku either. She had had her fill of his hovering for the day.

"Come on already I insist. It's been a bit lonely here by myself. The company would be really nice!"

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Sango I really appreciate it!"

* * *

Miroku sat at the little bar sipping a beer. It wasn't like it did anything for him in a physiological kind of way but he enjoyed the taste of the beverage. There weren't many things that did affect demon at most the alcohol would dull his senses. He glanced at his watch. It was a little past one. As usual Inuyasha was late.

Kagome had texted him a few hours ago that she would stay the night with Sango. That was the biggest relief he had all day. With all the wards Sango had placed in her living quarters it was probably the safest place there was on campus.

"You're late." Miroku grumbled when Inuyasha took the bar stool next to him.

"Well there are a lot better places to go to than this dingy little bar. Like that new club that just opened up it was pretty awesome. There was this little mouse demon working there that could do some pretty awesome things with her tail, where she-"

"I really don't want to know the details Inuyasha." Miroku interrupted shaking his head. He took another swig from his beer enjoying the cold liquid.

"Keh, you're whipped without the benefits Miroku."

Miroku sat there in silence as if he was not even acknowledging Inuyasha's presence.

"Oh, come on are you seriously mad at me about earlier? How was I supposed to know you were related to the human girl?" Inuyasha growled.

"I do think remove your hands from my cousin was sufficient information."

Inuyasha leaned his arms on the bar lazily. There was no use to argue with Miroku. Normally he was always right anyways. Miroku was one of his only friends he had so he would have preferred the wind demon not to be on his bad side.

"You do know that it is still a really bad idea having her here." Inuyasha slipped a bill to the bartended, who smile coyly at him, sliding a beer his way along with her number. "This place was specifically set up to keep demons and humans away from each other."

Miroku frowned. Did Inuyasha really think he hadn't thought of that over and over again? There was no other choice. His father had made her Miroku's responsibility.

"There was nowhere else for her to go. My father thinks her and my aunt is going through some bad things. There for he made Kagome my responsibility. So I am hoping being my closest friend that maybe you might aide me here. Just long enough so everyone is aware of Kagome's relationship to me."

In the demon world it was all about whom you knew and who you were related to. When enough demons realized that Kagome was part of Miroku's family they wouldn't give her a second look. Unless they wanted to be swallowed up into bleak nothingness where they would live out the remainder of their lives.

Inuyasha growled with annoyance.

"What the hell do you want _me_ to do?"

"Inuyasha, you don't even go to class as it is. Can you just keep an eye on her when I cannot? Like I said it's only temporary and it would be best if she didn't know." This could work out just fine. Between him and Inuyasha they would be able to keep her out of trouble for sure.

Inuyasha leaned back into the bar stool. This was certainly not how he wanted to begin the semester. An inkling in his gut said it could be fun though. He bet Kagome would be an easy person to agitate.

"So you basically want me to babysit your baby cousin? Well we be even then?"

Miroku nodded. "I'm sure I won't be angry anymore yes."

'_Great,_' Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

The past few days' classes had felt normal enough. Sango had suggested she stay with her for the remainder of the week just to get accustomed to the place first, before venturing out alone. It had worked out perfectly considering she had no dorm available yet.

Kagome had learned that there had to be over a hundred different types of demons residing in the University. Some were harmless, others were somewhat a threat, but really just on the obnoxious side. Then some were just downright dangerous. So she had decided it best to just stick to herself.

Spending time with Sango had been a breath of fresh air. She had really forgotten what it was like to have such a close friend. Had it really been that long? She and Sango had really clicked. It had felt like she had known the demon hunter for ages. She learned from her every day. So far the past few days had gone by without any incident, which was comforting, because the last thing she wanted was to be dropped back into a fountain.

This brought Kagome's thoughts back to Inuyasha. Just the thought of him made her heart pump with aggravation. The demon had some nerve that was for sure. Over the past few days he hadn't directly spoken with her but every time she spotted him he simply glared at her. This brought her to the other confusing thing about the pesky dog demon.

He was _everywhere_!

On her way to class he was in the trees watching her. When she'd enter a building he would be on the roof glaring at her. A morning jog around the campus and she would catch him in almost every peripheral view. If she looked out a window there he was and he didn't even try to hide it! He was like a ghost haunting her.

A hot ill-tempered puppy eared apparition.

'_No, must stop having these thoughts!'_ Kagome berated herself. No he was probably just following her to provoke her! He knew he had been aggravating her.

Maybe stalking was a demon's way of threatening someone. Well it wasn't going to work that was for sure! She had thought to bring it up to Miroku, but the last thing she wanted was to cause him any problems. No, she could handle these types of things on her own.

Kagome stopped to rest on a stoned bench that was surrounded by an array of bright flowers. The weather was beginning to really cool down, but she still enjoyed eating outside. Before she could open up her small box of lunch a small cry from the forest infiltrated her hearing.

It sounded like a little kid 's voice. Is there a child out in the forest? Perhaps it was against her better judgment, but she pulled the dagger Sango had given her the previous night, and headed into the forest. Sango had explained the special dagger sent a good electric shock to demons upon being stabbed. She explained that it wouldn't be a very long effect but could be enough for her to get away in case she we're attacked.

That would be enough right? After all she couldn't chance leaving a child out there with Gods knows what!

It didn't take long venturing into the forest, before Kagome found what the noise was coming from. It was a little boy with a bushy tail and pointed little ears. A net, consisting of thick ropes, had fallen on the small cub. Thus, he was trapped.

"I can't get out," he whined pathetically.

"Hey," Kagome leaned down. "It's alright I'll get you out of there little guy." Kagome tugged and pulled at the ropes, before finally getting the knot loose. He popped out and took off running like a doe close to being caught by a poacher.

'_Wish all demons were as cute and honest as that little guy._' Kagome thought to herself.

"Where do you get off taking my lunch wench?" A deep unsettling voice spoke from behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned, how the hell had this ever happened to him? The great Inuyasha reduced to babysitting. Despite his complaints, he had been entertained watching her. The way she flared up in anger every time she caught him, not that he was trying particularly hard to conceal himself, was, well adorable. Then she would just stick her upper lip up in the air and ignore him.

He had actually learned a lot about Kagome in the last few days. She worked out, read alot, enjoyed nature, and seemed for the most part to hold her own. Maybe she would just keep her head down and stay out of trouble. It wouldn't take too long for those around her to know she was under Miroku's protection.

Yeah she seemed smart enough.

Inuyasha perked up when Kagome stood with alertness. He strained his ears hearing a minor cry that was coming from the forest. Wait, why was the smart girl about to do something really stupid?

"Shit," He groaned jumping down from his perch. In two large leaps he was standing in the same spot that Kagome had been moments ago. In another he was within sight of the raven haired girl once more. She was tugging on the ropes confining the pup, but why was she doing that? Was she actually trying to save the little demon.

Saying her actions confused him would be an understatement. Demons had been distressing her the past few days, and yet, here she was helping one.

Inuyasha tensed with a growl when a large centipede demon crept up on the said human girl.

* * *

Kagome backed away a few steps looking at the large centipede demon, which was now looking at her like she was lunch. She clutched the knife tightly enough to cause her knuckles to whiten. She sure hoped this knife was as handy as Sango led it to be, because she was going to need some miracle to get away from this thing.

"Ooo human flesh, it has been a while since I've tasted that." The centipede slithered closer.

"Oh, I'm sure I don't taste that good, honest." Kagome shuttered. No one wanted to think about dying, but being eaten alive? That had to be on her ten worst ways to go.

It happened fast and was all a blur to her, but the moment the demon pounced, something rushed in front of her to stop the demon. Once her eyes caught up with the scene she gasped in confusion. It was Inuyasha and from the looks of it he had just pushed the thing back a good five yards.

"Centipede," he growled flexing his claws. "If ya know what's good for ya back the fuck off." He felt his blood and adrenaline pumping. It curdled in his stomach almost painfully. He really didn't want anything to happen to the obnoxious girl. No, after all the work of watching her it be a waste for her to die to something like this. That was it. That was all he was feeling.

"I found her first!" The demon roared.

"Keh, technically not, back off."

The centipede weighed her options looking from the demon to the human and then back again. Finally hissing the demon backed up and turned away to leave the scene. It wasn't worth falling to those claws.

"Smart," Inuyasha growled before turning to look at Kagome. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you stupid or have a death wish?"

Kagome blinked twice before acknowledging his statement. "Excuse me?"

He growled walking over to her reaching out to snag her by the wrist. Without a word he began dragging her, a bit aggressively, out of the forest. Although she yanked and yelled at him it had no effect on his goal of getting back on to University grounds.

"Let go already!" Kagome yelled once more trying to dig her heels into the ground. He was like a freight train with the strength of an ox. Finally, whether out of annoyance of her fighting him or not, Inuyasha scooped her up and tossed over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Kagome yelled and kicked, "if you dare throw me in a fountain I swear I'm taking you with me!" She grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

Once they reached the bench she had been sitting at earlier he finally set her down. Kagome rubbed the her backside like he had smacked it and looked up at him agitated. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is how dumb you are about being here. At least on campus grounds there is a ward to keep you somewhat alive. But once you step out into that forest there isn't any protection at all. You think some of the demons here are bad, try being on the other side." Inuyasha scoffed folding his arms over his chest.

Kagome all but laughed, "Safe? In this University are you _kidding_ me?"

"There are at least some rules here, better than nothing."

"First off I knew nothing of a ward, so how was I supposed to know? Secondly if there is a child in trouble, how do you expect me to sit idly by when I could have saved him?" This guy was unbelievable.

"Keh," Inuyasha turned is back to her. "Whatever." He just didn't understand this bitch. He walked over to her grabbing hold of her wrist that still clung tightly to the dagger Sango had given her.

"This," he looked down at the oak crafted blade. "Is only going to help you if you know how to use it, which means you have to aim for the heart."

Kagome was about to yell at him with further aggravation, but she felt one of her that dizziness take hold of her. It normally occurred when she got upset or wanted to strike out. The disorientation had been occurring more and more in the last year, with her luck she had something wrong with her.

When Kagome reached out to grab her head and swayed back and forth a bit, Inuyasha paused to access her. Nothing had touched her, he was sure of that.

"Hey are you alright?" Inuyasha asked stepping closer to her.

Kagome shook it off, "I'm fine. Guess I need to eat something."

She looked a bit pale to him, but other than that nothing else appeared to be wrong. He wasn't sure why he was really letting it bother him anyways.

"Why do you care anyways?" Kagome ironically asked. "Why are you helping me?" She backed up away from him feeling that they were to close. The question had been nagging her ever since he had arrived in the nick of time.

"Just your lucky day," he grumbled letting go of her.

Kagome sighed as she watched him walk away from her. Even if he was obnoxious and ill-mannered, he still had saved her, again. Even if he was a deranged stalked.

* * *

For the remainder of that day and into the following day Kagome never caught sight of Inuyasha again. Maybe she had scared him off with words, since apparently glares didn't work. No, even though she couldn't see him she knew he was there. It was strange but she could just feel it.

Kagome had only one class that day and was elated that it let out early. Sango had been going on and on about the club they were going to tonight. Kagome still wasn't all that excited about it, but Sango was, so she would be supportive. Perhaps they could just go for a bit and the call it a night.

Now she just needed to get back to Sango's eat, take a shower, and get ready. Although the sleepovers with Sango had been a blast she felt bad. It felt like she was in a way taking advantage of Sango. By the beginning of next week she should be able to move into her dorm, finally. Kagome wondered if it would be similar to Sango's or Miroku's living quarters. That would be pretty amazing.

"Stop right there!"

Kagome turned to the voice to find a skinny woman with stringy black hair. Standing behind her were four other equally scrawny women with long stringy hair.

'_Did people dress up alike here?'_ Kagome thought to herself. She was no fahionista or anything, but would have chosen a better look.

"You're the human girl that insulted our Inuyasha!"

'_Great.'_

"Uh, okay?" Kagome turned to walk away from them not wanting to deal with the situation. Could walking away make them just disappear? It was a nice thought, but they continued to follow her closely.

"Running away would be useless. No ordinary human woman is allowed to insult Inuyasha." One of the whiney straggly haired women squeaked. "If you're a real student to this school fight us."

"Look," Kagome turned around to speak her peace right as one of the girls lifted a glowing hand up. Kagome instantly noticed the shadow that surrounded her. With quickness only adrenaline could produce she stepped back as a heavy object came crashing down in front of her.

'_What the hell? Did she try to drop a large anvil on me?'_

The large metal object disappeared, but Kagome hardly noticed, instead she picked herself up off the ground and took off running. This was one of those situations where it be best to get away from as fast as possible. If only there were one or two of those twiggy girls, then she'd probably have taken them on. Not that it would have probably been very wise on her part.

Kagome ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She headed around the corner of a building and felt strong arms pull her back. The obvious strong individual had her held up a good foot off the ground. Perhaps it was debatable to whether she had run into a better or worse situation.

"Let me go you brute."

"Keep quiet and hold on!" a familiar grouchy voice whispered into her ear.

All Kagome could feel was the cool air in the wind blow against her skin. The ground seemed to get further away from her. Was she flying or floating away?

On the roof of the school building she was set down on her feet. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha, before pushing against his chest, for what felt like a regular occurrence, to put distance away from him. A small part of her was excited to see him and that bothered her.

"W, what are you doing?" Kagome stammered backing away from him.

"Pretty sure I was saving your ass, again." Inuyasha growled crossing his arms across his chest the way he always did. "You're welcome."

"Look I don't need your help getting away from your strange groupies." Kagome yelled. How could he do something nice and then turn around and act like such a jerk, every single time might she add.

Inuyasha chuckled, "You could have fooled me."

"What is your deal anyways? You've basically been stalking me for the past few days. You can't tell me that even though I haven't seen you the last day that you haven't been there." If anything at least she could corner him on this topic now that they were face to face.

"Don't make me sound like such a creep!"

Kagome groaned, "Then don't act like one."

"Keh," Inuyasha leaned against the railing on the roof. "I'm not stalking just observing. We've already been over this."

Kagome sat down on the ledge of the building looking at him intently.

"I'm not some science experiment and that doesn't explain why you've been watching me."

He smiled at her, "Just trying to figure you out." He pushed away from the railing walking up to her in almost a coy manor. "You know if you think about it. I've been watching you watching me, so technically that means you've been watching me watch you."

Kagome closed her eyes in irritation, now he was just playing games with her. "You are so irritating. I haven't been watching you at all. What do you expect me to do? It's been kind of hard not to see you, your practically everywhere!"

Inuyasha just simply shrugged.

Throwing her hand up in the air Kagome walked over to the door that led from the roof down the building. With luck, it would be open and she could just get away from him. She reached for the handle, no such luck.

Kagome pulled once more on the knob. "Did Miroku put you up to this?"

'_Brave, spunky, and smart.'_ Inuyasha caught himself thinking despite his better judgment.

"This is just like him, I should have known." Inuyasha walked over to her as she contemplated. "You know, the only time I don't see you lurking around is when I have been with Miroku or at Sango warded apartment."

Again Inuyasha simply smirked at her, which was enough to answer her accusations.

"I can take care of myself, really I'm tough." Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha crowded her to the wall, but not enough to touch her. It was close enough that Kagome could feel his breath on her face. All it would take is for a single step forward and they would be pressed up against each other.

"Look, I don't care how tough you are. Even if you were the toughest female demon in this damn place, it ain't sexist. A man would still have more brute strength over you."

Kagome gulped, "Exuding your dominance doesn't mean anything."

Inuyasha grabbed hold of her wrist so quickly Kagome barely had time to process. He didn't grip her to hard, but enough to push her arms back securely behind her back. He pushed his chest into hers and yet they were barely touching.

"What are you doing," Kagome whispered. She wriggled and tested his grip, doing anything to squirm away from Inuyasha. She felt like she was suffocating and all she could feel or smell was Inuyasha.

"You do know the more you squirm the hotter it kinda of makes this." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"Get off me"

"So you can hit me?" he laughed. "I don't think so."

"Stop," It came out in a gasp, but the tiny circles he was rubbing into her wrist were making her feel a bit tingly. Her breath felt a little short and her skin felt warm.

"I'm just exuding my dominance," He inhaled her scent it was intoxicating. "I can hear your heartbeat Kagome are you feeling anxious? Panicky? Uneasy? Still think you can take care of yourself, because from where I'm standing I could whisk you away and have my way with you if I really wanted to."

Kagome gasped pushing as hard as she could against his chest. It wouldn't have fazed him but Inuyasha decided to step away from her when her scent spiked with a slip of apprehension. Once more she hit him in the chest with her palms with all the strength she had.

She glared, tempted to attempt once more to ring his neck. It was the second time that he had restrained her. She despised the feelings of helplessness and vulnerability, but around Inuyasha she kept feeling that way. It was unsettling, because it should really be terrifying her, but he wasn't.

"What is your deal?"

"I'm pretty sure I like how uncomfortable you get, especially when your face gets all red like that." He laughed at her reaction.

"S…stop teasing me already. I don't find it amusing at all dog!"

"Who are you calling a dog!?"

"Your right," Kagome smiled coyly. "Pig would be much more appropriate."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You know serves you right if I left you up here"

"You wouldn't." Kagome was confident in her answer. He'd saved her thus far and it wouldn't make since to let anything possibly bad happened to her now. Moving away from the wall she walked over to the edge of the building and glanced over.

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and looked at her lazily. "Don't think you know me very well."

"Fine, I'll find my own way down." Kagome looked over the edge once more attempting to find a way she could actually get down on her own. How on Earth had he jumped them up so far up? Surely they were five stories up.

Kagome turned back around to see Inuyasha studying her. She took a short step back on the ledge to gauge his reaction. Although he didn't budge, he did watch her foot path.

"You know you talk all big and mean, but I think you'd save me if I fell." Kagome grinned at the weird look he gave her. Planting her feet Kagome gasped dramatically and acted like she was going to fall off the edge. Much to her enjoyment Inuyasha leapt forward real quick, but stopped once he realized she really wasn't falling.

"See?"

"You are so infuriating."

Despite her joke Kagome hadn't expected the wind to catch her off balance, sending her over the edge of the building. Everything felt like slow motion. Almost instantly Inuyasha had caught her by the waist. Perhaps it was out of fear or it was from the comfort he offered, but she wrapped her arms snuggly around his neck. It felt like they glided through the air, his landing equally soft, so Kagome wasn't even sure when they had landed.

When he finally let her go, Kagome slid down his body till her feet hit the ground. It was almost unbearable how warm it made her own body feel. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life.

He watched her, gazing so intently into her eyes that she unexpectedly felt stripped bare off all thoughts. He simply backed away from her, before turning around to walk away. All she could do was watch and wonder what the hell was going on.

Kagome returned to Sango's living quarters in a daze, as if she had been punched in the gut, and couldn't get her rattled thoughts together. What had just happened?

When she entered the apartment she saw Sango dressed in a purple halter top that had ruffles. It showed off just enough cleavage to hint at sexiness but not smuttiness. She had a pair of black skin tight leather jeans. She wore with it a pair of strappy silver pumps. In one simple word Kagome could sum her up, hot.

"Um, Kagome no offense really, but do you plan to go out in that?" Sango pointed at her slightly confused.

Kagome wore a long solid black skirt with a white wife beater like tank top. She glanced down at her attire and sighed softly. She had been so frazzled the thought of changing had never occurred to her. Truth was, it was the most glamorous thing she had with her.

"You know what don't worry about it. I have something that I think would look pretty good on you! You feel like being adventurous? Well don't just stand there come in already!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her into her dorm.

"Come on Kagome hurry we want to at least get there by ten! I've got to get you ready already! I'm thinking a hot dress that shows just enough to make the boys scream. What kind of makeup do you like to wear? We can go a little wild or we could go the natural route." Sango threw a lot out there. She continued to pull Kagome through the large living area to her room.

Kagome had a feeling that she had bit of possibly a lot more than he could chew.

* * *

Miroku arrived back to campus after grabbing some food. He parked his black jeep into the senior parking outside the dormitory. He picked his phone out from his back pocket. Kagome had texted him once she had arrived at Sango's. Hopefully if she was always checking in with him this whole thing would work out fine.

Miroku entered into his dorm that had two master rooms including their own bath. There was a nice sized living room fully stalked with white leather furniture, the room was adorned with a flat screen fifty-two inch television perfect for entertaining. The kitchen was marbled and nice sized. It had every last accessory that a world chief could only hope to have. Not too far from the kitchen was the entry to the laundry room. The corner of the large living room had been turned into a mini work out area. A treadmill with a weight bench and various weights were stacked up. It was every bachelors dream pad to say in the least.

Miroku walked through the small hallway of his place. He headed straight for the nice white leather recliner in the living room. He plopped down taking in every last bit of comfort the seat had to offer and sighed irritably. Of course he had company.

"Geeze, what's your deal?" Inuyasha questioned after Miroku had plopped down on the cushioned heaven. Inuyasha was stretched across the sofa with the remote laying lazily on his chest as he eyed Miroku. The wind demon looked much more stressed than he normally did.

"Long day Inuyasha," Miroku's voice held a certain hint of annoyance towards the half breed dog demon.

"Any problems today?" he shot his lazy looking best friend a glare.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"You cousin is a handful." But, that wasn't all she was. No that girl was a fucking temptress disguised as a fucking pure heart. He was angry with himself over the pull she kept having with him and worse she had known it. His belly had practically been twisting with anticipation, when she slid down his body. He wanted to be no better than that disgusting wolf, for only a moment, before getting his control in check.

Miroku sat up, "Yeah she's at Sango's now, but I suppose you already know that." He skimmed his hand through his hair feeling a bit more relieved. "Look I really appreciate this."

"I was wondering if you had taken notice of that." Inuyasha ignored his gratitude. It always made him feel uncomfortable. "It's your lucky day Miroku. Now you have an in with Sango. Maybe now you'll hit puberty and really pursue that girl."

"You have no idea what it's like Inuyasha." Miroku began trying to find the right words to express himself. "Trying to fight it is futile. I couldn't even get hard with another woman if I wanted to, because all I can think about is Sango. The thought of scaring her off outweighs trying to pursue. I want to handle the situation delicately."

"Wow too much information man, but personally I think almost three years is delicately done enough. Why don't ya just charm the way you would with any other girl. If she's gonna keep denying you just move on already."

Kicking the recliner's foot rest up, Miroku leaned himself back to get comfortable. It would be awhile, before they left to go out anyways, so might as well get comfortable.

"It doesn't work like that. I've told you this time and time again she isn't like any normal girl Inuyasha. I cannot simply just move on, what part of intended are you not getting?"

"Well maybe if you stopped flirting with other girls she'd think you were serious!" Inuyasha scoffed.

Inuyasha stood from the couch and headed into the kitchen grabbing a pot off the stove filling it with water and salt before placing it upon the burners. He left it waiting for it to come to a boil.

"Do you really find it necessary to come to my pad to make yourself something to eat Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shot him a glare, "Look I ran out of ramen and don't have enough time to go get more. I would a gone with you to grab something if I would have known."

"First of all I called you, you just failed to answer you're phone. Second of all, with all the money you have you could hire someone to go buy ramen for you. I still don't understand why you eat that stuff when you can afford to eat a twenty dollar steak every day."

It was true. Everyone knew that the Inu-Taisho brothers came from old, old money. A lot of the funding for this school was supplied through their family. It was destiny for Inuyasha to take over a few of the family corporations, a destiny, which he had been fighting since he was a pup. The idea of being confined in an office did not sit well with him at all.

"Feh, you know cousin really likes to fight? She's not exactly controlled like you Miroku. It's surprising to actually find a woman with a brain on her, unlike most of the skanks around here. Sure you two are related?" Inuyasha smirked sitting back in his original spot.

Miroku listened intently to Inuyasha's ongoing conversation about his cousin. It was particularly odd for Inuyasha to be complimenting a female. He never did that, not even with Kikyou, and hell that was the closest to a real relationship that Inuyasha had ever gotten. That is, if you would consider a relationship soley based on sex, money, and status close. They had done nothing but use each other in Miroku's eyes. No, Inuyasha complimenting someone that was really uncharacteristic of him unless he was….

Miroku's eyes widened slightly. The idea had popped into his mind when Inuyasha called her a bitch, but that couldn't be possible. Surely Inuyasha wouldn't be treating her like this. Of all the possible people out there surely the last person Inuyasha would fixate on would be his cousin.

"No Inuyasha! No way in hell, no!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with slight surprise, "Psh What monk?" He was not sure he liked the sparks he saw evolving in Miroku's dark hues.

"Not my cousin no, you can have any woman at that university, just stay away from my cousin. I mean it." Miroku sounded like a mother scolding a child warning them to stay away from strangers. It shouldn't surprise Inuyasha that Miroku would be so protective of his family.

Inuyasha eyed Miroku intently he had never really seen Miroku display this type of emotion before though. Well maybe when it came to Sango, but not the family type protectiveness. Usually Miroku was a letch where women were concerned. However, since Kagome had come into the picture the last few days he had been very tense. Inuyasha could not help but smirk at the monk.

"I mean it Inuyasha, NO!"

"Hmph, whatever, a serious relationship would mean pulling out all my plastics anyways." Sure he had girls that would provide an easy fuck, but those wanting a real relationship expected money, gifts, and whatever else they felt entitled too.

Miroku rubbed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Kagome is not a gold digger Inuyasha! Just because Kikyou did you the way doesn't mean every other single woman out there is that detestable. How you could have ever gotten as attached to that superficial tramp is beyond me."

Inuyasha growled, "I didn't get attached!"

"Regardless Kagome is a really hard working independent woman. She has always been that way. She would never use anyone or expect anything she didn't honestly deserve."

"Alright, alright I take it back man. So what was the point of bringing her here? If she's all so special why not let her stay in town and go to a human university?" Inuyasha had continued to wonder about why this wasn't done in the first place. The whole ordeal was obviously stressing Miroku out as well, so why even mess with it?

"She's been through a lot of bad shit Inuyasha. At least that's what my mother thinks. I don't know they whole story. My father just said that she needed to be kept safe and protected no matter what and that it was my job as heir." Miroku paused to rub the irritation from his eyes. "So where you're concerned I have seen how you treat and use women. That's all my sweet innocent little cousin needs is for you to play a game of cat and mouse with her. So don't do it!"

Disregarding the bulk of his warnings Inuyasha found himself more interested in her past from what Miroku had thrown out there. Could that be why he was feeling such weird things? He was simply just feeding off her feelings? Perhaps he just felt sorry for her. Shit, when did he ever think about these things where women were concerned? Kagome didn't seem to act like a victim though.

"Ya know I thought she smelt somewhat fearful and almost sad the past few days. I've never felt something that genuinely open before. It had my skin crawling. There, maybe that's why I was so mean to her okay. So what kind of shit did she go through anyways? Can't tell me the pops gave you absolutely no dirt?" he inquired.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Actually the only time he had not smelled those feeling come from her was when he first got to school and when they had their big blow out. He smiled a little remembering it again. Yes, he would admit it she was cute. But, despite those smells coming from her, her demeanor had seemed fine, which either meant she was tough as hell or his nose was playing tricks on him. He was reluctant to believe the later.

Miroku shook his head. Again Inuyasha was acting so strange today. Since when did he care anything about anyone else but himself, with the few exceptions he took up for Miroku. Grief over took Miroku at Inuyasha's question as realization really dawned on him. He really didn't know anything about Kagome's situation. His father had just given him orders and that was that.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha pushed once more. The emotions played uncharacteristically across Miroku's face.

"You know I really do envy that keen nose of yours Inuyasha. I had no idea she was feeling any of those emotions. I thought maybe she would be excited about this experience not sad."

"Psh, I could be wrong it's not like I know the…bi-girl."

Miroku scoffed. Inuyasha was trying to be nice they both knew how sensitive and how good his nose was. He smelled everything from sex, purity, drugs, to feelings like guilt, lying, anger, and fear. Miroku could remember back on Inuyasha explaining what fear smelled like. He had explained it as acidic, burning his nose, like it was on fire.

"So…?" Inuyasha attempted once more.

"I really do not know Inuyasha." Miroku reached over for the remote to flip the televisions on, more for something to focus his attention on. "Family life wise I knew when her mother remarried things got rough. Kagome will not talk to me about it. Normally we can tell each other anything." He was really beginning to feel a bit hurt over that. Had something really terrible happened to Kagome? He had for the longest time assumed her father's death had really affected her. If anyone hurt her he would kill them mercilessly.

Simple.

Inuyasha intently paid attention to Miroku deciding to not push the subject any more despite his own curiosity. The wind demon hardly ever got riled up and for whatever reason he seemed to have murder in his eyes.

"Inuyasha you haven't put the ramen in yet right, because something is most definitely burning my friend." Miroku pointed out.

"Damn!"

"Really Inuyasha…who do you know that possibly burns water?" Miroku sighed.

* * *

"Sango I can't wear this! No way!" Kagome yelled. She looked in the mirror at her reflection for the tenth time, scrutinizing ever last detail, and still didn't approve

"Uh, yes, yes you can and very well might I add!" Sango smiled.

Kagome was in a simple strappy blood red dress. It hugged her curves like a second skin. Like Sango's outfit it showed just a little bit of cleavage but nothing that was too distasteful. The hem fell about eight inches above her knees. So maybe it was a little short but, Kagome had great toned legs that should be shown off. She had a pair of black knee high boots that were only about an inch and a half high. Sango had pulled her wavy hair to the side with an elegant looking pin. To emphasize her wavy hair Sango curled it into larger curls.

"This is showing a lot of skin Sango." Kagome pulled at the hem of the dress, hoping it would magically grow longer, no such luck.

She was more on the conservative prude side yes, but it had been for good reasons. The less she showed the less attention it would bring. Was there anything wrong with that?

"Come on, this is the first time that you've been to a club don't ya want to go in style! Just might meet you a cutie girl!" Sango smiled as she picked up a brush. "Close your eyes."

Kagome complied as Sango brushed on a little bit of powder, bronzer, and then a hint of blush. She went on to put eye liner on the squeamish girl.

Sango giggled, "Hold still this is the last of it I promise." Kagome had almond shaped eyes so a little bit of cat eye like eye liner would really make those eyes pop. Next Sango had to just get her to hold still enough to apply a few good coats of mascara.

She couldn't quite put her finger on Kagome. She was a beautiful girl with slightly tanned skin and nice definitions. It was obvious that she worked out. It was impossible to get toned muscles like she had without it. But, what confused her was why Kagome wanted to hide it all. Or why she was so self-conscious and bashful. It was almost like she was two different people. One minute a strong, witty, stubborn, spit fire of a girl and the next an apprehensive, uncertain, fragile china doll about to crack.

"Kagome we're going to have a blast really! Come on let's get going I think we're all done here!" Sango smiled. No use trying to figure out Kagome tonight. They had just meet a few days ago she had time to understand her better in time.

Kagome nodded still feeling very odd about this situation. Any time someone was out of their element it was natural to feel odd right? She was going to just try and go with the flow. So what she was in a very tight revealing dress and wearing a bunch of mascara and eye liner. This was college, meaning new things were supposed to happen!

* * *

"Man, this place is really packed!" Miroku observed. Luckily he and Inuyasha knew the owners, or else they would have never made their way into the club. It seemed mainly women were being let in.

It was the newest thing making it the hottest club closest to the college. So it only made since. It was an interesting club. The hottest hip-hop and pop music played, but they were all cover songs by much harder bands that normally sang punk, grunge, or metal core. So was it a hip-hop bar or more a biker bar? Every once erotic type of music came on to appease those who were bumping and grinding.

Miroku was glad he had worn a simple navy button up and light jeans. Unlike his friend he tended to wear more preppy attire. Inuyasha liked a little bit more of the grunge scene. He wore tighter black pants, an off white v-shape white tee with a dark gray cut off jacket that had a deep red hood attached. His pants had an array of chains that were very similar to the ones across his boots.

Inuyasha was to his right scanning the club. They were standing at the top half of the club. It had a perfect view of the dance floor and all its inhabitants. The bar had four different bars, two downstairs and two upstairs. The dance floor at the bottom was large and made of wooden panels, at each corner stood brass oversized cages, which was occupied with goth scantily clad women, who were dancing provocatively. The second story of the club served like a lounge. There were couches and tables scattered everywhere.

"Scanning for your next victim?" Miroku surmised.

"Keh you're one to talk houshi!" Inuyasha cut back.

"I've already chosen my perfect girl. I'm just waiting for her to come to her senses. Unlike dog demon's wind demon's are more tranquil and have a lot more patience."

"Sango would come to her senses a lot quicker if you didn't still grope other girls Miroku. We've already been over this several times."

"It can't be helped my hand is cursed. I have no control over it, but it does grope Sango more than anyone else!" Miroku smirked. "Besides it's been at bay. There has been no girl in my life for a while now. I was serious when I said I was swearing off the opposite sex until Sango came around."

"Tell her she's you're intended and be done with it. Geez and everyone say's you're the smart one. You're losing your touch and your nerve Miroku. You pick any woman and I damn well swear I can have her picked up within the night."

Miroku rolled his eyes, typical Inuyasha. No regard for anyone's feelings.

"Would you two like a drink?" the passing waitress asked. She grabbed a drink, gin, and handed it to Inuyasha then one to Mirou.

Inuyasha nodded his thanks, pulling out a few bills and handing them to her, before turning back to the crowd below. He heard a squeal then a loud smack followed by a loud girl stomping away.

"Idiot," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Ah yes, but it as well worth it."

"Then you wonder why Sango won't take you seriously."

Miroku ignored Inuyasha gulping down his glass of gin.

"Say Miroku, you think Sango would come out to this club?" Inuyasha thought about Kagome going to Sango's place earlier. With all the shuffling in Sango's apartment she had sounded like she was getting ready to go out somewhere, and if Kagome was spending the night with her…

"I don't know perhaps, why?" It wasn't normal for Inuyasha to ask about Sango either. Was this really the hanyou he had known the last six years?

"Well like I had said I caught Kagome in the hall going to Sango's. Guess I was just wondering if they'd have the same idea we had I guess." Crap that made him sound interested again. "Ya know it could give you a better chance with Sango. If you think about it what a better wing man than Kagome if they've befriended each other." Nice recover Inuyasha thought to himself.

Miroku did not even hesitate in answering.

"No way! Maybe Sango, but Kagome would never come to a place like this. She isn't even old enough yet. Breaking rules is not something Kagome would just do anyways. It's not her scene."

"I thought you said you hadn't seen her in years? People do tend to change over time man, especially from adolescence into adulthood. Young wild cat like here, kind of think she is gonna do whatever she wants."

Miroku shook his head, "I'm sure she matured but she has always been the same. I think I would know her better than you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and smirked to himself. He began to scan the crowd with feverish eyes. Excitement crept its way into his soul. This was definitely his scene and there were all sorts of people here.

"So Kagome would never come out to a club and dance?" Inuyasha poked. He might as well get information whenever he could.

"Nope!" Miroku crossed his arms and shook his head. He didn't want to even think about it. This wasn't an ordinary club anyways. They had yet to see anything remotely human here, it looked like even miko's were steering clear of the sleek place.

Inuyasha continued to glance around the club. He knew his senses wouldn't be playing tricks on him. After the last few days of tailing the minx her scent had been engraved in his head. There was no mistaking the scent he had been smelling for the last five minutes.

_'Bingo…wow,'_ was all Inuyasha could think to himself.

Kagome stood uncomfortably next to Sango. She was sporting a dress so tight he could make out all the curved muscles of her stomach, thighs, breasts, and those gluts. The black knee high leather boots were also a nice touch. She kept messing with her hair whenever Sango would stop them a second to look around to decide on a destination. Her neck was open since her hair had been pulled to one side. For the slightest moment he wanted to sink his teeth into that sun kissed alabaster skin.

'shit' Inuyasha shook his head a bit.

"So, uh she would never dress up in say a sexy short little red dress and come out for a good time like a normal college student?" Inuyasha pushed.

"A what…really Inuyasha stop picturing my cousin in skimpy clothes! I already told you, she would never bring unwanted attention to herself!" Miroku was beginning to become annoyed. Inuyasha was certainly getting on his last nerve.

"I don't suppose she would ever drink either hm?"

"She's not old enough!" Miroku growled.

"Really she isn't…huh? Well age never stopped us! Why would women be any different?" Inuyasha shot back.

"Yes really she's twenty. Any why are you pressing me on this! Will you just drop the subject of my cousin already?"

Inuyasha sighed inhaling a deep breath once again. He felt almost somber for a moment.

"Is your nose not working even in the slightest houshi? I know my senses are a hell of a lot more heightened and all but I at least figured you would have noticed at least one of them by now. Keh, why don't you try using one of those little wind tricks of yours?"

At Inuyasha's comment Miroku concentrated on his senses. His eyes widened as he whipped around to peer down into the crowd. Sure enough there were both Sango and Kagome, wearing revealing clothes, and holding drinks in their hands. He wasn't sure what angered him more Sango in revealing clothes or Kagome in revealing clothes for all the leeches in this club to drool over.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**AN; Woo, hope everyone likes the changes! I really wanted there to be more time to develop chemistry for Inuyasha and Kagome! The next chapter has a much hotter and extended club scene woot woo! Please review me feedback I love hearing it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Preview:**

Kagome smiled a real genuine smile even ignoring his bitch comment, "careful I might think your being nice to me."

"Keh, I'm never nice."

Kagome did just that, if she hadn't felt so foggy maybe she would have been mortified but it felt really good. She found herself pulling him closer. The melody and words of the song fueled her. Had this song ever truly been this erotic?

* * *

**Chapter 3 Playlist:  
**

**Thousand foot Krutch;**

**Jonathan Phillips; Let the beat drop**

**SImon Curtis; Flesh**

**Cranberries; Zombie**

**The Afters; Runaway**

**the cab; intoxicated**

**Theory of a deadman; all or nothing**

**Feint, Veela; The Journey**

**One Republic; All Fall Down**

**VNV Nation; Illusion**

**Simon Curtis; Hypnotized.**

**Youth Gone Wild; Asking Alexandria**


	3. Chapter 3: ET

**AN; Many changes to this chapter! A little bit more steaminess for all those who enjoy it! Also feel like there is a bit more character development! I really really hope everyone likes the changes! Review and let me know what you thoughts are! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: E.T.**

The club was much different than what Kagome had imagined. She wasn't a huge rap fan, so it was to her surprised to hear the metal music of covers play. It was actually music she listened to. She even recognized a few of the bands. So perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Sango had taken them straight towards the bar. They had to past the large dance floor. It was almost sinful to see all the people dancing provocatively, but at the same time Kagome couldn't take her eyes away from the seen as Sango pulled her by the hand. Kagome actually found herself wanting to try dancing out. She had never been that close to anyone before, maybe this might be her only chance.

But before that Sango had really pushed the idea of getting a few shots first. This is where they had found themselves currently. The bar was large and took up most of the whole wall. The bartenders were putting on quite the show throwing the bottles in the air and twisting them in their hands.

"So you've never drank before?" Sango asked taken aback. She figured everyone had drunk by at least their first year of college, but she was finding out very quickly that Kagome was unlike other people she had known.

Kagome simply shook her head as she studied the contents of the glass. "Is that weird?"

She had never had any desire to drink alcohol. Seeing an alcoholic at first hand would do that to you. She still couldn't believe the bouncer had just let them waltz right in without their ids. Sango had failed to mention that it was a twenty-one and over club.

"No, you don't have to feel pressured at all either really. It's just nice to have a few drinks to loosen up a little before dancing." Sango suggested. She had already pushed Kagome into coming out to the club she sure didn't want to pressure her into anything else.

Kagome looked down at the red liquid. Maybe one little shot wouldn't hurt her that much. After all she was human so curiosity was a normal feeling. Kagome brought the glass to her lips and took a slight breath readying herself to tip it back.

A hand reached out from behind her, taking the glass gently from her hand, right before she tilted it back for a swig.

"I don't think this quite suits you. Wouldn't want to give Miroku a heart attack now would we?"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha looking at her with amusement in his eyes. Not to mention that whimsical smile was plastered to his face.

'_Oh great if Inuyasha was here that probably meant...'_

"Kagome?"

Yep Miroku was here with him. Kagome felt like she was just caught sneaking out of the house by her mother by the way Miroku was glaring at her. It was her fault since she had told the wind demon that she and Sango were just staying in again that night. Nothing was worse than being stuck in a lie.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Miroku asked surprisingly calm. "I was under the impression that you were staying in. You know where it's safe?"

Okay maybe he wouldn't be as mad about this as she thought. It would be even better if her overlooked her minor fib, but she only had done that, because she knew it would have turned into a full out fight.

"She came out with me." Sango interjected wondering what the big deal was. She had never seen Miroku act like this before. Who could have known he would be so protective.

"I can't think with all this racket, can I talk to you upstairs for a moment?" Miroku grabbed Sango by the hand, "Don't let anyone mess with her I mean it!" Miroku yelled over to Inuyasha pointing at Kagome.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha watched the couple disappear up the stairs perhaps to one of the couches in the lounge. Kagome couldn't help but think that her cousin and new friend looked really cute together, but, then irritation fueled her at what he was probably talking to Sango about.

"This is unbelievable. I'm almost twenty-one what's one drink and what's the big deal about going out and having some fun!" Kagome mumbled but Inuyasha easily heard her.

"Well here we are again. I'm babysitting your ass." Inuyasha gulped the shot she originally had then gave her a heated glare. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was full body checking her out. He whistled suggestively, "I was wrong. Definitely aren't flat. Actually you kinda have a hot ass body."

His comment earned him a dirty look. The bartender placed a shot down in front of her with a flirtatious wink. Kagome picked up the double shot glass, "I do what I want and I don't need you babysitting me." She announced taking the larger shot before slamming the glass to the bar.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle, "you feel better now that you have that out of your system?"

Kagome coughed a few times her throat feeling like it was on fire stopping her from taking a breath. "No, holy smokes, that's terrible. Why anyone would want to drink that stuff willingly is beyond me."

Kagome rubbed her throat hoping the ministrations would help the sore feelings.

"Yeah well patron will do that to you, I'm sure you'll be feeling soon. That shit is 80 proof and you just took a double dose." Inuyasha shook his head. She's lucky she didn't throw it up, it's like kerosene. This girl certainly did not seem like the perfect angel that Miroku pictured her being.

"Everyone Dies In Utah."

He studied her for a moment slightly confused. Wow that was much quicker than he anticipated. Great, this was all he wanted to do take care of a loud supercilious drunk girl for the evening. So much for getting laid tonight.

"It's the band singing the cover of E.T., I like them, I want to dance." Kagome announced looking at Inuyasha.

Again he looked at her as she stared back expectantly, "You must be drunk we don't exactly get along why the in hell would want to dance with you?"

Kagome smiled at him brazenly, "Then I guess I'll just have to go find a different dance partner." She turned away from him acting like she was going to do just that. She was slightly surprised when he caught her by her waist and pulled her back towards his body.

"No way in hell are you dancing with someone else." Inuyasha growled aggressively enough, that he was sure Kagome could feel it, since he had pulled her back against him. He sassed himself. He could have grabbed her arm, shoulder, or anything, but instead he couldn't help himself to grab her searing body.

"So is that a yes? I'm still trying to figure out how to speak growl." Kagome whispered. "It's one song. Think you can handle that?"

He smirked. Game set and match, he couldn't possibly walk away from a challenge.

"For the record," Kagome began stepping away from him, before turning around. "I'm not drunk I'm just what Sango calls loosened up." Kagome wiggled her body almost in a goofy manner like she was made of string.

"Well I guess if I'm babysitting I might as well have some fun."

Kagome rolled her eyes annoyed, "You know maybe I should go find someone else to dance with. Perhaps they won't insult me every chance they get. Shouldn't be that hard I'm not _that_ bad looking." Kagome turned to walk towards the dance floor once more and again was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Anyone else touches you I'll snap their arm off."

Kagome took in a sharp breath. There was no play in his voice, no, he had been dead serious.

"Besides that mouth of yours would probably land your ass into trouble. Look around, you're not exactly in a human bar, don't do anything stupid."

Again Kagome rolled her eyes, but she didn't stay annoyed long as he led her by the hand through the crowd to a corner of the club that wasn't to terribly crowded. She was glad he led them through the crowd. She most certainly felt loose. Her muscles felt warm and numb like she could almost float away. The way she was heating up was odd, but welcoming. She felt like she didn't have a care in the world. That was something she had most certainly never felt before.

Once he stopped Inuyasha turned and pulled her closer against him. He was probably over stepping his boundaries and if Miroku saw them he'd probably kill him. In that moment though, Inuyasha didn't care one bit. Yes the little minx got on his last nerves, but she was wrong, she wasn't just not to bad looking, she was very alluring and dare he say a beautiful girl.

Kagome glanced at the people around them studying them for a moment. She then awkwardly put her arms around his neck like the girl next to them was doing with the guy she was dancing with. She wasn't sure if it was because of the sensual way the singer sang the song, the shot, or the act itself, but all of a sudden this seemed a whole lot more erotic than she had originally thought it would be.

"You're acting like you've never done this before." Inuyasha looked down at her flushed face. At this point he couldn't tell if it was the heat, booze, or embarrassment. But, her awkward movements certainly proved she had become uncomfortable.

"Yeah not so much… like ever." Kagome bit her lip in a pout that was much sexier than it should have been. She took a deep breath trying to clear some of the fogginess in her head.

Inuyasha chuckled for a moment, before realizing she was serious, "What? Really? I guess Miroku hadn't been exaggerating." Inuyasha grabbed her arms to bring them closer around his neck. "Don't you humans have proms and shit like that?"

He right away regretted the comment when he felt her stiffen and advert her eyes from him. This was much different than the Kagome from earlier. She was acting vulnerable, it must be the patron. He decided if alcohol made her this exposed she shouldn't drink it in public. If there was one thing demon's prayed on it was the defenseless.

"We can go back over to the bar."

Kagome looked up at him. She was sure that he hadn't meant the comment in a demeaning or challenging. That didn't stop her from taking it that way though. She wasn't going to walk away from something as simplistic as dancing, because she bit off more than she could chew. She didn't run away, not anymore.

"No! I want to dance."

She had a very defiant look in her eyes, which again confused Inuyasha. It was like she was taking this personal, what a strange girl. Inuyasha grabbed hold of her waist pulling her more tightly and more intimately against him, which went against his better judgment to just get out of the situation.

"Look it doesn't matter if you haven't done if before it's easy. It's just like fu-, er well you haven't really done that either. Well-"

"You know you-your intricate attentiveness of sex and-and my lack of it, sure is acute." Did she really just say that? She didn't quite feel like herself but didn't necessarily care at the moment either.

"Oh, you're one of those women, get a few drinks in ya and ya sling around fancy diction. Look think of it this way. I push you push, I pull you pull, shouldn't be too much trouble for some hard headed bitch like you."

Kagome smiled a real genuine smile even ignoring his bitch comment, "careful I might think your being nice to me."

"Keh, I'm never nice."

Kagome did just that, if she hadn't felt so foggy maybe she would have been mortified but it felt really good. She found herself pulling him closer. The melody and words of the song fueled her. Had this song ever truly been this erotic?

_Your so hypnotizing… _

_Could you be the angel…_

_Could you be the devil…_

_Your touch magnetizing…_

_Feels like I am floating…_

"I can't put my finger on you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear easily since her head was resting on his shoulder. "I would almost say you're crazy, because you keep flipping personalities."

_They say be afraid…_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover…_

_Different DNA…_

Kagome giggled slightly, "Well I know exactly who you are…" She pointed at him talking in a sing song kind of way. "You're that tough guy who takes whatever and whoever he wants. I bet you let absolutely no one in and you hate authority or being pushed into foggy territory. You're nothing but a rich kid who gets whatever he wants. Bet it drives you nuts that you don't scare or have that _effect_ on me at all."

Kagome looked at him. His face was down casted where his bang covered his eyes. She felt herself become more flushed and breathed in deeply. "I'm right aren't I and that just burns you up. Or maybe you're just all talk and really nothing more than a chicken."

Inuyasha growled, and next thing Kagome knew her back was against the wall they had been dancing next to and Inuyasha's body caged her in. Her legs straddled his thighs making it so she wasn't going anywhere. His hands held her in place as they lay dangerously high on her thighs. The fogginess in her head dissipated immediately.

"You know nothing about me, so don't pretend to." His voice was low and deep but despite the music she heard him clearly. Something she had said certainly struck a chord in the demon. His lips hovered only a few inches from hers, but his eyes bore into hers like molten lava. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him. It was the most intense thing she had ever experienced.

Kagome tightened her fist against his shirt where she held on to him by his shoulders. "Say if I was crazy enough to want to know you, would you even let me? I thought I was supposed to stay away from you."

Inuyasha pushed up against her so their chests fit snuggly against each other. Leaving her lips a mere inch from his. Both could feel the others breathe and both could only hear the song blasting through the speakers of the club. In that moment it was like they were the only ones there.

Inuyasha leaned down to her ear tickling the appendage with his breath. Dipping his mouth down Inuyasha lazily dragged his tongue up the side of her neck. Just a small taste to see if she tasted the same way she smelled.

Kagome couldn't stop the sigh that left her lips. It was barely audible but enough to set Inuyasha's senses a flame.

"I don't hear ya taunting me anymore Kagome." He whispered in a sultry voice softly into her ear.

Kagome held her breath afraid to breathe and move even a fragment of a millimeter. She wasn't prepared for his teeth to ravage her lobe in a sweet tug. Once satisfied with his teeth he sucked on her delicate skin occasionally massaging it with his tongue.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shakily whispered gripping the front of his shirt with both fists.

The hanyou placed a few more opened mouth kisses on her neck before pulling back. Her cheeks were stained crimson, but it was her attempt to keep a steady breath that really entertained him. Gods the human girl probably had no idea how alluring she could be. He wondered if her lips could be as soft as the skin of her neck.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me…_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Feel me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim _

_Ready for abduction._

Inuyasha leaned in slightly, only a few more centimeters, but he found himself pulling away. He was just caught up in the silly song and the smell of sex that permeated from this damn club. That was it! He sat her down and Kagome looked at him catching her breath, her heart pounded so hard Inuyasha could hear it clearly despite everything going on around them.

"You're not in the right frame of mind and Miroku would freak the fuck out. Come one we're going to go find him and Sango _**now**_." Inuyasha growled. He didn't take her hand or anything this time. He simply went through the crowd expecting her to follow.

Kagome was utterly confused. Did she feel this way because she was tipsy? She certainly had gained some liquid courage to say and do things should wouldn't normally do, sure. But was she not in the right frame of mind? That she wasn't so sure of that, in that moment she really wanted him to kiss her and didn't care that he was as close against her as he was. He was about to lean in and kiss her right? What was wrong with her? She must seem like a complete hussy and worse she really didn't know Inuyasha. The type of guy she had originally thought he was would had taken advantage of the situation wouldn't he?

While Kagome's thoughts were racing Inuyasha's were much simpler, they were just of anger. Anger at himself for feeling whatever the hell it was he was feeling, because of her. Anger that she was making him feel weird stuff that was not welcomed. Anger for not acknowledging the warning bells ringing in his head and listening to them in the first place. All he wanted to do was deliver Kagome to Miroku to take home so he could go home and gather his wits about him and stop letting some hard headed temperamental virgin have such an effect on him. He was not some pussy whipped sap that got caught up in the moment and felt stuff. He was good at two things fighting and fucking none of which required him to have any emotions or feel anything.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly found Miroku and Sango. Uncomfortable or not they were going to butt into their conversation, which currently did seem pretty heated.

Miroku and Sango's conversation had started off about them. He had admitted that he didn't want her in this environment, because the idea of someone hurting her crushed him. This notion just angered her, because she announced he had not claim over her, which just had made him that much angrier. Sango didn't like his declaration to her that this was her fault, because she wouldn't let him make claim to her.

Sango simply expressed her irritation of his lecherous ways. Going into detail over everything she had ever noticed him due while he so called wanted to "stake claim", which directed the conversation back to Kagome and how he was obviously fawning all over her, which was where they were now.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. Besides this isn't a safe place for two attractive human women to be by themselves Sango. Surely of anyone here you should know that." Miroku decided to take up the fight with Sango. He felt a bit bad for blaming her, but Kagome still was new to this world and Sango had to know this.

"Excuse me and just what is that supposed to mean? Miroku, I think we both know I can fully take care of myself when it comes to a few demons. I am a demon slayer not just a normal _**human**__._ I get so tired of how every demon thinks they are so much better than any _**human**__._"

Miroku growled.

"A _**f**__**ew**_ demons Sango? Look around, only you and Kagome are humans in this club. This has nothing do due with thinking you're weak or that I'm superior. Even if the case stands can you take care of yourself along with Kagome, because the betting man in me would say you both would wind up hurt or worse if something wrong happened."

"Miroku," Inuyasha tried to interject. It was odd to see Miroku raise his voice, especially towards someone he talked about all the time. Plus it was probably selfish but he truly wanted the night to just be over with already.

"No, Inuyasha back off." Miroku's eyes lit up blue for a brief second before he turned his attention to Kagome who stood almost in a daze behind Inuyasha.

"All I asked was for you to stay out of trouble and lay low. At least learn more about the place, before you start exploring it." Miroku continued. He at least kept his voice down low enough to not cause a scene this time. His anger had finally redirected Kagome's attention from what had happened only a few minutes ago.

"Stop! Look you have no right to be mad at Sango. You have done nothing but smother me since I got here Miroku! We're not kids anymore so stop treating me like one. People change and maybe I want to experience life a little bit more!" Kagome screamed at him.

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one! Stop being so immature and selfish, I brought you here so I can help and watch over you. If you got hurt or worse tonight how do you think you Mother would react. Remember how broken and lost she was when your father-" Miroku stopped abruptly, because something occurred that had never happened before. He had completely stuck his foot in his mouth.

Kagome eye's widened in pain as she stared at Miroku. She looked over and Sango then Inuyasha completely embarrassed and hurt. Words couldn't even coherently form to her lips, so instead she turned heel and took off for the club's bathroom.

"Miroku what the hell…" Sango began but stopped upon seeing Miroku looking so dejected. Her stomach dropped somewhat. What was going on between him and Kagome? He was being a typical possessive demon. The kind that was in a relationship and further more they knew each other since childhood? She felt bad thinking it, but how could he make all those comments to her, but then act this way. Did he expect to have a mate and a mistress?

"She's his cousin Sango. He's just worried about her. Being human in a place like this and having no experience with demons you could at least understand where he's coming from." Inuyasha offered as if seeing what was going on in Sango's mind. Her scent was evidence to her dismay. Inuyasha rubbed his nose. Between Sango's confused hurt feelings and the salty smell of what were most likely Kagome's tears, and Miroku trying to contain his anger, his attuned nose felt like it was going burst.

The three stood in silence for a good minute.

Sango felt stupid. First for being jealous of Kagome, and second for not really thinking about the predicament she had put her and Kagome in.

Miroku was right. Kagome was sadly helpless in this place. She had never thought of surveying the area to see what the demon ratio was. Although she could take care of herself the situation would prove difficult. As a demon slayer she was use to only worrying about herself and probably could not properly protect her and Kagome at the same time.

It was indeed not a normal club. Fights broke out all the time. More importantly the strong preyed on the weak. Even with more security present, look what had happened to the previous club.

"Miroku, I'm really sorry. Your right I wasn't really thinking." Sango whispered finally breaking the silence.

Miroku summoned a warm smile to shower Sango with. He truly loved the caring side of Sango

"No, Sango I know you meant no harm. I haven't quite been myself much lately either. I have been smothering Kagome. I've just been really worried, my father said she was my responsibility now and I'm not sure how to handle that." Miroku offered.

Sango studied him for a second. This was certainly a Miroku she had never seen before.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting her to be safe Miroku. I honestly admire you for it. I like Kagome I can even help you keep an eye on her. Well keep doing low key things till she knows the ropes. I'll let you know our plans as well."

Miroku caught himself smile at that once more. This was one of the first times he felt he was having a genuine conversation with Sango. For once there were no perverted comments or actions that angered her. She was actually paying attention to him as a person.

"That would be nice Sango. I'm sure she would prefer you over me, especially at this particular moment." Miroku frowned feeling like his gut was twisting painfully. "I didn't mean to-"

"She's just being a normal girl. I'm sure once I explain more to her about demons and such she'll understand. But, um, I have to ask. Her father is he?"

Miroku sighed with a nod, "Yes, he passed away." Kagome really had no idea about her surroundings in this college town, but he should have never gotten so angry and been so hurtful with his words. Kagome was still not past her father's death, so waving it in her face was the most dick move he could have made.

"Oh, boy well give her a few days to cool off, it'll be alright really. Hey I'll go get her and we'll head home. Maybe watch movies for the night?" Sango offered still feeling guilty. Everything could have been avoided here if she had thought things through a bit more.

A prominent growl erupted from Inuyasha. Both Miroku and Sango turned from each other to look at him. They saw him for a split second. Teeth were drawn, eyes sparked with a hint of red, and he was gone.

* * *

Kagome felt ridiculous who runs away to the bathroom and cries? This wasn't prom. She stood in front of the mirror. She pulled a few paper towels from the dispenser wetting them to wipe the tears and make up from her face. What was she doing? This wasn't her, wearing all this make-up, this tight dress, drinking, and worse she made a complete fool of herself. Not only with Miroku but, with Inuyasha, who had flat out rejected her.

Kagome took a deep a breath and another minute to compose herself. Taking one more deep breath she wiped what mascara had collected out from under her eye with the towel once more. She looked pretty rough. The alcohol in her system was beginning to make her feel sick to her stomach as well.

She smiled forcefully putting on her best game face and headed back out into the crowd.

'_It's going to be alright. Just find Sango and get the heck out of here. Keep a low profile and don't embarrass yourself again.'_ At least that was her plan.

Kagome whimpered when pain trickled down her arm as something crushed the limb. Kagome found herself once more pushed back into a wall, but this was not like the welcomed feeling she had had with Inuyasha. Kagome looked up to see a purple looking demon with yellow eyes. His teeth were what caught her attention more than anything. They looked like large razors that jutted out of his mouth down to the middle of his neck and his breath smelled of rotten flesh.

When he released her arm she felt a little bit of blood trickle down from where his long claw had raked across the tender skin. It was nothing serious it stung like a shallow paper cut. What had her alarmed the most was how she was completely trapped against the wall. The demon was so big and tall she could hardly see around him. It was apparent that he was capable of more than just shallow cuts.

"Let me go." She whimpered again pushing against his hardened chest. She thrashed around, but felt like she was stock in a box. It wasn't going to stop her from hitting his chest hoping to achieve something.

"That's it squirm and scream wench! The more afraid the more turned on I get." The demon seethed.

Kagome felt nauseated for multiple reasons. The creature's breath was beyond putrid, now taking on a sulfur like stench. Even holding her breath was not stopping the suffocating smell. How could she be trapped for the second time of the day? This certainly wasn't like being trapped by Inuyasha. For the first time since coming here she really wondered if this had been a huge mistake coming to this University.

The squeal of the demon brought Kagome back to reality, as she saw him fall to the floor to his knees in front of her. Standing beside the sulfur smelling demon was Inuyasha. Her eyes widened in disbelief he was holding the creatures left arm. Had he torn it off?

"That's it squirm and scream wench!" Inuyasha seethed as he threw the limb down at the vile creature. Green blood oozed from the creature as it continued to howl in pain. He looked like a fish out of water as he squirmed across the floor to get away. He did not even attempt to put up a fight against Inuyasha.

"Get now, or ill tear the rest of your limbs off!"

Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's the moment he turned to her. There was something different about them. They still held their golden hues but the sclera of his eyes were a deep red hue. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before looking up at her again. In a simple blink of the eye all red had dispersed. Was she going crazy and imagining things?

Kagome stayed frozen in place. She was confused thoroughly. This demon had saved her for the second time today. Inuyasha was obviously just as vicious as any of these other demons surrounding them. She should be frightened for her life. He looked possessed only moments ago and had torn the arm off the demon, actually ripped it off.

'_Anyone else touches you I'll snap their arm off.'_ Kagome could hear Inuyasha's earlier words. He really had done it.

In spite of that she wasn't so much scared as simply shocked for words.

Inuyasha turned and growled at the crowd that had gathered to watch in silence. As if on cue they all went back to what they were doing. He turned back to Kagome and walked over to her.

Again she stayed frozen in place words still weren't able to form. He looked like a predator stalking his prey. And in a strange sense that was exactly what she felt like, prey. Holding still would be the best thing to do right?

Inuyasha took his clawed thumb to his mouth. He licked at it thoroughly coating it with saliva, before reaching out to Kagome's injured arm. He wiped his thumb gently over the shallow cut. Putting his thumb back into his mouth he coated it, and once more rubbed the cut of her arm, before he pulled away from her.

Kagome noted how the stinging had stopped. She gasped when she looked away from his eyes for the first time and realized the cut was gone. That probably should have thoroughly grossed her out, but instead she was oddly fascinated.

Inuyasha braced his forearm against the wall as he leaned in close to her. His lips were centimeters from hers for the second time that night. She could almost taste him as he shallowly breathed.

She shook slightly as she inhaled deeply then taking a needed gulp.

"Do I make you nervous?" He whispered as his eyes bored into hers.

"Yes." Kagome sighed shallowly.

"Good." If she was smart she would fear him. Inuyasha turned away from her. Miroku and Sango had made their way through the crowd towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku hesitantly asked not wanting to come up on Inuyasha to hastily.

"It was nothing Miroku," Inuyasha turned and walked away from the scene. "Consider it a more sufficient apology to you for dumping your cousin in the fountain." He threw over his shoulder as he made his way to the exit of the club.

Kagome reached up and grabbed hold of her arm that was now void of any injury. She felt like an absolute jerk. She had not even thanked him. Better yet she had told him he made her nervous. Of course he did. It was nerve racking having her stomach do flip flops. It was a new feeling to her that she was still trying to understand. With that thought she took off after the half-demon.

"That was simply not nothing," Sango supplied from behind Miroku. "Did you see his eyes?"

Miroku nodded. What exactly had just happened here? Those red eyes of Inuyasha's only meant one thing. Miroku's initial thoughts of Inuyasha's feelings over Kagome were true. If he was fixating on her then it wasn't going to be stoppable.

Inuyasha tried to keep himself composed, until he was able to get out of the club, before he stopped. The night's fresh air felt good to his lungs. He had almost lost it in there. He was for lack of better words baffled.

It bothered him when she ran off crying, but once that sliver of blood hit his nose that was it. His blood boiled and he couldn't stop his feet from taking him straight to her. He could still smell it now and remember the taste. Of course she would taste sweet.

Why? What was going on with him? His heart was pounding in his ears. Her scent was still over powering him in waves. He felt like he was high and losing himself.

"Inuyasha?"

He whipped around to see Kagome. She stood there almost uncomfortably pulling at the hem of her dress as she looked at him with timid eyes. She had called out his name. Inuyasha could feel his heartbeat, if even possible, quicken. He liked the way she had said his name as odd as that sounded to him.

"I never got a chance to thank you. Also about what happened earlier…" Kagome whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

The wind blew around her. Inuyasha took another deep breath. Only this time instead of the cool air it was Kagome's scent he inhaled. His throat burned once again pleasantly from the fresh aroma. Inuyasha, again, felt his feet move on their own to Kagome.

Alarms were going off in his head once again, and again he ignored it, he just had to know something. Curiosity was fueling him way to much at this point.

Kagome didn't move an inch even after Inuyasha reached out for her. He placed both hands on either side of her shoulders. He held her gently in place as he buried his face into the openness of her neck. Inuyasha inhaled deeply. His insides came to life. Tingles went up his spine like electricity.

Kagome continued to stay still even if she was confused. _'Was he smelling me?'_

Inuyasha pulled away almost reluctantly as he looked into Kagome's eyes. Her face held no fear only stark fascination with a bit of awkward discomfort.

"Your eyes," Kagome began reaching up a hand to his cheek. She had expected him to pull away, but instead he nuzzled his cheek into her hand. "They did that earlier. Why?" Kagome asked.

So he was right. He's demon side was swimming to the surface. Whenever it happened he felt like all his nerve endings were on end. And his senses were ten times the normal. It had never happened like this though. His demon came out when his life was threatened. Never had it happened for someone else. Just what the hell was happening to him?

"I can't put my finger on you either Inuyasha. First you save me, then your cold, and then almost nice. Then you follow me to protect me, push me away, and then you save me again. How can you be so passionate then so cold, what gives?"

"Keh, passionate what would some little virgin know about passion? Don't even waste my time." Inuyasha growled pulling away from her touch.

Kagome recoiled slightly, dropping her hand, and wondered why his comment stung.

"No, don't just write me off. You're saying that to just to get a rise out of me. I'm serious I want to know what you're really thinking? Your Miroku's best friend you can't just always avoid me. We're going to be around each other you know, so it is best to just squash our differences now."

Inuyasha simply stared at her, before reaching up, and to take the clip holding Kagome's hair to side out. He reached around the back of her head grabbing hold of the fallen locks to bring them around to cover her open shoulder and neck.

He should have moved away, but instead he traced his thumb down her soft neck to where it met her shoulder. He let his hand linger a little longer, before he pulled away. It was best just to ignore her antics. The way she sighed when he touched her, it seemed like perhaps she had let go of her questions as well.

"Your neck," Inuyasha finally spoke. "That's where a woman's scent is the strongest." Well unless she was aroused, but Kagome didn't need to hear that. "Yours is intoxicating that's why you're drawing so much attention. Keep your neck covered. It should help."

With that said Inuyasha turned to walk away from her once again.

"Intoxicating? I thought you said you couldn't stand my stench?" Kagome called after him.

Inuyasha stopped, "I lied"

And then he was gone into the darkening night.

* * *

That was the last time she had seen him. A week had passed since that night. Kagome had stayed the last seven nights with Sango, since her roommate was still absent. Kagome was still waiting patiently on her dorm as well.

The administrative office closed early Friday and was closed through the week. Some sort of flooding issue had occurred within the admin building. Other spouts of vandalism had occurred within some of the other buildings. Therefore the school had closed over the past few days. So Kagome had no way of getting her dorm information.

It had been a pretty relaxed week with Sango. They had watched movies on Sango's 52 inch television and played games most of the time. They had also played several games of twenty questions. It was nice the two girls were really beginning to get to know each other.

Kagome had kind of hoped, since Sango living across from Inuyasha, that maybe she would catch him once or twice. She had not been lucky enough to. Maybe he was avoiding her?

Kagome sighed as she plopped down into Sango's soft brown leather couch. She had really wanted to talk with Sango over the past week about Inuyasha, but every time she came close to getting up the nerve she chickened out at the last minute.

"_Oh, this is stupid!"_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Sango, can I talk to you about something?"

Sango grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen and headed over to the couch where Kagome sat.

"Shoot."

"Um, well it's about Inuyasha."

Sango sighed. she had been waiting for this conversation all week now.

"Do you like him?"

Kagome thought for a moment before answering.

"I really don't know if I like him or if I'm fascinated or what. Maybe I'm just confused."

"What is there to be confused about?"

Kagome explained to Sango about the following detail that Inuyasha had been performing and how she was sure Miroku had asked him to do it. She talked about how he saved her, the night at the club, the provocative dancing, and the almost kiss that she still felt utterly embarrassed about. Finishing the story with the talk before Inuyasha disappeared.

"Inuyasha really said those things? I don't know if he's trying to be sweet or a complete dick. There's nothing wrong with the fact you haven't slept with anyone yet you know!" Sango threw the bag of chips onto the coffee table. She no longer felt the need to eat.

"Really, that's all you got from that?"

Sango laughed lightly, "No. Honest, I have never seen Inuyasha act the way he did that night, for another person's benefit, or in the manner that you're explaining. I've always known him to be a guy of few words and um, well more action."

Kagome laughed bitterly, "I figured as much. I don't know, I'm sure he wouldn't ever be interested in someone like me anyways." She didn't know the first thing about guys, and being damaged goods wasn't exactly a great pickup line.

"Hey!" Sango pushed at Kagome's arm playfully. "Don't even think about selling yourself short! Maybe Inuyasha just had an epiphany that you're just way _too_ good for him."

Kagome laughed, _'doubtful'_ she thought to herself.

"Why don't you just see what ends up happening you know?" Sango smiled with encouragement. She wasn't so sure Inuyasha was the right person for Kagome to pursue, but sometimes a friend just needed to be supportive.

"Well nothing I can do when he throws a disappearing act. So we've picked each other's brain pretty good this week, but you haven't mention Miroku all too much. What exactly is the story there?" That was another thing that Kagome had wanted to ask Sango all week.

Sango leaned back on the couch like she was about to speak to a shrink.

"Honestly I don't know Kagome. When I first met Miroku he acted like I was the only person in the world who existed, gave me all these great one liners that just made me want to melt. Then the next day, I walked in on him giving the same lines to another girl. According to him he's been trying to _apologize_ and _make-up_ for it for the last few years, but I guess I just don't know how to believe it."

Kagome gasped, "That's horrible I don't blame you! What a low blow. Guess Miroku has changed since we were little. He used to be really sweet and understanding and would never womanize."

"Maybe I have been a little hard on him though. He was really the first demon I have ever trusted. So I guess it just kinda left and impression, but we've been friends, even if a bit awkward, since freshman year. I wouldn't necessarily call Inuyasha a friend but I have known him since then as well."

Kagome smiled brightly, "Wish I could have known you since my freshman year. I've been, er alone for a while I guess. I mean I have my Mother but we've only had each other for a while now. I guess I never realized how nice it was to have a friend."

"You know Kagome, I was thinking, you don't really need to leave you can stay here. I mean I'm sure my roommate won't care. Like I said her intended doesn't tend to let her out of his sight all that much. I doubt she ever stays here again." Sango reasoned.

Sango had almost forgotten what it was like to have a roommate and friend as well. She really liked having Kagome around. You never really notice how lonely you were until your no longer lonely.

"Sango, I really appreciate that I do, but I can't do that. It's not fair to your roommate. Plus I can't afford this dorm I already know that. This place is pretty extravagant."

Sango tried to argue but Kagome wasn't having any of it.

"Don't worry I'll visit like all the time! You have my word!" Kagome pleaded.

Sango sighed walking over to the couch Kagome occupied and sat next to her.

"So what dormitory did they place you in tsuki hall or perhaps haru ai? Or maybe in Miroku's dormitory. That would be nice." Sango offered.

Kagome sighed. She had only seen Miroku twice this week. None of which were very long periods of time. He was giving her space, which only made her feel worse about blowing up at him. He was just looking out for her. Isn't that what she needed after all?

"You know he isn't upset he's just waiting for you to come to him. When you're ready to talk to him about it, it's going to be alright."

"Sango I know your right. Um, it's Abu oni something that I'm staying at." Kagome stood to walk over to her packed up suitcase. She better get a move on already. She wanted to get to the admin building right when it opened, which was in ten minutes.

"What?" Sango yelled causing Kagome to jump. "You don't mean Abunai oni do you?" Concern was written all over Sango's face.

"Uh, yeah that sounds right." Kagome nodded.

"Kagome you can't possibly stay in those dorms. The worst live in those dorms it'll be dangerous. Please let's figure something else out alright. You wouldn't be a burden in any way staying here. I really don't want you to stay in that dormitory."

Kagome pulled her suitcase towards the front door.

"Really Sango it'll be fine, if it's not, really I'll come straight back alright. I really don't want to be a bum. So let me at least try, I mean come on how bad can a dorm be?" Kagome reached into her pocket to pull out talisman. "Besides with these that you gave me I've been able to stay in any room safely." Kagome waved the wards. All she had to do was put the talisman on every door or window in a room and it would ward against the entrance of any demon.

Sango still looked really weary of this.

"Hey trust me it'll be okay. I have to do this for me." Kagome paused for a moment, setting her bag down, before turning around to glance at Sango. "Um, Sango do me a favor please. Don't tell Miroku I'm staying there." Kagome asked.

Sango stood from the couch and made her way over to Kagome.

"Why not, I mean he should know where you're staying shouldn't he? Actually that would be perfect, so he could demand they put you elsewhere!"

"Because if it's not one of the better places I just don't want him to worry about me you know? Like I said if it turns out being that bad I'll just come back here, really!" Kagome held up her phone and shook it at Sango. "I'll will contact you with a play by play, honest."

As good as the feeling of having someone watch over her, Kagome knew she shouldn't fall into that. She had to take care of herself. The whole school was supposedly dangerous. The dorm would be surrounded by many others right? So it should be fine. She would manage. She had to manage on her own.

Plus feeling as embarrassed and humiliated as she had the past week, Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to be living across Inuyasha. When he did decide to come back to civilization she really didn't want to have that awkwardness with him.

Sango reached down and grabbed hold of the handle of Kagome's suitcase.

"Why don't you wait a little longer and when I'm out of class I can help you move your stuff into the dorm?"

Kagome reached down and grabbed hold of the hand Sango was using to hold her suitcase in place.

"Really Sango don't worry about me. By time you get out of class I'll have to make my way to mine. Have a good class I'll get at you later okay?" Kagome finished. She dragged her bag outside Sango's door and closed it. She took a deep breath getting ready for the walk. This was good she was continuing to be independent that was what she was supposed to be doing.

"Awe, Inuyasha come on sweetie why are you playing hard to get all of a sudden hmmm?" A whiney Marilyn Monroe like voice stung Kagome's ears.

She turned around to see a slender woman hanging off Inuyasha's neck as he ushered her out of his dorm. The girl was sneaking kisses against his neck leaving irritating red lip marks against his flesh. While this was going on, her hands were deep into his back pockets, squeezing his firm gluts.

Kagome was unsure which bothered her most.

"Yura, really I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha growled trying to pry the girl away from him.

"Oh, really Inuyasha think about all the fun we always have. It's already been almost two weeks. We both know how healthy your appetite is. I can do that _thing_ you know you like." She leaned up a planted a kiss to his lips. The woman's tongue visibly jutted out to dive into his mouth.

That moment Inuyasha looked up his eyes connected with Kagome's.

Kagome gasped slightly and turned in embarrassment. This was none of her business, nor should she be paying any attention, and it made her chest burn in an uncomfortable way. She pulled the large suitcase to the elevator and never looked back at Inuyasha. It made her heart sink a little. He didn't even try to explain the whiney woman. Of course there was no reason for him too. They didn't have anything special to them.

The moment Kagome turned from him and stalked down the hall Inuyasha pushed Yura away from him. Part of him thought it was good that Kagome had seen Yura kiss him, but a more dominant part of him felt guilty and really didn't want her to see what she had.

"Kagome," he whispered softly.

"Kagome," Yura repeated obviously offended. "Who is that?" Yura looked behind her to see a girl with a hideous yellow suitcase walking away. Is that who he was talking about?

"Yura! Seriously I'm not looking for a fuck. Now get out of here, before I really get pissed off. I want nothing to do with you go it?" Inuyasha threatened. He was obviously getting defensive.

Yura looked wide eyed at him with surprise as he slammed the door in her face. She growled with anger. Kagome? Wasn't that the new human girl she had heard rumors about? Oh hell no this whore was not going to mess up her sex life.

* * *

Kagome rushed out of the dormitory as fast as her legs would allow given she was pulling the fifty pound suitcase. Her heart was pounding. A girl came out of Inuyasha's room. Of course a girl came out of his room. He's a good looking guy in the prime of his life who had a promiscuous reputation. That's what they did. Sango had already told her that he was a complete play boy.

Her eyes began to sting, immediately knowing tears were festering, and was right when they began to drop down her cheeks. Kagome wasn't sure why she was feeling so upset. She didn't have any claim on Inuyasha. It's not like they had anything between them, but she did suppose a part of her wanted to at least get to know him some more. She hadn't even realized how comforting it had been, knowing that he had followed her for protection. Since he had all disappeared the last week, Inuyasha had been all she had thought about.

Kagome took a deep breath. No she would be strong. This was not going to bother her. This was college. This is the best years of her life and she'd be damned if she was going to not let it happen. He was nothing but an overbearing bully anyways. Who referred to her as either bitch or virgin and was completely hot or cold with her. Yeah, that would most certainly be a healthy relationship.

"Okay almost there." Kagome cheered herself on as she approached her new home. She had to stop thinking about Inuyasha. Upon entering the dormitory she realized very quickly that this was much different than Sango or Miroku's dormitory.

Sango's warning finally began to make a little bit of since as well.

There were several demons littered throughout the hall. Some were smoking, others drinking, and some she wasn't even sure what they were doing. People hooted and hollered at her as she tried to get through the hall. Kagome couldn't get into her room fast enough.

She had definitely been right. This was not like Sango or Miroku's dorm. Where their dorms looked like apartment flats hers was more the typical dorm room. She looked like she was living in a closet this semester. She could only pray to the good lord that she was in a single.

Kagome was pretty sure that her bed wasn't even the size of a twin bed. There was a little desk in the corner that she could do a little bit of homework on. The dorm was pretty loud she probably was going to have to go to the nearest drug store and get some ear plugs.

Loud banging pounded against her door knocking her from her current thoughts. Kagome ran over to the door, took out a seal from her back pocket, and placed it on the door.

"Hey sweet little thing. Why don't you let me in and I'll properly welcome you to the building!" Someone yelled from the other end of the door.

Kagome felt the hair rise on the back of her neck. Maybe Sango was right this didn't seem like the best place to live. Kagome wondered what the demon's idea of properly being welcomed entailed. It was probably meant to be sexual.

The person on the other side of the door pounded again, before she heard multiple laughs erupt. She could hear scratches on one of the opposing walls and what sounded like very intimate noises coming from the other wall. Was this really worth not being around Inuyasha?

Kagome set back on the bed. Was she ever going to catch a break?

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called out once he entered into Inuyasha's apartment.

"Yeah I'm in my room man." Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha sat on his bed with his elbows resting on his knees. He was shirtless with a pair of baggy sweats. His sweaty chest rose as he welcomed air into his pumping lungs. He had just gotten done with a run and was still trying to collect his thoughts.

"Skipping again I see."

Inuyasha sighed leaning back in his bed and stretched. If Miroku came to chide him he was not interested in listening. He was too busy brooding and feeling sorry for himself.

"I don't want no guilt trips." Inuyasha groaned. "I just haven't been in the mood Miroku."

Miroku walked into Inuyasha's room and sat in the recliner in the corner of the room. He had only seen Inuyasha a few times since the incident at the club. Of course it was more than the two measly times he had seen Kagome.

Oh how Kagome could ever hold a grudge. It was best just to give her some time on her own. Miroku still hadn't actually sat and talked with Inuyasha about the club incident now that he thought about it. Part of him still didn't quite want to ask Inuyasha, afraid of the outcome of that conversation.

"Still haven't made up I take it?" Inuyasha assumed.

Miroku sighed leaning further back into the recliner.

"Haven't really spoken to her yet no, I have kept in touch with Sango though."

Well that did make since. Inuyasha's nose had told him that she hadn't left Sango's apartment much over the past week. He'd be lying if he said it was one of the reasons he hadn't left his dorm as well. At night he could sit in the tree outside Kagome's room. It was peaceful even to watch her sleep.

Great now he really was some crazy stalker. What the hell was wrong with him? Despite feeling this was he found himself in the same place each night, outside her room, to be sure she was alright.

Inuyasha was still trying to understand what he was feeling exactly when it came to Kagome. It was something he hadn't felt before and he wasn't sure he was willing to trust. He'd never fully trusted anyone before not even Miroku. It was the only way he knew how to live.

He still had that nagging feeling from this afternoon. When Kagome saw Yura kiss him. Inuyasha cringed at the thought. What had he ever seen in that skanky girl? Why had he messed around with half of these women over the past decades?

"I'm assuming Kagome got her new dorm arrangement? I saw her leaving with her big ass suitcase earlier." Inuyasha admitted.

"You didn't talk to her? I'm not even sure what dormitory she was to relocate to. I was really hoping she would stay with Sango." Miroku slumped in the chair. He still felt like he was walking on egg shells around the big elephant in the room now that Kagome was brought up.

"Nah, she kinda bolted. Er, Yura stopped by and it's whatever."

This was awkward. It's not like anything was between them, but he couldn't just talk about her like she was any other girl. Truth was she wasn't just any other women or else he wouldn't be feeling like this. Oh, and then there was the side note that she was Miroku's cousin, who he was over protective of.

Alright time to just point out the elephant, Miroku groaned.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?"

Inuyasha wasn't stupid he knew what and about whom Miroku was talking about. What did he tell him? Your cousin is getting under my skin? The demon in me is fixated on your little innocent cousin? I keep telling myself not to think about her and then I think about not thinking about her? Or do the Inuyasha thing and deny?

Deny!

"What are you talking about Miroku I just haven't wanted to do anything? Enough said."

"I understand that our friendship is anything but platonic Inuyasha. You may not completely trust me and I'm alright with that, but one thing I have learned about you is when you are lying." Miroku wasn't going to give this up. It was one thing he needed off his shoulders and needed to know.

Inuyasha thought about it for a second. Maybe this was one time that he needed to open up. It wasn't necessarily opening up. He was more so seeking an opinion. That's it. There was nothing wrong with seeking a little bit of intel.

"Honestly, I have no idea," the half-breed began. "Her first day, I could smell her all day, it stuck out like a sore thumb and I couldn't concentrate on anything else. To be quiet honest I thought at first maybe she was a witch or something."

Miroku grabbed the closest thing to him and chunked it at Inuyasha's head earning a yelp that was followed by a growl.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled.

"My cousin is anything but a witch Inuyasha!"

"I get that now damn. I just meant I wondered if she had bewitched me or something" Inuyasha rubbed his already sensitive ear. "Anyways when I finally found where the scent was coming from Kouga was all over her. It pissed me off so I stepped in. Something about her felt weird and that pissed me off even more. Watching after her, I was, I guess intrigued, but at the club, the moment I caught the scent of her blood I don't know what happened or what I felt."

"You're attracted to her aren't you? No matter what you're doing it's not waning? Can't think about anyone else either can you, can't even hard for another woman. It's like she's the only person in the world that matters." Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha looked at him for a moment, most likely contemplating his next words.

"I guess."

Now that was a lie. He wasn't guessing at anything, he definitely thought she was flawless in every way. If he had used the right word, but no way in hell was he saying that out loud.

"I know your sense of smell is a lot more sensitive than mine, but I never even smelled Kagome's blood back in the club, and believe me it's not the first time she has bleed in front of me. That girl used to fall out of trees all the time when we were kids. Have you ever really been that sensitive to anyone's blood before? Is that what happened at the club. The demon in you got a reaction from it."

Inuyasha nodded. He really didn't want to say anything more.

"And her scent is affecting you this much. You don't possibly think…" Miroku suggested. Every demon was different. With Inuyasha being half demon his instincts were probably even more different than a full demon when it came to finding a mate. Gulp, Miroku didn't even want to think about the word, but what Inuyasha was explaining sure was similar to what Miroku had experienced for Sango.

"Keh, don't be ridiculous I don't have one of those Miroku. What would I do with a mate anyways? I'm a half-breed!" Inuyasha seethed.

He got up from his bed and grabbed up a shirt from the floor throwing it on. He wasn't about to listen to Miroku go on about this crap. He needed to get away and now.

"Forget this Miroku I don't want to fucking talk about it. I'm out of here."

With that said Inuyasha didn't even give Miroku a chance, before he was out of his room and out the door of the apartment.

"Oh boy," Miroku groaned. He wasn't sure what to do from here. But, he was certain of one thing, Inuyasha was certainly fixating which only happened for one reasonfor demons. How would Kagome end up reacting to this.

* * *

**AN; Really hope it was enjoyable with everything added! Review with you thoughts!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Preview;  
**

Kagome sighed, "What time is it?"

Alright so he'd let the subject drop.

"Early, so what we're you dreaming about?" He pushed. This at least he knew part of the answer to!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Playlist;**

**Ciara; G is for Girl**

**The Crash Motive; The Sound of Our Loves**

**Family Force5; Never Let Me Go**

**Get Scared; Voodoo**

**Hope Dies Last (Feat Nekso); Keep Your Hands Off (Amazing song!)**

**Fefe Dobson; Stuttering **

**Sick Puppies; Anywhere But Here**

**Forever The Sickest Kids; Love Story**

**Escape The Fate; City of Sin**

**Papa Roach; Not Listening**

**Say Anything; Spores**

**Everyone Dies in Utah; E.T.**


	4. Chapter 4: Glad You Came

**AN; still going! Fixed and beefed up a lot of this chapter! I can't believe all the typos I had! Not to mention how many sentences that didn't make a whole lot of sense!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Glad You Came**

Kagome placed the book she was reading down onto the wooden desk in front of her. Leaning back into the comfortable couch Kagome sighed. She felt like such a coward. She hadn't been able to bring herself to stay in the dorm after all. Who knows what vile creatures were lurking outside that door. They were toying with her, that's the sicker part. If they really had wanted in they would have gotten into the shabby dorm somehow. The wards would have most likely not been strong enough. To make the situation worse, she had exited through the window, instead of the door. She had the bruises on her thighs to prove it.

Kagome had always prided herself on being brave. But the knocking and cat calls never ceased. It had felt like they had her surrounded as well. After the run in with the demon at the club her senses were at an all-time high and she was paranoid. Was she this pathetic?

Stretching her achy muscles, Kagome surveyed her surroundings. She had found her way to the study hall of the college. Of course it was completely empty. But it was very nice. Couches and recliners were strung throughout the large room with coffee tables at each center. Plants decorated the spaces nicely. Several vending machines were placed at every exit.

"Keh, do you really think it's smart to be sitting her all by yourself? I think your proof that bad luck can follow a person."

Kagome felt her shoulders tense. She turned to the voice and sure enough it was Inuyasha. He leaned against the frame of the door at the entrance closest to her. She couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked. He had a pair of baggy dark gray sweats with a white wife beater tank. It was a good contrast to his dark skin and light hair. Perspiration dripped down his temple only slightly, obvious that he had been entertaining cardio.

"You just gonna sit there and stare at me?" He pushed himself up and walked over to the area Kagome was sitting at. Across from her, he swiftly jumped into the couch laying back into the softness it had to offer.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered not really sure what to say to him.

"What are you doing here by yourself anyways?"

"It's really none of your business now is it. Besides don't you have somewhere or someone to be doing right now or are you back to stalking me?" Kagome shot back finally gaining her whit from her stupor. It had been helpful that she pictured the girl draped all over him.

Inuyasha's ears flickered slightly and he smirked.

"Call me crazy, but I would almost say you were jealous." He paused when she shot him and even dirtier look. "I was out for a stroll and thought I'd grab something out the vending machines." It had been a lie. But she didn't need to know that. Once he had caught wind of her scent there had been no stopping him in coming to find where she was.

"Jealous, a virginal girl like me, I don't know about things like that remember? Don't hold your breath I wouldn't be jealous of you." Kagome looked down at her book as if ignoring him.

Inuyasha coyly lifted his legs so that they were draped across her lap making it much more difficult for her to read. Not to mention it earned him a dirty look.

"Do you mind?" Kagome snarled.

"Not one bit."

Kagome groaned shutting her book. She didn't want him to get it dirty with his running shoes. Why is this man trying so hard to annoy her!

"You know your little girlfriend isn't going to be pleased that you're sitting her alone with me while your feet are propped up in my lap."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Well then I guess it's a good thing she's just someone I know and not my girlfriend."

"Inuyasha, what do you want?"

He grinned at her. Gods he loved the way she said his name even if it was in annoyance.

"I'm running that's why I'm here so what's your excuse?"

"Oh," Kagome whispered softly. "I was just trying to get some peace and quiet I guess."

"Vampire book?" Inuyasha asked raising his eye brow. He grabbed the book from her.

"Hey."

He was guessing that's what it was. If not the cover of the book had a very vampire looking man biting into the neck of a scantily clad woman. Romance novel's what a girly thing. He wondered if this was one of those steamy erotic books.

Kagome's face lit up slightly. She didn't know why she felt so embarrassed it was just a book. But it contained mild intimacy that was deep and intriguing to her. She wanted to find someone like the girl in the book had. Well at least she thought the idea sounded nice. Wasn't that why women read these types of novels though? So they could get lost in the ideas of it?

"You always blush like that when you get embarrassed? After you were so forward at the club I would have thought differently."

Kagome groaned, "Um, yeah about that…I'm not normally…uh that is-"

"Come to think of it you get red like that when you're angry too ya know." Inuyasha laughed a whole hearted chuckle. It wasn't meant to anger her it really had just been observation.

"Did you really come here just to pick on me? I think I've honestly suffered enough embarrassment at your expense. And yes, yes I like vampire books. I like paranormal romance novels. The relationship between the girl and the vampire intrigues me. They have the perfect relationship!"

"There's no such thing as a perfect relationship. I'm sure blood sucking is a great relationship, but I'm sure there is other things more fun to eat on a woman." Inuyasha brows rose in suggestion.

Kagome gasped reaching over to pull her book back from his grasp. She blushed all the way down to her neckline. It was so genuine, but everything about Kagome was genuine.

"So what about it intrigues you? What is it with women and vampires?" He whispered almost in a sultry tone.

Kagome looked at him oddly for a second. Did he just ask her what she liked about a book? Looking at him he didn't seem like he was teasing her. He actually seemed like he wanted to know her answer.

"Their two completely different beings, she doesn't know anything about him or the dark world he lives in. Yet she falls in love with him. They go through so many hardships and yet still they stick it out together. They know each other's flaws inside and out and yet accept it. Something that unpretentious, I guess I envy that. That's why I think it's perfect."

Inuyasha listened intently to her explain herself. What was fascinating was the fact that she was so sincere herself, and probably didn't realize it. She definitely was an oddball, but it was an odd he sure could get used to, of course she didn't need to know that.

"Keh, women," Inuyasha smirked pulling his legs away from her lap.

"I knew you would make fun of me," Kagome sighed reaching down to grab the book and cradle it as if to protect its content from any negative feelings he had. "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean something is wrong with it."

"Hey I did no such thing. I think if it makes you happy that's all that matters." Inuyasha smiled diffidently, before becoming more serious. "You know Miroku has been pretty worried about you."

Kagome looked down almost ashamed. She felt so lousy for yelling at Miroku. She hadn't felt like she could face him just yet. His words had indeed hurt her feelings, but he had been right.

Seeing Kagome look so sad really didn't sit well with him. No, this girl should be smiling and happy not sulking in the commons alone. If anything she should be riled up and yelling at him. It was a strange thinking about this for another person.

"Hey, knock it off with the sulking. I didn't say it to make you feel worse. These things work themselves out on their own right? You just know that he feels bad to. So the way I see it just let him apologize so you can too."

Kagome was a bit taken a back. Was Inuyasha trying to make her feel better? If it wasn't his original goal it was at least working.

She smiled softly up at him.

"What are you smiling about?" He gruffly spoke crossing his arms against his chest.

"You and Miroku are pretty good friends aren't you?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha stretched himself out further across the couch and yawned. It had to be close to two in the morning by now. Usually time wasn't an issue with him, but the last week hadn't exactly been a restful one.

"He's got my back and I've got his."

"That's an odd way to consider a friendship." Kagome wondered about his odd response. Was it so bad to just say you were close?

Inuyasha grumbled.

"Keh, how else would you explain it?"

Inuyasha crossed one of his legs over the other. He looked very gruff and closed off to Kagome. It was perhaps the first time she was really looking into just who Inuyasha was. Well outside of the temperamental womanizer she had already known him to be.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "Have you never trusted anyone before? Had a friendship that was worth cherishing?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprised. No one had ever asked him such a strange question before. No one had either cared or expected something different from him.

"Look I don't trust anyone got it!"

A gasp escaped her lips. His outburst startled her.

"Look it ain't got nothing to do with you. It's the way I have always been and how I have always protected myself." The way he spoke it was as if he was trying to convince himself. Could you be so lonely that you didn't even realize that you were to begin with?

Kagome sat in silence as she watched Inuyasha watch her. Despite his harsh words he acted like he just realized something. The look in his eyes was so intense she was unsure what to make of him. Kagome leaned forward uncomfortably. Her book slid off her thighs.

Kagome reached for the book to keep it from falling to the floor, thus losing her spot and possibly damage the book. The thick glossy pages caught hold of her index finger cutting a small groove into the flesh. Kagome snapped back from the book allowing the item to fall after all.

"Ouch." She whispered.

Inuyasha lifted himself up to slide over to where Kagome was perched on the couch. She scooted away from him defensively, but he just scooted over after her.

"Tch, you always doing something dumb?" Inuyasha scoffed. He grabbed hold of her hand with the paper cut.

Kagome watched in fascination as he brought her index finger to his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked the small cut. He did it once more, before pulling her wrist back. Inuyasha dragged his thumb across her skin, and like in the club a week ago, the cut was gone.

Not once could Kagome tear her eyes from his. Perhaps her vampire books were getting to her, but the whole ordeal seemed very erotic. The way he stared at her was like he was peering into her soul. It was the same way he had done it while they were in the club. The hues of his eyes bleed red slightly once again and she found herself completely captivated.

"Inuyasha," She whispered not even recognizing her voice. "Your eyes, it's happening again, why?"

Inuyasha felt himself much in the same trance as Kagome. Again when it came to her he acted without thinking. Inuyasha was anything but a blood sucker, but for some reason when he licked her wound instead of the coppery taste, it was sweet almost chocolaty. He even checked a second time to be sure he wasn't just going crazy.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm not exactly sure," was his reply, which was the truth. He wasn't sure what was going on with him. What was going on with his body and mind?

He wasn't prepared when she reached up hesitantly to brush his cheek. Her touch was feather light. If he hadn't seen her reach for him, he would have almost questioned if she had.

"There are purple markings on your cheeks."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew the demon in him had surfaced yet again, and at the simplest of things. He just didn't realize it was that close to the surface. If he didn't calm himself down he was afraid he would do something he'd regret.

The jagged markings on his cheeks began to disappear. And his breathing became less harsh. Inuyasha opened his eyes after a minute and he was back to normal.

Kagome took a deep breath thinking about her next comment. Inuyasha looked so intense it made her feel a bit cautious, which didn't really make a whole lot of since to her, but it just did.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Inuyasha beat her to the punch.

"You're strange, that's for sure, but I don't think you plan on hurting me."

"Do you have no idea what I am? Or what it means when my eyes go red like that? Do you really know nothing about demons? Do you not understand the dangers you possibly can be putting yourself in?" He all but yelled. For some reason he was becoming frustrated with her naivety. Naivety got you one place here, dead in hell.

"I, um I," Kagome stuttered.

He struck a chord in her. She really had no idea what she had gotten herself into and had been contemplating that thought for days. That had been obvious from the moment he dropped her in the fountain. Inuyasha was right she knew absolutely nothing about demons. Furthermore she was related to one. Sango had only been able to feel her in on minor things. At that moment Kagome felt very small. It was no wonder when her chest began to feel heavy a sting began to build in her eyes.

"Uh, hey no wait a minute. Don't cry look you've got me and Miroku around her anyways. Plus Sango, I mean she knows the ropes. So it's not like It's really gonna matter you'll be safe alright," He just wasn't sure he could handle her tears again. If everything else about her was causing his emotions to rage full blown, tears this close to her, would be horrendous.

Kagome inhaled a few times pushing back the tears that were beginning to swell up in her eyes. She nodded curtly to him. The last thing that she needed to do was embarrass herself in front of Inuyasha again and cry. A yawn snuck its way through her once she calmed herself down.

"I swear I am not a spoiled brat of a baby. This, it just has been harder than I thought it would be."

"Well most girls here are spoiled rotten brats spending all Daddies money. So I don't think you'd really stick out that much if you wanted to act like a baby here or there." Inuyasha wasn't sure it was the right thing to say, but consoling wasn't a strong point of his. Actually talking to women in general was a bit new.

Kagome picked her book up from the ground and sat it on the coffee table.

"Well you see I'm not going to be like most girls here. I don't come from anything. My father passed away when I was barely a teenager. I've been working since I was fifteen to try my best to help my mother with bills and rent. Not only do I not fit in with this whole demon special person's thing, but I'm not exactly well off financially either." She couldn't believe she was telling him all of this, but once the flood gate was open everything just came pouring out. She had been feeling so out of place the last week that it had been driving her crazy.

"I thought your family had money I mean Miroku does?"

Kagome shook her head, "Yes Miroku's family does. I guess Momma was afraid of being a mooch. So we didn't take from them. Most of what my father left we spent on the funeral. It was just bad times." She shrugged. "As long as my mother and I both worked we got by alright.

Inuyasha studied her for a moment. "So you have value to your life. Wouldn't you much rather be like that than like the spoiled rich whore's here." Wow, not only was he complimenting her again, but learning more about her was intriguing him. Kagome certainly wasn't like anyone he had ever known about.

Kagome laughed, "You've called me so many colorful names, but aren't going to call me a charity case?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

The remainder of the night was actually nice and normal. They exchanged simple small talk that included a few laughs and a few serious topics. They both realized they like ramen and sports, and both couldn't stand callous people and spicy foods. They had similar taste in music and movies. Kagome told funny stories of her and Miroku when they were young. Inuyasha even had a few good ones to tell about Miroku in the time he had known him.

Unbeknownst, eyes gleamed down on them for the rest of that night as well.

* * *

Miroku stood outside Sango's door contemplating on whether he should let his presence be known. It was only nine in the morning but Miroku knew she was awake he could hear her stirring around. Sango was a morning person and was always up early.

"Well Miroku here goes nothing."

It didn't take long for her to open the door after he had knocked. Sango looked at him surprised. Clearly she had not expected him. She was still in her pajamas, short blue cotton shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. He was a in awe at how she looked so beautiful no matter what.

"Sango, would you mind allowing me to come in?" Miroku asked after a good amount of time passed.

Sango eyed him suspiciously, "Think you can keep your grimy hands to yourself?"

Miroku held his hand up innocently.

"Now whatever could you possibly mean?"

Sango groaned as she stepped away from the door and opened it further. She eyed Miroku doubtfully as he waltzed in. He glanced around her apartment almost as if in search of something.

"If you're looking for Kagome she is not here Miroku." Sango surmised.

Miroku let out a sigh.

"I know Sango."

Sango frowned slightly as she took in Miroku's saddened look. She really did not like seeing him like that. Pouting men where the worst.

"Have you still not had a chance to talk with Kagome?"

"No, she still hasn't spoken with me, but I still want to be sure she is alright."

"Give her time Miroku it will all work out. She was just really upset that was all. I'm sure she is just embarrassed herself. She never really said anything about you, although I don't think Kagome is the type of person to do that. Either way I just think she's a bit freaked out you know? This hasn't exactly been the easiest transition."

Miroku walked over to the couches in Sango's living room and sat down. She followed suit and sat across from him.

"So it is true that she has moved out from here?"

Sango nodded curtly. She was a hundred percent sure Miroku didn't know just where Kagome had moved to. He would definitely not be acting this cool headed. Weight weighed heavy on her heart. She wondered if she should tell him or not, despite Kagome.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked. If he knew anyone's scent it was Sango's. Very rarely did she ever worry.

_'Damn that nose_,' Sango thought as she studied him studying her.

"I think I'm just worried about her Miroku."

Miroku smiled lightly. He had always known Sango had a big heart. It was one of the things he loved very much about her. Not to mention how well she held her own.

"You two became friends rather fast." He commented earning a bright smile from the girl of his dreams.

"She's different. I guess I can't really explain it. But, I do really like her. I was thinking Miroku, maybe she should room with me. I mean it's not like my roommate is coming back anytime soon. You know how the mating thing goes."

Miroku stretched his lean body out as he listened intently. He smiled slightly to himself. Yes, he knew the feeling of finding a mate alright. Now if only he could get the mate to understand.

"You know I was really hoping that you would ask her that. Have you run the idea by Kagome yet?"

Sango looked down with guilt. She should come out and tell him that she was putting herself in danger. She should come out and just tell him so he could go and drag her ass back here. But Kagome was so proud. Did Sango have the right to deny her of her choice? Was she maybe just overreacting?

She looked up to see a concerned and confused Miroku trying to dissect her thoughts.

"Oh, um I already asked her but she uh, she thought she would be a burden. Which I thought was ridiculous. But because of the money issue, I really think she felt inadequate. Which again I think is ridiculous. So I thought maybe that you could talk with her?"

Oh sure, Kagome would just love him telling her what to do again. But living with Sango would be beneficial for more than one reason. Once Kagome warmed back up to him maybe it would be a wise suggestion. This was a really good idea!

"Sango, have you eaten breakfast yet?" Miroku asked as he stood from the couch.

Sango shook her head no.

"My treat?" he pushed.

Sango smiled once again, "You know why not." She grabbed her hoodie out of the closet and headed for the door. Surely no one would notice her pajamas with a large oversized hoodie covering herself.

Miroku watched her like a hawk. He couldn't help but wonder if the creature knew how delectable she looked. He followed her out the door. Not being able to contain himself he reached out towards her rump.

"Miroku…?" She called out.

He froze.

"Be on your best behavior!" She warned.

Damn did the woman have eyes in the back of her head?

* * *

Everything was hazy and dim. She could feel his clawed hands caressing her skin, in the most innocent of ways. The simple notion stole her breath away. There weren't many times in Kagome life that she had felt peace the last few years. So she welcomed the warm peaceful feeling.

Inuyasha dipped his head down letting his lips stroke the tender spot of her neck. His arms had her trapped blissfully against his body. It was the same way he had caged her at the club, but she didn't mind being cage by him.

Kagome moaned his name when he began to snake his hands under her sweater to touch her smooth skin of her stomach. He yanked her forward as he grinded his evident need against her. It was both sensual and erotic.

Kagome moaned again. She had thought about him caressing her all week.

Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes that mixture of red. His fangs were elongated and with it he held a sense of sexuality that was all new to her. She wasn't afraid of it, no she trusted him more than anything in the world.

He leaned down to her neck once again and bit into the soft skin. Like the vampire in her book. Kagome's body went numb with pleasure as she closed her eyes. Her whole body shivered and jumped at the sensations. She just wanted to concentrate on his hands touching her.

Instantly the feeling of him was gone. Kagome opened her eyes and called out to Inuyasha in confusion.

"No Kagome it's just you and me! No one else! Time for your reward for running away from me little girl." a man seethed as he grabbed hold of Kagome.

"NO!" She screamed.

"NO!" Kagome yelled out toppling to the ground. Something hard and warm fell with her and knocked the wind out of her lungs upon impact.

_'Oh dear god was it him?_'

Kagome began to thrash and kick wildly. Tears began to sting her eyes with frantic. She frantically panted and gasped like she was hyper ventilating.

"Hey, hey, calm down Kagome." The voice called out. "Kagome!"

Immediately she froze relief washed over her. Her fist tightened the flimsy material of Inuyasha's tank testing to be sure he was real. She clinched her eyes tight as she dug her head against his chest.

Inuyasha held himself up perfectly still. His forearms braced him just slightly above Kagome. Each arm on the other side of her, he just observed her. Her reaction had been so violent he was almost scared to make any movement.

They had talked all night. Finally once six o'clock hit Kagome had nodded off asleep. She had fallen against Inuyasha's shoulder. Once he had been sure she was asleep he positioned them a bit more comfortably on the couches. He laid back and tucked her beside him on the cushion. Inuyasha never went to sleep. He just watched her in thought. Much like he had the past few nights.

He had no idea how long had passed. Nor was he worried about anyone disturbing them. Classes at the university normally started in the afternoon. Let's just say early morning grouchy demons were not pretty. Most demons never stepped foot into the commons area as well. So needless to say it was nice place to be alone.

Kagome had slept soundly. Inuyasha even closed his eyes to rest until her scent of arousal fully had him on alert. And oh how it fully caught his attention. He didn't think it was possible for anything to smell better than Kagome's sweet scent. Oh, how he had been wrong. Kagome's scent of arousal was even better.

Inuyasha reached up with his free hand and covered his nose. Trying to calm himself down. He felt the burning in his eyes and cheeks. He could feel the elongation of his canines and claws. If he was a betting man, he would guess the tribal marks and red eye coloration was present as well.

He wanted her. That was all there was to it.

All of a sudden she began to thrash against him. Inuyasha let go of his nose to try and steady her. His nose burnt from the scent of her fear immediately. He hadn't steadied her in time before she rolled of the couch taking him and their entangled legs with her.

Inuyasha was sure he had all but crushed her as he heard the air press itself from her lungs. As quickly as he could he tried to balance his weight off her. Using his other hand he grabbed hold of her bicep to shake her awake.

"Hey, hey calm down Kagome."

Kagome stopped her thrashing. He could smell the fear dissipate into relief instantly. Then she buried herself into his chest as if he was a life line. Again Inuyasha held himself up but did not budge a single bit.

Inuyasha really wasn't sure what to do or say. There was only one time women would cling to him like this. And he was too aware that they were not engaging in that currently. Besides he didn't even know what had her in such a frenzy.

Now that he had thought about it there were a couple nights she had seemed restless in her sleep. Was she having bad dreams frequently?

Kagome calmed herself down. That had all felt way too real. From the intimacy with Inuyasha to the worst nightmare she knew. Kagome took a deep breath. The musky smell of Inuyasha filled her senses. She couldn't place the way he smelled other than simply, Inuyasha.

Realization had her stiffening. She was clinging to him like a child would to a new puppy. No pun intended. She could feel every muscle in his body against hers. It was no doubt that he had a great body. But, feeling him this close was unreal. Different than the way they were in the club. He wasn't moving at all right now.

"Um, I, uh sorry," Kagome mumbled pushing lightly against his chest letting him know she wanted up.

On cue Inuyasha lifted himself off her, taking her hands with him, as he brought her up off the ground with him.

He chuckled lightly at her as the blush crept from her cheeks all the way down the neck line of her shirt this time. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as he watched her.

In a matter of three minutes she expressed more than five emotions. Inuyasha was sure he could just watch her and be content. After his amusement passed curiosity struck him at the fear that she had just displayed.

"Are you alright?" he genuinely asked.

"Uh yeah sorry," Kagome offered. How embarrassing was this. Man had she really fallen asleep with him on the couch in the commons area. Sleeping with a boy? Her face lit up a bit more if possible. What is she drooled or talked in her sleep? Oh, and how bad of bed hair did she currently have? She didn't know if she was going about this right.

Kagome tried to adjust her clothes and fix her hair as much as she could.

"It's not like it's I big deal, I get that you don't sleep around, but surely you've slept slept with someone. Stop messing with your hair it's fine." He teased. He was almost positive he knew she had never done that before but might as well dig a bit. If anything she was cute as hell all flustered over him.

"Er, um I'm not like that Inuyasha."

Pride swelled up within him. He was elated to hear what he was already positive about. Miroku had said she was pretty innocent and didn't make a whole lot of time for boys. Of course Inuyasha knew that by her scent as well. But he couldn't help but be surprised just how much. How could someone so beautiful not be engrossed with the opposite sex? A person could only be so shy.

"Geezz Kagome how did you entertain boyfriends when you were younger?" Inuyasha teased.

Kagome sighed, "What time is it?"

Alright so he'd let the subject drop.

"Early, so what we're you dreaming about?" He pushed. This at least he knew part of the answer to!

Kagome's eyes remained glued to the ground.

"Inuyasha what time is it?"

Inuyasha sighed deciding she had suffered enough embarrassment. He glanced up at the clock above one of the entrances to the commons.

"10:45."

"Oh, crap, I'm gonna be late! I still have to grab my books from my dorm." She grabbed her bag putting her books she had been reading into it.

"So where did you relocate to anyways?" He asked realizing that he hadn't yet.

Kagome stopped for a second and glanced up at him. She knew she didn't want him to know about her dorm issue. If Sango had thought it was bad, then Inuyasha was sure to react poorly as well. Plus she didn't want sympathy, not from Inuyasha.

"Um, ha yeah know I don't even remember what it's called. Well hey I'll see you later." She smiled and turned to run off.

Inuyasha knew she was lying. The uncertainty that shifted in her scent was evidence. Even without his nose he would have been able to tell based on her body language. But why lie about something like that?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out to him.

He looked over at her with his full attention.

Her cheeks pinkened a bit.

"I liked this. I mean this was fun." She smiled brightly at him before turning to walk out of the big room.

Inuyasha smirked and chuckled. Yeah it had been. Who would have thought actually talking to a chick could be fun.

Inuyasha made his way back to his own dorm and changed. He was sure that Miroku had gone to the diner. Miroku always ate breakfast at the diner.

Inuyasha wondered if he knew yet where Kagome's new dorm was. He was sure he was overreacting. But, he knew that she had lied. And curiosity was nagging at him. Plus he needed to talk to Miroku anyways. He was definitely interested in Kagome he just didn't know what that amounted to. Staying away from her did absolutely nothing and there was no use fighting it anymore. Now how to talk to Miroku about it.

Just as he had suspected Miroku had indeed been at the café. But he was also with Sango which was a change. Inuyasha chuckled to himself. Just like he had said before, Kagome had been a perfect wing man.

"Yo," Inuyasha called out to Miroku. He took the chair across from the couple.

"Inuyasha, I went by your dorm earlier and you weren't there. So I don't want to hear about you not getting an invite."

Inuyasha contemplated for a second. Probably wasn't the wisest thing to do. Telling Miroku he had been with Kagome all night at the diner.

"I just had somewhere else better to be all night was all."

Sango eyed him suspiciously but kept her mouth shut.

"So where's Kagome I would have thought that you would be with her Sango." Inuyasha asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Um, she text me a bit ago on her way to class," Sango offered.

"So do you know where she is staying now?" Inuyasha asked finally finding himself a good opening. One thing that was nice about chicks, their friends tended to know everything.

Sango stiffened slightly. She was waiting for this question. Only Sango had thought it would have come from Miroku again, rather than Inuyasha. Actually, after what Inuyasha had displayed at the club, should she be surprised that Inuyasha is pressing information out of her. She had guessed that Kagome was hoping to catch him while she had stayed with her. But, Inuyasha had been locked up.

"Uh, no you know I should probably find out. Well I better get going to class wouldn't want to be late on the first full week now would I?"

Sango hurriedly grabbed her notebooks thanked Miroku for breakfast and was out the door.

"Well that wasn't uncomfortable." Miroku pointed out.

"Or honest?" Inuyasha added. Two liars, what the hell was going on?

Thunder clapped loudly outside the diner lighting up the dark atmosphere. Looked like it was going to be a rainy dreary filled day.

"Oh, and the irony just continues to roll on in." Miroku sighed.

* * *

Kagome rushed to her class with speed she didn't even know she had. She reprimanded herself once again. She had made it to the dorm but couldn't bring herself to enter. So it was to class without her book or notes.

Afterwards she would go talk to Sango and see what she could work out in staying with her. Next time Sango warned her against something Kagome would be sure to heed her warnings. She was just now finally enjoying the whole college thing. Needed to live to continue to enjoy it!

It was the first day of this class right? So she should be okay if they are just going over the syllabus. The arts and science building was coming into view. She pulled the schedule from her bag. Floor two room three forty-eight she growled to herself. That would be her luck.

Kagome raced up the stairs. She skipped steps in hopes of making it twice as fast to her class. Kagome continued to walk through the corridor from class to class.

341, 343, 345, and 348 finally she made it. Kagome reached for the door handle and pulled. The door didn't move. She pulled again the door didn't so much as budge.

"What the hell?" she complained

Kagome looked up at the door finally noticing the note posted in the window.

_Class cancelled due to workshop._

"You have got to be kidding me. Who cancels class already in the beginning of school?"

Kagome backed up from the door with annoyance. Well now she had the whole day open this was her only class for the day. Maybe the rest would be nice, seeing how she didn't really sleep a whole lot the night before. She smiled to herself maybe she could go back and find Inuyasha.

Did that make her an absolute fool? He was easily eye candy to the whole school. Kagome remembered that girl from earlier. Those were the type of girls he went for. He was probably just being nice to her because he was Miroku's best friend.

Kagome sighed.

When it came to guys she felt clueless. But that had been her fault. It had been her choice to just avoid the dating seen.

She traveled back down the hall, stopping she glanced down the next hall a painting catching her eye. Above the painting read Inu Taisho, the great dog demon.

'_Dog demon, that's what Inuyasha is right,'_ Kagome thought, as she traveled up to the large portrait.

The portrait was magnificent at its center was a large white dog demon. The demon had red eyes and purple tribal markings very similar to the ones that Inuyasha had. The snowy white color of the demon was also similar to the color of Inuyasha's hair.

Could Inuyasha turn into that? As menacing at the demon looked it could not be helped to notice the beauty that it presented. The artwork also was beautiful in its self. Such intricate brush strokes and the attention to detail was exquisite.

Kagome found herself mesmerized as she reached out to touch the image.

"That is Inuyasha's father." A voice called out to her.

Surprised Kagome pulled back from the portrait. She felt like a child who got caught reaching into the cookie jar. She spun around to see one of her professors, Myoga wasn't it?

"Um, I." Kagome wasn't quite sure what to say.

"His scent is on you. I just assumed you knew lord Inuyasha." Myoga informed her.

"Lord?" that was very odd sounding especially this day in age. She certainly didn't picture Inuyasha as a lord either.

The old flea chuckled, "My family has always been faithful to the Inu-clan. I have been overseeing Lord Inuyasha since he has entered this university. As a child I tried to teach Lord Inuyasha, however he was always such a difficult one. You fancy him?"

Fancy him, ha, that was a nice way to put it. She thought he was absolutely mouthwateringly gorgeous.

Kagome felt a bit awkward to where this was going. If he knew Inuyasha the way that he expressed who's to say he wouldn't dish about what she said. She had to think about this rationally.

"He's been kind to me." She whispered.

"Is that so, Lord Inuyasha? Interesting, that portrait you're looking at, as I've said that is master Inuyasha's father." Myoga explained. "Lord Inu-Taisho, he was a very gentle master, and fair. Always doing everything right and always keeping himself in check."

Kagome giggled lightly, "That doesn't sound like Inuyasha at all."

"Now, now Kagome it cannot be helped. Inuyasha grew up in a hard life."

Kagome straightened up feeling serious. "You said was?"

Myoga nodded, "Yes his father passed away when his sons were still young. He left them an empire of a business and with that, much money. Inuyasha's father was married once to a demoness. She passed away not long after Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, was born. When Inu-Taisho remarried, it started an uproar in the demon community."

Kagome watched Myoga and intently listened. It was nice to hear a bit about Inuyasha from someone older. Maybe she could really understand the wild demon side a bit more this way.

"Why would that be? I mean wouldn't it be natural for someone to meet another and find a way to move on and be happy?"

Myoga chuckled again, "My dear, perhaps for humans this is a normal feat, but for demons not so much, because demons mate for life you see.

Kagome looked at him like he was insane. "Mate for life?" Kagome questioned.

Myoga held a smuggly devious smile.

"A life mate Kagome. Meaning when a demon hears their calling and are drawn to another with such power, then it means that they have found their true mate. However, there is just one individual like this in the world."

"There's only one person in the world that could be a demon's mate but that's crazy. How could one ever hope to find that one person?" Kagome couldn't help but imagine what the possible odds would be to find your one true love, which was what this whole mate thing at least sounded like.

"Well, you see most demons tend to be on, say the promiscuous side. Not settling down even if they find someone they are truly interested with, because if they did settle then find their real mate the power to be with that other person would be un-fightable. "

"I see," Kagome nodded contemplating the oddness of demon life. So would that mean that they really didn't have the choice? "What if they never find their mate?"

"Demons live quite some time Kagome. Eventually somehow they are drawn to each other one way or another." Myoga almost sounded hopeful in his explanations. He continued to study the portrait as if reminiscing.

"So then the demon, that Inuyasha's father was married to first wasn't his mate?" Kagome pointed out.

"Precisely, my Kagome you are most observant. Lord Inu-Taisho was in an arranged marriage and his previous wife was not his mate. Not only was this scandalous, but also was the fact that his intended mate ended up being a regular human."

'_What was wrong with Lord Inu-Taisho's mate being human?'_

As if reading her thoughts Myoga continued his story. "It is taboo. The mixings of race between humans and demons, the child they bore could only be a half-breed. It might be a bit more socially accepted now, then not so much."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome acknowledged.

"Exactly, which leads me back in saying that he had a rough time growing up, he was very lucky he survived at all. Neither accepted by human or demon, only reason he has had what he could, was because of his family's money and power. Unfortunately Lord Taisho and the lady were murdered. Most likely from another family with much power. Sesshomaru , Inuyasha's half-brother, took the family business and has since then tried to at least find the murderer of his father.

Kagome wanted to cry. She knew what it was to lose one parent, but both parents. Her heart opened up to Inuyasha. She was the way she was, because of her past. So why hadn't she taken the time to think that Inuyasha was the same?

"You have a good heart Kagome, I'm glad that he has found a friend in you." With that Myoga left Kagome to stand and stare at the portrait a bit longer.

* * *

**AN; Woohoo keep reading on please! As always please review thoughts! This chapter only had some minor changes though. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Preview;  
**

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head lightly. "After that whole ordeal you still find it in yourself to be embarrassed. You didn't seem as embarrassed in the club." He chuckled lightly pulling the tattered material away from her body. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Yeah well I was mad and annoyed in the club." Kagome supplied.

"Oh, I see how it is."

* * *

**Music; **

**Stabbing Westward; On You Way Down**

**Mindless Self Indulgence; Never wanted to dance  
**

**Ellie Goulding; Starry Eyed (Dubestep Remix)  
**

**Hurts; Illuminated  
**

**Hurst; Devotion  
**

**Poe; Haunted  
**

**Mat Kearney; Sooner or Later  
**

**Ashes Remain; without you  
**

**Thriving Ivory; where we belong**

**Stateless; Bloodstream**

**The Wanted; Glad You Came**


	5. Chapter 5: Hot Black

**AN; Again if there is anyone who would want to beta for these crazy long chapter please let me know! Lots of new content woo!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hot Black**

Finally Kagome made her way out the door of the arts and science center. Her mind still ran wild thinking about all the things that Myoga had spoken about. Rain poured down heavily and thunder bolts lit the sky. She shivered uneasily.

'_Great,'_ Gods she hated thunder storms. That wasn't the only thing she hated. The dizziness that was erupting through her body had to be worse. She should be used to the frequent nausea, but when it hit her it always meant trouble.

The temperature had drastically dropped easily into the fifties, which seemed strange to her. Sure fall was right around the corner, but it was a lot colder than normal this time of year. Well thank you global warming.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Kagome turned to the whiney high pitched voice, which she was sure she recognized. Upon spotting the owner of the voice she realized it was the same girl she had seen outside Inuyasha's dorm. It was the one he had been kissing. The idea itself caused her stomach to drop.

'_Gods why do I care so much?'_

"Um…" was the only intelligible thing that came out of Kagome's throat. What exactly could she say? Besides share her absolute distaste for the girl.

The short haired women reached out grabbing up a fistful of Kagome's hair and yanked her forward real hard. Kagome let out a shriek as the girl in front of her examined her hair. Kagome reached up and smacked the obnoxious girl's hand sending a spark of bright light upon impact, which went unnoticed by Kagome.

"You bitch." The girl seethed as she jumped up onto the ledge of the building. She glanced down at the defiant looking girl.

"I should be saying the same to you. Just what is your problem?" Kagome yelled. Okay now she didn't feel so bad about hating the girl's guts for making out with Inuyasha. She didn't seem to be a good person anyways.

"It's Yura not that it matters to the likes of someone like you. Ugh, what does he see in you, your skin is tinged with color, obviously from outside labor, which explains the disgusting callouses on your fingers. So since you work I assume you're poor. That aside that mop on your head, which is being nice, isn't even close to being as silky soft as Inuyasha's."

Yura reached up and cupped her cheek where Kagome had struck her. A jolt of pain was sent from Kagome's finger tips. Yura wasn't sure what it was nor really cared at the moment as her anger built. It wasn't like a slip of a human girl could really hurt her.

"Look stay away from Inuyasha slut or else bad things will begin to happen to you! Consider yourself lucky I am giving you a chance after all." Yura spat.

Kagome clinched her fist in anger.

"Look I don't give a damn who you are. You aren't about to tell me what I can and can't do. Sorry a prissy spoiled rich kid like you can't appreciate a hard working person, but that hard work got me places on my own accord, which is much more than I can say about most the rich jerks that go to this school. Inuyasha had mentioned you were a nobody, guess you didn't get the memo?"

Yura cried out in outrage reaching into her pocket she pulled out a comb and raised it up in the air. Too bad, she was going to give the girl a chance, but she just wouldn't listen. It would be easy to dispose of the soon to be human corpse. Then poor Inuyasha would need some consoling from her.

"What? Are you going to comb me to death?" Kagome watched in confusion.

"Haha I guess you'll just have to find out." Yura laughed. Hair began to sprout out from the comb as several strands began to build around her. It looked like a knotted mass as it weaved itself into place.

Kagome watched in confusion as the hair began to wound itself up thickly above Yura.

"Ew, is that hair? Doesn't look particularly sanitary." Kagome asked. This was way too weird. What kind of demon was she and what was she going to do with all of that?

Yura's eyes widened and the hair stopped moving instantly.

"What? Do you mean you can see it?" She demanded.

Kagome looked up at her like she was crazy. "Uh, yeah."

Yura retracted the comb and put it back into her pocket. The strands began to retract as well.

"Now I get why it hurt so bad when you struck me." The girl was a miko and apparently had no idea. If there was one thing that was hell for demons it was a miko. The problem with an untrained one is you never knew what they would be capable of in a desperate situation. Yura wasn't willing to take the chance. No she could get someone else to do her dirty work.

"Enjoy life why you still are allowed to have it." Yura spat before jumping up into the air and disappeared.

Kagome sighed and leaned her back into the door of the building. Is this what every day was going to be like? She didn't know how long she stood there staring out into the rain with an uneasy feeling building up into her stomach. It seemed her building feelings for Inuyasha was going to continue to be troublesome and who was to say if he thought anything of her in return. So was all of this even worth it?

Sango had felt edgy the whole hour and a half she was in class. She felt guilty lying to Miroku and Inuyasha. Not only did she feel guilty over the deception, but she also felt guilt for Kagome. Was she doing the right thing? Kagome could get really hurt. There were just times that you couldn't keep a secret, if it meant harm would come to that person.

She decided that the best thing to do was convince Kagome once and for all that she needed to move in with her. If that would entail black mail then so be it. Then she would solve everything. If she made Kagome and ultimatum then surely Kagome would make the right choice!

Sango looked down at her watch just past two, as dark as it looked outside, one would think it was night fall by now. Kagome had text her that she would be at her place by 2:30 and had something weird she wanted to talk to her about. That had left her feeling a bit unsettled, because it could be just about anything. Maybe Inuyasha was pressing her for information?

Sango raced through the hard downpour to get back to her dorm apartment. A terrible storm was brewing, which just bad her mood much worse. She should just barely beat Kagome back to her place so she needed to think up a good game plan and the faster the better.

Sango was making her way through the hallway to her place, before she spotted Inuyasha, who was waiting outside of his apartment across from hers. His hands were folded as he leaned against the door with his eyes closed.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned gaining his attention.

"It's about damn time. Miroku should be back in a few. He wanted to grab some tea to brew from his place." Inuyasha chuckled pushing himself from the wall and over towards the still and confused Sango.

"We need to talk." He announced pointing between him and Sango.

Great ten bucks to what this conversation was going to be about. Why had she not seen this coming when she walked up to him.

"What are you talking about?" Sango sighed opening up her door and walking in. Inuyasha followed suit, despite her attempt to block him out.

"Don't play dumb with me Sango. Where is Kagome's dorm? Something is obviously wrong what is it?" Inuyasha demanded beginning to become aggravated.

"Wow, wait a second. You dump Kagome in a fountain, follow her for a week, then dance all up on her in the club, and save her then disappear on her for a whole week. Do you have any idea how bad she wanted to talk to you all week while you were probably doing gods know who? Now that she isn't at your or Miroku's convenience your all of a sudden _worried? _How dare you get angry with me? I've actually been here for her."

Inuyasha snarled, "Check yourself Sango."

"She's in class Inuyasha and will be here any minute. So don't you upset her!" Sango tried once more to get around the subject. Besides she didn't owe Inuyasha anything, but she did feel a sudden amount of guilt. It really was something to worry about where Kagome's safety was concerned.

Inuyasha headed for the leather couch in Sango's living room. She took a seat in the matching recliner knowing that this probably was not going to go her way. Most demons were relentless. Inuyasha was in a whole class of his own.

"Earlier I asked Kagome where she was staying and she lied. So you can excuse my surprise, when I asked you the _exact_ same question, and you lied as well. So I want to know what is going on? Don't you lie to me again woman." Inuyasha warned.

"Why the sudden interest now Inuyasha?"

"Answer my question Sango!" Inuyasha firmly asked again.

"And I asked why the sudden interest? Kagome was here for a whole week and you didn't even bother with her then. It bummed her out you big jerk. Demon's don't just go all red eye over someone then disappear. She had questions I couldn't answer. So why now Inuyasha and don't you try to bully me. It won't work that easily." In her intense accusations Sango had risen from the couch pacing and pointing fingers at the dog demon.

Inuyasha's ears lay down slightly as if he was being berated like a child. Actually if anyone was good at that it was Sango. It wasn't the first time she had gotten on his case and surely wouldn't be the last time. She was damn well lucky that Miroku was head over heels about her.

"Look I don't know alright, ya happy, but what I do know is my nose is telling me that something isn't right! I don't want something bad to happen to her alright. It would, well it would cause Miroku to go off the deep end. I promised."

Sango's phone vibrated against her. She welcomed the intrusion to get away from Inuyasha's accusations. The caller id read Kagome. Perfect she must be here, all she had to do was convince her to move and then they can tell Inuyasha and Miroku and be done with the whole thing.

"Hey, I just got back to my…"

Kagome's panicked voice yelled into Sango's receiver. She rambled so fast Sango could barely understand what was going on. All she knew was the girl was in trouble and manically incoherent.

Inuyasha rose up out of the couch picking up Kagome's hysterical voice from the phone.

"Kagome calm down, slower I can't understand what you're saying."

"This girl Yura I think, she threatened me earlier, and I came back to the dorm to grab my stuff. Oh gods Sango I'm scared. You were right. They said they were doing her a favor and are trying to get in. I think they mean to kill me. I put them all up. The door I don't think the talisman are going…"

"Kagome? Kagome?" Sango yelled. The phone beeped signifying she had been cut off.

"Abunai oni." Sango whispered.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Sango didn't have the time to even say anything to Inuyasha's indirect insult. A split second after he was gone. Sango slid down the wall to crumble to the floor. If something did happen to Kagome it would completely be her fault. This would have all been avoided if she had opened up at the diner.

Miroku rushed through the door a moment after Inuyasha had left confused.

"Hey Sango Inuyasha just shot out of her like a bat out of hell. What's going on?" He asked.

Sango looked up at him with a concerned look. She almost looked like she was about to cry.

"We need to go. Ill fill you in. Please don't hate me!"

Kagome had walked, half a mile in the rain, from her class building. The odd incident with Yura still bothered her, but nothing had happened so surely all was well at the moment. The campus was actually very beautiful. Beautiful court yards and the building structures were elaborate. She found herself at the school library. Curiosity still rang through her mind at the conversation that had taken place between her and Myoga.

She walked through the corridors and gasped in surprise. The library was enormous. Three stories worth of books decorated the walls. There were over hundreds of book shelves all placed strategically. It was not an ordinary library. It was decorated with vibrant purples, yellows, and orange. All of the desks scattered around were made or the richest mahogany. It almost reminded her of a cathedral.

Kagome began to explore the vast archives. The categories caught her eyes almost immediately, demon heritage, demon laws, demon genetics, demon mating rituals, demon traits, were these all books about demons?

Dog demons.

Before she knew it Kagome was reaching for the book. Sango had told her she should learn more about dog demons after all right? Walking over to the couch area Kagome plopped down into the soft cushion, propping the book up in her lap, she began to read through the chapter's content.

Sango had just started class so technically she had time on her hands. What better way to spend it than to read?

The introduction of the book didn't really tell her anything she hadn't already figured out. While thumbing through the pages, although the demons in the images were attractive, they just did not quite look like Inuyasha. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was half.

"Dog demon's tend to be territorial, stubborn, and demanding. Ha, that's not even the half of it," Kagome continued to thumb down. "Like many other demons, dog demon's have heightened senses such as smell and hearing. They are also among some of the fastest and most agile demons."

That must had been how he got to her so fast at the club that night.

'_Huh, wonder what that's like_?' She turned to the next chapter thumbing through some more pages.

"Dog demon anatomy," Kagome whispered out loud. An image of a large white dog with purple tribal markings was the image on the page. Arrows labeled each body type and muscle. Again confusion took hold of her, does Inuyasha actually turn into a dog? She had forgotten to ask Myoga that.

Kagome flipped towards the next page and squealed, before shutting the book between her hands. Looking around sheepishly, Kagome made sure no one was around, and then opened the book slightly. Studying the image for a second she shut the book once again. Kagome felt the warmth in her cheeks.

On the page was a very nude dog demon in humanoid form. The image was a bit more like what Inuyasha would be like. The male on the image had well defined and sculpted muscles, but what she noticed more than anything was his large anatomy. Was Inuyasha's body like this? Oh, good lord now all she could do was picture Inuyasha naked. Surely his body was this amazing but the sheer size of the demons manhood looked so un-proportioned to what she thought it was supposed to be. Is it a demon thing maybe, because she couldn't in her wildest dreams imagine that fitting down there!

Not that Kagome had much experience with a human male's lower extremities, but hell she had seen pictures before. Nothing even remotely compared to the image of the dog demon's lower extremities and muscular body all together.

As raw as Inuyasha was it was no surprise that she couldn't help, but wonder what it would be like to make love with him. It didn't help that he openly made sexual comments or exuded sex itself. That was a normal thing right? Imagining what it would be like to sleep with someone you are obviously attracted to. A girl could fantasize right?

Kagome sighed who was she kidding she had already fantasized about him. She felt a little dirty thinking about those things though, but it was natural. Sometimes it was completely out of her control.

Kagome took a deep breath. Yeah right, like he would ever sleep with someone as ordinary as her. Just walking from class to class, she would over hear chatter about Inuyasha's sexual exploits. The girls that spoke about him were gorgeous strong demons. Couldn't forget she was an inexperienced virgin. There probably was something wrong with her. Almost twenty one and she had had no intimate encounters. It made Kagome feel inferior.

Walking back over to the bookshelf Kagome placed the book back in its open space. She could always come back if she felt she would need it. All of a sudden it seemed like a bad idea to find out more about Inuyasha's race. He probably wouldn't be sticking around her that much anyways.

Looking outside Kagome noticed that the rain had yet to ease up. She had hoped her time in the library would allow time for the weather conditions to weaken. It looked like she was going to be running through the storm after all.

Pulling out her phone Kagome sent Sango a quick text informing her she was running by the dorm and then would be at her place. Kagome felt sheepish asking Sango if she could take her up on her offer, but she couldn't sleep in the commons area every night and sleeping in that dormitory full of demons was out of the question.

Kagome put away her phone, left the library, and rushed to her dormitory. It was a straight shot and shouldn't take her much time. The strange encounter from that girl still plagued her thoughts. She couldn't help but feel a little paranoid being out in the storm alone.

_'Was that girl just trying to scare me_? _Where Inuyasha had been concerned she had acted threatened._' Kagome thought to herself feeling even more uneasy. Another person out to get her because of Inuyasha and they weren't even anything.

If by some slip of a chance, if anything did come about with her and Inuyasha, would it even be possible to have a relationship. From what Myoga had said it was taboo for a demon and human to have a relationship. So what did that mean for a half-breed and human? Would it make others angry? That's what it sounded like killed Inuyasha's parents.

She sighed deeply. To tiring to think about especially since she was cold and soaked. Her body began shaking a little. The wind felt like it was blowing clear through her. Her skin felt like tiny pin pricks were being stuck into over and over.

Kagome came up upon her dorm hall. Luckily there weren't as many demons cluttering the hall as the previous days. She could handle a few cat calls. It was now or never. She pushed through the hall, until reaching the door to her room, and entered. Not much had changed it was the same as the first time she had come. She still felt like a piece of meat. Kagome reached to turn her door handle.

"Kagome I presume?" A normal looking man with tan skin and dark black hair braided small down his back approached her. He wore an intricate jacket and matching pant outfit. It was colored a deep blue and orange with complex gold embroiders decorating every inch. He looked like he didn't quite belong in this era.

Kagome had just unlocked the steel door to her dorm when he called out to her.

Although he looked normal enough the demonic spark in his eyes told her that he was extremely dangerous. No he was certainly not normal. He had a very dark aura around him that made her feel suffocated. She needed to get far away from this man and fast.

"You see Yura asked me to do her a little favor. Normally that wouldn't mean shit to me, but she's willing to give me something I want. It seems your unwelcomed here."

Kagome's eyes widened and her adrenaline pushed her through the door to her closet of a dorm room. She turned around to shut it immediately catching the demon's arm in the door.

Kagome tried with all her might to push the door shut.

"You stupid human wench you're not gonna be able to overpower me! If you just open the door I'll give you a merciless end." He yelled out.

Kagome frantically grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled in hopes of bending his arm back painfully.

Warmth enveloped her arm and a spark of some sort erupted. Kagome heard a terrifying shrill and felt the door finally slam shut. She latched the dead bolts and backed away. Looking down at the door she saw the arm that had moments ago been attached to the demon. Kagome looked down at her hands in horror

_'My hands are burnt, did I do that, What happened?'_ Kagome backed further away franticly. She needed a plan quickly. The situation was most certainly not looking to be in her favor! She grabbed hold of the talisman on her small desk and but every single one of them on the door. The more talisman the stronger the spell right?

Pounding began against the door uncontrollably. Kagome made her way to the window with the same plan as the night before. She screamed when two beady red eyes stared at her from the window. That immediately nixed her idea to hop out and take off running.

She needed help. Seizing up her purse from the floor Kagome dug out the phone that Miroku had given her. She hit the redial button not having enough time to look up Miroku's number. Sango might be with Miroku, if anything she would give Kagome aide in some way.

"Hey, l just got back to my…" Sango began on the other end of the phone.

"Sango help please. You were right I shouldn't have come to this dorm. It's not safe. Their after me. There's no way I'll be able to fight them off. I can't get out. This crazy girl attacked me and now I think these people are also attacking me because she bargained or something." Kagome rambled incoherently.

"Kagome calm down, slower I can't understand what you're saying."

"This girl Yura I think, she threatened me earlier, and I came back to the dorm to grab my stuff. Oh gods Sango I'm scared. You were right. They said they were doing her a favor and are trying to get in. I think they mean to kill me. I put them all up." Kagome screamed as the room shook she crouched down to the floor. "The door I don't think the door is…"

A gush of wind and thunder blew the door and everything in her dorm outside including Kagome herself. Kagome screamed as the wind carried her outside roughly into the terrain. Her body ached as she lay on the ground under the down pour of rain.

Kagome tried to lift herself up off the ground. A stinging sensation ripped through her left arm instantly. She cried out rolling on her back. She felt around her bicep feeling the large window shard that was protruding out of her skin. Blood was already profusely trickling into her hand and down her arm.

Her whole body felt on fire as it stung from the multiple cuts. No doubt it was from the glass of the window. Grabbing hold of the shard she yanked pulling it out with a cry. She tried breathing deeply a few times to steady the nerves in her body.

'_I have to get up. I have to run. I have to get up.'_ Kagome told herself over and over like it was a mantra.

"Hiten, that was so cool blowing her whole dorm up like that." A bigger creature called out across from where she lay. He must have been the beady red eye monster she saw from the window.

"Manteen I wondered where ya ran off too." Hiten called out as he stalked up to Kagome.

"Hiten that coward of a wench was trying to get out the window, but she stopped when she saw me. I did good right, right?" Manteen cackled.

Hiten laughed, "I don't know Manteen a chase may have been pretty fun. You know I like a good hunt."

Kagome leaned up into a sitting position. She looked up at the one obviously in charge defiantly. His eyes were also red and the features of his face seemed much more hardened. He certainly was like one of the demons that Sango had warned her about.

"Huh, it's too bad, I didn't get a good look at you earlier. You're actually pretty good looking." Hiten reached down grabbing hold of the front of Kagome's shirt. He yanked as hard as he could, ripping the material almost completely in half.

Kagome cried out mortified trying to pull the pieces of cloth that use to be her shirt back over her body. The demon chuckled at her antics

'_If they're going to kill me fine, but I won't be humiliated. Not like this. I can't be.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey now look at this little hot lacy number. I pictured you more in white lace rather than black. Not a bad rack either." He made to reach for one of her breast, but Kagome turned her body away from him. "Awe has Inuyasha been enjoying it as much as I am right now?" Hiten inhaled her fear deeply enjoying the excitement of her scent. "Oh, what's this? Virgin girl, you mean to say that half-breed hasn't fucked you yet? It seems wasteful to kill a virgin. I tell ya what I'll give you the honor of a fuck before I tear you apart." Hiten chided this time grabbing her up by the neck. The moment he lifted her at eye level Kagome brought the shard that had been in her left arm down into his left eye.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Kagome seethed.

Hiten screamed in agony and dropped Kagome instantly. She continued to hear him cry but felt too weak to move her bruised and battered body. It was like she had ran out of batteries at this point no matter how loud she yelled at her muscles.

"Brother?" The other demon called out.

_'Great, I forgot there we're two of them.' _Kagome tried with all her might to crawl away. This time adrenaline helped her get a few feet away.

"You fucking slut." Manteen rushed over to her, turning her over, before straddling her body. He smacked her hard across the face.

The impact stunned her. She felt the demons hands go around her throat as he applied pressure. She was certain that if he had wanted to snap her neck like a twig he could have. No he applied just enough pressure. This demon wanted to watch her die slowly.

Kagome began to choke as she disparately tried to thrash her body. She reached her hands up to try and grab his, with the intent to pry them from her neck, but it was in vain. He had her body and arms completely pinned. She tried reaching for anything she could get her hands on. Nothing was in reach.

"I-inuyasha," Kagome choked out. She wasn't sure why thoughts of him was invading her mind, but inevitably the images were.

Just as everything began to go pitch black the grasp around her throat loosened. Kagome gasped and coughed, but couldn't quite get her eyes open yet. She turned over to her stomach trying to hide herself in the dirt. Kagome prayed that the burning sensation in her throat would come to an end. The blackness felt like it was coming back again. All she really wanted to do was sleep and escape the harsh reality that she was about to die this time.

A single hand reached out gently, almost too gently, and shook her by the shoulder slightly.

"Kagome? Kagome? Damnit answer me!"

She knew this voice, oh Gods, she knew this voice. Relief washed over her as she willed her eyes to open even the slightest. His silhouette came to her as a blur, but eventually her vision focused, so she could see him. Gods she wanted to cry she was so happy to see him. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go of the security he would give her, but her limbs would hardly listen to what she demanded of them.

Inuyasha pulled her to him and cradled her body as close to his as possible. He acted panicked and his movements were jerky. He held her so tight he could feel her heart beat as it vibrated against his skin. That had been immensely close. Only a few more seconds and she would have been choked to death.

"Inuyasha, I can't breathe," She whispered ironically.

Relief passed through her when his grip loosened enough so that she was comfortable. She glanced up at him to see he was equally relieved. He came. Again he came and he saved her. This was becoming a sick habit, but she couldn't be angry about it, or else she would have been a goner a long time before this.

Turning her head Kagome saw Manteen hunkered over with a huge sword sticking out of his stomach. Had Inuyasha done this? It wasn't every day you saw someone skewered by a sword. Of course where Inuyasha was concerned anything was possible.

"What the fuck have you done to my brother?" Hiten yelled as he ran over to the dead demon. "Brother!"

Inuyasha picked Kagome and leaped up into the air taking her a good ways away from the demon. He knew what was about to happen. Carefully he laid her down on the soft grass before departing. At least that far away she would be out of harm's way. It wasn't like he was going to need much space to take out a whelp like Hiten.

Kagome closed her eyes, fatigue and the chill of the rain took its toll on her weak body, and all she wanted was to pass out. She could hear Inuyasha as he spoke to the already badly injured Hiten. She wasn't sure what was said, the syllables were muddled, but she certainly understood the high-pitched cry once dialogue ended. She was definitely certain the scream didn't belong to Inuyasha. Someone like him would prefer death to crying out like that.

Inuyasha walked back over to Kagome. The site of her chilled him. If his senses weren't superior enough to pick up her slow heart beat and extreme shallow breathing he would have thought she was dead. Her body was marred in cuts and bruises. Her skin was pale and shivered like a leaf on a tree. Dark circles were painted under eyes with bluish lips to complete the picture.

Anger flooded through him as he felt responsible. Yura would pay. He had heard her name during the conversation between the girls. This was absolutely something she would be capable of. Everyone always knew how bad Hiten had it for the tramp. She must have promised him a fuck to kill off Kagome.

Leaning down the dog demon cradled her cold body, lifting her up, so that he could prepare to get the hell out of there. Her chattering teeth could be heard and felt as she shivered more violently. If he had anything dry to cover her up with he would have. Inuyasha was just as soaked as she was and the rain continued to pour down, if possible even harder.

"Inuyasha, I'm really cold." She whispered almost incoherently.

"I know, I'll get you somewhere warm I promise." Inuyasha soothed her the best he could.

A frantic Miroku and Sango arrived at the scene just as he had picked Kagome up off the ground. The couple stared on unsure what to do. Inuyasha had gone into his protective mode. Neither Miroku nor Sango could see his eyes, but the stripes painted on his arms and cheeks, and the way his hair was up in disarray was clue enough.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. The fact that he could actually smell Kagome's blood meant that there had to be a good amount spilled.

'_Gods please don't let him turn around and her not be alive.'_ Miroku held his breath. It was a horrible thought to think, but considering the situation, and the looks of the place it could be a possibility.

"She's alright Miroku. I'll get her patched up if you can just wait here and make the report to the school official whenever he arrives. No remains have been left. They attacked her first as well as me, go it.

Kagome nestled into Inuyasha as he got closer to Miroku and Sango. Most of what he could make out was scrapes and bruises on her body. Relief sunk in a bit, glad that it was nothing life threatening, but that didn't change the fact that she was in pain.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku began, maybe it would be better if he took her, but he didn't have anything to back up his comment with. The genuine look Inuyasha gave him, like he was asking for his permission, didn't quite help his argument either.

"Miroku just trust me." Inuyasha couldn't tell if Miroku was asking to take Kagome or if he was warning Inuyasha to not touch her.

"I won't let anything happen to her I promise."

Miroku nodded acknowledging the seriousness in Inuyasha's tone. Inuyasha had been the one to save her after all. Between the two of them he was physically stronger and faster so it made the most since. With that said Inuyasha jumped up and sailed into the air holding Kagome like she was the rarest of all treasures.

Miroku sighed. He knew now standing between his best friend and cousin was no longer going to be possible. Inuyasha had all the signs. He should know it better than anyone. He couldn't very well take and intended away from Inuyasha. Doing something like that would mentally wound the demon for the rest of his life. That is if he wanted to even live out the rest of his life.

Placing his arm around Sango's Miroku ushered them to the bench as they waited to make an attack report. Sango opened up an umbrella and shyly scooted closer to Miroku to stop the water from continuing to drench them. It was odd to see the strong woman look so meek.

"Please don't hate me. I really thought I could fix it myself."

"I really wish you would have come to me sooner Sango."

Miroku said it in such a tone that she was unsure what his dialect was intended to mean. She was getting so many new glimpses of Miroku. Sango chose to not say anything as she sat next to him. It was her fault she had gone against what she felt was right and this had happened. Miroku should be angry with her.

"I am not mad with you Sango," Miroku began easily being able to read Sango perfectly. "However, from here on out, if either you or Kagome are in any danger, you come straight to me Sango. No matter what the case is, if not I do not think you would enjoy my punishment."

Sango shivered slightly at his seriousness. She had never noticed how protective Miroku could be. She was particularly surprised that he was treating her the way he was.

"Sango?" Miroku asked pulling her even closer to him.

"I promise Miroku, I'm sorry. She'll be alright." Sango reassured.

"This is going to be an interesting school year isn't it?" He asked as he saw the campus securities car pull up.

Slipping her hand into his Sango squeezed lightly.

"You're probably right, but that doesn't mean it can't be a good year. Really Miroku it'll be alright!" Sango wanted more than anything to comfort him. Miroku had been doing all the comforting, which didn't feel fair.

Miroku squeezed Sango's hand back and lifted up from the bench. He pulled her forward to walk with him.

"Come on, we should get this over with and get back. Don't want you to get sick out here and I want to see how Kagome is!"

Kagome felt as if she was flying. The idea of gliding through the air seemed unreal to her, but again this was Inuyasha, and lots of things the past few weeks had been unreal and crazy. Demons, demon heritage, scents, super strength, attacked once, attacked twice, attacked three times, yes definitely not a normal week for a typical college student.

Kagome welcomed the warmth his body was giving off. Something she had noticed about Inuyasha was how much warmer his body felt then her own. Perhaps it was another demon thing. If she hadn't felt so cold she probably would have been embarrassed over clinging to him so tightly. At the particular moment though she wasn't sure she really cared about anything besides seeking comfort.

No matter how much Kagome tried to concentrate, part of her was still trying to comprehend everything that just happened. Why did she have such a large target on her back? Could it really be because of Inuyasha or was it because she was human? Can demons really just attack others on campus like that? Furthermore had Inuyasha really just killed those demons?

Kagome realized that Inuyasha came to a stop. Most likely he was reaching for a door. He passed through walking about another ten paces, before stopping once more, probably another door. Kagome felt him lift her body up into a sitting position. She reached down to hold on to the cold counter to keep herself steady.

Surveying the area Kagome realized they were in a bathroom. What a marvelous bathroom it was. Everything was black granite against white wood. There was a large whirlpool bath in one corner and a walk in shower in the other. Both bathing areas we're made of white marble and porcelain. The bathroom was really neat for a guy, White plush towels hung on the wall, no clothes on the floor, and not an ounce of grime on the floor, shower, or counter.

Inuyasha pulled his bloody shirt up and over his head tossing it to the ground. Well, at least there wasn't anything on the ground before. The material made a wet slapping noise as it hit the marbled ground.

Kagome was unsure how she felt about him taking off his shirt. Part of her felt embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable. While the other couldn't take her eyes off his perfectly sculpted physic, was it even possible to look that good? It made her feel extremely inferior to him.

'_Beautiful,' _Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha was everything she wasn't. He was rich, good-looking, strong, and all set with his life. He carried himself in a way that expressed the utmost confidence. Everything he did, he was so sure of himself. How couldn't someone feel envious of that?

He looked back up at her with those molten eyes that could peer into her soul. She knew that it should bother her that not only fifteen minutes ago that he was killing another creature, but the way Inuyasha looked at her right now made her heart pound in her ears. As crazy as it sounded she felt like he could see through her. Could those overly sensitive ears hear how hard her heart was thumping?

Kagome watched him intently as he walked over to the shower and turned it on. The steam began to spill over the top warming the bathroom almost instantly. She welcomed the warmth, but with it her nerves began to feel very sensitive. Maybe she was thinking too much, but being in a bathroom with the shower running, with a half-dressed Inuyasha tended to make the mind work in over time.

Walking back over to her Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arm examining the gash. He took in her bruises that were already marring her delicate skin. She had scraps all over her arms and probably all over her neck and back. The thickened sweat pants were the only reason her legs were unscathed. Anger passed through him as he scrutinized the damage. If he had been tracking her instead of messing with Sango this whole thing could have been avoided. After following her for a week he had a good idea of her class schedule.

The pit of his stomach began to churn as he remembered the site of Manteen hunched over her choking the life out of her. The thought of her trying to struggle limply, obviously in pain, simply tore at his heart. This was entirely his fault. It was going to be hard to face Miroku.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha whispered.

He reached up gently brushing away some of her wet hair clinging to her forehead and cheek. It covered yet another bright shiner that adorned her cheek. The hematoma began to swell up shades of purple and blue. It was the reason for one more twist to his gut.

Kagome nodded but remained silent. Inuyasha was standing so close to her only the slightest movement and she would practically be in his lap. Once he stopped talking the silence was unbearable. She could hear both his and her breathing making the silence that much more intense.

Kagome gasped slightly when she felt Inuyasha rest his forehead against hers. He against her gently, mindful of her bruises, and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha sounded so genuine. She couldn't help but smile. Was it strange that she loved the feeling of him worrying about her?

"Hey you saved me remember?"

Inuyasha shook his head in dismay but dropped the subject. Instead he reached out and pulled Kagome forward wrapping her legs around his waist then lifted her up from the counter.

Kagome squealed slightly as she reached out to wrap her arms around his neck to steady herself. They had been in this position before. Of course it had been under much different circumstances than this and much hotter.

"What are you doing?"

"Your shivering and cold it'll help" Inuyasha explained. Keeping her up with one arm he opened the door to the shower. Walking in, he used the same arm to shut it, thus trapping them in the hot steam. Grabbing hold of her with both hands Inuyasha steadied Kagome's body against the shower wall, under the warm stream of water.

Despite the awkwardness she welcomed the new warmth. Kagome wasn't sure if more warmth was coming from being held by Inuyasha or the actual water. She rested her forehead on his chest. It was surprising the amount of comfort she was able to draw from the normally gruff hanyou. If she was being honest with herself, she would admit it certainly wasn't the first time. A more morbid part of her couldn't help but think this was the prize from getting attacked. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to be damsel in distress every once in a while.

Once Kagome began having feeling in her limbs it finally dawned on her how sensual the whole situation was. Warm crimson began to stain her cheeks as her mind wondered in a forbidden direction. Damn that dog demon book. She should go burn it, but that was just an excuse. Since the night of the club she caught herself thinking about Inuyasha sexually more than she liked to admit.

"I think I'm okay now. I could have done this on my own Inuyasha. I don't mean to be a burden."

"It's whatever. Not a big deal." If he was being truly honest he didn't trust to leave her alone. If she had got a look at herself, she wouldn't want to be left alone either. A fragile human could slip, fall, and easily break something.

"Really I'm okay. The both of us don't have to be standing her all wet in our clothes."

Inuyasha smirked pulling away from her slightly. She was uncomfortable with the situation. He hadn't known her long but at times Kagome was an open book. He had known she was a bit awkward the moment he had picked her up.

"Keh, are you saying the both of us could be standing her without our clothes on Kagome?" Inuyasha beant his knees with the momentum he needed to push her up higher against the wall so that she was more face to face with him. "I mean hell the thought crossed my mind, but I thought you might hit me over the head."

Kagome gasped at his lewdness. "What, I just meant I'm alright, you don't have to stand her with me miserable in your wet clothes." Kagome grumbled to herself_, 'oh please don't say things like that!'_

Inuyasha chuckled, "So now are you trying to just get me out of my clothes?"

Kagome groaned.

"Inuyasha stop teasing me already!"

"Look you were shivering badly. I thought you needed to warm up. Considering my first few ideas probably wouldn't have sat well with you this seemed like the best. Are you that uncomfortable?"

Kagome sighed shaking her head to let him know she wasn't uncomfortable at all. However, the last thing she needed to be thinking about was her and Inuyasha naked and tangled up in his bed, which was surely his alternative idea. Oh dear lord what was wrong with her.

Finally feeling content Inuyasha decided to pull them out from under the water. Again altering her to his other arm he shut off the water and opened the shower door. Kagome found herself amazed at both his strength and grace. He juggled her around so carefully that none of her bruises or cuts stung.

Walking back to the counter he sat Kagome's body back up on its surface. Opening the drawer by the door Inuyasha pulled out a few white fluffy towels. He took Kagome's appearance once more. Her top had been ripped down the middle and hung like a vest. Although the wet clothes clung to her like a second skin and looked hot as hell, he couldn't enjoy it as much with the bruises and cuts on her body. Not that she was any less attractive, it was the fact that her frail human body had to hurt, and that made him feel even guiltier.

Yura had always been a jealous wench but he never even thought she would go after Kagome. If Yura knew he was interested in Kagome then the demon must have been following him around. Perhaps she had seen him in the commons area with Kagome.

Inuyasha reached up to her shoulders slipping the tattered material down her arms. Kagome's muscles tensed under his palms. Inuyasha froze and withdrew his attention from her arms.

Kagome had been watching Inuyasha carefully as he observed her. It felt a little strange, but was also intriguing the care he exuded. It surprised her when he attempted to discard her shirt. No one had ever seen her without her top. Could he see all the flaws and imperfections in her skin? Oh gods she couldn't let him see her scars. Thankfully at her bra was still in tack.

"Am I hurting you?"

Kagome shook her head. Her body felt like it had been thrown from a speeding car, run down, and then picked up to be dropped again, but he made her feel anything but pain with his gentle touches. No she was shivering for a whole different reason.

"Just embarrassed," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head lightly. "After that whole ordeal you still find it in yourself to be embarrassed. You didn't seem as embarrassed in the club." He chuckled lightly pulling the tattered material away from her body. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Yeah well I was mad and annoyed in the club." Kagome supplied.

"Oh, I see how it is."

He reached out to her right arm. The wound from the glass shard was beginning to bleed again. Inuyasha reached down to grab hold of her hand. Pulling each arm up and out, he checked to be absolutely sure nothing was dislocated. He surveyed a few shallow cuts next to a much larger laceration on the underside of her palm.

"From the glass shard you pulled out of your arm?" He had noticed the shard that was sticking out of Hiten. It had been coated in Kagome's blood and with the large gash in her arm it made since.

"It looks worse than it is really." Kagome offered. Inuyasha continued to examine her wound. Most likely being sure no glass was stuck in the torn tissue. "Think I'll need to go get some stitches?"

"I think it looks like it really hurts."

Typical answer from Inuyasha, no real answer at all.

"Ya know," Inuyasha began grabbing hold of Kagome's hand. "You're pretty tough for a human girl." He brought her hand up to his mouth. He placed it so her fingers rested against his cheek.

Mesmerized Kagome watched as Inuyasha licked her wounds. It should have grossed her out. It should have made her hop off the counter and run, but it didn't. The stinging began to ease with each passing moment. He never took his eyes from hers. In fact, she hardly had realized anything was healed by time he was done.

Inuyasha was again intoxicated by Kagome. He couldn't quite place the taste, but her blood was sweet. Blood was something that wasn't always primal to demons. In some cases it was just sensual. Mating rituals for many demons would tend to be bloody. Sometimes demons such as dog demons would forge blood bonds when mating or marking. Perhaps that's why her blood held a certain taste to it other than the normal metallic. Surely it was just a heritage thing.

Kagome watched him in pure fascination forgetting all feelings of discomfort. His eyes lit up with that swirl of red she had already seen on a few occasions. The jagged lines of faint lavender streaked his cheek, arms, and cheeks. She expected it to happen, after his eyes had crimsoned, but it still amazed her.

Curiosity to rub the markings took hold of her. Inuyasha looked so wild to her. His hair was already beginning to dry. It was in a hot mess that was wickedly alluring. He's stare was unwavering and tantalizing. She swore his muscles seemed to bunch up more tensely as each moment passed. He was like something out of her vampire romance novels. No, he looked much better than anything she had imagined from reading novels.

With one more lazy drag of his tongue Inuyasha released her hand. Kagome looked down at her palm then back up to him. She really didn't need to look at it to know the wounds were no longer there. It was more just something to do, in the hopes that she might stop gawking at him.

"You did this before."

"Demons carry this genetic strand that accelerates healing. It's in our saliva as well as blood. For smaller cuts I can heal them this way. But for larger ones." Inuyasha trailed off reaching for the larger laceration at her bicep. "Blood is the best way to heal those."

"Nothing like a genetic lesson while half-dressed, drenched, and bloody in a guy's bathroom." Maybe lightening the mood would make it not feel so intense, but had she really just said that? It was one of those moments where the words just slipped out without realization.

Inuyasha smirked at her, "I've never seen a woman be embarrassed in so many different ways before."

Kagome groaned, "Yeah well from what I've seen many of the girls here hardly have any shame. Not sure if that's a good thing or not."

Inuyasha reached up to smooth some of the hair away from her cheek and temple. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I like your embarrassment. It's well, honest I guess." Oh shit. He sounded as sappy as Miroku! Why the hell was he saying such stupid things?

When Inuyasha spoke Kagome noticed just how long his fangs were. She was certain they had not been that long before. Without a shred of thought she reached up to touch the very tip of the fang that rested on below his bottom lip. Mesmerized she continued to touch him. She made the trail to his cheek markings, through his bangs, and towards what was her intended target, those ears.

"Don't" it was almost strangled and didn't quite sound like Inuyasha. It was his turn to tense like a board. He reached for her wrist, a bit harsher than intended, to stop her movements from progressing.

Kagome realized her intrusion after he grabbed her. What if that was a major demon no-no? If she had a tail she sure wouldn't want people to just go around grabbing it. Hell that could have been the equivalent to him squeezing her breast. Kagome pulled away from him with an apologetic look.

"Sorry." He looked even wilder and it was fueling her curiosity like a little kid in a candy store. No, a little kid in a puppy store, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Ha, that sounded so funny to her, make Inuyasha uncomfortable. After all the things that had come out of his mouth that seemed virtually impossible.

"So strange," Inuyasha whispered as he leaned down and nuzzled her with the side of his face. He placed his hands against the mirror and stood between Kagome's legs. Unsure of which scenario was better her legs straddling him or his straddling hers.

Kagome breath quickened. She was both terrified and excited all at once. The feeling she got from his proximity was both calming and intensifying. Unlike the club she could actually hear their heated breathes. The fact that there was no one there to interrupt the moment made it even more exhilarating.

"Am I making you nervous again?" Inuyasha whispered placing the lightest of kisses against her neck.

"Yes." Kagome all but moaned. Was he going to kiss her? Gods she hoped he didn't pull away again. The thought did start to make her nervous. How many girls had he kissed? Could he even find any enjoyment from kissing someone as inexperienced as her? Why was she being so damn insecure? She didn't have to impress him.

Inuyasha had kissed a light trail towards her lips. He stopped just short as if to tease her a bit. Her anxiety hit a moment later. So he waited right where he was. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. Nerves were one thing, but scare wasn't going to help him not with someone like Kagome. He could feel the demon in him at the surface. He could feel his blood boiling and his heart beat in his ears. All of his senses were heightened.

Appearance wise he knew at that moment he looked like an animal. It was a similar feeling to when the demon in him surfaced, but his control was at least solid. Glancing up into the mirror he could clearly see that. When Kagome had looked at him with fascination and even willed herself to touch him he had thought she was unfazed. Now he was feeling nervous. He probably looked like a monster to her.

"Do I scare you?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha felt like he'd been struck hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs. Why her comment hurt so bad was ridiculous, but it didn't change the fact that it did. He was a hanyou someone wouldn't want to be that close to him unless they were getting something out of him. He would probably only dirty someone as pure and good as Kagome. He pulled away from her taking a good step back.

Kagome reached out to grab his wrist. Fear suddenly filling her that he might disappear on her again. Inuyasha looked a tad stunned, but didn't try to dislodge her hand, nor did he try to pull away from her.

"I'm scared you're not going to like it." Kagome averted her eyes away from his feeling childish. She was probably making a fool of herself by being honest, but that was who she was.

"What?" Inuyasha perked up.

"What if I'm not good at this?" Kagome sighec. How unconfident did she sound? _'Please don't let him laugh at me_.'She chided to herself.

"I, I…" lips touched hers ending whatever thought she was about to express. Inuyasha's lips were soft as he applied just the right amount of pressure. It wasn't too soft or too hard of a kiss, but a quick chaste kiss.

"How could you think you're not good at this?" Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin.

Crimson crept into her cheeks again. Not because of the kiss, but because his words made her feel like she was special.

Inuyasha brought his fingers to her lips. He brushed her bottom lip lightly

"You have the softest lips I've ever touched," He licked his bottom lip "The sweetest I've ever tasted too."

Kagome wasn't even sure if he had realized what he said as he stared at her, because he looked dazed, and his eyes looked glazed over. In her wildest dreams she had never thought someone would look at her like that.

"Honestly if it makes you feel any better I was a bit nervous myself." He whispered lightly as he continued to study her features.

"Really?" for whatever reason it did make her feel a better. Kagome wasn't even sure before he said that if Inuyasha could be nervous.

"When I'm around you all my nerve endings are on overload, my muscles seem jerky, and breathing feels harder. To be honest I'm afraid I just might devour you."

Kagome looked at him with widening eyes. "Do, do you eat humans?" The pit of her stomach dropped.

Inuyasha looked at her and burst out in laughter. He leaned against her to whisper in her ear.

"Want to find out? I'm pretty sure I can spend hours buried between your legs eating you."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled hitting him in the chest without even thinking.

"Ouch!" She yelped grabbing hold of her arm with the reminder of large laceration that still decorated her skin.

"You idiot, don't move around so much." Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arm to look at the cut. It was still bleeding slightly, but not gushing as much.

Well that certainly sounded like the Inuyasha she knew. Maybe the sweet sentimental Inuyasha only shows up on occasion.

"Well, I wouldn't be if you weren't being such a jerk." Kagome turned away from him.

Inuyasha smirked slightly, more for himself. "Hey," He reached for her shoulders to turn her body back to facing his. "Come on, I'll give ya a break." He reached up to her pouty lip, silencing any chance she had of arguing with him. It was like he was able to cast a spell on her. Kagome couldn't be mad at that moment even with all her might.

Inuyasha lazily trailed his fingers from her lips, down the side of her cheek, and towards the collar bone of her neck. The trail continued down the valley her breast and circled around her navel. Inuyasha was touching her so lightly it was all she could do to concentrate and acknowledge that it was even happening.

Despite the exoticness of his light touches, it did not even compare to the intensity of their locked eye contact. Not once did his eyes waiver away from hers. It was like he was silently daring her to look away.

"Has anyone ever touched you like this Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Was he stupid for wanting to know? It was such a male thing, but is kissing was a new experience perhaps this was too. Kagome definitely had a pure scent, but the jealousy was getting the better of him. Pure possessiveness was fueling him and he wanted everything about her to himself.

"No" Kagome moaned.

"Good." Inuyasha liked the idea that even the more innocent of touches she had not experienced. The guy in him had gotten the best of him after all. His pride swelled. He would be the only one too.

Kagome lifted her hand up as if to try and touch him again. She wanted to touch him like he was touching her, but hesitancy deterred her.

Inuyasha smirked, "So innocent, you can touch me Kagome, it's ok. I'm touching you."

Kagome smiled for the first time since he had brought her to the bathroom. Just a week and a half ago she had come to this school and met Inuyasha and now look at the predicament she was in. Yet, more and more she felt comfortable with him. Maybe it was just her state of mind at the moment.

Inuyasha was studying her as she smiled. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he welcomed her genuinely warm smile. Of all the emotions she showed this one was most certainly his favorite.

"This is all just new to me. Ha, I just didn't expect at all to be doing stuff like this. Be in situations like this." Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand and brought it back to his face.

"Some of it's new to me too. Its okay to venture out that's human nature is it not? You were touching me like this earlier." Inuyasha placed her finger tips against his cheek.

"Yeah those markings on your face."

"When my demon blood rises to the surface my eyes bleed red and tribal marking appesr. It happens normally when my life is in danger. Most people stay clear because I'm unstable. So when you touched me it confused me slightly." It was the best explanation he could offer her questioning glance.

"If your life isn't in danger then why is it happening now? Not to short change myself, but I hardly doubt I could pose a threat against you."

Inuyasha smiled. He left out the part about how demons tend to be at their peak of demonic energy when sex as well as sexual need was concerned. Now why his demon had come out when she was endangered was still trifling to him, but he was starting to have a better answer for that.

"I think it's you." Inuyasha whispered. It was truth enough.

Kagome blushed yet again.

"Does your face always light up like this?" Inuyasha laughed lightly. "Come to think of it I think you've been flushed since I've meet ya. If it isn't out of embarrassment it's from anger."

Kagome pulled away from him again, obviously not taking the humor well. Inuyasha grabbed hold of her bringing her hands back up to him. "Hey, hey I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I already told you I liked that about ya."

If she had not been so fascinated with his change in features and sheer gentleness she would have walked away. He looked honest in his declaration of not trying to hurt her feelings. Kagome lightly traced his lips much like he had down to her earlier. She lightly touched one of the canines. His fangs captivated her.

Thoughts of her conversation with Myoga not a few hours ago swam through her head again. He had talked about life mates. While she had been thumbing through the book earlier she had come across a mate marking image. The book had mentioned something about a bite mark.

"Inuyasha, these" Kagome tapped his canine. "Is that how you mark a mate?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha froze, "I, uh, I what?"

"I ran into an instructor who knew you, Myoga. I was looking at a portrait when he caught me. It ended up being a portrait of your father. Um, Myoga just shared history with me. He talked about mates and what not. I saw in a book this thing about marking. I guess I was just curious." Oh, man she felt like she was rambling. It sounded like she was brown nosing hard core.

Inuyasha listened to her carefully.

"You doing research on my family Kagome, I'm flattered." He smiled lightly.

"Inuyasha…"

"I know I know. It is a bite mark. When demons find who they believe is their mate they do bite them." It felt a little odd talking to her about this. Probably more so because now all he could think about was biting her, was that why his demon kept springing forward? Trying to take action?

"Why a bite mark?" Kagome couldn't help but dig just a bit more, but she was curious. It was like reading the beginning a fairy tale book and not finishing the ending.

Inuyasha reached up to brush more hair from her face before taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure why this felt so awkward to discuss, but that didn't change the fact that it still was.

"Why rings? I mean that's what humans exchange right?"

Kagome nodded agreeing with him.

"We'll human's like to call marriage binding but it isn't. They can split up and remarry another if they want. With demons when you mate it's for life, you are connected with that person until death occurs. True some demon's commit infidelity but they only can reproduce with a mate, and with demon's legacy is everything." It was true. Having a strong child to go on in your footsteps was ideal of a demon's life.

"Myoga said something about a true mate." Kagome hoped just to dig a bit more out of him before he got tired of the q and a.

"Well anyone can become mates if they want, but sometimes demon's choose wrong. My father a primary example of this. Because of this some demon's choose to go against nature and not mate. From what I've been told it can be a painful ordeal, but then again I've heard finding your mate and not binding to them can be painful as well."

Kagome thought about what he said intently. What a strange world that she had fallen into. The idea of having a set of rules just to be with someone certainly was odd.

"Well, what happens if one side wants to mate and the other doesn't?"

Inuyasha tried to not take her words to heart. It wasn't like she knew what was in his past. It didn't make it any more comfortable to speak about these things with her. Unfortunately this was just a part of demon life.

"It won't work. It'll be just like a bite from razor sharp teeth, even if only one party is unwilling. They say there's a chemical attraction between intended mates. Where no matter what they can't fight the relationship, even if they can't stand each other." Inuyasha paused for a moment. Thinking about his own words. "Any who some demons can mistake finding and intended and others just don't want to wait any longer and take up another mate."

"So, if a random demon like that wolf demon that harassed me just walked up and bit me, I'd be alright, uh minus the bite."

Inuyasha growled out, "That would never happen!" Despite the horrible thought he was more relieved to know where her string of questions were stemming from. She just wanted reassurance she wouldn't be taken against her will as a mate. There was no harm in questions like that right?

Kagome's eyes widened a bit at his rough growl. "Well, I meant at least it's on less thing I have to worry about."

"Hmph, not really, If a demon was really serious they would just continue to bite and torment their prey until they finally gave in. It's happened for centuries Kagome." Inuyasha laughed gruffly. "Don't worry I would never let that happen to you."

She welcomed the honesty in his voice and eyes. Kagome leaned herself forward. Nervous or shy it didn't matter the craving for him fueled her. She just wanted to be closer to him. Leaning in Kagome reached up with both hands intending to wrap them around his thick neck.

Kagome cringed as a stinging sensation shot itself up her arm and into the pit of her stomach. After squeaking out a pained groan she reached for the wound on her arm. The blood was heavily collecting much like it had been when she first pulled the glass shard out. Extending her arm had opened the wound back up completely.

"Don't touch it." Inuyasha reached out to her grabbing the unharmed arm while steadying her injured one by her elbow. "Just hold still you can trust me."

He was sure this wound was painful. It looked painful. Bringing his palm to his mouth Inuyasha dragged the very fang Kagome had touched earlier across his flesh. It tore through his skin like butter. He squeezed his palm against his fingers in a fist allowing blood to collect.

"It'll sting, but it won't last long. Just try and bear with it alright"

Inuyasha grasped her wound allowing the blood to drip into it from his hand. Kagome thrashed against Inuyasha. He had not been joking the stinging sensation in her arm was much worse than what pure alcohol would have felt like. She grasped both of his forearms trying to squeeze away the pain. No matter how hard she gripped him or squeezed her eyes shut it didn't help the pain.

"Shh, it won't last."

Kagome turned her head in the other direction. Again it didn't help. Eventually after a few minutes as he had said the stinging sensation subsided.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her delicate neck the moment she bared it to him. He knew she didn't know any better. To dog demons the particular gesture was a sign of submission and willingness to give oneself. Especially with their recent conversation he couldn't help but think about her neck and sinking his teeth into it.

Taking a deep breathe Inuyasha fought the temptation to suck on the tender flesh. Once he was sure the wound was healed, he let go of her arm and went to grab a towel. Turning on the shower head Inuyasha wet the towel under the sink.

Coming back over to Kagome he wiped the towel across what use to be her wound. To no surprise to Kagome the wound was once again gone. Whatever leftover blood that had been on her arm was now on the towel. Throwing the towel into the hamper he grabbed another clean towel wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Not a hundred percent, but at least you're not bleeding out anymore." He rubbed the bruise on her cheek to remind himself she still was full of bruises and probably going to be really sore for the next week.

He made to turn away from her feeling ashamed, but Kagome reached out to grab his bicep. When he turned towards her she leaned in almost hesitantly. Feeling slightly anxious it wasn't alright to kiss him.

It was a very soft and light inexperience kiss, but it set him on fire. Like a jolt had zapped from his toes clear up to his head. When she pulled away all too soon he felt himself burning to claim her lips once more. He seriously did want to devour her.

"Thank you," Kagome barely whispered.

Inuyasha leaned in for a few more firm kisses. Simply enjoying the way their lips connected then pulled apart. The wetness of their lips made it feel much more sensual. He reached for her to pull her body into his just a bit more, but not as much as he had wanted. Quite frankly he could hardly believe he was showing the restraint he was.

'_Damn,'_ His mind cursed. Inuyasha pulled away slightly from her.

"As much as I want to keep doing this the rest of the night, Miroku is almost here. Better find you a shirt don't think you prancing in a towel scantily dressed will work so well for Miroku. Wouldn't want him to try and cut my balls of now would I?"

Kagome giggled a bit. She pushed herself up off the counter and followed Inuyasha out to his bedroom.

Kagome hadn't even acknowledged his 'dorm' when he had brought her through. Inuyasha's room was decorated in red, black, white, and silver. It looked like something luxurious and fit for a king. A large bed, bigger than a king size, sat in the corner of the room across from a big plasma screen television, draperies hid the light, and the carpet was soft enough to sleep on.

Inuyasha pulled a black Pierce the Veil shirt from his drawer.

"Here" He threw the shirt over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku yelled from the hallway.

Kagome quickly threw the band tee over her head. The black material began to cling against her still wet bra and skin, but at least it was enough coverage for some modesty.

Inuyasha looked her over once and sighed deeply. Gods did she look hot in his clothes. The way they clung to some of the leftover dampness on her body made him feel instantly rigid. Inuyasha walked over to another adjoining door, walked through, only to quickly return with a red Terri clothed robe. Extending his arm out he silently urged her to grab the robe.

Kagome graciously took it, putting it on immediately. She watched Inuyasha hypnotized by him once again. Inuyasha looked graceful and eloquent doing the simplest of things. It felt a bit odd that he was doting on her, all high and mighty Inuyasha, but she couldn't deny she really enjoyed it.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Inuyasha's voice finally registered. Her cheeks lit up almost immediately. Had he seen her gawking at him?

"Are you ok, dizzy maybe? You're kinda looking flush again."

"Yeah, I'm just a bit dizzy that's all." Kagome whispered sheepishly. She did snuggle deeper into the Terri cloth. The warmth and smell was a pleasant combination to her working senses. It smelled like Inuyasha, and with it eased some of her racing nerves.

"Come on," he called out with a smile.

* * *

**AN; Phew did you like the changes?  
**

* * *

**Preview Chapter 6;  
**

"I want you to touch me," Kagome whispered in an alarmingly sensual voice.

_Hell._

* * *

**Chapter 6 Music;  
**

**Kraddy; Into the Labyrinth **

**Outline in Color; Bad Romance**

**Crown the Empire; Moves Like Jagger**

**Celldweller; Own Little World**

**As I Lay Dying; This is Who We Are**

**Celldweller; The Last Firstborn**

**I Am Ghost; Beyond the Hourglass**

**12 Stones; Hey Love**

**Gravity Kills; Goodbye**

**Hollywood Undead; Hear Me Now**

**Ocean Ship; Hot Black**


	6. Chapter 6: Running Up That Hill

**AN; Yay have a bit of new content here too! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Running Up That Hill**

"I got her tucked in," Sango walked towards Miroku who was sitting patiently on the love seat in her apartment.

"Is she alright?" Miroku fidgeted. He had been a bit apprehensive in further antagonizing Kagome considering the ordeal she'd been through. It had been almost thirty minutes since they had left Inuyasha's apartment. Although Kagome looked much better, it was obvious that she was still a bit battered, both physically and mentally. She had already seemed embarrassed to have so much attention drawn to her.

Sango had been quick to usher her to her place. It was relief because it gave Miroku the chance to pick Inuyasha's brain a bit. Inuyasha had been in rare mood. He had basically explained everything without having to be asked once. He probably didn't want to be questioned any more than he had to be.

After departing Inuyasha's place Miroku couldn't help but feel a bit relaxed knowing Inuyasha was looking after Kagome. Of course he didn't have to admit that out loud. If he found Yura first, he'd be sure there was nothing left of her. Apparently he and Sango were not the only ones who thought sometimes more was transpiring between Kagome and Inuyasha. Yura was known for her jealousy.

"Miroku are you listening?" Sango questioned for the third time to death ears.

Looking up at her surprised Miroku nodded.

"My apologies Sango, once more if you don't mind?"

Sango sighed, "She's alright Miroku actually I think she's doing better mentally than physically, which is saying a lot. I really thought she would have had more serious injuries though." Sango had been thinking that over carefully to. There was quite a bit of blood at the scene. She had honestly thought that Kagome was a goner for sure.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have ever brought her here. I thought I would be able to help. Apparently not so much." Miroku was really feeling down on himself. Did he just take her out of a bad situation and into a worse one? Should his father have given him the responsibility to take care of her?

"Miroku," Sango began sitting next to him she wrapped her arm around his shoulder in comfort. "It may not feel like it, but she knows you mean well. I think that it's going to have a lot to do with finding her niche. With both you and Inuyasha now watching over her, how could she not be safe?"

Miroku chuckled almost darkly. "That's another thing that I'm unsure of." Inuyasha was clearly having a reaction to Kagome's presence. Miroku had been trying to bury it, but after that display he knew it was not going to happen.

"You're going to talk to him right?" Sango couldn't help but ask.

Miroku nodded, "the question is more of how and when to talk to him?" He stretched his neck. It is going to be interesting to see how that conversation went. The last conversation about Kagome hadn't gone over rather nicely with Inuyasha storming out. He couldn't necessarily get in between whatever was going on with them that was demon code, well to some extent. But, he could put his foot down a bit.

"Miroku, I have to ask, Kagome, she was wounded earlier right? I mean when Inuyasha took off with her I know that I saw blood."

"It was Inuyasha. Kagome smelled of his blood before you got her into the shower. Actually come to think of it, she still smells like him."

"Oh," Was all Sango had to offer. She had heard of this type of healing ability with demons. Their blood actually acted as a powerful healing serum, but for a demon to do this for a human was certainly abnormal. Of course Inuyasha wasn't fully demon. Sango had thought that Inuyasha was showing signs of finding a mate, but she was unsure if she should say anything to Miroku or Kagome. Of course Miroku was not dumb, he had to know about this as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Miroku pressed.

"Oh, just everything I guess. The blood thing, I didn't realize that it was a trait for dog demons. That is what happened right?"

Miroku smiled slightly no wonder she seemed so annoyed. If there was one thing that Sango disliked it was the unknown.

"Actually most demons can do that Sango. It's more about the amount of power that a demon possesses more than anything. Just have to be careful it's like giving away energy. It tends to leave one exhausted sometimes. If you give too much there's a chance your power and life could be depleted."

"So are you able to do it Miroku?"

"Want to find out?" Miroku coyly smiled.

"Ugh," Sango groaned as she pushed him away. "I think you need to get to bed."

"Is that another invitation my dear Sango?"

Sango got up from the couch and walked to her room, "No, goodnight Miroku." Her door slammed. Such a good moment and then he had to make it sexual. Of course the fact that her heart was pounding in overtime wasn't helping her feel less better about the situation.

"You can't blame a man for trying." Was the last thing she had heard from Miroku.

* * *

Kagome plopped down into the warm softness of the mattress. Could a bed truly be this comfortable? How had she ever left this amazing bed? After bidding a goodbye to Inuyasha, a tender hug with Miroku, and explaining things as quickly as possible to a concerned Sango, she was able to jump into the shower for a real bath that already made her feel ten times better.

Kagome just lay in her bed contemplating all the events that had occurred since she had been here. Good lord she had only been here but barely two weeks. She felt she should had been a lot more rattled over the events, but the feeling wasn't there. Did that make her weird? Was she already getting use to the violent university? Maybe in the back of her head she felt safe because of a certain half breed.

Kagome reached up to touch her lips. Inuyasha had kissed her right? It really happened it hadn't been a figment of her imagination? The butterflies began to enter her stomach immediately. It was a real kiss. Embarrassment fueled her thoughts. It was her first real kiss. How ridiculous to be this old and to had never been kissed. Of course she had good reasons in the past. Getting close to people in the past would have been too painful.

Sighing Kagome got up from the soft bed. One would think that she'd be exhausted. Walking over to a clear space on the ground, she laid herself against the soft white carpet, and stretched. She felt sore all over. She wondered how much she could possibly push herself. Once feeling loose enough Kagome began a string of sit-ups.

It wasn't so bad. Perhaps the movements would work out her battered muscles as well as tire herself out so sleep would come easier. Perhaps then this feeling of being wide awake would cease. Hitting a quick goal of a sixty she let out a deep breath and stretched back against the floor.

"Phew, am I already starting to get this out of shape?" Kagome gasped as she panted lightly out of breath.

Turning around to her stomach she got into the push-up position and followed suit through the reps. Kagome continued to go back and forth between the strengthening exercises till she felt she couldn't move any longer. It was a feeling she welcomed. It was one of the few times that she felt completely blank. Back when things were tough she could easily spend hours working out to find a happy spot.

"Not gonna lie that's kinda hot." That deep familiar voice cat called out from the corner of her room.

Kagome shot up despite the aching in her muscles to see Inuyasha perched on the window sill. He wore that all too knowing smirk.

"H-how long have you been sitting there?" she breathlessly demanded.

Inuyasha just smiled. He liked seeing her hot, sweaty, and all out of breath like that. She was in a pair of low riding short light blue shorts with a loose fitting gray t-shirt. He had been perched out on the tree watching her since she had entered the room, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well long enough to see that you have a good amount of endurance. I'm impressed most girls around here don't even know what it is to exercise."

"What, you're just now noticing that I stick out like a sore thumb?" Kagome laughed softly. "Besides I'm not a demon I don't just have a perfect body that naturally stays fit like a god." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows to her somewhat of a compliment. "Uh, what I mean, well Sango has been explaining demons to me is all. I just know many of you are genetically, well just fit."

He smiled at how she felt she needed to explain herself, liking how she didn't hide any of her emotions or thoughts. Crossing from the window he sat across from her on the floor to just get a bit closer.

"Although she is somewhat right, a little secret though, the smart demons actually take the time to work out and be top notch, those are the strongest here."

Kagome giggled leaning against her bed. "So I guess you hit the gym a lot huh?"

Inuyasha found himself laughing yet again, this girl. "I'm a half-demon Kagome, so I have to train especially hard to stay on top."

"Half-demon, I know little bit but I really don't understand what the big deal is." Kagome innocently expressed herself. Myoga had mentioned the idea taboo, and she knew that was what Inuyasha was, but no matter how much she thought about it she still didn't understand the issue.

Inuyasha nodded showing an obvious amount of discomfort with the subject.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." That was an emotion she had yet to see from him before. At this point she had thought he was shameless.

"You're not prying being a half breed is just looked down upon is all. I'm not technically human or demon so socially I'm not really accepted by either. Being one of the strongest just means they are scared but, still there is no acceptance."

"But people seem to like you, I mean your popular with the uh, girls at least."

Inuyasha let off an almost bitter laugh. "Money sweetheart, I'm lucky to have a lot of it. Despite what people think it can buy quite a bit. Don't mean that I'm respected or accepted in any way."

Kagome thought about what he had said for a moment. He didn't feel like he belonged. She had known what that felt like for the last five years. She reached out and took his hand in hers much to Inuyasha's surprise. Kagome studied his claws carefully. Although it was strange to see a person with claws, it didn't change necessarily who he was. Looking up she studied the little triangle ears atop his head. It was what made him stand out the most from other demons.

"Doesn't matter what blood courses through your veins, I mean you're still you right? And well I like who you are, well when you're not dropping me into fountains, or teasing me like a brat that is."

Inuyasha chuckled at her humor before detangling his hands from hers, before getting up from the ground. He leaned down and hoisted her up. Kagome squeaked slightly, before placing her arms around his shoulders for support. It was nice to actually enjoy the feeling of being embraced by him, unlike earlier where everything felt muffled.

"Time for bed." Inuyasha announced as he walked her to her to the bed. He pulled back the sheet and comforter before putting her into the soft silky sheets. Pulling the comforter up he covered her body.

"Are you tucking me in?" Kagome couldn't help but ask with a giggle.

"Call it what you want. I just wanted to be sure you were alright."

Kagome watched as he turned to walk towards the window, before his departure she called out to him.

"What?" he asked a bit harsher than he meant for.

"Uh, I um, can I ask you something?" Kagome just blurted out not sure where she was going with the conversation.

Inuyasha eyed her curiously from the window sill.

"Earlier, why did you um, you know."

"Kiss you?" he bluntly questioned her back.

Kagome felt her cheeks burn, her stomach knotted up, and she suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Was it childish wanting to know if it meant anything? Or could it have just been in the heat of the moment. Was it dumb to have feelings for Inuyasha? Man, suddenly she felt like a high school girl again with all her racing thoughts.

Inuyasha came back to her bed and sat down as close as possible without actually touching Kagome. He eyed her with those stunning golden eyes. Inuyasha reached up brushing the hair away from Kagome's face. The simple and sweet gesture caused her stomach to drop.

"Because I wanted to," was all he offered.

"But why?" Kagome pushed not quite getting the answer she wanted.

"Why not?"

Kagome sighed realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere at the moment. Besides Inuyasha probably kissed lots of girls of course she knew he did more than that. It didn't necessarily mean anything. Kagome felt her blood boil as her body went stiff kind of like that girl from earlier. Yura, that's right that was the girl who had attacked her, the one that demon had said ordered them to attack her.

"You tensed up, what is it, what's wrong?"

"That girl, Yura, she caught me outside of my class earlier today." Kagome explained contemplating what all to say.

Inuyasha growled feeling very defensive. "Besides sending those whelps after you what else did she do to you Kagome?"

"Threatened me, wanting me to stay away from you, I didn't understand why. She tried to attack me and I fended her off. We talked a bit and then she got, um, well I think spooked and left. I guess she decided it was easier for someone else to do the job."

Inuyasha growled heatedly again. "Fuck." His eyes bleed and he had to take a deep breath to compose his self. He already knew what had happened and yet hearing about it sent him into rage. The demon in him wanted justice for someone fucking with what was his

_His._

'_Woah, what is wrong with me'_. Inuyasha thought to himself for a second. After a moment of silence and calming down, Inuyasha looked up at her with pleading in his eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't with someone like Yura. She was attractive, had beautiful hair and skin, with a large chest, and obviously strong from her demon genetics. Kagome knew she wasn't any of that, next to Inuyasha she was just simply ordinary. She tried to kill the thoughts. The last thing she needed to be doing was getting down on herself.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered. It was technically his fault that all this had happened to her after all.

Kagome laughed uncomfortably, "Inuyasha we've already been through this."

"I told you a few certain girls were after my families' money, that one in particular is very greedy. That's why she came after you. I hadn't thought much about it. Demons can smell scents and mine is all over you, which basically makes you a walking target." He really hadn't given much thought on what it would be like to even have just a friendship with Kagome. In the back of his mind he knew that he really was feeling more than that. Well obviously with all these damn demon instincts flaring up.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha growled as a hard fist hit his bicep. He looked up at Kagome who held a big smile on her face. "What the hell was that for?"

"Now we're even." She giggled innocently.

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha reached out and carefully tickled her sides being mindful of any bruises. He had found this weak spot out the previous night they had spent in the commons area. Kagome began to laugh loudly as she tried to squirm away from him. Once he got a hold of her wrist with his one hand, it was all over, as he was free to tickle his victim.

"Inuyasha stop, No, I can't laugh anymore. It hurts to laugh." Kagome laughed hard as she continued to squirm.

"So you surrender?" He whispered. Both went still as he hovered over her body, the look in his eyes intense.

"Never," Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha leaned down to gently brush her lips against hers, but was averted by her when she turned her face away from him. She had gone from happy and cheerful to closed off and uncomfortable in a matter of moments.

"What's the deal?" he asked sounding harsher then he should. But, the idea of her pulling away from him tugged at the pit of his stomach. It was not a pleasant feeling in the least.

"Get up." She asked.

He reared back up off her but still hovered close. Confusion took hold of him at the sudden change in the situation. Okay this was not his readable Kagome at all.

"Well what gives?" he pushed again.

"Take off your shirt."

Inuyasha felt like his eyes were going to fall out of his head. "I, uh, do what?"

Kagome sighed.

"I said take it off." She looked at him with absolute seriousness.

"Well what if I don't feel like it?" he mumbled turning his head. Where was this coming from? Perhaps if it was a different situation he'd be elated, but not with the way he had been feeling the past few days. He needed to be sure he was in absolute control first. Be sure he wouldn't tear her apart.

"Ugh, Inuyasha stop being difficult I'm proving a point, not trying to get fresh! Now undress!" Kagome yelled beginning to get annoyed. Surely he didn't think she was trying to seduce him. She reached out to his button up to just do the deed herself but he caught her wrists.

"What point could you possibly be proving woman?" He yelled back.

"Gr, look dog boy just stop being so stubborn already! It's not like you haven't flaunted yourself around before without your shirt!" He was acting like a child who didn't want to take a bath before bed.

Inuyasha by now had gotten up off the ground with Kagome still holding on to his shirt. She tried to stop him from pulling away once he stood up. The quick movement caused her feet to tangle with his sending them both straight to the ground, leaving Kagome in a compromising position straddling his waist.

"Kagome? Is everything alright I heard noises?" Sango called through the door.

"Uh, yeah I got it, um spider it was just a spider Sango. I just can't stand spiders." Kagome called out feeling so lame. Both her and Inuyasha had gone perfectly still. If Sango had walked in how would she ever explain this scene to her?

"Ok, well I'm going to bed, goodnight Kagome, sleep tight. If you need anything at all seriously come get me."

Waiting a moment for Sango to walk away Inuyasha pushed himself up from the ground causing Kagome to fall back to the ground on to her rump. He unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off his shoulders. Once finally hearing Sango's door close he took the opportunity to speak.

"A spider really?" the sarcasm dripped off his tongue.

"Er, well it just kinda came out." Kagome shook her head cradling it between her hands. Was she ever getting a headache now? Her original point she wanted to make had seemed important before, but now she was beginning to wonder if it had really been worth the trouble.

"Keh, ya know I think I understand ya and then ya just surprise me all over again." Once more Inuyasha tried to lean in and kiss her, but she continued to shy away from him.

"Do I stink or something? Because you seemed alright with this earlier." he grouched.

"No, not at all, more the opposite, you don't understand. You're basically perfect." Although it was a complement the way she said it was much dreary.

"I don't follow." He was at a lost for understanding.

"Well look," Kagome pointed at his chest. "You're like a walking swimsuit model ad. Geeze it's like these things are painted on." Kagome reached out to poke his abs just to investigate for sure that they were legit. "No imperfections, no scars, blemishes, or freckles, just tanned perfect skin." She whispered to herself as if he wasn't in the room listening.

Inuyasha was baffled what the hell was going on? No one had ever honestly given him such a genuine complement before. He reached over to retrieve his shirt but froze when she started touching his back next.

"Ugh, and your back is just a chiseled as your stomach. Are those back dimples?" She prodded his back next only to earn swats from him.

"Just what kind of point are you trying to make? Have you gone mad women? I ain't no god that's just the way my body looks." Hell it had been awhile since a women made him feel apprehensive like this. "I tell you what how bout you shed your top and we scrutinize and compare your body instead!"

Kagome scrunched her eyes closed shut at the annoyance in his voice. Perhaps she hadn't gone about this the right way. Well no turning back now she made her bed. Might as well just tell him how she was feeling. Hopefully he wouldn't think she was as weird as she currently felt.

"No way! That's exactly my point there isn't even the slightest bit of comparison. You joke, but you are how I would picture a gods body would be. Me, I have little definition, I have scares, pale skin, calloused hands, I may be strong at some things but compare all that to what a demon woman would be and I'm just not that at all. Not to mention the money and the popularity. I don't compare to you Inuyasha. I can't even take care of myself here." She really wanted to cry. What a way to drop the flood gates on the insecurity falls. She even more so hated how insecure she sounded, but some feelings can't be controlled.

At first it was a simple body comparison. Inuyasha just screamed sexuality and it terrified her. How would he want to do things with someone as ordinary as her? But once she started talking, everything she had felt weak about, especially in the past, just came pouring out. Great, now she really screwed this up. He was going to think she was a basket case. Hell maybe she was.

Kagome kept her eyes adverted to the ground as she saw him shift and move. He was most likely getting up to leave. Not that she blamed him. Instead she felt him lean into her and a sudden pinching sensation hit her neck. It was like touching the sharp end of ten needles all at once.

"Ouch," Kagome pushed him away before reaching to feel her neck. "Did you just bite me?"

"Yeah, and I'll do it again if I have to. It's my way of saying knock it off!" Inuyasha grunted.

"I don't understand." Kagome whispered ever so lightly.

"Remember what you told me about not caring about me being a half demon?" Inuyasha was really trying to be patient and explain this clearly. She was acting like a broken girl and there had to be a reason behind it, but first thing was first.

"The difference between humans and demons, humans aren't perfect, but that's the attraction of it. You're a pain in the ass, a hot head, stubborn, and unpredictable girl, but that's exciting to me. You're also warm and kind. So don't be an idiot and say you don't compare. Demon's for the most part are alluring I got that, but I haven't thought for one minute that you weren't attractive. Money and popularity fuck that it doesn't matter to me. Do you understand? I don't care."

Kagome sat there soaking in everything he said for a moment. She felt almost like a heel. When had she become so lame? No, she knew when, and it made her cringe on the inside. She needed to become stronger and braver. No more of this. If whatever was happening with Inuyasha was going to happen then she needed to embrace it.

"Good, damn I don't think I've ever talked so much in my life. Let alone about my feelings woman." Inuyasha sniped. It was most certainly the truth, but he felt he had to. That it was completely owed to her. Besides getting her out of this funk seemed mandatory. He didn't like seeing her that way at all.

Kagome smiled, "Then I guess now we're even. Thank you for taking the time to be honest with me. Part of me still thinks you're crazy, um, but I'm glad."

Smirking at her, Inuyasha leaned down, finally trapping her lips for a sweet and chaste kiss. He pulled away looking at her. "If you could hear how hard my heart is thumping because of the simplest of things from you I'm sure you wouldn't have any doubts."

He leaned in once more not even allowing a response. He lightly guided her back to the bed, so they could lay out more comfortably. He kissed her more firmly this time nibbling on the soft flesh of her bottom lip. Slipping his hands around her he lifted her, pushing both their bodies up the bed, and laid them out once more. Kagome gasped slightly and he couldn't help himself, but to reach his tongue into her mouth just for a little taste.

Kagome jerked back on instinct surprised when she felt his tongue touch hers. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, you just surprised me." She whispered. "I'm sorry I'm just not sure what I should be doing."

Inuyasha leaned down to her once more capturing her lips and again slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Don't pull your tongue back," he whispered alluringly against her lips.

Kagome listened to him feeling a bit more comfortable. She wound her arms around his neck to pull his body a bit closer to hers.

"Now copy what I am doing" He whispered in between kisses. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

Although at first she felt awkward it began to feel good. Actually it was beginning to feel intoxicating and she couldn't get enough. Kagome gripped his shoulders even tighter. She wasn't sure how good it felt for him, but for her it felt amazing.

Inuyasha continued to caress her soft wet appendage allowing his hands to trace Kagome's sides lightly. He wasn't sure how long they battled back and forth, but neither could find it in their wills to pull away.

Her whole body at this point felt like it was on a high from his physical and verbal admirations. The need to be touching him in more ways began to fuel her exploration. Lightly she touched his cheeks, and trailed her hands through his hair, until reaching her goal. She finally decided to just not think anymore. Besides she had wanted to do this since she first met him. She reached for his soft ears, hardly able to contain herself from caressing the fuzzy softness.

Not but a moment after she caressed his ears, Inuyasha abruptly stopped kissing her, reaching out, rougher than he meant, and grabbed hold of her wrists. He pinned them to the bed on either side of her head. Both his and her breathing were erratic and loud enough for the other to hear.

Kagome gasped at his quick movements. Damn, how could she be so insensitive? He had had the same reaction the first time she had tried that. It probably was insulting in some way with her luck, but who wouldn't honestly want to touch them right?

"You can't do that," Inuyasha growled out.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you, I didn't mean to." Kagome quickly apologized, feeling even guiltier.

Inuyasha chuckled hoarsely, "you didn't hurt me Kagome." He studied her carefully. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips looked slightly swollen. Despite how alluring she looked to him there was still something utterly angelic.

Kagome laid there unsure of what to say. Sometimes silence was the best way to go.

Releasing Kagome's wrists Inuyasha placed his forearms on either side of her, holding the top half of his body up, before he pushed the lower part of his body against hers.

Gasping in disbelief Kagome gulped. Inuyasha's now not so hidden hardened arousal pushed snuggly against her most sensitive spot. Even though both of them had bottoms on it left nothing to imagination. Holy crap the pictures in that book had been pretty accurate.

Inuyasha rolled off her immediately at her un-comfortableness, "It's a turn on. The nerves in my ears are highly sensitive." Perhaps she wouldn't be so much mentally insecure anymore, but he knew this was still a new thing for her. He didn't want to spook her or push his limits since his own behavior has been so erratic.

Nodding Kagome's face lit up. Unsure if it was out of embarrassment or stupidity. Her inexperience was showing. Did women normally act this way with a man?

'_No I have to stop thinking like this.'_ Kagome berated herself.

Inuyasha propped himself on his side as he studied Kagome's reaction. He felt bad as if he had done something extremely wrong, but at least his mind was somewhere else besides the painful hardness in his pants. A few more moments and he would surely have himself calmed down.

"Did I make you that uncomfortable Kagome?"

Kagome quickly shook her head, "no, it's not that. I just, like I've said, don't really know much about this stuff. I guess I just don't want to do something wrong." It wasn't necessarily a lie.

"You won't do anything wrong." Inuyasha genuinely spoke brushing her cheek lightly. "You know, not to dig too deep in your business, but the fact that you haven't done much with a man. Why is that?" She was a really attractive and firey girl. How could she have not attracted the attention of the opposite sex? Unless it was just moral preference, which wouldn't exactly surprise him too much.

Kagome swatted at his chest the hardest she could. It was enough to knock him off balance and to his back. She certainly hadn't expected him to say something like that.

"What do you take me for? Some of us don't get around like others do!" Kagome said pointing out the obvious.

"Is that really the case?" He pushed once more.

The original look she gave him was painful and then it was gone. She composed herself so quick he never had a chance to call her out.

"Your teasing me again aren't you" she joked the best she could.

"Pretty much," He smirked at her. It be best to let the conversation drop for the moment. "Look I'm not making fun, honest. Take it as a compliment. You're not use to sex and I'm not use to people not used to sex. It's just weird, but you have to understand, demons are _very_ sexual."

Kagome smacked him hard against the chest again, "Thanks a lot now I'm the weird one?"

Inuyasha chuckled once more. He hit a sore spot again. But, she won in averting the conversation once more. He wouldn't forget though. He could always strike at another time.

"Hey, hey I think your taking this completely the wrong way. I like how you are remember? I already made that clear. Besides I haven't let anyone touch my ears before. So it would take some getting used to." Inuyasha stretched himself out on the bed next to her.

"If it is, uh, a turn on then why haven't you let anyone touch them before?"

"It's just the half breed thing."

Kagome notice how he didn't seem to want to elaborate. Well now she felt really bad. So basically that would have been like him just reaching for one of her breast. If she was being more accurate it probably would have been more like him reaching for something much lower.

"Oh boy, I'm really sorry." It was sheepish but really all she could offer.

"Don't be, you're different, under different circumstances it wouldn't have bothered me." Inuyasha tucked his arms under his head keeping his eyes closed as if he hadn't said anything special.

He didn't know it, but in that moment he made her happier than she had been in a while with that comment. It was probably silly but it made her feel special. In Inuyasha's way it was like he was admitting once more he was attracted to her. Who wouldn't smile at a confirmation like that?

She turned to him and leaned down kissing him lightly on the cheek in a chaste kind of way. It was the best way for her to show her appreciation in that moment.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

He chuckled, "Come on you really need to go to bed Kagome."

Kagome pulled the sheets up and around her to get comfortable.

"I'll just sit here with you till you fall asleep alright?" Inuyasha offered. He sat up and let his legs dangle of the side of the bed, as he sat next to her.

Kagome moved over to the opposite side of the bed. It was a king sized bed there was no reason he couldn't at least lay down. She might not be as experience with the opposite sex, but she wasn't a complete prude. She looked back up to Inuyasha who watched her intently. She blushed slightly hoping he didn't think she was being suggestive again.

"I guess we have kind of done this before huh?" Smiling again at her embarrassment Inuyasha laid down without teasing her.

Kagome decided to be courageous one more time and cuddle up next to him. The bottom line was Inuyasha made her feel safe. It had been a long long while since she had felt like that. Was she crazy for thinking so high of someone she still didn't know all that well? But when she felt him wrap his arm around her body to pull her closer she couldn't find it in herself to care. Kagome sighed at the light and soothing way his thumb rubbed back and forth at the small of her back. His bare chest offered a great deal of warmth and the musky scent of his body was therapeutic.

It wasn't much later when sleep finally took hold of her and she felt completely and totally at peace.

* * *

"So what you're saying is he saved you from the thunder brothers, who were after you because Yura is a jealous bitch, because Inuyasha is paying all this attention to you?" Sango repeated back to Kagome.

Kagome laughed lightly, "that's not exactly what I said Sango." Kagome sighed. She had already told Sango what had happened. However, the moment she woke up Sango started in with the third degree.

"But in a nutshell that sums it up, I mean am I wrong?" Sango dryly questioned.

Kagome nodded her head unwilling to really argue. One thing Kagome had learned about Sango, she tended to be a hot head. And you don't poke a bee hive.

"It's the same as the story I told you yesterday, I swear I didn't change anything."

"So would you say you like him?" Sango wasn't sure how she felt about Kagome having a thing for Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a reputation amongst the University as a play boy. Was that really something she should let Kagome walk into? Although, Inuyasha had been acting very differently since Kagome came into the picture. Maybe he really was seeing her as an intended. If that was the case and Kagome felt the same way she would be happy for her.

"I, well I guess I kinda do." Kagome giggled lightly.

Smiling to herself she reminisced the previous night. She still couldn't help but think how bold she had felt basically inviting him into bed. Inuyasha did not do anything but simply hold her throughout the night. It was a first for Kagome, but it was definitely something that she could get used to. When morning had come he had let her know that he was meeting Miroku for class. Kagome had been groggy in her reply. He had tenderly kissed her lips then departed out the window.

"I see." Sango sat down on the couch across from Kagome tucking a throw blanket around her.

Kagome studied her friend for a moment. It was evident in her face that Sango was a bit weary of the idea.

"So what's on your mind Sango?"

"I'm not against it really? I guess I'm just trying to figure out Inuyasha. I know you don't know a whole lot about demons still. But, well they are very different from us as we've talked about. They tend to be more impulsive, more sexually charged, and very territorial. I know Inuyasha has had a bad rap when it comes to women, but I really do think he is showing a lot of genuine concern for you." Sango seemed like she was babbling at this point or possibly trying to convince herself of what she was saying.

Kagome could not help but laugh some. "I'm sorry I'm not trying to laugh honest, it's just I tend to do that a lot and I guess it's nice to know I'm not the only one who rambles."

"Kagome…" Sango put her hands on her hips looking stern.

"I know, I know you're just concerned. When you say possessive what do you mean?" Kagome started to get serious with the conversation. She needed to keep learning about these things especially if she wanted to explore any type of relationship with Inuyasha.

"Dog demon's are just really possessive of their, well property. When most demon's date your just as well as their property Kagome."

Kagome stood up wearily, "Property?"

"It's the best way I know how to explain it, but they are always there and in your business!" Sango put her fist into her open palm aggressively. "Even if you're a female demon it's still the males way."

"Sango, is that why you haven't let Miroku pursue you?" Kagome sweetly asked her. She had really wanted to slide that conversation in and that seemed as good as any time.

Sango blushed slightly giving Kagome an odd look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on Sango don't even try to play dumb with me. Miroku likes you, like he really likes you. Honestly, I think you like him too." Kagome got up and made her way to the kitchen. The fresh brewed coffee alarm was finally going off. She poured two cups worth, tailoring each cup of coffee to the different needs of her and Sango. Kagome walked back to Sango who was still sitting on the couch as if in a daze.

Sango took the cup from her roommate.

"I mean are you really telling me the whole lecherous thing has kept you away this whole time?" Kagome pushed.

"I guess your right I have always kind of liked Miroku. But, a demon slayer and a demon, I mean not that he's a terrible demon. Regardless I'm not quite sure he looks at me like Inuyasha has been looking at you Kagome."

"Um, I'm not sure if Inuyasha gives me special treatment or not, but I do know that Miroku is really crazy about you Sango. He's my cousin I can tell these things and well Inuyasha basically spilled it." Kagome offered. "Why not give him a chance you can't continue to be scared right?"

Sango laughed whole heartedly. "Kagome I'm really glad you came to this school. If I wasn't mistaken I would say this is how normal college should be." Sango sipped her coffee enjoying the heat that it had to offer her throat.

"You know I've known Miroku and Inuyasha for quite some time. Perhaps I haven't paid too much attention on how Miroku sees me and should. As far as Inuyasha goes, trust me he definitely acts a whole lot different with you Kagome. It's like he's in tuned with everything you do. You do know yesterday there was no way he was going to let Miroku take you."

"Is that what you mean when you say demons get protective?" Kagome found herself interested, especially if it would help her understand Inuyasha more.

"Something like that if I didn't know any better I would think he was courting you."

"Uh, courting?" Kagome questioned a bit apprehensively. They weren't in colonial times.

"Oh, nothing, nothing I'm just talking out loud here. Bottom line he's obviously interested, but just be sure before you get real involved. I guess I'm just worried since you're not use to demon customs that you'll get in over your head." That was basically what she had wanted to tell her since the start of their conversation.

"Ok let's make a deal. I'll be a bit more conscious and learn more if you just go for it a little bit more and enjoy life." Kagome smiled. Miroku owed her big for being such a wing man. Truth be told she knew how good of a person Miroku was so what was wrong with finding him a good girl right?

Sango smiled, "You're right! I'm in! So new roommate of mine, what are we going to do today?"

Kagome leaned back into the couch and took a deep breath. "Are you sure this is alright? Staying with you? I know this place has to be expensive. I can try seeing if there are any jobs I can apply for." It was bitter sweet. Kagome really liked the idea of living with Sango, as well as across the hall from Inuyasha. She just didn't want to feel like she was free loading by any means.

"No, that's ridiculous don't go get a job! Look my parents would have paid for this place for me whether you were here or not. Besides I want to help you out. I don't think you would be trying to use me at all honest. Us human girls got to stick together!" Sango walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hands hoisting her out of the chair.

"Look, if you feel you need to repay me, how bout this. I hate to cook, you want to make dinner for us whenever you can?" Sango laughed. It was true she really hated to cook.

Kagome laughed lightly. She really liked Sango. It's been awhile since she had any real friends not to mention had someone who genuinely cared like Sango. She had almost forgotten what it was like.

"I guess you're in luck I totally love to cook!"

Sango jumped up and down still holding on to Kagome's hands. She reminded Kagome of a little girl excited over a pony.

"Ok so let's go shopping! At least to the grocery store, come on!"

"Ok, ok we can go to the store!" Kagome laughed. Sango's excitement was contagious. Sango walked over to the wall grabbing her keys of the hook. "We can take the convertible"

"Come again?" Kagome looked at Sango with wide eyes.

Sango smiled brightly, "graduation gift."

Both girls exited the apartment and retreated down the hall. Inuyasha was making his way towards them. He had gray shorts with a loose red shirt and white towel around his neck. He panted lightly still trying to catch his breath from his run.

"So where you two off too?" He inquired.

"Store! Kagome is cooking a nice dinner tonight." Sango offered.

"Is that so, so is there a way to get an invite to this little event?" Inuyasha flashed Kagome his famous smirk. Kagome smiled looking down at the ground shyly.

"Um, I dunno I can't really say my culinary skills are all that great." Oh, man how could she be embarrassed over cooking for Inuyasha.

"It could be fun though Kagome, cooking for me and _Inuyasha_!" Sango nudged.

"You know I think _Miroku_ should swing by too, we could make a whole night of hanging out." Two could play this game Kagome thought.

Inuyasha chuckled at their banter. "I think Miroku would enjoy a cooked meal. I've never met someone who eats out as much as that guy."

Kagome giggled, "You should have seen him when he was younger."

"OK, the let's get going and get supplies already!" Sango pushed.

Kagome followed suit but froze when Inuyasha reached out for her hand. "Hey hold on just one sec there's something I need to give ya."

Inuyasha let himself into his apartment. Kagome stood idly patient on him. She felt confused on what he could possibly be giving her. Sango walked up to her whispering into her ear.

"What do you think it is?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She was equally curious. Inuyasha returned from his room and walked over to Kagome handing her a card. Taking it Kagome looked at it for a second before glancing back up at him clearly confused.

"Uh, is this a credit card?"

"Uh, kinda it has a $10,000 limit, something to use for groceries, books, whatever else you might need it for." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome got a bit panicked, "Inuyasha I can't possibly take this." She pushed the card back into his hand.

Pushing back the card, Inuyasha argued. "It's not like it's that much money. Look, it's a re-imbursement fund for your dorm and stuff getting blown up. I went down to the office and took care of it so ya wouldn't get gyped."

"Uh, but my stuff wasn't even a fraction of this. Like not even close." Kagome shook her head slightly.

"Which is why I took care of it! I can be pretty persuasive. Look it's not like it's a big deal. I doubt you're the crazy type to spend it all in one place. Just use it when you need it, if you don't want anyone to know don't tell em." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome contemplated for a second, "Thanks Inuyasha I guess I was a bit bummed I lost all my stuff. Now I can at least buy all the groceries so I'm not free-loading completely off of Sango."

Inuyasha nodded. "Better get to that store, I'm starving. But, just go straight to the store and back. I don't like the idea of not knowing where you are."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to retreat from the dormitory with Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha walked back into his dorm. He went to the shower turning it on high heat. The steam immediately began to fill the air. He threw his shirt off and kicked his still sweaty shorts off along with his nike shoes. Walking over to the living room he knelt down on the ground stretching out his legs. After feeling limbered up Inuyasha walked to the kitchen opening the fridge. Rummaging through he picked out a gallon of milk. Uncorking it he chugged the cold liquid down.

"My, what a great look for you Inuyasha." Miroku commented with obvious disgust.

Inuyasha capped the carton putting it back in the fridge. He turned his attention to Miroku.

"Well, it is my place Miroku, so if I want to be half naked I can."

Pulling out a chair to Inuyasha's bar like table, Miroku sat comfortably. "So interesting thing I caught Kagome and Sango getting into the car on my way in."

Inuyasha groaned, he already knew where this was coming going.

"Out with it Miroku."

"Kagome told me how the school gave her a nice sized re-imbursement card for the loss of her stuff. Apparently you went to the office and "took care" of it. Which at first I was just excited she was talking to me again, but then I got to thinking. That money sounds pretty nice. Except for the fact that we both know this school does not reimburse you on anything. " Miroku leaned his head into his hands as he watched Inuyasha carefully.

Of course she would talk to Miroku about it.

"Yeah so what I gave her a card with money on it. Worked out for everyone right? Now she isn't scraping by, she can do things with Sango, and she isn't mad at you. Besides if she had known it was from me then she would have never taken it." Inuyasha called out to Miroku as he traveled to the laundry room. He slipped on a pair of baggy gray sweat pants. Traveling through the kitchen he headed back to the shower. Probably wasn't going to happen right away with the waves Miroku was giving off.

"That's quite kind of you Inuyasha, which is strange, I guess what I'm trying to figure out is why?" Miroku asked bluntly. It was hard to accept all this affection that Inuyasha was showing Kagome. He still wasn't quite sure how to handle it yet.

"Your family is paying for her to come here right? I would bet on it. Besides I have more money than I know what to do with. From conversations with Kagome I can tell she doesn't have much. I guess I just don't want her to suffer that's all."

Inuyasha grabbed two beers from the fridge. This icy cold chill gripped his palm as he carried it over to the table. He threw one to Miroku who agilely caught the glass bottle.

Twisting the cap off, Miroku took a swig of the bitter liquid. "So, is this a guilt thing? Or something else Inuyasha?"

"I dunno all the above? Why don't you just stop beating around the bush and ask me what you really want to." Might as well get this conversation over, it was probably going to be awkward as hell. But, he had known it was coming eventually.

"Man you're fixating. The way you have been acting lately Inuyasha, I've never seen you like this so it's the only liable reason. Because I know you wouldn't dare play with my cousin!"

"I can assure you I am not playing. I don't understand it. I just know that I don't want to stay away and I guess I want to take care of her. Maybe you're right, ya happy, or are you going to berate me some more!" He felt attacked. From day one Miroku had been showing his feelings about Inuyasha towards Kagome. It was another reason he had tried to stay away from her for a week. Of course that just couldn't seem to last.

Miroku sighed, Inuyasha had no idea how much stronger those feelings were going to get. He was feeling towards Kagome what Miroku had felt for Sango for the last three years. It was hard to imagine Inuyasha thinking of Kagome as a mate?

"Fine, you have my blessing, but damn it Inuyasha if you fuck this up with her and she gets hurt by you, you know the code and I will definitely stick to it." He meant every word as he sternly spoke. Demons had several codes they lived by. In order to protect family, usually the women, demons had rights to defend their family.

"Don't bother with it, things are different. She's just different." Man this was awkward telling Miroku all these things. If Miroku hadn't been so protective then he probably wouldn't had felt the need to explain things.

Miroku chuckled slightly, "do you have any idea why that is?"

Inuyasha looked at him for a second. It had been in the back of his mind, that word that meant a lifetime to demons. But he had been pushing it back. For hanyou's it wasn't an easy life to lead. Could he really talk to Miroku about it? Miroku had in the past talked about Sango and how she had to be his mate. The young wind demon had been extremely promiscuous since Inuyasha had met him. He was far worse than Inuyasha ever was. However, when meeting Sango a few years ago, he hasn't been interested really in anyone else.

Inuyasha sighed once more, "Look I know what you're thinking. I just keep trying to not think bout it because I don't know."

"Say what you want but I'm still saying you're fixating. That's how it starts. Then all you can think about is mating with that person. Is there something wrong with that, especially with someone as genuine as my cousin?" Miroku almost sounded offended about Inuyasha comment.

"It's not her that is the problem, it's me Miroku." Inuyasha looked almost dejected. Miroku knew instantly what the dog demon was thinking,

Miroku leaned across the table and smacked Inuyasha on the arm as hard as he could. "Come on Inuyasha, do you really think Kagome would care. She is the most accepting person I have ever met in my life. Hell she doesn't even really know what demons and half demons are anyways. The only people who really believe your blood is dirty is you and low life demons." Miroku meant what he said whole heartedly. They had a strange friendship but they both certainly had each other's back.

"I've pretty much come to terms that she doesn't care about that either. But, when she was attacked, that was my fault Miroku. What if she had to deal with that all the time?" he hated himself for worrying so much. It wasn't something he normally did. But, like he had made clear with Kagome things were different.

"Inuyasha, Yura is a jealous bitch, which is what happened, but as a mate be it with a human or demon it's your job to protect. You just protect her. Apparently you have done so on more than one occasion. That's part of knowing that someone is your mate, you have a stronger need to protect their life, despite what happens to yours. Besides me and Sango will take care of her too so technically you're not alone."

Miroku had always treated Inuyasha as family. But, in that moment Inuyasha had never realized how much. It had been hard to trust anyone considering how he had grown up. Having Miroku's support felt nice and he clearly meant it.

"Man, I must be going soft. Thanks for the family discussion Miroku." As girly as the whole thing made him feel, Inuyasha was much more relieved. "Moving on, does this mean that you're finally getting into Sango's good book?"

Miroku smiled brightly, "I guess you can say that. We've been frequenting lunch among other things."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly finishing off his beer. "I don't even want to know. Anyways, got an invite to Sango's place, Kagome's cooking so don't make any plans tonight."

"Interesting, I wouldn't mind running by the liquor store if there is time." Miroku got up throwing his and Inuyasha's empty beer bottles into the trash.

"Oi, I didn't mean liquor the girl up, I would think that really piss Sango off." Inuyasha growled low. He followed after Miroku who had made his way out the door.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha, do you really think I would do something like that. Kagome hasn't had the real college experience, hell any type of experiences. Perhaps I have been treating her to much like a father and not like a cousin. So I figure as long as she isn't in public with a ton of untrusting demons, why not give her the opportunity to drink and have fun like normal if she so chooses. "

Inuyasha just smirked. The idea of a possibly intoxicated Kagome just made the night seem that much more fun. She would probably be a giggler.

* * *

"Sango I don't think it is possible to put any more in the cart. The basket is going to break!" Kagome giggled as she studied their shopping cart. They had probably taken eight or nine items from every isle. There was cookies, chips, tv dinners, pasta, cola, lunch meat, bread, various red meat, ramen, more junk food, assorted fruits and vegetables, cereals, if you named it they probably had it in the cart. It was filled a good foot above where it should have ended.

"Come on this is a celebration girl! Your moving in, we're gonna party and have fun, you're my new roommate! Besides I really don't keep the kitchen stocked. But, _now_ that I have a new roommate its more reason to keep everything stocked!" Sango smiled brightly as she pushed the cart easily to the next isle.

Sango must had been a strong girl, the way she whipped that cart around and moved it so easily was proof enough.

"Alright just one more isle left." Walking down the alcohol isle Kagome looked at the various liquors and drinks. She didn't even know there were so many different alcoholic beverages.

"I'm gonna grab us some chick drinks. But not something to sweet, wouldn't want either of us to feel sick, see now we can have casual drinking at our place. So that way neither of us gets into trouble." Sango laughed lightly picking up a pack of jack Daniel's fruit punch bottles.

"Okay, now can we go? We're gonna be unloading groceries for a week!

"Okay, okay hey I'll start loading the stuff onto the belt. I totally forgot ice cream. You mind going and grabbing some?" Sango looked at her with the biggest puppy dogs eyes.

Kagome giggled slightly, "Ben and Jerries?"

"Uh, is there really anything else?" Sango shot back with happiness.

Kagome headed for the very back of the grocery store as quickly as she could. Her phone began to buzz.

"Geez Sango did you miss me that much?"

No answer came from the other side of the phone. Kagome looked down at the android screen realizing it was not Sango, but an unknown caller id.

"Um, hello? I think you might have the wrong number."

Hard breathing came from the other end.

"Who is this?" Kagome asked again a bit apprehensive.

Once again hard labored breathing was heard. Kagome hung up taking a deep breath herself.

"What the heck was that?"

Kagome studied the phone, jumping slightly when again it began to vibrate in her palm. The called id read unknown caller. Hitting the cancel button, Kagome shut off the phone completely, and then put it in her pocket. Taking a deep breath Kagome walked grabbed hold of the handle to the freezer opening it.

Reaching in she grabbed three small liter cups of ice cream. She hurried back to Sango, by time she had reached her Sango had placed the last item in the cart on the conveyor belt.

"It's about time, I thought you weren't gonna make it in time."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kagome whispered almost sheepishly.

"Hey, are you alright you look pale as a ghost." Sango leaned down to get a better look of her face. Kagome in turn cowered down awkwardly.

"Yeah, I think I'm just hungry might be nice to go back and cook something!" It was a lie, but it was better not to say anything. It probably was nothing. She was surely just over reacting right.

"$362" the cashier announced once scanning the last item.

Kagome went to reach into her wallet, but was beat by Sango who was already handing the cashier her card.

"Oh, Sango really I can get the groceries. I can use this card." Kagome held the card in her hand.

Sango shook her head no. "I got this one, that's only fair because I picked out a lot of this stuff!"

After putting the last of the grocery sacks into the cart, the girls pushed it out to the car to unload it.

"You know, Inuyasha must have been pretty convincing."

Kagome got into the passenger side of the car before questioning Sango.

"What do you mean?"

Sango put the car into gear and turned around to back up. "Well it's just I have never heard of the school giving money. Or any type of re-imbursement fund."

Kagome contemplated this for a second.

"You think it came from somewhere else? But, where?"

Sango laughed lightly. Oh boy what was the best way to explain this to her?

"Remember when I told you demons can be possessive and tend to treat their women as property? Well let's just say a lot of them know how to treat their women too. If you know what I mean."

Kagome studied Sango a bit, "Uh, treat are you being suggestive?"

Sango blushed slightly, okay so she failed at being clear. "Uh, where I'm sure that Inuyasha has no problem in that department that's not what I meant at all. I meant demons like to wine and dine, spend money, and take care of their significant other." She was pretty sure there was no other way to spell that out.

"So you think Inuyasha gave me the card, but were not even dating? This is a lot of money" Kagome panicked a bit. She would feel horrible taking money from him. She didn't care if he was wealthy or not. She just did not want to be this charity case.

"Wouldn't really matter if he was trying to court you," Sango paused the moment she said it. Dang it she did it again.

"Courting, you had said that before, so what exactly do you mean? Like as in trying to ask you out?" Kagome asked.

"Er, well sort of, you've heard the term mate right?"

Kagome thought about her conversation with Myoga and nodded.

"Well, when demons tend to find a mate, they court them." Sango cringed for a second, please don't freak out, please don't freak out.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that you think that Inuyasha is trying to court me because he thinks I'm his mate?" Kagome asked almost too calmly.

Sango nodded as she continued to keep her head towards the road.

"Oh, come on Sango I doubt that I would be anyone's mate. I mean there is nothing special about me, I'm just an ordinary girl." Kagome thought about Sango's comment, the idea just seemed so unreal. "Inuyasha still doesn't even really know me."

"Doesn't matter, demons just know. It has to do with scent."

"You're telling me Inuyasha might want to spend his whole life with me because he likes the way I smell?" Kagome very dryly responded.

Sango giggled a bit she had never thought of it about that. "Well, yeah they can. Why did he tell you he liked how you smelled?"

Kagome froze a bit, come to think of it a few times he had. Looking over at Sango, the demon hunter also looked her way.

"Well?"

"Uh, yeah he has. I just thought it was a demons way of being nice." Surely Inuyasha didn't think that. It was better just to not think about it right. Yes, she was good at avoiding.

"You know Kagome even if it is the case it doesn't mean that you have to be his mate. You can still get to know him and take things slow. Besides there are so many signs too you know?"

Kagome considered Sango's point. That was true it wasn't like she was going to be pushed into something.

"So what are other signs exactly? Like that thing where he's appearance changes?" Kagome couldn't help but wonder.

"What?" Sango looked at her with wide eyes.

"You know where he gets the marks here, and his eyes get red, and his fangs get long like this." Kagome pointed and acted out her descriptions of what Inuyasha looked like.

"You mean he does that on a regular basis?" Sango gasped.

"Um, yeah I know it's not that normal is it?" Kagome questioned.

"It's not, but he hasn't hurt you at all like that?" She felt a bit bad assuming Inuyasha would possibly harm Kagome, but the thing was there wasn't a time that he was like that, that he didn't bring harm to people.

Kagome looked at her with horror, "Sango Inuyasha has never hurt me once."

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be harsh. Um, signs would be the obvious attention, very protective, paying for everything, but the biggest sign would be if he marked you."

"Marked?" Kagome had heard that before as well.

Sango cleared her throat, "Yeah a demon thing."

"That all seems like normal human things though?" Well except for the whole mark thing. That had to be the biting thing.

"Trust me it's different." Sango was firm in her statement.

Sango stopped the car in front of the dormitory in the same parking place as before.

"So what do I do exactly?" Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit nerve racked. At first she didn't think it possible now what if Inuyasha had those types of feelings for her. She knew she liked him. But that whole mate thing seemed really deep. That was too quick for her.

Sango turned in her seat to look at Kagome genuinely. "Kagome what do you want to do? Like honestly?"

Kagome thought it over for a second. "I want to keep spending time with him. Like you said earlier it can move slowly right? All I know is that I enjoy being around him and all of you guys."

"Then that's exactly what I think you should do, don't think about it. I say we just have some fun!" Sango got out of the car and headed for the trunk.

Kagome followed suit and walked to the back of the trunk as well. They both started to grab as many bags as they could hold.

"Let's get these groceries in and start cooking so we can party!" Sango laughed happily.

* * *

**AN; Hope the changes are alright! Tell me your thoughts!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Preview;  
**

The world was wet. At least her world felt wet.

_'Am I drowning?' _Kagome thought to herself. No she felt way to warm and tingly to be drowning. Reaching up she pushed her bangs from her forehead. Her finger tingled and felt like she had just sent an electric shock into the skin of her head

* * *

**Playlist; **

**Natasha Bedingfield; If You're Gonna**

**Pass it on; Fireworks**

**Kanye West; See You in My Nightmares**

**Papa Roach; Kicked in the teeth  
**

**Blue Stahli; Fake down  
**

**Rev Theory; Far From Over  
**

**Red; The outside  
**

**Toby Mac; Ignition  
**

**Tinie Tempah; Written in the Stars  
**

**Sixx A.M.; this is gonna  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Baby Girl, I'm a Blur

**AN; More More More!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Baby Girl, I'm a Blur**

Inuyasha and Miroku had just left the liquor store with a few different bottles.

"Think we might have over done it." Miroku acknowledged seeing Inuyasha holding four bags while he had two of his own. They weren't exactly sure what the girls would prefer to drink. Guess it never hurt to have too much alcohol.

"Well nothing we can do about it now," Inuyasha sighed.

He was delighted to have a quite night. No drama sounded nice. Especially with the way the past week had been. Of course if he was being honest with himself any time with Kagome was more or less enjoyable.

"Inuyasha, might I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot," Inuyasha grunted.

"Well considering that you are now getting closer to my cousin. Has she confided in you of anything lately? Maybe anything that has been troubling her?" Miroku asked a bit more apprehensively than usual.

"You mean like being dropped into a cage full of demons like a piece of meat?"

Miroku gave Inuyasha a dirty look.

"I know you've been worried man, haven't heard anything. This is about that bad situation thing you were talking about right? What are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked. They were getting close to the dormitories so the conversation needed to finish. He wasn't sure that Kagome would like them discussing about her.

"Something just hasn't seemed right. Every time I have tried to bring something up she has always adverts the conversation. Like I've said before that is not like Kagome she has always confided in me." Miroku pulled into the parking lot and sat with the car idol.

"I just have a bad feeling Inuyasha. I talked with my father yesterday. He too said he was worried about Kagome's mother says she clams up as well. Acting like she was being stalked and very jumpy."

Inuyasha thought this over some before commenting. It was not the first time that he and Miroku had this conversation. The fact that Miroku was so bothered was rattling. Miroku was always calm and poised he rarely worried over anything either. Kagome didn't exactly strike him as someone who sought help either.

"Any ideas?"

Miroku shook his head, "I haven't a clue."

Inuyasha got out of the car.

"Come on let's get going. We'll have some fun tonight I'm sure she'll come around. Hey maybe a little bit of alcohol will loosen her up enough to open up." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Great now I'm getting my cousin drunk to get information out of her."

Once getting all of the groceries put up, Kagome began to go to work on the cooking. Pasta had been one of her favorite things to make. Not to mention it was one thing she knew how to make that was good. She began by making a white wine cream sauce. Sango came over and sat on the island to watch her work.

"Oh, so you are going fancy hm?" Sango questioned as she watched Kagome intently. It was one of the first times that she had seen Kagome look really happy. "Are you trying to impress anyone in particular?"

Kagome simply looked at Sango with a big grin.

"You really enjoy cooking don't you?"

"Cooking and the gym are the two times that I think I'm at peace. It's kind of nice actually to cook for a few people. I use to cook for myself all the time because Mom worked two jobs." At first she was a bit apprehensive cooking for everyone. The more she got pit the ingredients together though the more excited she became.

Sango popped open two of the Jack Daniels punch bottles open she had leftover. She handed one to Kagome with a smile.

"Enjoy, I promise it won't be all that bad."

Kagome took a sip of the drink. The cool liquid felt good as it traveled down her throat. It was more a tickle rather than a burn. It wasn't all that bad. The liquid was much sweeter unlike the shot she had at the club not too long ago. She would have to be careful with this. No wonder people got drunk if they drank a lot of these.

"So what do you think?" Sango pushed.

Kagome giggled lightly, "Its fine Sango, your right its good. Hey where did you put the chicken?"

"Oh, sorry I put it in the fridge. In the bottom drawer it's still in the bag." Sango walked over to the refrigerator pulling out the boneless chicken.

She handed it to Kagome who began to open the package and cut the meat up into chunks. Once happy with that she grabbed vegetables, such as mushrooms, broccoli, and carrots, out of the plastic sack. Taking the meat and the vegetables she put everything into the pot of wine sauce and added some garlic and a few other various spices. Putting the cap on the pot she allowed everything to simmer.

"Wow, that's already starting to smell great!" Sango smiled brightly. Kagome's excitement was becoming contagious.

She was excited to have a fun evening. Sango had to admit that she was really enjoying the time she spent with Miroku. She most likely had Kagome to thank for that. He's demeanor and genuine care for Kagome was not only enlightening, but she really felt she was meeting a genuine Miroku. Guilt over rid her a bit though, had he always been like that and yet she had never given him the chance.

The demon world was scary even for a demon slayer. To be human and get involved with a demon was seen as taboo and did tend to be difficult. As a human you had to accept the demon's customs and follow them. It was a big commitment.

"Yeah, I hope everyone likes pasta." Kagome sipped more of her beverage realizing that she had already drank about half of its contents. So much for being cautious and watching how fast she drank.

"You mean you hope that Inuyasha likes the pasta." Sango jabbed at her. She had already finished her first bottle and was working on opening her second.

"You're already on your second. I thought you said you got the higher alcohol content drinks?" Kagome wondered.

"Yeah but were partying here. You don't have to keep up really no pressuring. But, for me I kind of like a little buzz." Sango took a large gulp of the new bottle.

"Alright I see how it is." Kagome opened up the cabinet above the sink a reached out to grab hold of a Jose Queivo bottle. She had noticed the bottle surrounded by shot glasses earlier while putting up the groceries. She poured the gold looking liquid into the shot glasses handing one to Sango.

"Are you serious?" Sango looked at the shot with a minor look of apprehension.

"Hey you had it in there. Thought you wanted a good buzz. What are you chicken?" Kagome goaded with a large smile.

"Of course not but taking this straight? It would be better mixed with juice or something this is 84% proof." Sango wanted to at least enjoy and remember the night.

Kagome taped her glass with hers before putting the glass to her own lips, Sango followed suit. The moment the acid like liquid hit her throat Kagome regretted taking the shot. She had forgotten how much It burnt all the way down. It left her stomach feeling oddly warm. She coughed slightly trying to ease her throat.

"Chase it, chase it." Sango commented taking a sip of her bottle before handing it to Kagome.

Grabbing hold of the bottle Kagome drank the liquid down greedily.

"Ugh, that's horrible. I didn't think all shots would be so bad. People make it look like nothing." Kagome choked out she reached for her beer once more and chugged the liquid down till its contents was empty. It wasn't so much the liquid as it was the coldness that was nice on her throat.

"Easy there or you're not going to be able to finish dinner!" Sango chuckled. Kagome's cheeks were already turning that pink color that alcohol invoked.

Kagome threw a bit of flour at her that she had picked up originally going to use it to slowly stir into the sauce.

"Hey!" Sango yelled, "Are you sure you want to mess with me Kagome?"

"Is that a threat?"" Kagome laughed.

Sango grabbed hold of her from behind and picked her up off the ground. Once leaning herself forward Kagome got her footing on the ground hoisting herself forward tossing Sango to the ground. Grabbing hold of her arm she twisted it just enough so the demon slayer could feel a pinch.

Sango looked up at her with wide eyes, "Well I wasn't expecting that to happen at all."

Kagome giggled again reaching down to pull her up from the ground.

"Did you just knock Sango on her ass?" Inuyasha joked as he and Miroku walked in carrying bags catching the better half of the scene.

"Actually she did, where did you learn to do that?" Sango wondered herself.

Kagome felt a bit embarrassed with everyone paying attention to her.

"I took self-defense classes for few years. Humans are a lot easier to deal with then demons though. Can't exactly do that with Inuyasha believe me I've tried."

"Damn straight." Inuyasha quirked.

"Well either way I think you broke my back. I'll keep in mind not to tread lightly on you." Sango laughed. Lesson learned to not underestimate people. She rubbed her back a little to relieve some of the strain.

"When did you take self-defense classes?" Miroku chimed in. He had never known her to do something like that before. Sure they had sparred in their Grandfathers dojo but that had been years ago. They were nothing but kids and had done that as fun at that age.

"Uh, throughout high school, just for the fun of it you know. It's good exercise." Kagome sounded like she was trying to convince someone she wasn't lying.

"Just for fun you say?" Miroku pushed not buying into the idea.

"Hey what smells so good?" Inuyasha changed the subject. He walked over to the pan to find some sort of linguine. The scent it gave off was mouthwatering.

Kagome turned to chime in thankful for the distraction. "Yeah, hope you like pasta."

"Here Sango," Miroku snagged her attention setting down the bag in his hands. "We grabbed just a bit of hard alcohol, beer, and sweets. I know Kagome has never really been much a pastry chef."

"Hey Miroku, be nice!" Kagome shot offended. A few burnt pies and tarts when she was younger didn't mean she lacked the skills now.

"Of course it looks like you've already started." Miroku pointed to the Jose and shot glasses on the counter disregarding Kagome.

Sango giggled looking into the bag, "Uh, yeah we did kinda of start without you guys."

"I just need to add a little flour to thicken up the sauce and this will be ready." Kagome added her last few ingredients before walking over to the cabinet to grab plates from the cupboard.

Miroku sat in the stool closest to Kagome as he watched her fuse with her cooking. "So Dad said your mothers been helping out Mom with her charity organization. He said she's a real natural at it."

Kagome looked over to Miroku, "Oh, yeah that's really awesome. She needs something like that to do."

"He said she's seems real tired lately. Do you know if everything is alright with her?"

"Uh," Kagome stammered a moment. "Yeah, why wouldn't everything be alright?" Miroku was back to digging again. There was nothing like feeling like your being backed into a corner. "Oh, so I heard that Uncle was going to start restoring Gramps dojo."

Miroku sighed, "Yeah I think he's pretty stoked about it." He just hated the feeling that continued to nag at him.

"Well this is ready so feel free to dig in." Kagome walked over to the couch to sit. She would get her portion after everyone else had already done so.

Miroku grabbed a plate scooping out the warm pasta passing it to Inuyasha. He then grabbed another plate to do the same. Sango played bartender making a quick and simple drink of Jack and Coke for everyone. Situating themselves in the living room, Miroku and Sango sat on one couch. While Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the other, Sango searched the movie channels for something suitable to watch.

The pasta was indeed well made. The noodles were as tender as the chicken. The sauce was rich, creamy, and very delicious. The various textures and crunches of the vegetables were delightful and added to the dish.

"Wow Kagome, you can cook every meal from now on!" Sango smiled brightly. This was fun and felt so normal. She smiled like a Cheshire cat. A few weeks ago she would have expected to be doing this. Most of the time she spent by herself studying or training.

"Yeah, I could get use to this!" Inuyasha chimed in.

Kagome smiled. Yes, she decided she really enjoyed cooking for others.

"I think we should toast" Miroku smiled returning from the kitchen with two shots that he handed to Kagome and Sango. Returning once more to the kitchen he brought a shot for him and Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at it hesitantly, she wasn't quite sure she wanted another acid shower down her throat. But instead of a golden liquid it was red.

"It's vodka and cranberry juice Kagome it won't taste bad like what you gave us." Sango giggled at the calculating look that Kagome was giving the glass.

"Another straight shot?" Inuyasha asked. Even Demons did not like taking straight shots. Imagine doing something like that with heightened taste and smell.

"Another?" Miroku asked with a raised brow.

Kagome shook her head raising the glass up. Everyone else did the same prior to consuming.

Kagome was relieved that the drink was sweeter and didn't burn. It still caused the warm feeling in her tummy though. At least her throat wasn't on fire. The four of them watched the end of the second Die Hard movie while enjoying dinner.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sango questioned once the credits of the movie began to roll.

"Anything you want?" Miroku smiled sheepishly setting his hand on her thigh.

Grabbing his hand up and pushing him away Sango stood up quickly. "Miroku don't be a perv!" Sango collected her and Kagome's finished plates and went to put the dishes in the sink.

"I had no such intention." Miroku pouted.

"You have cards we could always play a drinking game." Inuyasha suggested as he continued to eat a second helping pasta.

"We could play never have I ever." Sango smiled brightly.

"Uh, that's okay I think cards would be better." Miroku interjected. The last thing he wanted to do was play this with Sango and Kagome.

"What's never have I ever?" Kagome questioned.

"Not a fun game at all" Inuyasha sounded threatening as he said this. He felt much the same way Miroku did. Some things were just better left unsaid.

Leaning back into the couch defeated Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright alright, well how about truth or dare?"

"I am not a little high school child." Inuyasha remarked dryly.

"Fine what drinking games do you know?" Sango got up to go to the drawer pulling out a deck of cards. Returning to the living room she handed the deck to Miroku.

He began to shuffle the cards with ease. "We can play Russian poker. The game is simply a guessing game. You get four cards faced down, and in consecutive order have to guess the color, high or low, suit, then face card? Your right you pass out a drink and wrong you take a drink."

"That sounds simple enough." Kagome chimed in. She had never played a drinking game before and a part of her couldn't help but be a bit excited.

Miroku dealt out all the four cards in front of everyone face down.

"Okay Kagome first card red or black." Inuyasha questioned.

"Um, red." Flipping over the card she was elated to see a red card.

"Okay so now you pass out the drink." Sango informed.

"Ok, Inuyasha."

He smiled taking a big gulp of his drink. "Okay. Now is the next card higher or lower than the first.

Kagome looked at the card 3, so it surely had to be higher.

"Higher." Flipping it over sure enough the card was a 10. Kagome was beginning to enjoy this game this was easy. "Okay Sango I guess your turn."

Sango in turn took a swig of her drink, "Alright next is suit."

"Hearts," Kagome flipped the next card to reveal a diamond. "Awe," she whined lightly taking a drink. Finally she was to the last card. Considering that the odds were in favor of the non-suit cards, she guessed as so. Only to be wrong yet again earning her another sip. So maybe the game wasn't as easy as she thought but of luck.

They continued this around the circle playing hand after hand. Lots of laughing and passing of drinks occurred. It felt like a typical college weekend experience.

"Alright my turn to remake those drinks," Kagome giggled taking Sango's cup. She felt light as a feather her toes tingled numbly with each step towards the kitchen. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had no care in the world. No wonder people enjoyed drinking so much.

"Woo, I want something different this time! So what do we play next?" Sango yelled.

Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha to whisper, "Perhaps we should cool it on the drinking games."

"Yeah I think they are both three sheets to the wind."

Reaching the kitchen counter Kagome set the cups down and turned quickly towards the fridge her equilibrium proved to be off as her knee buckled slightly. Arms wrapped around her steadying her slightly. Looking up she saw Inuyasha shaking his head at her.

"Where did you come from?" Kagome questioned her speech sounding slightly childish.

"I've been behind you since you reached the kitchen," Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Oh," Kagome none to intelligently replied. She studied Inuyasha for a second taking him in in her groggy state. "You know you've got really pretty skin has anyone ever told you of that?"

Inuyasha reached out for the bottle in her hand, "Alright I think that we should cool it on the booze."

"I think I'm tipsy or is this drunk? Am I drunk?"

"How about a movie," Miroku suggested.

"Oh, I have tons, like tons of movies!" Sango got up from her chair rushing towards the living room. Miroku closely followed being sure that none of the blue ray equipment got ruined.

"Yeah I think a movie sounds good." Inuyasha nodded to the direction of Sango and Miroku. "Come on lush get movin."

Kagome reached up to touch her cheeks in fascination. Curiously she reached up to feel Inuyasha's cheeks then compared them back to hers once more.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle again. Her childlike state proved to be entertaining. Just like he had mused she was an adorable drunk.

"My cheeks feel warm but yours don't feel warm at all. Inuyasha why aren't you drunk or tipsy or whatever? Right now I feel like my feet are not there." She questioned confused. Looking down she wiggled her toes like they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Demons don't get drunk Kagome, alcohol just simply screws with our senses."

"Ugh, then why are we playing drinking games?" Kagome couldn't help but feel a little sour at the fact he didn't feel the way she did in the least. It was strange she felt wobbly and fuzzy but couldn't really control it. Even though she was certainly aware of it.

"Inuyasha, Kagome stop with the cutesy stuff and get in here!" Sango yelled.

Kagome shook her head not even finding it in herself to be embarrassed.

Inuyasha brushed her cheek slightly studying her. He could tease her but decided to go easy on her. Grabbing hold of her shoulders he began to usher her towards the living room.

"Soooooooo what do you guys want to watch?" Sango asked she plopped down into the couch falling lazily over Miroku. He steadied her holding on to her waist. "Oh, hey Miroku how did you get on the couch?"

Miroku sighed. He hadn't expected Kagome to hold her liquor better than Sango.

"So Kagome you grew up with Miroku right? What was he like when he was young?" Sango asked.

Kagome laughed.

"I don't know why your laughing I always had to bail you out of trouble. Kagome always found ways to wonder into trouble, ever since she could walk." Miroku smiled brightly. Sometimes it only felt like yesterday that they were younger and running through the dojo.

Staying in his lap without a care Sango turned to look at him.

"Oh dish Miroku!"

"Oh, hey I wasn't that bad." Kagome got defensive putting her hand on her hips.

"Uh the pepper story has to be my favorite!" Miroku smiled brightly as Kagome steamed slightly. "Our grandfather believed in growing his own produce. He grew practically everything, you name it, and he had it. During the summer we often would stay with him. One weekend when Kagome was six, she was playing outside and her ball rolled into the spice garden. Kagome being her curious self had to investigate." Miroku chuckled even more trying to get his story out.

Kagome picked up one of the throw pillows and chucked it, losing her footing she fell back only to be steadied by Inuyasha again. The pillow surprisingly hit Miroku squarely in the face after he moved Sango to the side of him on the couch. It didn't really faze him in the least.

"I will never forget, my Grandfather and I were reading old scrolls, and the next thing we knew the loudest earth shattering cry I have ever heard. Kagome had eaten an entire cayenne pepper from the garden, thinking it was a skinny strawberry. We couldn't get her to eat for the next three days because she was afraid it would burn her mouth. Not to mention I have never seen anyone drink so much water in my life."

Everyone laughed excluding Kagome who sat with her arms crossed.

"Ok battle of childhood stories it is. I remember when Miroku was young he used to play with all the mean boys in our neighborhood. They were playing cowboys and Indians." Kagome started sitting next to Inuyasha on the couch.

Miroku grimaced a bit sitting back into the recliner. Sango had taken the earlier pillow and put it in Miroku's lap to lie against it.

"So anyways they use to use the stone hedges in Gramps yard as horses. Miroku always watched old westerns. So, when they were playing one day, Miroku decided to try and copy the sheriff by running and jumping onto his _horse_."

"Ewe," Inuyasha scowled as he curled up as if it protect his lower extremities. He knew where this was going.

Kagome giggled, "I'll say Miroku had to hold a bag of ice to himself for almost five hours. Gramps said he was swollen for a few days." Kagome laughed hard, "Not that I knew what that meant at the time."

Everyone laughed once more.

"Oh wait if we're talking below the belt hits. I remember Kagome getting sent home from a week in fifth grade. Our grandfather made her pray for hours."

"What happened?" Inuyasha couldn't help his curiosity.

"Oh Kagome going around racking people during recess," Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha whistled in pain.

"No, no that is totally not what happened at all." Kagome hit Inuyasha in the arm. "I wanted to play football with the boys. They said I couldn't because I was a girl. So I well, just kinda kicked him."

"You show those mean mean boys Kagome!" Sango cheered her on.

Inuyasha stretched his arm around the back of Kagome, to rest it on the top of the couch. "Why does that not surprise me? You being a hot head?"

"I don't like bullies!" Kagome announced.

Everyone laughed.

Loud thumping noises came from the ceiling catching Kagome's attention. "Hey what was that?"

"There probably throwing a party. The third floor usually throws em on the weekends."

Sango shot up from the couch, "Hey we should go. I've never been to one of the floor parties before."

"Floor party?" Kagome asked. The term sounded a bit funny. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to move at this point. Sitting was down made her feel a little less tipsy than before. Good thing she had eaten this time before drinking.

"Basically is exactly what it sounds like. The whole third floor throws one big party."

"Um, if demons don't get buzzed or drunk then why do they throw parties and drink?"

Miroku sighed, "Well alcohol might not affect demons but that doesn't mean other things don't. Plus your mikos and witches tend to be human so alcohol works for them I suppose."

Sango tugged on Miroku's sleeve, "Come on let's go please?"

"Uh, Sango I don't think that is such a good idea babe."

Sango stood up and tugged on Miroku's hands, "Come on Miroku. You and Inuyasha will be with us so nothing will happen like at the club. I want to see what it's like. As a demon hunter I consider it to be research. Besides it would be a whole five minutes to walk back to the apartment."

"I don't really think you'll enjoy a demon party Sango." Inuyasha offered. He certainly did not want Kagome at the demon party.

"Come on let me decide on that." Sango whined.

"Ten minutes Sango. That is it." Miroku gave in.

Sango squealed going over to Kagome to pull her from the couch.

"Come on let's go change out of these sweats!" Sango then pulled her into her room.

Inuyasha put his feet up on the coffee table and slouched into the sofa giving Miroku a dirty look.

"This is a bad idea man. I don't want either of them to be around that." Inuyasha growled. Demons partied much differently than humans did. It was more like a large brothel than party. Then add demon drugs and it was something that could really get out of hand. When he and Miroku had been younger it had been a good time. Now he found himself disgusted of the idea of it.

"It'll be a good wake up call. Plus I want demons to know that Sango is my girl and that Kagome is my cousin."

Inuyasha shook his head. It was a typical demon gesture. Don't mess with what is mine. Miroku wasn't someone to mess with either. He could easily suck someone up into that black hole of his.

"I still don't think it's a good idea man. Trying to scare Kagome and Sango from demon life isn't your wisest idea ever."

"Which is why we walk in then turn and leave. If they are going to be involved in this world would it be wise that they do not know everything there was to know?"

Miroku simple earned a low growl from Inuyasha.

* * *

In the other room Sango was changing into a pair of dark jeans and white halter top. She was leaning over her vanity powdering her nose. Kagome lay on the bed watching her feeling a bit dizzied. She had put on a pair of denim shorts but left on the green snug t-shirt she had on earlier.

Kagome reached into the pocket of her discarded sweat pants to pull out her phone. She powered on the phone trying to remember why it was off.

_32 missed calls, 24 messages, and 27 text messages._

Kagome glanced down horrified instantly knocking her out of her drunken state. Now she had remembered why she had turned the device off. It was just like back then. Scrolling down she ignored Sango's few texts and went to the first text message from the unknown number and then to the next and the next after that.

_'I know where you are'_

_'Answer your phone bitch'_

_'Hope your looking over your shoulder.'_

'_Can't wait to see that tight hot little body of yours.'_

After the forth message Kagome shut the phone back off. She shoved it away to her shorts pocket.

"You alright, you're not about to get sick are you?" Sango asked concerned.

Kagome shook her head.

"Well come on let's go!" Sango pressed trying her best to get Kagome excited.

Kagome had thought a lot about what parties would be like. In a typical Hollywood film it would entail a crazy yet epic night with booze, a little angst, laughing, a little craziness, with the two main leads ending up together in the end. This was not how she pictured a party.

Women, both demon and human roamed around, some in bikinis and others in bra's, nighties, or nothing at all. The air was thick like a fog machine had been blasting full speed. Lights were flashing all around like a disco. Music blared together with the sound of people talking.

All of that she could have dealt with and understood. What was difficult were the sounds of moaning and screaming or the various couples on couches or in corners that were, well what she was sure was not just making out. This was just one of the apartments. Basically everyone on the floor left the door to their apartment open and guests roamed from place to place.

"I forgot how crazy these things are. We probably should leave." Miroku admitted. Wow it wasn't everyday Inuyasha was right in telling him he had a bad idea. It had been so long since him and Inuyasha had been to one of these he almost forgot how bad it could be.

"Oh, don't get all over protective now Miroku come on." Sango pulled him off and into the hall to enter into another apartment.

Kagome stared down at the ground obviously out of her element and uncomfortable. Inuyasha slipped his hand into hers.

"Come on." He too pulled her into the hallway and they entered into a different apartment. This one wasn't as crazy as the previous place. The people in this room looked more like druggies getting stoned.

"Wait I thought…"

"Yeah, demons can't get drunk but there are drugs strong enough that can affect us. Let's go back to the apartment. This was a stupid idea." He was unsure what bothered him the most. The way the demons looked at Kagome like a piece of meat or the fact that Kagome was so uncomfortable every once in a while her hand shivered in his.

"I don't want to leave Miroku and Sango." As crazy as this place was what if something bad happened. Then again a part of her felt guilty because the idea of spending alone time with Inuyasha did seem enticing. Not to mention much more ideal than this.

"I think you need to give Miroku some credit he could take care of himself and Sango just fine."

Kagome squeezed his hand. "Yeah you're probably right."

"Oh well what do we have here? Well what a perfect couple." Kikyo walked up to the two of them holding her beer. A few girls followed after her, the backup click.

Inuyasha growled, "Back off Kikyo."

"Oh, Inuyasha we used to have so much fun. How could you be so harsh? Don't we have something special?" Kikyo went to reach for him and he pulled away from her.

"Don't make me laugh we never had anything special. I don't share my woman Kikyo and you, you share yourself with everyone."

Kagome watched in silence not sure what exactly to say. It was unsettling to know that Inuyasha and Kikyo had some sort of thing going on. But, he couldn't help his past. Who was she to judge him for anything he had done in the past anyways.

Kikyo laughed shaking her head, "Oh Inuyasha don't even pretend you know we were a great fuck. Don't even try to deny it. Anything was better for you than picking up a charity case like this" Kikyo pointed at Kagome.

"Excuse me?" Kagome finally butted into the conversation.

Inuyasha put his hand out to stop Kagome from attacking Kikyo.

"Kagome, trash like her isn't even worth it." Inuyasha growled. He took her hand once more and turned to leave. "We're leaving."

* * *

"Sango hold on for a moment." Miroku finally pulled her to a stop after she had dragged him through two different apartments. "What is going on?"

"Come on Miroku, I know Yura has to be here somewhere. Don't tell me you don't want to find that slut and send her into another dimension." Sango sighed.

Miroku looked at her for a second, "Is this why you wanted to come up here so badly?" Sango's hands went up in the air like he was the drunk one.

"You never were that drunk were you?"

"Hardly and I am a little offended that you think I'm that much of a light weight. Look, Kagome has been acting a little funny since we left the grocery store. I think Yura threatened her again and she's just afraid to say anything. So this was the easiest way to get up here."

"So you want to find and take care of Yura?" Miroku looked at her in disbelief. His calculating little minx he should have known.

"Under demon law you have every right. We both know the type of demon Yura is. Do you honestly think she is just going to leave Kagome alone. The only reason she never messed with Kikyo is because she could fry her. Trust me there is no other reason I would have ever come to a demon brothel party."

Without any warning Miroku leaned down to kiss her. "You never cease to amaze me you know that."

Sango smiled at him, "Come on."

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't have gotten Kagome back to her apartment quick enough. He felt riled up enough that he could have attacked Kikyo. Damn him for ever having anything to do with such a whore. Had he really been so desperate?

Kagome walked in and sat down on the couch. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah sorry about that," Inuyasha walked over and sat next to her sheepishly.

Kagome reached for his hand reassuringly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Maybe it was wrong of her but Kagome really wanted to talk about it even if he didn't want to. Her chest felt tight and her racing thoughts made her feel even more uncomfortable.

'_Get a grip girl!'_ Kagome chastised herself.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Does any man want to openly talk about his feelings?"

"I guess not." Kagome awkwardly said. She didn't honestly know for sure if they did or didn't. All these things were truly new to her. So it was a learning process.

Inuyasha leaned over and chastely kissed her.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome was staring off into space like she was a little lost.

"Is that normal for demons? Parties like that?"

Inuyasha studied the uncertainty in her eyes. This was the number one reason he did not want to take her into that scene. It is a much different world and he didn't want something so precious to be introduced to that world.

"Yeah that's pretty normal for a lot of demons. Especially for those who haven't found their mate yet."

"So is that a normal part of your life?" Kagome couldn't help herself but to at least ask this if he wouldn't talk about Kikyo. But the answer really did scare her.

Inuyasha shook his head contemplating what the right thing to say was.

"I'm not gonna lie to you and say it wasn't my life for a while. I grew tired of that kind of life a long time ago though." Sure he had given the drugs and brothel parties up. But it was hard to imagine a week before meeting her any of the other things he used to do. Worse he felt ashamed of it.

"Kikyo?" Kagome found herself whispering softly.

Inuyasha sighed and that was another thing he regretted.

"We were involved for a while. It was a big mistake as you can only imagine."

Kagome had really wanted to ask him to elaborate. Again she really wanted to know more about his past. The thought of him with someone like Kikyo really burned her on the insides. He looked so defeated at the mention of the eye sore that Kagome couldn't find it in her heart to prod him for more information.

"Oh, we left Miroku and Sango after all." Kagome gasped remembering they basically had ran out on them.

"I'm telling you there fine." Inuyasha chuckled pulling out his phone that had gone off a few minutes ago which was probably Miroku.

"Yeah but we never told them we were leaving."

While listening to Kagome's worry Inuyasha glanced down to read his message.

_Found Yura._

"Hey how about I go let em know we came back here. It's so loud up there I doubt Miroku would hear his phone go off."

"Yeah that's a good idea I think I would feel better." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha pecked her lips once more before jumping up to head to the door.

"Stay here," and he was out the door. Maybe it was selfish but he wanted a peace of that whore too. If there was anything left after Miroku was done with her.

Kagome watched him leave feeling a bit relieved. She still felt a bit buzzed and after witnessing a demon party full of sex and drugs she needed a breather. Sometimes it was easy to forget the crazy world she had entered. It was certainly more scandalous than human life or at least how she knew human life to be.

Leaning back into the sofa Kagome pulled her cell phone out from her back pocket. She looked at the device like it was acid about to be thrown into her face. Now that no one was here it would be the best opportunity to go through and start deleting these messages.

'_Should I tell someone about these?' _ Kagome wondered to herself. It probably was a no brainer question. The idea that someone she now cared about could get hurt if she did open up haunted her. The phone powered on quickly flashing multiple lights at her.

She went to stand to go grab a glass of water when that wave of nausea she had become so accustomed to hit her. Kagome sat back into the sofa bracing herself for the pain in her chest and stomach to pass. This is how she would imagine a pregnant woman would feel from terrible morning sickness. Going to the doctor had never been beneficial because they always said she was perfectly healthy. Her phone beeped at her signaling that it had new messages. When the nausea passed she glanced down at the device.

'_54 missed calls, 33 messages, and 64 text messages_.'

Kagome sighed. Of course there were more messages. Before she had the chance to begin deleting the intrusive messages rapping at the window made her jump.

'_What was that?'_ Kagome thought to herself. Surely it couldn't have been a person. They were on the second floor. Not a person but it could a demon.

Hesitantly she crept over to the window. Taking a deep steady breath she pulled back the curtains from the window.

Kagome jumped back quickly when she saw the pair of red eyes staring back at her. She had to get out of there and now. Scampering away she headed straight to the door and out it. When Kagome rounded the corner to the stairs, with the intention of going back to the party, she stopped suddenly seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha talking to each other.

It looked like a heated conversation but they were still far enough away to notice her.

"Hey,"

Kagome turned to a childlike voice that shouted from behind her.

Instantly upon turning a dust like substance swarmed Kagome's nose, eyes, and mouth. It was like someone had blown powder into her face. Kagome erupted into a fit of coughs as she rubbed her eye gingerly trying to stop the stinging.

"It won't help. You just have to wait until it's all absorbed," another child's voice whispered from her right.

After what felt like an eternity her vision cleared up a bit, but things began to tilt awkwardly. In her sloped vision she could see two little girls standing next to each other. They both had dark ebony hair parted down the middle but one had her hair in a ponytail and the other had hers in pig tails.

"What?" Kagome mumbled. She hadn't even realized that she was on her knees.

"Poor little human" the pigtailed girl said coming closer to Kagome.

Kagome did her best to back up from her turning back towards Inuyasha.

"In-Inuyasha" Kagome called out as loud as she could muster.

"He can't hear you." The ponytailed girl chimed in. "We have a barrier put up around us."

"It's sad really, your feelings for the half breed." Pigtail taunted.

Kagome tried pushing herself to her feet only to collapse against the walls frame.

"Don't call him that!" Kagome seethed trying her hardest to concentrate on the ground not shifting under her feet. Things started to feel much fuzzier but colors were becoming brighter.

"What did you do to me?"

"You see our master fancies having the half breed for herself when she wants. You are becoming problematic in that equation." Ponytail churned.

Kagome tried reaching out to grab one of the girls only to fall back to the ground. She felt like she was going to be sick. If only Inuyasha could hear her.

"Do you really think he would honestly love someone like you? Someone who has no powers to protect anyone? Your nothing but a liability" Pigtail antagonized.

At first Kagome wanted to argue. Except the little girl was right she couldn't protect anyone. She had never felt so helpless before. If ever there was the case that Inuyasha was in trouble what could she possibly do?

"You're a replacement you know. Inuyasha loved Kikyo wanted to be with her forever. He's only attached to you because you look similar to Kikyo." Ponytail spoke lifting her hand up.

"You don't belong to this world. Everyone would be much safer if you were gone."

'_I don't belong to this world? Everyone would be safer. I always put people I care about in danger. What if I am a replacement?'_ Spots began to cloud Kagome's vision. She tried once more to call out to Inuyasha. He was in a blurry haze and it looked like Kikyo was leaning in to kiss him until all she saw was black.

* * *

"Get the fuck out of my way Kikyo." Inuyasha growled. He had gotten out of Kagome's apartment and to the stairs in almost one leap to only be stopped by Kikyo.

"Now, now Inuyasha that's no way to talk to your lover," Kikyo reached out to him, expecting the hanyou to allow her lips to grace his, but he jumped away from her.

Inuyasha laughed sardonically, "Are you deranged? You were never my lover. All we did was fuck and you used my money and status. Not I have somewhere to be and you better get out of my way."

"Inuyasha you don't really mean that." Kikyo whispered leaning into him.

Grabbing her my the shoulders he slammed her against the stairway wall.

"After this you will never try to touch me again. If you smart you'd stay out of my way completely."

Kikyo recoiled actually feeling offended, "Are you trying to tell me you actually would pick that twit over me."

Inuyasha pulled her from the wall and slammed her back into it. Kikyo would have fought him until she noticed his eyes bleeding blood read.

"Not pick, picked and if you _ever _touch her or put her in any danger I will rip you apart limb by limb. If you zap me human it won't be enough to deter me!

Kikyo trembled with fear. Watching Inuyasha's eyes bleed red she felt her body going numb scared to even take a breath.

Inuyasha pushed away from her and continued his way up the stairs leaving Kikyo to fall to the ground.

Inuyasha made his way to the third floor. He wasn't going to be able to rely on his nose to find Miroku or Sango. Damn it had been a bad idea to drink all he had. Not only was his nose messed up but the hearing felt out of whack as well.

Inuyasha's stomach churned feeling like something wasn't right.

Stopping he tried to survey the area as quickly as he could.

'_Got ya.' _Inuyash thought to himself when a group of demons rushed out in panic from the apartment at the end of the hall. Running as fast as he could he reached the place in disarray.

Miroku was wrapping prayer bead and cloth around his hand. Sango set off to the side on a bar looking content.

"I'm afraid you weren't fast enough my friend." Miroku stretched his arm out as if it was sore.

Inuyasha whistled shaking his head, "Damn Miroku did you even give her any time to grovel?"

"She tried my patience so why not quicken the inevitable." He turned to face Inuyasha. Sango jumped down from her perch to stand next to Miroku. "Where is Kagome?"

Scratching his head Inuyasha couldn't contain his yawn.

"She's back at the apartment. Neither of us we're feeling the party."

"You mean that you didn't want her to know what regular demon party life is like?" Sango shook her head.

"So is this why you really wanted came to this thing? So you could find Yura?" Inuyasha ignored Sango's comment to continue his conversation with Miroku.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"It was honestly not my idea but it was the smart one. I don't want anyone messing with Kagome. I want people to know I'm serious."

Inuyasha nodded in complete support.

"Anyway I figure if both you and I have a close eye it should be a smooth sailing year perhaps?" Miroku acknowledged. "I'm not saying I exactly like this still, but this is about Kagome."

Sango elbowed Miroku in the ribs silently telling him to back off. Instead of taking offense the wind demon put his arm around the demon slayer.

Inuyasha just chuckled, "I'm heading back, this was a waste of my time."

"Well come back later. Think I owe Sango a date."

Sango eyed him suspiciously, "Don't get any ideas Houshi." She swatted away his lecherous hand walking away from the two demons.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a sheepish grin, earning an eye roll from Inuyasha, before he hurried after the girl of his dreams.

Shaking his head once more Inuyasha left the room as well. He couldn't help but be excited to spend the rest of the night with Kagome. Sango was caving fast at this point he really doubted the pair would make it back for the night.

* * *

The world was wet. At least her world felt wet.

'_Am I drowning?' _Kagome thought to herself. No she felt way to warm and tingly to be drowning. Reaching up she pushed her bangs from her forehead. Her finger tingled and felt like she had just sent an electric shock into the skin of her head.

Finally willing herself to open her eyes, Kagome could only make out a tilting blurred world, and everything was green. Or maybe there were a few browns and yellows. The brightness of her surroundings caused her to quickly shut her eyes.

She felt like she was being lifted. A moment longer and she could not feel the ground. Then everything began to shake violently.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice all but yelled. She was sure she knew that voice. Making the attempt to open her eyes once more Inuyasha came into view but everything around them was distorted.

'_Am I dreaming?'_ Kagome thought to herself. Everything sure seemed like it was an alternate universe.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Why were you laying in the wet grass?" Inuyasha sat her back down only to stabilize her once more when she swayed to the side. He knew she had been a bit tipsy, but not like this.

He had headed back to the apartment to find the door slightly a jarred. His damn senses still weren't quite working as well as normal. Why the hell had he drank anything at all? More than anything he hated when his senses weren't properly functioning. In a panic Inuyasha had begun searching. Luckily she had been a quick find.

Kagome was laid out on the grass on her back, both hand extended up like she was trying to reach for the night sky.

"What the hell are you doing out in the grass?" Inuyasha bent down, reached for her, and pulled her into a sitting position. She was all wet from the water that had collected from the wet grass. It had looked like it was going to storm earlier that day, must have.

"Uh, shadow in the window was going to get me. It was coming from my phone. There was a white cloud and two little girls." Kagome reached up to rub her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" For the first time Inuyasha really paid attention to her face, it and her neck was covered in white powder. Reaching down he licked a good amount of the substance from Kagome's cheek.

Kagome shuddered at how intense the feeling had felt, instinctly gripping the front of his shirt tightly.

The night's cold air seared his throat from the deep intake he of breath he took, panic instantly seized him. There was no mistaking what this was.

'_How the hell did this get all over her?'_

"Kagome," Inuyasha pulled her up into a sitting position. "Kagome, how did this get one you, the white powder?"

Kagome groaned reaching up to push on her temples, hoping to relieve some of the tension. Nausea swirled about in her stomach. She tried to concentrate on what Inuyasha was saying.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of her face lifting it so he could peer into her eyes.

She blinked, her terror shining through the glaze of confusions in her eyes. She felt helpless and vulnerable, something was not right. The more she tried to think the more her head began to hurt.

"Come on," Inuyasha swept her up into his arms hurrying into the building. He hesitated once in the hallway, trying to decide which apartment to enter, his won. The last thing he wanted was to deal with Miroku once he found out Kagome was high.

Inuyasha shifted Kagome in his arms enough to access the handle to his apartment door. Upon entering he rushed to his room, dropping her onto the leather recliner in the corner of the room, and hurried into the bathroom for towels.

The scene he came back to was not exactly what he had expected. Kagome had her shirt up over her head, but was stuck in it, thrashing around to detangle it from herself.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the view, but would have preferred it under different circumstances. He reached up to pull the hem back down she was covered.

"But," Kagome pouted trying to pull the material back up. She was halted each time by Inuyasha. "It's irritating and making my skin feel, just strange."

"Trust me you don't want to take your shirt off. Just bear with it a bit longer." Inuyasha turned to pick up the towels he had discarded. Upon turning around, this time, Kagome had her pants pushed to her knees.

"Would you stop trying to take your damn clothes off!" Inuyasha growled grabbing hold of her pants pulling them back up to her waist. As his knuckles brushed her thighs she let loose a moan that chilled him to the bone. This has to be hell. He was _not_ used to keeping clothes on women, and this was a woman that more than anything he wanted bare and writhing below him, but not like this.

"I want you to touch me," Kagome whispered in an alarmingly sensual voice.

_Hell._

"That's the drugs talking Kagome." Inuyasha toweled her off the best he could. It was true that the clothes should probably come off since they were wet, but he wanted to wait to see how the drugs ran their course. It was a surprise that she was somewhat cognitively functioning.

It must be his blood that was still running through her system, it had to be. If a normal human had inhaled that, they would be dead, if not experience severe side effects. The only narcotics that worked on demons were ancient hallucinatory based. This particular one, as it was the most popular, also contained an aphrodisiac based element. In lamens term one hit probably was equivalent to ten or eleven hits of ecstasy, since it needed to be strong enough to affect a demon.

Inuyasha sighed, he should know. It certainly wasn't a part of his life he had been proud of or was it something he wanted Kagome to know about. It was strange how much he had already grown to want her acceptance and not disappoint her.

"Stay here and don't move." In a flash Inuyasha was up, in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, and back. Of course he was not quick enough, because Kagome was standing in the middle of the room holding her pants with a big grin.

"Oops," Kagome dropped her pants to the ground.

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath. Okay, this was no big deal, she was only in her underwear. He had seen plenty of women in their underwear so he could stop acting like a teenage boy who just hit puberty. Dear everything that was holy though, did she had a great set of legs. They were toned and curvy in all the right places.

Inuyasha shook his head, no, will not think about that!

"Here," Inuyasha handed her the water bottle. She looked at it in a bored fashion and bit her lip in contemplation.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. How could a girl who got red in the face over the word sex act so sexy. It was an oxymoron at best. Inuyasha grinded his molars, it was something else to do, since what he really wanted to do was touch the half-naked girls in front of him. It would be a lie to say he hadn't fantasized about her, on several occasions, in several different scenarios.

Her cold fingers brought him back to reality, because he could feel them rubbing against his naked chest. When did she get her hands under his shirt?

"Kagome," he grabbed up her hands pulling them away from him. "You have to stop." Gods she was turning him on. It made him feel humiliated since this was certainly not the time and place. She wasn't in her right mind.

"But, but I don't want this on." Kagome pulled on his shirt. "Off, off."

"Bad idea," Inuyasha groaned. Standing up he leaned down once more to scoop her up. He had to get her to bed, yes it needed to be slept off. Kagome threw her arms around his neck in a death lock when he tried to put her down.

"Kagome," Inuyasha tried pulling on her arm. It proved to be hard while carrying her at the same time. "You gotta let go."

He froze when she started to place light butterfly kisses on his neck. Again, he tried loosening her grip, but then her tongue licked a path up to his chin, and the moan he released was involuntary.

"I like the way you taste."

A blast of lust came from her like a shockwave, and Inuyasha jerked away from her as quick as possible, with the last shred of decency he possessed. Finally he was successful in dropping her onto the bed even if it hadn't been so gentle. He reached up to his neck slightly shocked, had she just bit him? Oh, gods have mercy he had to get the hell out of that room. His cock was twitching and his senses were picking up arousal, hers and his.

Getting to the door he hesitated. It would have been a lie to say his hesitation hadn't been because he wanted to go back to that bed, strip her, and please her. No, it wasn't a lie, but his hesitation was because of the drugs in her system. As if on cue a cry escaped her lips.

"Inuyasha," Kagome basically cried out in pain.

Kagome was thrashing on the bed like she was possessed. She pulled on her clothes like they were scorching her body.

"It's burns, Inuyasha it burns."

Inuyasha rushed over to her bringing her up into sitting position. He didn't have to think about it, opening up a vein, he held it to her mouth.

"Drink, trust me just drink." Inuyasha pushed his wrist to her mouth. She tried with all her might to pull away from him, but he gave her no real choice. After gagging a few times on the blood she began swallowing. When Kagome's whipping about ceased Inuyasha pulled his wrist from her mouth.

She pushed away from him with speed that surprised him, "Bathroom." Was her only word offered before she ran to the bathroom. He wasn't surprised to hear her throwing up. She had alcohol, narcotics, and demon blood in her system it wasn't any surprise that her human system would reject it.

Inuyasha knelt beside her not exactly sure what to do, again this whole comforting thing was odd. She was trying to push her hair back, so he grabbed hold of the soft tresses, at least it gave him something to do.

"No," Kagome tried pushing at him. "I don't want you to see," and another fit of bile cut her off.

"I'm not leaving."

She hadn't tried a second time to fight him on the subject. They spent the next forty or so minutes sprawled out on the bathroom floor. Inuyasha, every five minutes or so, would force her to drink water. To say she was feeling extremely humiliated was an understatement. Miroku had called Inuyasha about five minutes ago. He offered her cousin a simple alcohol had made her sick excuse, which she really appreciated.

"The burning is starting to stop." Gods, was that really her hoarse voice?

"That's good, you're starting to come down from the high." Inuyasha whispered. He absent mindedly rubbed small circles against her back and she welcomed it. His touch still felt like it was sending jolts into her skin, but now it wasn't the only thing she was thinking about. Before when he had touched her she had felt crazed.

Kagome groaned, "Mouth wash?" She stood up on wobbly legs.

Inuyasha pointed to the sink, studied her a moment longer to judge her equilibrium, before walking into the other room to give her some privacy.

Kagome washed her mouth with mouth wash few times. Her memory was fuzzy like she was trying to remember a dream. Concentrating really hard she was able to remember Kikyo and then there were those two little girls. Then she was surrounded in a cloud of powder? No, that sounded crazy. Trying her best to remember the powder, she recalled seeing through the dust, one of the little girls had her hand up to her mouth like she was blowing a kiss.

No, she was blowing the powder into her face. Then things really got hazy. She needed fresh air and laid outside in the grass. Inuyasha came and carried her. Shaking her head Kagome turned on the faucet, gathering up water in her hand, before splashing the cool liquid to her face.

More thoughts came to her, like trying to take her shirt off, and rubbing up against and kissing Inuyasha's neck. How much more could she have embarrassed herself in front of Inuyasha? Not much longer after that she remembered the heat, then thick medicine going down her throat, and the toilet.

Looking back into the mirror Kagome caught Inuyasha's reflection in the mirror. He was leaning against the door frame gazing at her. In one hand he had a muscled tank and pair of boxers. All she could do was look down in shame.

"I'm sorry"

"Keh, don't apologize. It's not like you would willingly get hopped up. It was all over you did someone throw a bag of it at you?" Inuyasha pushed off the frame placing the dry clothes on the counter.

"I think it was blown into my face, what was it?"

"It's a strong MDMA based drug, it's really strong ancient shit. Not for humans, but in short it's a fuck drug for demons."

Kagome cheeks reddened, "Those demons upstairs that, uh, that were…"

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome shivered from what she assumed mortification, but when she tried rubbing her arms she felt like she couldn't get warm.

"Do you have the air conditioner on?"

Inuyasha's eye brows creased at the top of his forehead. He had really hoped she would have come down from the high differently with some of his fresh blood in her system, but it looked like she wasn't.

"Here," He pushed the clothes at her giving her no answer. "Get changed."

Kagome grabbed hold of the clothes and looked up at him, waiting, but he just stood there looking at her.

"You going to watch?"

He smiled brazenly, "Didn't have problem with it an hour ago."

"Inuyasha," Kagome pouted.

He chuckled softly. There was his Kagome. He turned around to give her the privacy she was seeking. He could hear the rustle of clothes.

"You know, you don't really _have _to put the boxers on."

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you."

Inuyasha chuckled, reaching up he stretched his arms. "I'm just saying wouldn't be offended over it."

Kagome walked past, to no surprise to him, fully dressed. Again she visibly shivered. Inuyasha ushered her to the bed much to her confusion.

"In you go."

Kagome looked up at him hesitantly, "What?"

Inuyasha sighed swooping her up and dropped her into the velvety softness of his bed.

'_Kagome in his bed,'_ He sure liked the sound of that. The idea of her being in his bed every night made his male pride swell, in more ways than one.

"Uh," Kagome sat up crossing her legs, "and why am I in your bed?"

"Why not, I think humans call it a _sleepover_." Inuyasha nudged her over also getting into the bed. He snagged the covers up and over them. "Anyways, it isn't all that different than me staying in your bed."

Kagome exhaled, "Yeah but Sango is going to freak if I'm not there."

"She'll never know. She's staying at Miroku's. He said so on the phone." Inuyasha raised his eyes suggestively. "They're probably right now as we speak fu-"

"Stop," Kagome held out her palm to him. "I don't even want to hear it."

He smirked at her once more before coming serious. "Trust me it'll be best to just stay here. You're coming down from that drug you're gonna start feeling really cold. Because you're human I don't know how it's going to affect you. So need to keep you as warm as possible."

"I'm not really that cold Inuyasha."

"I turned up the heater up 10 degrees earlier while you were in the bathroom and you've only gotten colder since. Trust me I'm burning up." Inuyasha reached out to touch her forearm, "and you feel like ice."

Kagome looked at him, guilt staining her face. "You're going to be miserable."

"Nah, can't be miserable cuddled up to you, but your body will keep me cool don't worry."

Of course he would sling her a cocky comment. It was a strange one though, she was pretty sure body heat didn't cool anyone down.

Inuyasha reached over pulling her on top of him so she lay chest to chest with him, while he supported the both of them on his back.

"Is this really necessary?" Kagome mumbled against his bare chest.

"I think you owe me," Inuyasha wound his arms around her pulling her tightly to him. "You can't tell me it's not comfortable."

No, couldn't. If she felt like ice, he felt like fire. It was really comfortable to lie against him. She resisted the urge to rub her hand down his sides, mostly out of embarrassment. Who could really blame her though when she was lying on top of him like this?

"What not attracted to me anymore, because about an hour ago…"

"Stop antagonizing me" Kagome cut off his laughter. "I just remember bits and pieces, but I know I made an absolute fool of myself." It bothered her immensely. Inuyasha had, in such a short time, seen so many sides of her. Even if she didn't want him to see the embarrassing sides it brought her comfort that he was getting to know her. Most people never had the chance to, since she didn't stay in one place for very long. Kagome tightened her grasp on his shoulders.

"Forget about it. It's not like you did anything that was that bad." No, actually she had done a few things that felt really right, too right.

"Of course you wouldn't think a half-naked girl prancing around would be considered that bad."

"Not this half-naked girl." Inuyasha chuckled. Happy she was getting some of her humor back.

Kagome trembled once more. "Gezzz, your right I can't seem to get warm."

"I shouldn't have left you alone or this wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha rubbed her arms with the pads of his palms and finger tips. It may not provide a whole lot of warmth, but anything was better than nothing.

"You can't always protect me Inuyasha."

"The hell I can't!"

Kagome sighed, "Why Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

She was feeling insecure about earlier and hated it. His past with Kikyo shouldn't bother her, but she was human, which was another point entirely. When she had first met Inuyasha it had seemed like humans really bothered him.

"Why do you keep trying to protect me?"

"I just do."

Kagome groaned in annoyance, even when he is being sweet he can be obnoxious. "But why? There really isn't anything special about me. I'm not a demon or a miko or a witch."

Inuyasha growled low, "Because I want to damnit. Haven't we already had this conversation." Where was all of this stemming from? She had nothing to be insecure about and he didn't understand.

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts, just shut up and let me protect you alright. You are different and if I wasn't privy to you I wouldn't do it."

This time Kagome decided to drop the subject. He had seemed really agitated with her over the subject and she did _not_ want to poke the bear.

More shivers racked her body, which made no since, because she was sweating. Inuyasha moved his ministration to her back. It felt more good than warming.

"It'll pass soon. Just don't think about being cold." Inuyasha whispered.

"Why would anyone wasn't to take this purposely?"

Inuyasha sighed it was best just to be honest with her about it. "Like I said it's basically a fuck drug for demons. It keeps your sex drive going, all senses are heightened, and when you think your about to overheat to exhaustion the cooling effects keep it from happening." It worked like a charm too, could keep a demon hard and going for hours, even if the hang over was a bitch.

Now some of his earlier comments made more since to her. So did that mean her body really did feel cold to him?

"How do you know so much about it?"

Inuyasha tensed up for the first time in a while truly feeling awkward and for once embarrassed.

At his silence Kagome gasped quietly, "Oh, I didn't mean."

"No, it's fine," Inuyasha cut her off. He pulled his hands away from her body to rest them at his sides. He felt like he was dirty and had no business touching her.

Kagome noticed.

"I was in a really low spot in my life. Since its one of the few things that can actually give a demon a high, I guess it felt like a good idea in that time period."

Kagome thought carefully on what she said. This was a different Inuyasha than she was used to. He really looked uncomfortable. "There must have been a reason. You don't strike me as someone who would enjoy honestly losing themself."

"Keh."

It was his subtle way of telling her there would be no more talking about the subject. She accepted it, for now. Feeling a bit bolder, whether it was from the drug or to make him feel better, she reached for his hands to pull them back up and around her. She was delighted when he obliged.

Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"It feels really good" Kagome all but moaned, "Like I'm all tingly."

"Well, that is kind of the point. Demons don't take it to feel like an icicle."

Kagome didn't reply back but simply sighed. Inuyasha continued to trail his hands down her spine. It never ceased to amaze him how small she was. How fragile she was. All it would take was a quick squeeze and her back would break. He couldn't contain a shiver himself at the thought of how easy it would be for someone to take her away from him, forever. When had he ever started thinking this much, or like this?

"Am I making you cold?"

"No I'm fine. Worry more about yourself until this passes."

She smiled. It might have come across harsh, but she had learned that's not how he meant it. How could this harsh blunt jerk have waddled himself so far into her heart? No, he was kind, protective, strong, and understanding when he wanted to be.

"So technically you saved me again didn't you? You know I'm starting to lose count."

"Yeah well, I'll find a way for you to pay me back, don't worry."

* * *

**AN; Completely different chapter than before! I really needed the extra foundation material! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Preview;**

Kagome gulped pushing against his chest with both hands, "You jerk you did that on purpose!" Lifting her hands up she hit him once more, and again he didn't even budge keeping his smirk.

"I do everything on purpose, so admit it." Inuyasha chuckled.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Playlist;  
**

**Rachel Diggs; Hands of Time**

**The Lumineers; Ho Hey**

**Hurts; Illuminated**

**Katy Perry; Part of Me**

**Kesha; Supernatural (Good song for Inu/Kag)**

**Disturbed; Meaning of Life**

**Ani Difranco; Cradle and All**

**I See Stars; Electric Forest**

**Tyler Carter; Side to Side**

**Blinke 182; I'm Feeling This**

**Oceanship; Mistakes**

**Sting; Desert Rose**

**Say Anything; Baby Girl, I'm a Blur**


	8. Chapter 8: Sail

**AN; Some good added fluffiness!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sail**

Kagome stretched against the cushioned mattress. The bed she had been sleeping in at Sango's place was amazing, but Inuyasha's bed was out of this world. It was large enough to fit three people in comfortably, hopefully that hadn't been the case in the past. The thing that was best was the way it smelled like Inuyasha.

The night had been a strange mix of pleasure and agony. She never wanted to be cold again in her life. They talked, joked, and fought most of the night. At times they just lay in silence, which surprisingly was very comforting and welcoming.

Kagome looked up at him, with what little room she had. They lay on their sides, his arms wrapped around her, so she was snuggly tucked into his chest. He looked really cute when he was asleep. She found herself wanting to reach out and trace his defined cheek bone down to his neck. From there she wanted to palm the contours of his chest until she reached his sculpted abs.

She had never really thought much about sex until she met Inuyasha. Now it was something that continued to creep into her brain, especially at moments like this. She wished she knew more about it. It was not surprise that he was much more experienced in that department, thank you daily reminders around the university.

The basics were all she really knew, guys private part goes into girls unmentionables part, and that was where her knowledge of fornication ended.

Kagome glanced back down at his chest, heck forget touching, she really wanted to kiss the tanned, taught muscles. What would it be like if he did something like that to her. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, oh gods, why was she thinking about these things? Did he think about stuff like this too? Could she really do those kinds of things?

"Ya know, if you like it, you can touch. Ya aint gonna get any complaining from me."

Kagome gasped in surprised, trying to move away from him was futile, his embrace only tightened when he staged her arm.

"Pulling away is kinda of the opposite don't ya think?"

"I, I thought you were asleep."

"What?" he chuckled, "You can ogle me in my sleep, but not when I'm awake?"

"I wasn't ogling!"

Inuyasha tapped his nose, "trust me, I know. Especially after last night I won't forget that scent, I know." Holy hell did he ever know. The scent of her lust could have woken him from the dead. She acted like she didn't even know what it meant to lust after someone. He had originally thought maybe she'd be bold enough to reach out and touch him or something, but he grew tired of waiting and decided on a different more practical approach.

"Whatever," Kagome mumbled. Well just because she had been caught checking him out, she couldn't really blame him.

"Don't get all embarrassed I want to touch you all the time." He smiled at her with promise. "I look at you all the time too."

"Is that what you do when you stalk me?"

"Among other things," that coy grin could make a whore blush, she thought.

Kagome sighed, "Back to your teasing again."

Inuyasha pulled her under him, faster than she could take her next breath. He pushed against her causing a high pitch gasp to escape her lips when a very large bulge in his shorts pressed against her core.

"This," he kissed her so softly it was as if he never had touched her lips, "is the only teasing I want to do." It was single searing kiss that left in insides feeling twitchy in the most uncomfortable way.

"You smell so damn good." Inuyasha's husky voice whispered against her lips. "Do you have any idea how soft your skin is?" He trailed his fingers up and down her bare arms.

She shivered slightly, sure that it went straight from her head to her toes. Kagome clamped her teeth shut afraid they too would chatter or that she would moan out loud. They were light touches but were setting fire to her skin.

"I bet you will taste just a good." He planted several drawn out opened mouth kisses to her neck. Every once in a while he would nip the sensitive skin, only light enough so that she could feel his teeth on her. Warning bells were ringing in his head, but it was easier to ignore them, not to mention much more fun.

The sensation of his warm breath on her chilled neck drew her away of any coherent thoughts. Her body tingled as her lungs pushed and pulled air so rapidly, she was left panting. His fingers rubbed up her sides, not pushing the boundaries tool far, but touched her enough that her mind melted.

Kagome wound her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him even closer, if physically possible. She felt like all the air had left her lungs and if she didn't concentrate on the next breath she could drown in the pleasure of Inuyasha. When his rough tongue licked a path to her ear, he pulled her delicate lobe into his mouth, to gently suck. A pant like moan slipped past her lips to greet his acute ears.

"I like the sounds you make," Inuyasha groaned into her ear as he grinded himself even rougher against her core. "It makes me wonder what kind of other sounds you could make."

Her head fell back further into the cushion of the feathered pillows, her lips parted, and Inuyasha took advantage sinking his tongue into her mouth with another sensuous rub against her core. Gods she was setting him on fire, Kagome had to be more potent than any demonic drug he had ever taken in his past. How could this be so It was erotic, even with all their clothes on, it had to be one of the hottest things he ever experienced.

A few more heated kisses and rubs against her and Inuyasha willed himself, with every sheer amount of will power available, to roll off her to lay on his back.

"Alright, I need a cold, _cold_ shower." His raspy almost unrecognizable voice admitted.

Kagome lay there for a few minutes trying to calm her pulse down before speaking.

"So do you, um do you wake up," she paused nodding at his obvious erection, "Like that often?"

"Might I remind you yesterday you were trying to jump my bones for an hour, and then we slept on top of each other all night. I can't help it if I have wet dreams. Wanna know what happened in those dreams?"

Kagome's face lit up earning her a chuckle from the dog demon. That was exactly what he expected would happen.

"Okay seriously, shower." He was up in a flash and heading to the bathroom. Kagome stretched against the bed loving the feelings of the mattress every bit as much as the smell of Inuyasha imprinted in those sheets. Willing herself out of the bed, she headed into the kitchen. Perhaps she could whip them up something real quick. She knew she was certainly hungry.

Opening the fridge Kagome found herself surprised. He had a fully stalked fridge. Inuyasha didn't seem like the type to good himself gourmet meals. Looking through the contents she decided on simple eggs and sausage. Getting the pans out she went to work on frying up the eggs and searing the sausage.

"Smells good."

Kagome glanced up at him. He had a pair of black shorts on, shirtless, with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. She decided she very much liked a freshly showered Inuyasha.

"Um, I hope you don't mind I just thought I could make us something."

Inuyasha smirked, he couldn't put a clawed finger on it, but there was something damn hot seeing her cooking breakfast, while wearing his clothes. He walked up behind her, peering over her shoulders, to fried eggs and sausage.

"Not gonna hear any arguments from me."

Just him standing that close made her think about his body up against hers earlier in the bedroom.

Inuyasha inwardly groaned, was she trying to kill him, again that sweet scent of arousal claimed his senses. "What are you thinking about Kagome?"

"Er, uh nothing," Crap she was going to embarrass herself again!

"I don't think it's just nothing."

"So you've been with a lot of people huh?" It just left her lips in a haze, before Kagome even realized what she said.

She caught Inuyasha a bit off guard. The question was out of left field and certainly wasn't what he had been digging at her for. "Well, I'm a demon that's a big part of demon life." He really didn't to go into these sorts of details with her.

"Isn't that, well, dangerous?"

Inuyasha thought her question over a bit, "Not for demons. We don't get sick and do not inhibit diseases Kagome."

"You mean you've never been sick? And no diseases, not even cancer, but how is that possible?"

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome always asked so many questions. The fact the she genuinely was interested made it that much more entertaining. "Demons have a substantially high immune system so no, no diseases or cancer. There are some poisons strong enough to render a demon helpless I suppose. But, give or take a few hours and it'll wear off. Then of course you know about the few drugs that demons can take for a buzz."

"So then have you been with lots of people?" Kagome continued back to her original question. It had been something she knew, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I've had my fair share, but I've had quite a long time too Kagome. Besides fornicating isn't really something held sacred until you find your mate." It was odd talking about this, but it was something that would eventually come out anyways.

"I see, Sango said you we're a pretty big smooth talker and knew how to get your way."

"Oh, is that so? I don't sound all that bad. Actually it sounds like you and Sango talk a lot about me." Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh, and you just think you're so smooth, don't ya." Kagome stretched her arms out to loosen her muscles up.

Inuyasha pushed himself off the counter, "Well I don't mean to brag but yeah I have charm. You seemed pretty taken with it in the bedroom if I recall." He almost sounded dangerous with his confidence.

"Well you caught me off guard." Kagome turned around to lean against the stove top, the pans pushed the very back so she couldn't be burnt. "How about when I'm on guard, work your charm. Do whatever it is you do with all the other women. Show me your moves Mr. Taisho." Kagome sniped. She wasn't just some ordinary hussy who would jump into his bed, well just to have sex, being drugged and taken care of doesn't count. It would be nice to see that smug smirk leave his bronze skin. Plus she needed to prove to herself that she just wouldn't become putty in his hands.

"I don't have moves Kagome." He smiled up at her. "You know you're pretty entertaining when you want to be, sure you still don't have a little buzz left from that dust?"

"Yeah yeah," Kagome smiled. She muttered under her breath "throw in a contact drug joke."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. Turning around she continued to work the pan of food, finally happy with the way to was cooked. Taking the spatula she scooped the portions onto the plates, which she had grabbed earlier, after searching through almost all his cabinets.

Kagome froze once she sat the pan back down and Inuyasha seized her wrist. Resting his free hand against the left cabinet, he leaned against her back. Lightly, he traced the delicate skin of her arm lightly up to her shoulder. He breathed lightly against the nap of her neck. It was enough to warm her.

Kagome held her breath as butterflies took hold of her skin were he touched. Pulling her hair to one side he nuzzled her neck.

"Am I working my charm yet?"

He began a trail warm kisses up the nape of her neck, much like he had done earlier to the front of her neck. Pushing his body up even closer to hers once more, Kagome couldn't help but gasp. She reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist that was propped against the cabinet, needing something to grab hold of rather than prop up against.

"What's wrong Kagome? You were so lippy earlier, cat got you tongue now?" the sensuality radiated from his body. She tightened her grip feeling more tingles penetrate her skin. The more he whispered and kissed her skin the more her stomach felt tight. It was all she could do to concentrate. However, she did not want to let him know that. So much for thinking she wouldn't turn to mush because of him.

He continued to venture his fingers from her arm to her torso. Slipping the calloused digits only slightly into her waist band, no _his_ boxer waist band, he dragged his fingertips across her lower torso. "You're sensitive here you know," Inuyasha whispered in her other ear.

Kagome felt herself tilt her neck towards him as if willing him to continue a slew of kisses. Inuyasha smirked taking the bait and planted a few more warm open mouthed kisses just below her ear. His hand left her stomach and trailed dangerously down her thigh.

"I bet your sensitive here as well." Inuyasha growled squeezing her inner thigh tightly, erotically. He was so close to her neither region, and continued to inch closer, the closer he got tighter he grasped her. The nip to her earlobe put her at the limit, and emotional frenzy.

Kagome's knees buckled as her whole body felt like, well putty. Inuyasha chuckled as he snaked his arm around her waist to keep her from slithering to the ground, or better yet fall into the recently used stove.

Pulling away from him awkwardly Kagome turned around to lean herself against the counter opposite of the stove and where he stood.

"Still think I'm a cold fish?" Inuyasha purred stepping back into her personal space.

Kagome gulped pushing against his chest with both hands, "You jerk you did that on purpose!" Lifting her hands up she hit him once more, and again he didn't even budge keeping his smirk.

"I do everything on purpose, so admit it." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Admit what? That you're a womanizer and an overbearing jerk." Kagome tried to duck away from him, but her attempt failed as Inuyasha boxed her into the counter with his arms.

"Not quiet what I was looking for."

"You're so pigheaded and I refuse." Kagome argued frustrated at the dog demon. He better not have done all that just to prove some stupid point.

"Yeah well you're a stubborn pain in the ass yourself." Inuyasha inched closer towards Kagome's face.

"Ugh, I'd hate you before admitting you have any kind of effect on me buddy!" Kagome yelled trying once more to push past his body.

"Nah, you would never hate me over something so trivial. You're too nice Kagome." Inuyasha slyly brushed the hair from her face behind her ear.

Kagome took a deep breath closing her eyes. Something as simple as him caressing her cheek was calming. The feeling of butterflies swimming through her stomach continued. How could he bet so irritating and also be so sweet. He had spent all night looking after her and a perfect gentleman.

"What about butterflies?" Inuyasha smirked at the innocent look Kagome gave him.

Did she say she had butterflies out loud? Inuyasha continued to caress her cheek lightly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered softly. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

Shushing her Inuyasha reached down to claim her lips. He wrapped his hands around her thighs, lifting her up, to discard her on the counter top. This time, however he wasn't careful, he let pure lust fuel his actions.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. It would have been a lie to say she didn't want him to kiss her. She opened her mouth instantly once he tried to slip his tongue past her lips. It was a battle of wills. Although she still felt apprehensive she wanted to touch and be closer to him. Kagome ran her hands through his scalp loving the feeling of his silky hair.

Inuyasha pulled away giving both of them a moment to breath. The taste of her lips still on the tip of his tongue. He loved her warm eyes that looked up at him with want. Leaning down again he captured her lips in almost a painful kiss. It was feverish and demanding, but so sinfully good.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha gripped her thighs tightly pulling her closer up against, before lifting her from the counter completely. It wasn't until he tossed her into the velvety softness of his bed, that she had realized he had even moved them from the kitchen.

He crawled into the bed like a predator about to strike. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him. The fluid way he moved was almost graceful. She couldn't even feel embarrassed by it or the thoughts that were swimming through her head.

Inuyasha wanted to curse himself. Here they were right back in the same situation they had been in earlier. This time though he wasn't going to walk away, he couldn't. Earlier his kisses had been safe firm touches to hers, but not anymore, all he wanted now was to taste her.

Covering her body he bent down to nip her bottom lip, a bit rougher than he meant, which made her moan that much hotter. Kagome reached up to pull him closer. He dipped his warm tongue into her mouth to caress hers feverishly. Kagome repeated the action the best she could. Breathing was not an option, if she would have to pull away from him.

He had yet to kiss her like this, like the world would end tomorrow if he didn't put his whole soul into it. He was urgent in how his body jerked. He was rough in a way that wasn't scary to her but raw. It was such a dominating kiss, that she would be a fool to not let him have his way.

Inuyasha purred against her lips. He was sure Kagome didn't even realize it, but she continued to grind up against him slowly. With each thrust of her body he pushed back against her. His cock was hard again and ten times more painful than it had been earlier. The way Kagome panted small moans causing him to want to thrust harder, so they would get louder.

It was bitter sweet. He loved the smell of her arousal and the way she moved against him, but it was becoming more and more difficult to keep himself cognitive of the situation. Inuyasha grabbed for one of her breast, squeezing the mound with the right amount of pressure, to earn himself a gasp from Kagome. Her breast fit perfectly in his palm, the thin shirt did nothing to hide her puckering nipple. He rubbed the sensitive areole with his thumb, applying just the right about of pressure to harden it.

Inuyasha pulled away from her lips to change course for her neck. Placing more opened mouth kisses on the tender skin, the taste of her became even more intoxicating to his senses than before. The more pressure he placed against her the more Kagome tilted her neck. He could easily feel each pulse beat in her neck.

He pulled away from her completely, leaning back on his legs that still straddled her body, to glance at her. She breathed feverishly, like she had just run a marathon. Her cheeks were stained a brilliant crimson that etched its way down her neck. He was unsure if she was flushed or embarrassed, perhaps a little bit of both. She had her neck tilted as far to the side as she could get it, leaving her neck completely open for him. Did she even realize that she was submitting? Of course she didn't.

Kagome gasped as he dug both arms under her shoulder blades and cradled her closer. Her stomach continued to feel tight and yet flutter all at the same time, it had happened that morning when they were doing much the similar thing. The silkiness of his hair felt nice against her hand that was currently holding a fistful of it. She had to get her subconscious under control, now she really did feel like she was drugged again, and concentrating wasn't happening.

"Inuyasha."

He hadn't realized the dull pain in his gums until it was too late. Inuyasha pulled away with such speed Kagome almost hadn't even realized he was gone.

Sitting up Kagome felt a stinging sensation, reaching up to her neck she felt the warm liquid as it trickled down her golden skin. She knew it was blood, but had no time to give it any thought. What concerned her more was the hunkered over Inuyasha in the corner of the room.

Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, Kagome made to get up and walk over to him. He looked like he was in pain the way he sat on his knees doubled over. His hands were buried into his hair, grasping his head tightly.

"Don't, stay back!" Inuyasha growled. His voice was a whole octave lower than normal.

Ignoring his request Kagome continued towards him. Reaching out her hand to touch his shoulder, she wheezed in surprise when he grabbed hold of her wrist and tackled her body down to the ground. It was different than anytime he had pinned her down, now this was much more threatening.

"I said to stay away from me!" Inuyasha seethed. He's eyes were that brilliant blood red. It matched the blood stained greatly enlarged canine that stuck out of his mouth. He must have caught her neck she pieced together. The brilliant tribal markings were back. But, this time he held a completely different look in his eyes, which she had never seen before.

"But Inuyasha-" Kagome tried to reason with him. Reaching up with her free hand she tried to touch him. She wasn't scared of him. It had been and accident that his tooth caught her. She wanted nothing more to let him know that.

Inuyasha pulled away, "A weak human like you, I would tear to shreds." His voice was strained as he spoke, and in a blink of the eye he vanished.

Sitting up Kagome looked around for a few seconds. The feeling of confusion, frustration, and hurt passed through her over and over again. What had just happened?

* * *

Kagome sat in on the couch bundled up in a warm black blanket. It was chilly in the apartment. Snow had been blanketing the campus since six that morning. Needless to say everything felt cold with the seven degree temperature. She had her vampire novel in her hand, within the last ten minutes she hadn't even gotten through a single page.

'_The waiting is killing me.'_ Kagome thought to herself setting her novel on the coffee table.

Three days, it had been three days, and still she had heard nothing from Inuyasha. A since of déjà vu struck her causing her stomach to churn. This had happened before and she felt even more hurt than that time. Hadn't they gotten close enough by now that he could talk to her. Not to mention he left her during a very intimate moment. Her face felt warm remembering the heated kisses, the advances from his hands, and way their bodies had molded together, as they ground against one another.

It was an experience she had never felt before. Although she was unsure about it, and did feel a bit self-conscious that they had progressed like they had, it had felt more right than anything in her life. She felt like for the first time in her life maybe the scars, both figuratively and physically, from her past wouldn't scare someone away.

'_A weak human like you.'_ Those words were like a bucket of water thrown at her to dose the embers. It had been an insecurity she had been fighting off recently, and she was losing the battle.

After he had bolted from his apartment Kagome had waited for him to come back most of the rest of the day. His bed smelled like him, she just stayed curled up trying to not cry from confusion, feeling humiliated. Finally, feeling like an idiot for hanging out at his place, she returned to her apartment. Miroku and Sango were snuggled up on the couch. She was happy for them, and yet felt guilty, wishing that she didn't feel ridiculous about Inuyasha. She wanted to be curled up with him in the same fashion. Funny, how she had been alone most all her life, and now it was something she was fearing.

Despite the insecurities, Kagome convinced herself that there was a reason. There was a reason last time right? Getting up and walking over to the closest door, she examined herself in the full length mirror that was hanging from the woody grain. Reaching up she touched the punctured line, where his canine had dragged across her throat, it was almost healed by now barely a shallow grove. She studied her body in the mirror as well.

Kagome knew that she shouldn't, but she still felt very self-conscious of her body. If things had progressed he probably would have seen much more of her. Putting her hands over her chest she sighed deeply. The idea of that frightened her. What would he think? True he had already seen her in her bra from the day he saved her from the thunder brothers. But in the darkness of his bathroom, one could not really make out her skin. Make out what she had suffered. What would he think of her imperfections?

Kagome closed her eyes grimacing, such a horrible past. Inuyasha talked about how good she was. But, she knew the truth, she was damaged goods. Maybe she wasn't even good enough to be with Inuyasha. Maybe this was a sign to just keep her head down, go through the motions, and get out of her as soon as possible.

Returning to the couch Kagome sat back into the softness of the microfiber. Looking out the window it looked like a blizzard was taking place outside. Huge chunky snowflakes fell rapidly almost making it appear foggy. She was glad classes were not in session today, humorous, since it shouldn't really phase demons. Either way it hadn't bothere her it wasn't like she had gone the last few days anyway.

"Hey." Sango called out coming through the front door. She had on a pair of thick gray snow boots over her dark jeans. It was hard to tell how many layers she had under the large black pea coat. Sango sat down the bags in her hands before pulling her scarf from her neck. Her dark chocolate hair was covered in various snowflakes.

"Pretty sure it's just getting colder out there!"

"Yeah, it's really coming down." Kagome smiled poorly looking back out the window.

She hadn't seen a whole lot of Sango over the past few days. But, she didn't want to be the Debbie downer. She was happy that her and Miroku's relationship was finally starting to go somewhere. Plus it was less time that she saw her upset, so Kagome wouldn't have to constantly assure her she was fine.

"Still nothing huh?" Sango sympathized. She was just as bothered as Kagome, Inuyasha obviously really liked Kagome. She just wished she knew what was going on in his mind. Kagome hadn't really explained everything in detail. From what she had said they were making out and he got up abruptly and left. Maybe he had felt guilty thinking he was pushing her in to things?

"No. I'm starting to wonder if maybe I did something wrong." Kagome hated to admit that. Surely that was just her insecurities talking, again. Inuyasha had given her no reason to think that something was wrong with her. She nestled further into the oversized blanket willing whatever comfort from it she could.

"We um, well things kind of got, I guess heated with us." Kagome whispered, not really sure how to talk about this with Sango, but felt so alone that she needed too.

"What? Like how heated?" Sango asked getting out of her extra layers of clothes she wore before heading over to sit next to Kagome. Kagome lifted the blanket up, as a silent invitation to the older girl. Sango smiled accepting her gesture and eased herself into the blanket.

"Come on." Sango urged patting her lap. Kagome laid her head in Sango's lap feeling much like a little kid again. She hadn't realized how much comfort she needed. Sango pulled Kagome's hair to the side and ran her fingers through it in a comforting motherly gesture.

Kagome sighed feeling Sango in about the drugs and how Inuyasha had taken care of her. She left out a few parts, parts that certainly were ingrained in her mind, but felt Sango didn't need to know about. She simply told her how they were making out feverishly and then he freaked and was gone.

"You did nothing wrong Kagome. I think Inuyasha is just feeling things he hasn't before and it's freaking him out. Maybe he thought he was pressuring you."

"That might be true, but he isn't the only one." Kagome argued a part of her really wanted to just be mad. She was in this crazy demon world that she had not understanding of and this was the first time she had really actually liked a guy. Well was given the opportunity to like a guy.

"I understand that Kagome, trust me, but for demons things are intensified quite a bit. Sometimes it's hard to keep in complete control. Not to mention that Inuyasha is half. That means the demon in him is constantly fighting his humanity. I'm sure it can't be easy."

"I know, I know, demon instinct you have already told me." Kagome sounded so defeated. She was trying her best to be understanding. But where demons had instincts, humans still had feelings. They weren't always able to be controlled either. Right now she was doing everything in her power to control it.

"I'm not really that experienced with any of this, especially the physical stuff. Maybe I turned him off or maybe I did something that was wrong in demon language." More self-doubt was coming to surface. For heaven's sake was she really acting like a girl who just hit puberty?

Sango wanted to beat the pulp out of Inuyasha in that moment. She had been watching Kagome mop the last few days. To be truthful she couldn't really blame her. Miroku had assured Sango that Inuyasha most likely had a good reason. But, not even Miroku was sure of what was going on, he hadn't been able to track down Inuyasha either.

But right now she needed to think about Kagome not Inuyasha. The year had already been off to a rocky start for Kagome, and her sanity was going to start suffering.

"Kagome, I'm sure you did nothing wrong. You said it yourself that he was more animalistic than you have ever seen him. To be frank it scares me that he is around you like that. No one, not even Miroku, has been able to be around Inuyasha when he is like that. He's unstable, maybe this time his control slipped and he was afraid he would hurt you?" Well that sounded like it made perfect since the more she thought about it. First time he ran away because he didn't know what was going on, now he had a pretty good idea and knows exactly what he is capable of.

'_Afraid he will hurt me?'_ Kagome thought to herself for a moment.

Kagome perked up a bit. It was like bells went off in her head. He had cut her with his teeth, maybe that freaked him out and he felt bad. So now he didn't want to see her because he was embarrassed, er or maybe felt bad? She hadn't wanted to tell Miroku or Sango that he basically bit her. Deep down she knew that he never meant to hurt her and didn't want to embarrass him.

"Sango that makes a lot of since, I guess I've just been a girl about it, and thought it was because of me." Kagome smiled. "I wish I knew more about dog demons. Maybe if I did then I could help him feel better about it too." Kagome jumped up off the couch and ran to her room.

Sango followed after her laughing, "Hey what are you doing?"

"Going to the library," Kagome announced getting into a pair of thick gray sweatpants. She threw on a long sleeve white thermal, and over that she layered a black band tee. "Do you want to come too?"

"I'm meeting Miroku for lunch, but after that ill swing by and we can research together. I think I need to brush up my dog and wind demon skills myself." Sango smiled as bright as Kagome. Finally Kagome seemed like she was in brighter spirits. Leaving Kagome's room as Kagome began to slip on thick black snow boots. Sango returned with a black scarf and threw it around Kagome's neck.

"I got this for you while I was out. It gets really cold here I think you need one."

"You didn't have to do that Sango." Kagome felt bad, Sango had been so welcoming of her into her home. She had to admit though the warmth and softness from the scarf sure was nice.

"Thank you Sango, I'll go grab a few groceries and make us a really nice meal tonight!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Sango looked down at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go Miroku says I'm always late. I'll get ya a sandwich to go and meet you at the library ok."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Sango." Kagome pushed. She flung the thick charcoal hoodie over her torso to finish up the warm dressed attire.

"Yeah but I'm going to, you've eaten like a bird the last few days. You know as well as I do that it's not healthy."

Kagome groaned, "That's probably hugely do to the fact that I have felt hung over for the last three days now. I am never drinking again!" Or being in the position to have drugs blown into her system, but that she mentally added, maybe it was wrong to keep it from Miroku and Sango. It just was over and done with and she really didn't want to rehash it.

"Well, as long as you eat today." Sango giggled as she walked out the door. Even if that was the case the girl needed to treat her body better.

Kagome soon followed shaking her head. Maybe today would end up being brighter than she had thought after all.

* * *

Miroku tracked up the snowy hill annoyed that he continued to sink into the snow. There must have been anywhere between eight to ten inches. The higher he went up the mountain the worse it got. Over the last few days he had been trying to track down Inuyasha.

Miroku was frustrated, he knew how Inuyasha felt about Kagome, and he had made sure he had known. So why was the big soap opera was taking place.

Finally reaching the hill he peered on into the forestry. Sticking out like a sore thumb was the bright red color of Inuyasha's hoodie; his body was perched up on the highest branch of the old sacred tree. The half-demon stared out into the wilderness in a daze.

"Why the hell I didn't look here first, I don't know, but do you really find it necessary to sit out here in a blizzard? Is this some sort of frozen punishment?"

"Keh, you know as well as I do the cold doesn't affect either of us. I'm just thinking." Inuyasha really sounded pathetic. He had been out here the last three days and still had nothing.

"For three days now?" Miroku contradicted him. "Inuyasha I hardly think you are acting like a grown man, now come down and tell me what's going on already? You are going to make me late."

"Keh," Inuyasha sighed turning his head away from his obviously concerned friend.

Miroku sighed opening his hand up, just enough, to cause wind to current to bring him down. He swiftly stepped to the side as Inuyasha's body went flying down to the very spot he had been.

"So nice of you to join me Inuyasha" Miroku grinned cunningly.

Inuyasha popped up from the ground and growled menacingly at Miroku. "Don't use your little wind tricks on me bastard!"

"Well if you weren't being so childish perhaps I wouldn't have to resort to such means!" Miroku argued back. "Now do you want to talk about what the hell is going on this time? Or would you prefer to fight, you might be stronger but I'm willing to bet that I would be a whole lot more shrewd."

Inuyasha looked away with guilt. He knew that this was not the way to handle the situation. But, he wasn't sure what the right way was to handle these kinds of things.

"Inuyasha, haven't you already proven that ignoring the situation helps nothing?" Miroku didn't hide his frustration as he spoke to Inuyasha. One thing he had learned over the years, when it comes to Inuyasha, you had to go the tough love route.

"You have no idea what it's like!" Inuyasha lashed out.

Miroku took it not getting angry. He had never seen Inuyasha look so lost before. He really was unsure how to handle the situation at that point. He had thought they simply bickered and had a fight, but this was shaping up to be something completely different.

"I have always fought with keeping control and yet I don't have any choice. I am at constant battle with this demon inside me, and then there's this human part that makes me feel so guilty. I can't just shrug things off like a full-fledged demon, like you." Inuyasha paced side to side as he just vented.

"Inuyasha I'll admit you have a harder time, but some demons do feel, I know I feel lots of things. You know all about me and Sango's situation. Or should I say what it was and then what it turned into. I understand the demon in you is very strong but you cannot just run away from it with your tail between your legs." Miroku tried to reason with him the best he could.

"But you have control Miroku. I thought I had a grasp on this, but since Kagome showed up I don't know if I'm coming or going."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. The awkwardness and discomfort was imaginable. They may have been close, but the personal talk was never this intense.

Finally Miroku cleared his throat.

"Does this have to do with Kikyou? You do know that Kagome would never do that to you. Besides bonding with Kikyou didn't work because she is a maniacal selfish bitch. You can't really blame Kagome for that."

"I would never hold Kagome in the same regards or blame her for any of that" Inuyasha growled obviously having a soft spot hit. "Never."

"Okay, wellI know you're afraid of this, Inuyasha she's obviously your intended, these are the signs. I have been going through the same thing with Sango. It is hard to fight it, but by running away like this, it's not only hurting you but Kagome."

"I bit her Miroku, bit without even thinking about it, I was a fang away from nicking her jugular. All I wanted was to sink my teeth so deep into her neck that I didn't even think about the consequences. One fang caught and I was able to pull away, if I had not run, I don't know what would have happened." Inuyasha shook his head defeated. He had been so freaked that someone could harm her, since she was more fragile than his kind, and yet it had been him.

"How could I face her, she didn't even realize what was going on. No, instead genuine perfect Kagome tried her best to console me, a monster. It was more _him_ that was there than me Miroku."

Miroku's eyes widened as everything sunk in. Kagome had never mentioned anything about being bitten. No, of course she hadn't, even Kagome must have realized he hadn't done it to hurt her. Even though she had no idea what the consequences could have bee.

Miroku sighed deeply, "I see where you're coming from, but you did gain control Inuyasha. You love my cousin I don't doubt that, be it demon instinct or your humanity speaking. I wish I had all the answers for you, but I don't have all of them, even for myself. Perhaps you can consider speaking to Myouga or your brother. But, don't hide from Kagome, don't do that to her or yourself."

"What if I hurt her Miroku, I think I would rather be dead." It sounded dramatic to his ears, but he knew it was the truth. The feelings he had for Kagome were unnatural, even if it was in such a short time, and made little since to him. It was how he would imagine the first breath of air felt like, refreshingly clean and pure, and you would absolutely die if you didn't keep breathing in that air.

Miroku smiled despite the alarming attitude Inuyasha was displaying.

"Inuyasha it won't happen. We'll figure it out man. We will research and find anyone to explain what's happening. Both of you moping is not making things any better. Now will you stop with all the dramatics? I feel like this bromance has gone on long enough now." Miroku chuckled slightly trying to bring light to the situation.

Inuyasha growled giving him a death glare. If Miroku hadn't known any better in that moment Inuyasha really looked like he wanted to hurt him.

Miroku reached into his pocket to pull out the vibrating phone.

He smiled like a child, "Now can we get back already, my girlfriend is almost back to her apartment, and is ready for our first real date. Besides I think there is someone you should talk to."

"Girlfriend huh?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yep, taking things slow though." Miroku chuckled stretching his neck. _'At least this time'_ he thought.

"hmph, Probably much smarter than the first time you tried. Although I'd say taking three years to finally be an item was definitely slow. What's it gonna take five more to mate?" Inuyasha had to at least get his jabs in, even though at the moment he was really thankful to Miroku.

"Yeah but at least I'm not running away from my girl like a whipped dog." Miroku took off running down the path he had come from earlier. Not even waiting for Inuyasha's response.

On second thought maybe he wasn't that thankful. Inuyasha huffed following the wind demon.

* * *

Kagome rushed through the harsh snowy wind the best she could. The frigid cold air chilled her to the bone. She had already lost the feeling in her fingers, nose, and ears after only half way through. She groaned, oh how she had grown to hate the cold. Of course if her and Inuyasha weren't doing, well whatever it was they had going on, she could be nestled up warmly to him.

Making a pit stop, Kagome walked into the student union, to stop off and get a nice hot cup of coffee. Fortunately she wouldn't have to wait long for the cashier to ring her up and make the simple latte.

"Let me guess he already tired of you?" a familiar voice caused Kagome's stomach to drop. This was the last person she wanted to deal with. If this bitch drugged her in anyway shape of form again, she would rip her throat out. Wow, that sounded a bit more violent then she had ever felt.

"Kikyou nothing better to do than poke your nose in my business again I see." Kagome sighed. Now it seemed like the like an eternity waiting on her coffee. The smell of the awful perfume Kikyou wore sucked up all the air around her. It was making her feel nauseated to say in the least.

"Oh, so I must be right. You did know we use to date right? I was the first girl who ever dumped him. Hurt his ego pretty bad. If you ask me he's just trying to replace me, with you." Kikyou antagonized as she picked at her perfectly manicured nail.

_'So t__hey really did used to date?'_ Kagome felt a bit unnerved. She had a pretty good idea it was true, hoped it was more of a fling, versus the real thing. How could Inuyasha ever have liked someone like her?

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? Yeah well I couldn't just be with one guy I told him I'd share, but poor puppy he's just so selfish."

Kagome grimaced. What a disgusting slut.

"Either way Inuyasha used to sleep around and stopped just for me. After our break up he was never in a real relationship again, so I doubt that you're anything special. Bet you aren't even any good in bed." Kikyou smiled. Obviously she was getting to Kagome, which was exactly what she wanted. She would teach the girl to humiliate her.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned towards Kikyou. Reminding herself to be civil and not choke her she had to really calm herself down.

"Look Kikyou I know you're threatened by me, but just so you know green is really a pretty hideous color for you. I don't give a damn what you say either. Me and Inuyasha are doing amazing, as far as our sex life goes," Kagome smiled suggestively. "It's pretty amazing. You just wouldn't believe the things Inuyasha could do with his tongue. Or maybe you do and that's why you're so upset you let him go. Too bad it's never going to happen."

With perfect timing the cashier put the latte down in front of Kagome. She grabbed hold of it and walked away from Kikyou.

'_Oh, gods why did I say that?'_ Kagome sighed to herself. She was so heated and out for blood, that she never had the audacity to feel embarrassed over what she had said. How could he have ever dated someone as nasty as that woman?

Kagome sipped her coffee as she hunker her shoulders. She was letting what Kikyou said get to her and it angered her. Inuyasha may have been that person in the past, but she just didn't think he was like that anymore. Gods, if she didn't get a hold of her emotions she was going to go crazy.

Kagome tried to shake of the feeling of doubt, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She had left with the mission and that was exactly what she was going to do. Downing the last bit of the small latte she trashed it readying herself for the last bit of the journey to the library.

Groaning Kagome continued to push past the snow. There had to be at least over a foot by now. She reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone. How long had she been gone already? Clicking the top button on the android booted up the start screen.

"Huh," Kagome stopped studying the screen for a moment. This wasn't her phone? She groaned, must have grabbed Sango's by accident. She hadn't even realized that they had the same android phone. She could just return it when Sango met with her at the library.

Which was finally in her view, Kagome couldn't help her excitement. This was just another misunderstanding she was not going to think negatively. She was not going to doubt herself or Inuyasha. Besides she needed to know more about dog demons. Kagome wanted to very badly understand Inuyasha.

Finally approaching the steps to the library Kagome paused once more. Two very large demons stood on either side of the double doors that led in. One she assumed was a tiger demon. He looked like a black and white Siberian tiger with striking yellow eyes that were piercing into her soul. The other was a little less menacing. He was scaly, but besides that looked human enough. They both wore black leather material making them look like thugs, they both also had their arms crossed like they were on guard duty.

'_Definitely intimidating.' _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome held her breath as she passed through the double doors. Both demons barely even glanced at her. Once safely in she sighed deeply. How was she to know if they weren't after her? Every other demon on campus seemed to be one way or another.

She knew exactly where to go to find dog demon books, she remembered a bit embarrassed. The more she thought about the subject, this was a bit odd, doing physical research on the guy she was interested in. Hopefully this wasn't to stalker-like.

"Bingo," Kagome smiled grabbing the book she had looked at once already. Along with that she also grabbed two other books that seemed promising. Walking over to one of the desks she dropped them onto the surface. It wasn't like she had anything else to do with the day, so might as well get comfortable.

Alright it was time to get to work and get into the mind of a dog demon.

"Well, well look who we have here." Yet another familiar voice called out.

Kagome groaned looking up to see Kouga leaning against the closest book shelf. What was it today? She felt like she had a big target on her back, which normally was nothing new, but today it was full of people she despised. No way was he taking her to some den and having his way with her!

"Oh, it's you." Kagome ignored him looking through one of the books for information. Maybe if she just tried to pretend he wasn't there he might fade away into the darkness.

"So where's dog breath? Did he finally get tired of you?" Kouga leaned against the table to gauge her reaction better.

Seriously again was this going to happen?

"Oh, Kouga your arm looks like it got better pretty quickly." Kagome spat back. She didn't have time for him. All she wanted was to go through these books. If people didn't stop get out of her business she might burst.

"Oh, snippy as ever, should I take that as a yes. I only ask because I hardly smell his god awful scent on you at all. Of course though that's what Inuyasha does. Be with a real man like me and I'm sure I can keep up with your needs for years." He continued to push, just to get that reaction he wanted out of the girl.

Kagome seethed her annoyance becoming evident. Even the slightest thoughts of being with someone like Kouga made her feel like she could cough up bile.

"And I suppose you're to be anything better? We're fine. You would be crazy to think I would ever be with a man like you. Besides you aren't even half the man Inuyasha is."

"You right, I'm all Demon babe. That mongrel isn't a real demon." Kouga reached down snatching up her wrist that had been holding her first book. Kagome pulled against him, feelings of déjà vu seeped into her veins immediately.

"If you're as fine as you say, then Inuyasha should be here any minute right? If not then I consider you free game. Demons take what they want Kagome and it doesn't matter how you feel about it." Kouga seethed with suggestion in his voice.

"Really Kouga still up to the same old games huh?" A chirper voice yelled from across the way.

Kouga stiffened letting go of Kagome immediately.

Kagome looked over to see a petite girl with short black hair make her way towards them. She wore a brilliant vibrant blue and silver kimono. Her shorter shoulder length black hair was half pulled up in a tousled ponytail. Her porcelain skin radiated the same as her smile.

"Oh, fuck this, not even worth it." Kouga was gone almost the instant he made the statement.

Kagome looked on in sheer fascination. What the hell just happened?

"Don't worry he won't bother you anymore." The girl gleamed with the utmost innocence. She bounced over to Kagome taking the seat across from her. "If you don't mind my brown nosing, those books won't help you understand a dog demon at all, trust me I've read them plenty of times. I'm an expert on the subject."

"Oh," was the only intelligent thing Kagome could muster up. She sat the book down still studying the petite girl. How could such a small girl spook Kouga so bad? Was she really some big bad demon? But, she looked so well ordinary.

"I'm Rin!" Rin smiled brightly holding her hand out to Kagome. Kagome took it slowly shaking on the meeting.

"Uh, Kagome." She whispered still staring, confused by the situation.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Rin laughed.

"Huh, been a weird trip to the library, between those scary looking demons out front and having to deal with Kouga."

"Oh that's Bayoko and Seiryuu, they're my body guards don't worry about them." Rin laughed. Kagome looked at her even more confused. "My Lord is extremely protective. This is the second day he has actually let me leave from the estate. So of course I had to come with guards."

Her lord, that sounded do feudal eraish to Kagome. So demons actually had guards?

"What do I have something on my face?" Rin asked wiping her cheek self-consciously. "Oh, probably chocolate chips I love cookies. I had a whole bunch earlier."

"No it's not that. It's just you scared the hell out of Kouga. But, you just look so human and you're so uh, sweet. I guess I'm wondering what kind of demon you are and why you are being so nice to me."

Rin giggled lightly, "Oh, well there's a good explanation to that, I am human. As far as Kouga goes he's really scared of my mate. He wouldn't be so forgiving if Kouga messed with me, and when I say mess with, saying the wrong thing could get him six feet under."

"Your human!? You're mated to a demon?" Kagome gasped surprised. Where she and ordinary human like Kagome? Of course that really didn't even matter, she was human and dating a demon.

"Well you can only be mated with a demon silly. But yes I am so, why the interest in dog demons?" Rin questioned. Again, she sounded so innocent holding her face in her hands as her elbows rested on the table. The kind look in her eyes was comforting.

Kagome laughed lightly to herself, "Well to put it shortly the one in my life is extremely confusing. I'm ashamed to say that I don't really know anything about demons. Which is ridiculous because I've known my cousin is one, but just never around them." There was something about this girl that just made you want to fully answer her questions. Normally Kagome didn't feel she would bare her soul so quickly after meeting someone. Of course her and Sango had gotten close rather quickly.

Rin popped up squealing lightly, "You're talking about Inuyasha! Oh, what luck I told Sessy I really wanted to meet you, but he kinda just rolled his eyes. Of course he's like that, oh but that's beside the point. You're the girl that Inuyasha might or might not be intending on. You're living with Sango right?"

Kagome thought about her comment for a second.

'_The __roommate who moved away to live with her mate_,' Kagome remembered.

"You're the roommate that used to live with Sango right?"

"Yes yes, so I hear that Inuyasha is going all crazy over you! I'm so glad that you are normal! He's had some really bad choices in lady friends, if I so say myself. Especially the last one, ew. From what Sango said he's been acting totally different with you! I totally bet he's fixating" Rin laughed like a little school girl.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her excitement. Rin was all over the place but her excitement was contagious. Already Kagome was feeling better about the whole situation, despite being upset the past few days.

"Um, fixating?"

"Oh, you know, when demons move on with the mating process after finding their intended. Oh wait, maybe you don't know about all of that. Well normally that's when a demon wants to mark and court you."

"Mark them?" Wait a second. _'Inuyasha had explained a little of this to me before.'_ Kagome tried to remember.

Rin nodded. She reached up to pull her kimono away from her neck. On the delicate skin were two punctured marks that had crescent moon like scars that surround each puncture. It was fascinating, although they were scars the imprints looked like perfect art.

At her fascinated yet confused look Rin reached over to take her hand.

"Hey, it's okay I'll tell you anything you would like to know about dog demons. So don't look sad it's going to be alright. Trust me, trust, trust me, marking is not as bad as it looks, at all."

Kagome smiled up at her, "You are really kind Rin."

It was really nice to see such a kind face. How strange to meet such a kind person at the library of all places.

"Honestly it's nice to have more than just one girl to talk to. So actually, I might be the one being a little selfish in all this." Rin looked sheepish as she sat back in her chair.

"I could use more friends myself Rin. So um, what's it like? You know being a mate to a demon? Since you know so much about dog demons does that mean that your mate is one?" Hopefully she wasn't delving too deep into Rin's personal life so quickly. Kagome really found herself wanting to know about this whole mating and imprinting thing, only because she was curios.

The big cheesy grin on Rin's face told Kagome that she was not going to be bashful in the least on the subject.

"That you are right he is a dog demon and a very proud one. Words can't even explain how incredible it is though. Like any relationship there are hardships, but it's a love and a connection unlike any other. Some demons take mating very seriously. My lord treats me kindly and loves me unconditionally." Rin looked from side to side, as if realizing they might not be alone. She leaned in closer to Kagome. "Oh, but don't tell people that. He might get angry if someone called or ever thought him soft" she whispered.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh really hard. It was evident that Rin really loved her mate.

"So your lord huh, how did you meet him?" Kagome asked initiating a little bit of gossip. It was part of the joys of being a girl.

"Well I came from a really poor family. Both of my parents had passed away in a fire." Rin began she shifted in her chair for a moment, her discomfort showing that she still took the incident badly. "Anyway, I stayed with my uncle. Who well was an impulsive gambler, who owed a lot of people a lot of money. One of those being my lord's family, so he sold me to their family, then my lord's father gave me to him."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, she was given away like an object? Sold by her own family? Her mind was wondering in so many directions in that moment.

"Rin, you were given how exactly?" Kagome was almost scared to ask.

Rin studied Kagome's reaction for a moment. Finally she leaned in real close to Kagome holding a completely straight face.

"I was sold as a sex slave."

Kagome gasped, "Oh, my gods, Rin that horrible. You couldn't be happy we have to get you away from this person!"

Rin burst out laughing finally unable to hold her straight face.

"Kagome I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I was sold yes, but only to help out the family. My lord's father was actually very kind to me. We talked often, before he actually offered to take me away. To be honest my uncle scared me quite a bit."

Kagome pushed Rin lightly, "Geez don't scare me like that. There are places that do horrible things like that." She sighed lightly. This girl sure was something else, what a crazy thing to joke about.

"So that's how you met your mate then?"

"Sesshomaru," Rin offered. "You see Sesshomaru wasn't exactly fond of humans. There were some family issues there with his father and what not. But my lord's father really wanted him to give humans a chance, at least that's what I think. The first three months or so I worked for Sesshomaru we hardly saw each other, let alone spoke. He basically acted like I didn't exist."

Kagome sympathized with the girl. She genuinely looked hurt in admitting such. "What did you do while working for Sesshomaru?"

"Oh he lived at one of the estates outside of the college. Sesshomaru's family has more money than they know what to do with. Not only did they pay for my tuition and for a really good dorm, but let me work off the 'debt' by letting me keep the mansion cleaned. The place is so big, the first day I got lost in the basement. Sesshomaru finally came and fished me out after like six hours." Rin giggled lightly.

"I see. How did things work out if he was always so cold to you?"

Rin thought Kagome's words over a bit, trying to think of the best way to explain the story. "Sesshomaru doesn't really have any friends. Most people are very frightened of him. For whatever reason I just couldn't find it in me to be afraid of him, maybe it was stupidity on my part. Don't get me wrong though, I would never want to anger him though. But, a part of me always felt that he was lonely but just accepted it."

"So then he opened up to you?" Kagome pushed. It was like one of her romance novels and she couldn't help but be on the edge of her seat in wonder.

"Nope not really."

Kagome groaned confused. So much for the fairy tale idea she had.

"Something terrible happened though while I was with my lord. His father was killed by a terrible demon. He vowed revenge and sought out the demon. Sesshomaru was gone for almost a week. It was pretty lonely. I missed seeing him every day even if we didn't speak." Rin closed her eyes as if to remember.

"You had fallen in love?" Kagome cradled her face in her hands as she leaned against the table.

Rin giggled lightly, "I suppose I did. When he returned Sesshomaru was hurt very badly. He had told me my services were no longer needed and I was free, but I couldn't leave him, he was bed ridden for a little over a week. The demon, his father's killer, he had pursued him and was gravely injured. I'm sure it angered him and he often gave me dirty looks but I did what I could to help. I made meals every day, although he didn't eat it., stubborn my lord is."

"That must have been really hard on you." Kagome almost wanted to cry. It was basically an unrequited love story. Here she was complaining about Inuyasha running out on her, when really the situation was just unknown, not exactly unrequited.

Rin shook her head smiling strongly though despite the sadness of her story.

"You know as long as I could see him it was okay. I went up to the school to get all his assignments. He's father said he had to graduate to inherit the estate. He didn't want an uneducated son running the family business. It was rough as you can tell demons don't take kindly to humans. It was hard to get to the school and back without, uh a fight. Inuyasha and Sango did do what they could to help me though. But one day a wolf demon beat me pretty badly."

Kagome gasped, "Kouga?"

Rin shook her head no. "No, um this demon is no longer alive, but Kouga knew him. One of Inuyasha's friends, your cousin I believe, luckily past by and scared the wolf demon away. He wanted to take me to the hospital but no matter how much I hurt I wanted to get everything back to my lord. It was the only important thing I felt I could do to help him with finals coming." Rin paused for a moment.

Kagome thought over Rin's story for a bit. She was so determined and her loyalty for Sesshomaru was uncanny.

"I'll never forget that day. When I delivered his food, he asked me where I had gotten my bruises. I know I sound crazy but it was the first time he had shown me any concern. I simply just smiled at him. After that day things changed, he returned to school, and finished. We began to slowly talk. Well I talked, he listened, before I knew it my lord marked me and we mated. It's been about three years now."

Rin giggled a bit, "I was allowed to live some with Sango for a while, but then he got even more protective. So I guess that didn't last for very long."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was so happy that the girl was happy after all that. Her amazing heart broke through the ice demon's heart.

"Wait, you've been mated a little over a three years? How old are you Rin?"

"Twenty-one"

"What twenty-one? But, you don't look twenty-one at all." Kagome looked Rin up and down a few more times. She still had a baby face and bout of innocence that was uncanny to a child. There was no way she was a little older than Kagome.

Rin laughed, "When my lord and I mated I was seventeen, closer to eighteen. My life is linked to my Sesshomaru's through our bond. Therefore my aging has been basically stunted. Which is probably why I still look seventeen, you should know Kagome, mating is a very serious thing especially with dog demons."

"I see, you're so strong Rin I envy you for that." Kagome looked guilty after expressing that. Rin had never once doubted Sesshomaru. Kagome felt a sudden urge of self-blame for doubting Inuyasha even the least.

"Hey, don't look so sad! I told you that I would give you any information I could! I meant it I have all the juicy dog demon gossip first hand. They sure can be stubborn and frustrating, but no worry it's not always like that. So tell me what made you resort to these silly books in the first place?" Rin grabbed one of the dog demon books and studied the page she turned to with amusement.

"Oh, that's not accurate at all, it's so much bigger." Rin smiled like a school girl as she looked at the pictures.

Glancing over to the book Kagome blushed brightly. This girl would have turned straight to the anatomy section. Kagome took a deep breath. She probably was single handily the most free sole that Kagome had ever meet.

'_Okay where should I begin?'_ Kagome sighed to herself.

* * *

**AN; Not as much added as others, but still some new stuff! Again let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Preview;**

He sighed kneeling down to her. "It's just like those cheesy romance novels you read is it not?"

"They are not cheesy, and those are books, you know are fiction?" Kagome retorted. She watched as Inuyasha bit into his wrist, carefully tearing the flesh with his canines.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Playlist;**

**Hollywood Undead; Levitate **

**Sarah McLachlan; Possession**

**Breathe Carolina; Put Some Clothes On**

**Usher; Scream**

**Mat Kearney; Sooner or Later**

**Ellie Goulding; Starry Eyed**

**Simon Curtis; Super Psycho Love**

**David Guetta; Titanium**

**We Came As Romans; Everything As Planner**

**Sugarcult; Counting Stars**

**Adema; Unstable**

**Emarosa; We Are Life**

**Awolnation; Sail**


	9. Chapter 9: Never Alone

**AN; Hope your still reading and enjoying the changes!**

* * *

**Chapter 9; Never Alone**

Sango sat at the table, checking her watch, for the third time, five minutes past. The diner wasn't all that busy. The décor was a rustic old England. The neatest part was the various clocks strong around as a decorative element. There had to be at least over a hundred clocks that ticked. When the hour struck all the clocks chimed beautifully.

"Sango," Miroku called out from behind her.

"Hey you can't always rag on me for being late." Sango giggled turning around to see Miroku walking up with, "and you brought Inuyasha, to our first date?"

Miroku held up his hands in defense. "I assure you it was not on purpose. He sort of just followed me around like a lost puppy, but it's kind of important."

Inuyasha growled. The puppy jokes sure did get old after a while.

"No, it's alright."

Sango stood up from the table and walked over to Inuyasha. He gulped lightly before Sango's foot stomped painfully against his toes.

"Damnit Sango. What the fuck?"

Inuyasha pulled away with a hiss waiting for the pulsing sensation to fade from his foot.

"That was for Kagome you jerk! What is wrong with you? Do you know how upset Kagome has been? You don't just go and make out with someone as shy and fragile as Kagome and then walk out on her in the middle of it without a word." Sango yelled causing Inuyasha's ears to hunker down in defeat. She drew the attention of the whole diner.

Thumping him in the back of the head Sango continued her verbal assault.

"She's been thinking it's her fault, that she did something terribly wrong!"

Miroku reached out to grab Sango's shoulder, "Sango."

"No, I have seen Inuyasha be rude to women before, but this is not just some other skany girl! Kagome is a sweet loving person. and you," Sango pointed at him, "better fix this right now!"

"Sango, calm down" Miroku pulled on her waist, to get her away from Inuyasha. Who actually continued to just stand there and take her punishments.

"Fine but you better make it right. This is ridiculous!'

Sango sighed returning to the booth and sitting down. She felt like she had solidly played the good friend card. It was a bit strange, yes she hadn't known Kagome that long, but she felt like they had entered into the good friend territory. Sure they probably hadn't shared the deepest of secrets. Even Sango was guilty of withholding things, but they still had been becoming close.

Sango slid over to the wall allowing Miroku to sit next to her in the worn down booth.

"So?" Sango pushed obviously wanting the explanation.

Growling Inuyasha sat in the booth across from the couple.

"Look it aint any of your damn business."

"Inuyasha between Miroku and Kagome I'm going to find out anyways. So wouldn't you rather it came from you?"

"He almost marked Kagome. The demon in him went on fritz." Miroku whispered.

He grabbed hold of Sango's hand that had been pointing at Inuyasha. Although he agreed that Kagome shouldn't be hurting, Inuyasha had done what he did to protect her. So he couldn't completely fault him for that.

Inuyasha just sat there staring away off in shame. Hearing it out loud made everything seem more real a canine away from her jugular, even with demon healing abilities it would have been close to impossible to heal that kind of wound in time.

"What?" Sango whispered thinking for a moment.

"Wait but Kagome never said anything about it this morning? Oh no, my goodness did she reject it by mistake. She was looking at herself in the mirror this morning."

Inuyasha couldn't help but grimace at that. She was probably looking at the horrible scar he left across her neck. Surely she thought he was an animal. Serves him right if the first woman he ever truly wanted to mark rejected him. The thought of actually being rejected by Kagome left his chest feeling way too constricted.

"Not exactly Sango, Inuyasha was able to pull away. If I understood right it was more his demon counterpart than him that was in control." Miroku supplied quickly ready for the conversation to be done as much as Inuyasha.

Leaning in, "He nicked her, it was really close Sango, you can imagine why he's freaked out" Miroku whispered quietly as possible.

Despite his digression's Inuyasha heard perfectly well what the wind demon had said. It was kind that he tried for the sake of Inuyasha's pride to not yell it out.

"Oh," Sango whispered. Now she actually felt bad for Inuyasha that would have to be tough. He could have really hurt Kagome. If Kagome is certainly his chosen, if something happened to her it be very possibly for Inuyasha to never get past it. At least she was partially right in her guesses to Kagome earlier.

"Maybe you should call Kagome and invite her down. We can all hang out to break the ice. So both Inuyasha and Kagome could talk things out." Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha fidgeted obviously uncomfortable with the idea.

"At this point I think it be best Inuyasha. In spite of what you think I know she will understands."

Sango looked at Miroku genuinely, for a demon he really had a good heart, which tended to be rare. She reached for her purse to get her phone. So much for their first date, but this was important. Clicking the screen she waited for it to light up.

"Huh, that's weird it's off. I had a full charge it can't already be dead." Sango voiced out loud, holding down the on button, the phone began to boot up right away.

"Hmm."

"See I think this is a good idea Inuyasha." Miroku offered.

If Inuyasha felt like he would really do something to Kagome, then by being in a group, she would be protected right? Plus he didn't want his cousin mopping anymore.

"Well, Kagome is at the library so…" Sango started, but paused as she tinkered with her phone. Her brow's crinkled as she scrutinized the screen.

Both demon's looked over at her waiting for her to finish the sentence. Sango shook her head oddly obviously confused. She continued to scroll and tinker with the phone like it was a foreign object.

"This…is not…my phone." Sango whispered freaked out as she scrolled through the context.

"Did you pick up the wrong phone at the gym? We can just swing by and ask, if it's lost don't worry ill just buy a new one for you." Miroku offered but that didn't stop her terrorized look or the way she continued to pick through the phone.

"Sango, what is it?"

"Miroku I think…this is Kagome's phone." Stopping at a text message that clearly had Kagome written on it, Sango handed the device to Miroku.

Taking it he looked at the front screen.

'_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome,….'_ Someone must have typed her name over a hundred times in the single message. Hitting the back button, the phone returned to the front screen.

_242 missed calls, 87 voicemails, 402 text messages._

"What the hell?" Miroku gasped. He clicked the text message icon.

"What is it?" Inuyasha began to get antsy now both Sango and Miroku looked freaked out.

Miroku began to scroll through some of the messages.

_I'm coming for you._

_There's nowhere to hide._

_How does it feel to be helpless?_

Miroku exited the messages and went to voicemail. Putting the phone up to his ear he listened carefully to the first voicemail. An eerie voice yelled and screamed and cursed spoke of threats talking about slitting Kagome's throat if she didn't accept him. Miroku hadn't the heart to listen to the next message.

Inuyasha's delicate ears picked up everything as well.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Miroku shook his head, "I have no idea, but there has to be a total of 500 or so messages on this phone. Inuyasha, this is what's been going on with Kagome. She's been running away from someone." Miroku's gut wretched, how could he have not known? Why hadn't Kagome told him about this? How could anyone have even gotten this number in the first place?

"We should leave Miroku, now." Sango decided pushing against Miroku's arm. "Kagome's at the library by herself."

"I agree, Inuyasha…" Miroku glanced up, but there was no sight of the silver haired half demon.

* * *

"Wow that's intense!" Rin had been listening to Kagome's detailed accounts from when she first came to the school and met Inuyasha by the fountain. To meeting and rooming with Sango and being Miroku's cousin. All the way up to the last time she had been with Inuyasha and had the idea to come research at the library.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure what else to do. I've been trying to be patient, but I feel like I'm going crazy."

"I have never seen Inuyasha act like that ever! You _must_ be his chosen Kagome that's the only explanation. The demon in him must be getting antsy. Lord Sesshomaru did the exact same thing, he denied himself for almost six months, and he's a full blooded demon. Don't get down on yourself he obviously cares. For some reason he probably thinks he's helping more by staying away."

"Maybe, but why wouldn't he just talk to me about it?" Kagome pushed aggravated they weren't teenagers in high school. How was she supposed to help the situation if she had no idea what the problem was? Hm, well that was hypocritical of her wasn't it.

"That's simple he's a dog demon. They are great at handling most things in the worst possible of ways." Rin waived with a laugh. "Hard-headed, stubborn, cocky, over-protective, proud, and the list just kinda keeps going on from there."

"Rin, you made me feel so much better thank you." Kagome genuinely smiled.

Rin had been a great breathe of fresh air. She was very patient and had given her a few things to think about. She really did seem like an expert on dog demons. Throughout most of Kagome's story she continued to finish Kagome's sentence or guess what the outcome was all based of Inuyasha's actions.

"Hey don't mention it!" Rin stood up from her chair and stretched. She whipped her head towards the entrance and stared for a moment.

"Kagome did you hear that?"

Kagome stood from the hard sturdy chair. Circling around she came to stand next to Rin who was staring still at the entrance of the library. As carefree as Rin had been, she had flipped switch quickly, becoming tense and serious.

"What did you hear?" Kagome questioned feeling ignorant for not noticing anything.

"It sounded like someone in pain." Rin began to walk towards the entrance. She turned back to Kagome, "I know I heard something" she threw over her shoulder. Something certainly didn't feel right.

Kagome reacted first seeing a bright blast through the window. She grabbed hold of Rin and pulled her back behind a book shelf. The blast sent debris of paper, flooring, plastic, and brick everywhere. The sound of the blast itself was deafening leaving both of the girls ears ringing painfully.

Kagome knocked the pile of books off of her and Rin. Surveying the area she continued to keep Rin covered. There was dust in the air making it hard to see, but no one seemed to be in sight. Lifting her body up off Rin, she pulled the girl to her feet, finally feeling that it was safe enough.

Kagome looked in Rin's direction as she screamed. In front of them was the head of the tiger demon, who had been guarding the entrance earlier. Kagome reached out to cover Rin's mouth to muffle the frightened girl. She pulled her away from the scene by the wrist traveling to the back of the library. If the blast had come from the front the safest place at the moment would be the back. They shielded themselves behind some of the un-fallen bookcases.

Rin tried to keep the tears in her eyes from cascading down her cheeks. Holding her hand over her mouth to stifle a cry, she glanced over at Kagome who stared at her with sympathy. In that moment Rin looked like a little girl who had lost her mommy and it tore at Kagome's heart.

"Awe, don't tell me you got caught up in the blast?" a voice called out. "It's me Mukotsu, you would know that by now if you were returning any of my messages! You don't have to scream for me wench, you could just come out like a good little girl"

Kagome took a deep breath. Fear ran through her, this was the person who had been sending her all those messages. It was foolish to think that it would just go away. She had no idea who it was to begin with? She had an idea of who had sent him though.

They needed to get out of here, not only was she in trouble, but now so was Rin. It was all her fault. Kagome glanced down at her watch. It had been about forty minutes since she arrived at the library. Surely soon Sango would be here.

"Kagome," Rin whispered. She fanned away a red looking gas that was seeping up from the ground.

"I guess I'll have to play hide and seek, once you inhale enough of that gas, you'll be fully paralyzed." Mukotsu goaded.

Kagome took off both her long sleeve and short sleeve shirt that was layered up, leaving her in her white tank top. Pulling the two pieces of clothing apart she handed one to Rin. Taking the material Kagome put it up to her face as Rin nodded in acknowledgement and did the same.

Kagome took Sango's cell phone out of her pocket and laid it down on the ground.

She untied her shoes carefully as she could. Rin caught on and too slipped her little kitten heels from her feet. Motioning over to Rin, Kagome walked to the end of the bookcase and glanced to see if the intruder was visible. Seeing nothing she grabbed hold of Rin's hand and ran to the next bookcase before ducking again.

"Come on I'm sure you're stronger than this if my master wants you back so badly. So where are you little rats? Mukotsu wants to play." The man continued to taunt. Kagome could hear the furniture be kicked around as he was most likely checking around for their bodies. He must not have as good a nose as Inuyasha or else he would have found them by now.

Kagome continued to travel with Rin from bookcase to bookcase treading on their tip toes. They even resorted to crawling at times to reach bookcases that were fallen. The red gas in the air was beginning to make it harder to see. It stung her eyes like onions.

In the background the man continued to curse and fling stuff around. Kagome peered around the bookshelf that they were able to hide behind, they only had about another 12 yards to go before reaching what use to be the entrance doors. Kagome glanced back barely seeing the man, a dull glow caught her eyes. Was the man glowing pink?

Deciding to pay no attention, her and Rin made a dash for the last bookshelf in the row. They were going to have to run like hell to get to the entrance. He would most likely see or hear them once they moved to the open.

"Can I see your phone?" Kagome whispered.

Nodding Rin reached into her jacket pocket and pulled the device out handing it to Kagome with no argument. Taking it Kagome began to scroll through the contact lists finding Sango's number.

"The minute the phone rings run" Kagome demanded. Clicking the call button both girls could hear the echoing of Sango's phone from the back of the Library.

"Got you, are you ready to play with me," Mikotsu laughed hysterically.

Both Rin and Kagome never looked back as they ran for the opening in the front of the library. What neither of them expected was the gas that began to leak out the moment they got there. A ticking sound alarmed Kagome, grabbing Rin she ducked to the ground immediately as another blast erupted outside the front door.

"Did you really think it be that easy to get out? The whole Library is booby trapped."

Kagome coughed painfully as the mixture of gas and smoke from the blast entered her lungs. Looking over Kagome could see Rin lying about three yards away. She too coughed as she tried to stir. Kagome could see the short stubby man, who had been calling out and taunting, walk up towards them.

Kagome felt nauseated and disoriented. Not only was the gas smoke mixture making her feel queasy but her body was covered in soot and ash. If they didn't get outside they weren't going to make it. Crawling over to Rin felt like it took almost all of her strength. Reaching her she checked the small girl for and cuts or bruises.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome groaned. She held Rin protectively towards her like she was a child. There was no way she was going to let this man harm Rin, because he was after her.

Kagome eyed a letter opener that sat idle by her reaching for it she grabbed hold of it and brought it to her waist. She was willing to fight, it's not like it would be the first time.

"Oh, you know why my dear Kagome. You should have never run away. Our master missed you gravely. He's not too happy about the relationship you've formed with the half-breed." The man wheezed as he laughed. "Do you really think the mongrel would want a battered marked up whore like you? Your master wants his damaged goods back."

The comment stung Kagome so deep she felt like she had been stabbed. How many times she had been called that, had felt that way, at times still felt like that. She shook her head, now was not the time to feel sorry for herself she needed to save Rin.

"I have no master, but if it's me you want, then let Rin go." Kagome demanded. Despite how tough it was she stood from the ash. Her body felt more unstable then it had been from the drugs.

"What's wrong feeling a little woozy, that gas is a special mixture. It paralyzes the body shutting down all the body's functions one by one. Oh, but don't worry my dear, those feelings will come back with my antidote. As far as that little morsel your holding is concerned, I consider her a prize in retrieving you. You see I'm looking for a wife, and the scared look she has excites me!"

"Monster!" Kagome whispered.

"Oh insults, I'm so glad I chose today to get you instead of that night that you reeked of all that alcohol and the mongrel. I'm sure that you wouldn't have been this much fun to play with."

Kagome gasped, "You're what I saw in the window."

Kagome stared at him with hate in her eyes. He held two bottles in his hands and would most likely throw them if they made any quick movements. The odd glow in his hand really bothered her as her attention was brought to it once again. It felt like it was almost calling out to her. It looked like a sliver of stone was caught in his flesh.

Kagome walked to the left of the man, to put some distance away from her and Rin.

"Are you going to continue to run?" The man mocked. He grunted and snorted, exuding the utmost amount of disgust. He had red paint that covered his face that was partially hidden by a turban.

As Kagome backed away more, the man followed after. She reached down picking up a bored of wood.

"Are you serious? Do you really think that would harm me."

Kagome lifted the bored and charged for the man, even though shorter than her, he grabbed it with ease. Which was exactly what Kagome had wanted, grabbing hold of the letter opener, she aimed right for the odd glowing object on his hand through the board.

The man squealed in pain. He grabbed for the letter opener that sandwiched his hand against the bored.

"Rin run! Run now!" Kagome yelled. She made to run towards Rin, but felt herself yanked back by her hair. "Run!"

"You fucking cunt, do you have any idea what you have done." The man spat. He held on to her hair roughly continuing to drag her through the library. Kagome attempted to reach up to fight off his hands. Her limbs continued to feel heavier and heavier. Whatever drug that was in the gas was starting to affect her fully now. Relief finally came to her when the man dropped her.

Kagome turned her body to see the heavy man on the ground with a broken pipe sticking out of his torso. She felt herself being lifted slightly.

"Kagome are you alright?" Rin cried. Kagome could feel her hands shake violently as she cradled her.

"Rin you should have run."

Rin shook her head as she began to pull Kagome away. "I couldn't do that to you, I just couldn't."

"I'm going to make you suffer for that!" The man charged them pushing Kagome away and grabbing hold of the front of Rin's jacket he tossed her to the opposite side of Kagome.

"No stop it! Stop it!" Kagome yelled frantically.

The man got on top of Rin, who was clawing at him frantically pulling the cloth from his face in the process.

Rin screamed at the site of his face, causing him to smack her across the face.

"So don't like my face slut," Mukotsu seethed standing up away from Rin and pulling the pipe from his stomach. "Let's mess up that face of yours and see how you feel."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed trying to back up from Mukotsu.

Kagome wasn't sure how she was able to, but she willed herself up. Mukotsu reached into his pocket to pull out a round orb.

Before he was able to throw the object down to Rin, Kagome had dove for the girl's body. She held on to her for dear life and just closed her eyes. Kagome just wished to herself to protect Rin. If harm came to Kagome it was one thing, but not to those around her. She couldn't bare it for anyone else in her life to be harmed because of her.

"Kagome?" Rin whispered in a confused voice.

Kagome opened her eyes and immediately gasped. They were surrounded in a thick pink glow. The glow reminded her of the one that had been in the man's hand earlier. It felt warm and comforting. Despite her amazement in the glowing shield that protected them, she had forgotten about the attacker. Looking up she saw him as he stood there stunned.

"How could my poison be purified by the likes of you?" The man looked on in confusion. The poison dissipated amongst the air in a single instant.

"You have much more pressing matters to attend with."

Kagome squinted to see through the pinkish glow. She could see white yet silver silky hair move past the figure.

"Inuyasha?" She weakly whispered.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiled confidently.

"What business do you have here?" Sesshomaru demanded his eyes squinted menacingly. He pulled out his sword resting it by his side.

"I don't have to explain anything to you! Once you're dead, ill torture both of those women till they beg me for mercy!" Mukotsu laughed, obviously not realizing what he was jumping into.

"Uh, oh," Rin whispered gripping Kagome a little tighter.

Mukotsu threw down both bottles of poison that he had attached to his belt loops. The smoky poison clouded Sesshomaru from both Rin and Kagome's view.

"No," Kagome whispered.

Rin shook her head, "that will have no effect on my lord."

Mukotsu laughed loudly snorting through the obnoxious cackle. "Those are my most powerful poisons. They can melt the skin off the strongest of enemies. He'll be nothing but bone by time it wears off.

A blast shot out of the clouded smog causing the gas to shoot up into the air with it.

Mukotsu's eyes widened as not only Sesshomaru stood there but as if he had never been touched at all.

"Rin advert you're eyes." Sesshomaru demanded.

Nodding she dug her head into Kagome's chest. Kagome looked on, it was hard to clearly see him, but the way he fluidly moved was astonishing. He looked so much like Inuyasha, and yet so different. No he looked like the man from the painting that she had talked about with Myouga. He had the similar tribal markings that Inuyasha had when his demon surfaced. A brilliant crescent moon decorated his for head and magenta like war paint enclosed on his eye lids. Unlike Inuyasha he did not have the dog ears, but she was pretty sure he had a tail that was propped over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru grabbed hold of Mukotsu's neck lifting him from the ground.

"No one touches that which is mine. This truly is poison that incinerates skin from its victims?" Sesshomaru seethed holding his free hand up as green liquid began to drip from his fingertips.

"This isn't the end, more will come."

The powerful dog demon raised his arm in a striking motion Kagome averted her eyes assuming what was about to occur. All both her and Rin heard were painful cries. It felt like it lasted forever, when in reality they probably sat there for a solid five minutes.

When there was no longer any noise Kagome braved looking back up at Sesshomaru. Blood trails were splattered everywhere around him. Kagome just didn't have it in herself to be surprised though.

Not to self-do not piss of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Drop your shield." Sesshomaru spoke to her.

"Uh, I um I don't know what or how it came up." Kagome stuttered frailly. Her body was beginning to feel very heavy now that she no longer feared for her and Rin's life.

Sesshomaru reached out to touch the pink shield that contained the two girls. The shield dissipated and Kagome passed out from what was most likely exhaustion.

"Oh Kagome?" Rin cried as she reached for Kagome's slumping body.

Sesshomaru studied his hand, it was synched pretty badly from the simple touch. It had been decades since anything had hurt him like this. Yet, the girl seemed completely oblivious to what it was or how to control it. Oblivious to what she was.

"Sesshomaru will Kagome be alright? She saved me and saved me then saved me again." Rin tried to contain tears. She had felt absolutely helpless.

"There is no need to worry Rin." Sesshomaru whispered reaching down to caress Rin's cheeks lightly to brush away the fresh tears.

* * *

Inuyasha had left the diner as fast as his legs would possibly allow him to travel. How could he have been such an idiot? He called this the night they hung out last. Kagome was acting odd with her phone, which was what changed her demeanor. The whole time he had been with her why hadn't she spoken a word about it? He was so damned worried about the biting incident that it clouded his judgment.

When it came to Kagome everything seemed to be foggy. He couldn't help but curse himself. He just didn't know how to handle this whole situation. Even in the past crumbled relationship he didn't feel this, but one thing was for certain, he better figure it out soon before something treacherous occurred.

Inuyasha was finally coming up on the school. Although his calves and hamstrings burned he would not slow his pace. Especially since the smell of gun powder and toxin was heavy in the air.

'_The library'._

Horror dawned on him as he realized he had made it to the scene to late. Stopping in the front of the libraries entrance, or what it used to be, his stomach dropped.

"Kagome?" He yelled frantically.

"Inuyasha!" a familiar voice called out to him.

Inuyasha followed the voice to the front of the library, "Rin?" he questioned confused.

Even more confusing was his brother carrying Kagome towards him. In the several decades he had known his half-brother, he had only shown kindness to one person, being Rin.

Kagome was breathing hard in the demon's arms, but she looked like she was unscathed, at least on the outside.

Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and tossed Kagome into his arms.

"Your bitch saved mine, so I returned the favor. Your humanity is pathetic you should have taken her by now, I'm surprised your still sane. I would suggest helping her she has consumed a great deal of toxin. If you had actually mated with her properly her body would have been stronger like my Rin's. That ridiculous nick on her neck just shows your inexperience dear brother." Sesshomaru seethed.

Inuyasha growled resiliently.

Sesshomaru was not phased and turned away calling out to Rin to follow him.

Inuyasha growled again, but as much anger as Sesshomaru brought to him, he couldn't deny that he was right. It was embarrassing and Kagome wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Inuyasha," Rin whispered. "Kagome talked to me about you. She really cares about you. I've been going over and over things in my head about your demon issue. I think if you marked her that it would be enough to calm the demon in you, which is probably what Sesshomaru meant as well. It's reacting directly to her. Despite Sesshomaru's unkind words he did something very similar. I think it is a dog demon thing. The more you fight it the harder it's going to get."

With her thought's out there Rin ran off to catch up with her waiting mate. She hoped the insight would have Inuyasha and Kagome's miscommunications. Once making her way to Sesshomaru, he lifted her body up and the ascended towards the sky.

Inuyasha contemplated his for lack of better words sister in-laws insight. Is his control slipping because he needs to mate with her? Would just marking really help? What would Kagome think about all of this?

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled opening her eyes slightly. She recognized his clean musky smell. She had been so worried about him, that she didn't care of the circumstances she was just glad he was there.

"Are you alright?" she mumbled.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I screwed up again even after I promised I wouldn't." Inuyasha felt pathetic in his admissions. But, the truth of the situation was he needed to get her back and get the poison in her system out.

Sitting her down on a nearby bench, he pulled the hoodie over his head off. Inuyasha pulled the warm material over Kagome's head, not really worrying about putting her arms into the sleeves. Picking Kagome stiff body back up, he headed back to his apartment.

Unbeknownst to him was the cloaked figure that was looking on watching the whole scene unfold.

* * *

"Okay Inuyasha. That's honestly the only way I can think of to take care of it." Miroku spoke into his phone as he drove. Inuyasha gave him a quick rundown of the situation, or at least what he had gathered.

Sango waited patiently for Miroku to get off the phone, and jumped him for the information as soon as she was able.

"Kagome is fine she's at Inuyasha's, she met Rin. From what Inuyasha said Rin had some insight about his dilemma. I would assume we we're too late someone attacked, Sesshomaru apparently got there in time." Miroku offered. He kept his eyes on the road. How could he have not known that someone was stalking Kagome? This the reason she had moved back so suddenly, because she was running away, or was there more to the story?

"What, is Rin alright? Oh man if anything happened to her I don't want to think about the rampage Sesshomaru would go on."

Miroku nodded not really listening.

"Miroku?" Sango pushed. He had looked miserable from the moment they had left the diner. Not that she was unaware of why. But, he had to know it wasn't his fault.

"I just don't understand Sango. We have been very close for so long, I don't get why she wouldn't ask me for help. I knew something was off I did. But, I never would imagine she was in danger."

They both remained in silence until he had the jeep parked.

Sango undid her seatbelt and leaned across to kiss him reassuringly.

"Listen we will all figure it out and everything will be alright Miroku. But, crying over spilt milk is hardly going to change anything. If Kagome wasn't safe before at least she will be with us, now that we know the severity of the situation. Stay with me tonight and we'll wait for Kagome and Inuyasha."

"That could take all night. Kagome somehow consumed poison. I would offer her my vein but I don't think Inuyasha would allow it at this point. She'll need to rest it's a tough process." Usually a blood exchange with humans was a give and take process. Yes, it's would cure just about any ailment, but the human circulatory system tended to reject the red blood cells, thus a violent reaction can and usually does occur.

Sango sighed in relief. This had just been a horrible few weeks for Kagome. It was as if she was a demon magnet.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to stay the night then." She offered with a smile.

Miroku couldn't help but smirk himself, "I would hope I would be a loud a sleep over every night?"

Sango laughed, "Try any funny business and I will gut ya, I know four different ways." Sango walked down the hallways that led to the apartment.

"Oh, such a turn on Sango, truly," considering the current situation, it was not the right time to try and be intimate with his temptress.

Sango paused at the door turning back towards him. Again she leaned in to kiss him. Accept this time he had more of a chance to respond. Miroku slipped his arms around her waist. It was a firmer kiss than the one in the car, but was still chaste.

Pulling away once more she smiled encouraging, "It's going to be okay Miroku."

He nodded.

Turning on her heel once more she slid the card key through the door's slot. A familiar pressure squeezed her rear causing her much anger.

SMACK!

"Miroku! That was not an invitation! I should leave you out in the hallway!" Sango yelled walking into the dark apartment.

"There was a bug honest." Miroku argued following her in and shutting the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru had arrived back to the estate with Rin in record time. He still contemplated the strange event that had occurred, still noticing the dull pain at his fingertips as a reminder. Opening his palm he studied the odd sliver of stone. It pulled at his very center to have, which just caused him the need to be rid of the object more. He was too far superior to need something like this. But, the idea of not knowing what it was angered him.

Thoughts of his brother's bitch still bothered him as well. A strange power she possessed, her lack of control was considerably unnerving. Oh, well not his problem.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin smiled brightly up at him from the entrance of his study.

"Are you sure your well?" Sesshomaru questioned, although due to their bond he already knew the answer. But, the idea of her being in any kind of pain or discomfort was simply intolerable.

Rin smiled skipping over to him she sat in his lap. "I am fine my lord thanks to you! Although, I am so sorry about Bayoko and Seiryuu."

He wouldn't have her sadness, it just wasn't becoming of Rin.

"Do not concern yourself with the likes Rin, obviously they were weaker than thought."

Rin nodded knowing not to argue with Sesshomaru. She though couldn't help but feel guilty, it was her fault they died.

Her lips tugged into a small smile when she felt Sesshomaru's fingertips graze her cheek. Sesshomaru showed his affection normally in different ways, but every once in a while he would in the most human of ways. She tilted her face into his palm closing her eyes to enjoy his warm touch.

Finally content with her change in behavior Sesshomaru pulled away returning to his chair continuing to study the object he had been.

"Oh, Sesshomaru what is that?" Rin wondered.

Curiosity had always been something that she strongly had. Bouncing over to him, Rin sat in his lap, looking at the shiny broken jewel in his palm. It was a brilliant pink and shined brightly as the lights in the room reflected on its surface.

"I found this in the rubble," was all the lord offered.

"Hm, what do you think it is?" Rin reached out innocently taking the slivered gem from his warm hands. When Sesshomaru didn't answer her she assumed it was because he himself did not know the answer, which was a rare occasion.

"Inuyasha's bitch, do you know much about her?"

Rin sighed, "today was the first day that I actually met her. But, I really liked her my lord."

Taking the shard from her hand Sesshomaru laid it on his desk. Rin turned her whole body to gaze at him, he not only seemed troubled but she could feel it. Leaning her small frame down she brushed the chastise of kisses to his lips. It was her way if showing comfort.

"Is there anything I can do Sesshomaru?"

"I want you to research that girl, there is something strange about her."

That was a strange request coming from Sesshomaru. Rin studied him for a moment, but couldn't deny him.

"Yes my lord. But, I really do like her company, I don't think that there is anything bad about her."

Sesshomaru nodded, he was aware that there was no source of evil, but something was far different than normal.

Rin squealed pouncing her body off and back onto Sesshomaru's lap.

"Oh, I know I know, slumber party? Kagome and Sango can come and stay! Oh please Sesshomaru! Please?" Rin pleaded with the biggest set of puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, "Do as you wish, but under no circumstances do you leave the grounds."

Rin smiled throwing her arms around his neck in appreciation.

Sesshomaru stood with her still clinging to him, "Come let's wash the foul odor of that vermin of you, I had a bath drawn."

* * *

Inuyasha had placed Kagome on his bed with a cool compress to her for head. Miroku had agreed that blood would be the best way to cure the poison from her body, hopefully the reaction to it wouldn't be as animated as it was the last time he'd done that.

Plus the last time she had hardly been aware what was going on, now he'd have to convince her. Seeping the blood into wounds was one thing, but consuming it was completely different. If Kagome had been of demon descent things like this would be second nature. Of course, if she was a demon there probably wouldn't be the need to do this in the first place.

Kagome attempted sit up from the bed, she honestly felt much better than she did waking up in Inuyasha's arms about ten minutes ago. The muscles in her body just ached from the sudden movements, but at least the paralysis feeling was leaving her muscles, so she could actually have better control of herself once more. Now she just had that over fatigue feeling that muscles would have the day after a strenuous workout. The pounding heart beat in her head and chest, while still faster than normal, had slowed immensely.

Inuyasha pushed a glass of water into her hands. She accepted the cold icy liquid with appreciation. The chilled fluid felt amazing as it slid down her throat. She realized just how thirsty she really was, drinking up the water greedily. It soothed the dry scratchy sensation in her throat, if only she knew what was to happen next.

"You probably should drink all that." Inuyasha tone was somewhat unreadable at that point. It somewhat bothered her when she looked up to find he had equally unreadable eyes. It was like he had seen a ghost and gone into some sort of shock or was going to tell her something that would break her heart.

"You ingested poison," Inuyasha paused hesitantly. "Blood is the only thing I can think of to fully get it out of your system. It's not the funniest process, but we don't have the time for herbs to be mixed into a remedy." Well might as well get straight to the point with her.

Kagome looked at him oddly, "I'm feeling just fine now Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was always healing her ailments and it made her feel guilty and inadequate. In the short time she had known him, he had saved her more times than she could even count. Besides they had more trivial things to discuss. His sudden disappearing act, their relationship, not to mention this whole intended business.

The thought of being someone's chosen _one_ scared her, but with everything that had been going on, she hadn't really thought much about it. After talking to Rin and seeing Sesshomaru in action everything started to feel a whole lot more serious.

"The hell you do, you look horrible." Inuyasha couldn't help but lose his anger a bit. Sitting next to her he pushed the glass she held in her hands closer to her lips. Silently he pushed her to finish the icy contents in the glass.

This further angered her, "Well thanks a lot, you, well you look," she looked him over a moment. "Well fine you always look good, so sorry some of us are human and don't have that luxury. But, you know what I don't think that you're allowed to be slinging demands and complaints at me here. Or do I have to remind you that you have been gone for three days now without anything! Do you have any idea what I've been thinking let alone feeling?"

"I had good reason Kagome, but at least this whole entire time I haven't been lying, maybe a bit hard, but never have I misleaded you!" If it was a fight she wanted he felt that he was more than ready to bring it. He knew Miroku had to be upset, when Miroku went numb it was normally bad, but considering the fact that Inuyasha had on more than one occasion talked to her about being in trouble. Kagome had always assured him nothing was wrong.

"Lying, misleading, what is that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out her phone tossing it onto the bed beside to her. The phone bounced against the mattress, lit up from when he had grabbed it, and currently displaying the text message screen.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she picked up the cold device wearily. The browser was highlighted on one of the more disturbing text messages she had received.

"You, you jerk, you went through my phone?" She yelled.

Despite feeling ill at the moment, the anger over feeling violated in such a trivial way burned her to the core. She shoved against him not really causing any reaction.

Inuyasha reached out grasping her dominate arm by the wrist. She didn't need to exert herself attempting to hurt him.

"No, Sango thought it was her phone and when she turned it on there were over hundreds of crazy messages on it. Might find it hard to believe, but we were all more than a little worried, so of course we looked. What gives Kagome? I can get, if maybe you don't completely trust me or Sango with your deep dark secrets, but hell, couldn't you have at least said something to Miroku? Apparently you needed help." Inuyasha yelled. The more he pushed his point, the more he leaned over her body, only to be met by her intense stare.

"I was taking care of it! I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me!" She pushed his arm roughly that was holding her in place, not even causing his rock hard body to move an inch. "You don't understand."

"Yeah, let's ask Rin I'm sure she feels the same way." Inuyasha growled. She was so hard headed. This shouldn't even be an argument any longer. Why was she getting so angry with him, he actually cared.

Kagome sat with her head hunkered in defeat. He was right after all. She had been scared for so long to involve any one in her past, but she had become selfish, now all these people were a part of it. Would Miroku be angry with her? Would Inuyasha or Sango think differently of her?

"So, what is going on?" Inuyasha sat next to her on the bed, letting loose of her wrist. He continued to study the array of emotions that plagued her face. She looked like an abused animal the way she hunkered away from him. It unnerved him, made him want to just gather her in his arms to wash away any fears.

"I don't know..." Kagome finally mumbled.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled. He couldn't help but growl at her. There wasn't any use in running away anymore, for either of them. He wanted, more than anything, for her to share whatever it was that was paining her.

"That's not what I meant. I just, I don't know where to start." Kagome curled her knees into her chest forming a ball. She dug her face into her arms that rested on her knees. At that moment she just wanted to hide. If she could just find a deep dark hole and stow away for a while that would be ideal.

"Kagome," Inuyasha gasped.

He's voice confused her a bit. Once lifting her head she realized what had caught his attention. That pink sparkly glow was all around her once again. It was different than before instead of the bubble, it incased her skin like a second skin. Kagome tried to wipe it off her arm like it was crumbs. When the glow remained fear began to swell up in the pit of her stomach.

"What is happening to me?" Panicking Kagome beginning to scratch at her arms hoping that the thick warm glow would come off.

Inuyasha watched a moment still stunned and extremely confused, until he started to notice her skin welt up from the scratching.

"Kagome don't, you're going to hurt yourself." Inuyasha demanded, not even thinking about the consequences he reached out to grab hold of both her wrists.

Inuyasha had been stabbed, maimed, burnt, tortured, and other things he had willed himself to ignore in all his years he had roamed this retched Earth. But, never had he felt a pain like what pulsed through him the moment he touched her in that pink glow. It felt like his flesh was being peeled off the bone by a burning electrical charge. The smell of charred skin began to engulf his senses.

Kagome panicked more when whatever surrounded her began to almost electrocute Inuyasha. She prayed for the phenomenon to just stop, and oddly enough it did.

Once the electrical energy subsided Inuyasha crumbled to the ground letting out a painful yelp. He was relieved once the pain finally subsided, but didn't feel standing was achievable at that moment, so he remained on the soft carpet panting roughly.

Quickly jumping off the bed she kneeled down to him, hesitating to reach out to, afraid touch would hurt him. It was the first time she has seen him hurt, worse it was her fault.

"I didn't mean to I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome wasn't sure if she was just overly emotional because of everything, but she really just wanted to cry in that moment. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone, especially Inuyasha. She had no idea what was happening to her body. It already was too much worrying over her past, present, and what was happening with Inuyasha.

Feeling him reach out and snag one of her wrists, Kagome grimaced at seeing his burnt hand. He wasn't bleeding but it looked painful, like charred meat.

"I'm fine, it was my fault. I didn't put a lot of thought into grabbing you." He panted as he pulled out of his crouching position and laid himself back onto the soft white carpet, still holding onto her wrist, for comfort perhaps.

Kagome watched him consciously, he seemed alright. His chest rose sporadically, it was a chore for him to catch his breath.

"Inuyasha what's happening to me?" she whispered.

Again it reminded her of something that would happen in her super natural novels not in real life though. She was a normal ordinary girl. Things like this didn't happen in normal life. Of course she didn't think people like Inuyasha were a part of regular life either.

"I think you just zapped the life out of me? Why haven't ya mentioned anything about spiritual powers?"

Hell, they were some forceful spiritual powers too. He had been zapped my Kikyou numerous times, those had felt like static electricity to what Kagome had just done to him. Why hadn't she been using that this whole time? No demon would have messed with her.

"I have what?" Kagome mumbled. '_What the hell was he talking about?'_

Inuyasha studied her for a moment. She really had no idea he realized, seeing the utter confusion in her eyes. Pulling himself up off the floor into a sitting position he turned his body towards hers. Kagome still looked at him in confusion obviously awaiting an explanation.

"Kagome, in short you're not exactly a regular human. Spiritual powers are something that Miko's have." Hopefully that blunt explanation wouldn't scare her. "Honestly I can't believe that none of us noticed. I still can't pick up on it at all."

Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha that doesn't make any since, I mean it can't be right, I've always been normal. I mean Miroku's family is the one that is 'different', both my parents were ordinary."

"Doesn't mean anything, demon lineage isn't like spiritual lineage. It could be a recessive allele in most likely your mother's side of the family. It just must not have shown up in her, but doesn't mean it wouldn't eventually in someone else." The more Inuyasha thought about this, it made perfect since. Why all these demons were drawn to her. Could it have been an added reason to why his demon had been acting up so much? Was he also reacting to Kagome?

"That just isn't possible."

"Keh, look believe what you want, but by now I have a little bit of understanding of mikos, and that was definitely spiritual power." Inuyasha crossed his arms trying to ignore the sting in his hands.

"Miko, are you saying I'm like Kikyou?" Kagome grimaced. The thought of being anywhere near similar to that witch left a horrible taste in her mouth.

"No, you're definitely different. I haven't seen such pure spiritual power before Kagome, or strong. I can't believe you were able to do that without any training. It was, well a really pure powerful energy." Inuyasha sounded generally impressed. He chuckled to himself a bit, "Good thing I'm a half demon, if I had been full-fledged like Miroku, you might have fully purified my ass."

"Purified?" Kagome questioned this just kept getting weirder by the moment.

"Yeah, like poof, no more demon."

"Oh gods Inuyasha, I could of really hurt Miroku because of this?" Kagome became panicked once more. If she really was a miko, and had no way to control it, what exactly would that mean?

Inuyasha nudged her lightly, "Hey stop freaking out already, your body has been through enough. As far as accidently hurting Miroku, you didn't right? Besides you're at a school that teaches things like how to control spiritual power."

Kagome nodded feeling oddly exposed. She was relieved to be talking about it to Inuyasha though. He always had a way of comforting her. How someone who could be so gruff, yet also create such ease, seemed quite perplexing at times.

"You said a really pure power. What did you mean by that?" Kagome wondered. Might as well gouge him for any information she could. Her brain was already on information over-load, why not just fry the damn thing.

Inuyasha smiled lightly, "I'm sure the fact that you have been untouched and is prude as hell has something to do with it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out burying her head in her knees once more. It wasn't something to make fun of her for. Besides they had made out and engaged in, er heavy petting, so she wasn't that prude. It wasn't necessarily all her fault that she was this way anyways.

"Geez don't get all embarrassed. Look, it also means you are genuinely a good person with a pure heart." Of course he had always known that was the type of person she was.

"Miko's and spiritual powers are tricky. Normally mikos strive in their beliefs to be very pure until they, well develop. Afterwards what happens with that power is solely up to the user. Kikyou for example, she is what one considers more a dark miko. She has been promiscuous most her life that I know of and is very selfish thriving on the pain of others. Her attitude doesn't help much either." Inuyasha almost sounded sad when he spoke about the wicked women.

"Man everything with you people is about sex." Kagome sighed. She had heard more about fornication at this school than she had her whole life.

Inuyasha chuckled loudly, "Well it's a part of life Kagome. Demons are primal. Alright enough small talk, I don't want that poison to continue coursing through you. You might think your better now, but wait until other side effects start happening."

Kagome couldn't help but grimace at what those could possible side effects could entail. She watched Inuyasha study his hands for a moment. Incredibly they already started to heal up. The charred skin now just looked like skin that had touched a hot stove.

Inuyasha reached out grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, leaving his skin bare. He tossed the shirt to the ground before turning his attention back to Kagome. Her heart pounded through her chest, mouth went dry, and fingers clinched. It wasn't the first time she had seen him like this, no, but how could someone look so good. He looked far better each time.

"Undress."

Kagome looked him with wide eyes, "What?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Did I stutter? Take off your shirt."

A since of Déjà vu struck her once again. The room was way too bright to take her shirt off, unlike the last time that occurred in his darkened bathroom. Of course then she really hadn't been in a state to argue.

"I am not taking my shirt off Inuyasha. I don't think this is hardly the time." Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

Inuyasha growled, "I ain't trying to get fresh woman! Nice to know it's alright when time's is right though." Inuyasha teased earning a stern scowl from her. Straightening up he became a lot more serious. "This is really grueling and going to be a bloody process, trying to do you a favor is all."

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest like she had earlier. "I dunno how I feel about this Inuyasha."

He sighed kneeling down to her. "It's just like those cheesy romance novels you read is it not?"

"They are not cheesy, and those are books, you know are fiction?" Kagome retorted. She watched as Inuyasha bit into his wrist, carefully tearing the flesh with his canines.

"Yeah well sometimes life can be stranger than fiction. It's going to burn when ingesting it, but trust me it'll be better than letting that poison wreck your body. Your skin is already starting to yellow up, trust me you don't want to know what will eventually happen to it." Inuyasha held his wrist up to her.

Kagome stared apprehensively at the dark red pools of blood that began to leak from the punctures. This seemed so natural to Inuyasha, but she wasn't of this world, so he couldn't blame her for feeling uneasy about it.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Kagome continued to prolong the inevitable.

"Well it ain't the highlight of my evening, but I think you're worth it." Again he pushed his wrist towards her.

Kagome couldn't help but smile slightly. He probably hadn't even realized his kind words. She reached out for his wrist and brought it closer to her face. Starring at the deep dark liquid she started to feel her nerves get the best of her. The idea of this was still to unsettling. She shook her head at him dropping his wrist.

"I'm sorry just try to bare it." He sighed.

Inuyasha took his wrist in his mouth sucking at the marred flesh. He watched Kagome stare at him hesitantly and confused. With his free hand he grabbed hold of Kagome's arm and pulled her forward into his lap. Pinching her, but careful not to hurt her, she yelped her discomfort. Before having the time to clamp her mouth back together he took hold of her lips forcing the blood he had sucked from his wrist into her mouth.

Kagome muffled her discomfort into his mouth, but he continued to push small amounts of the red liquid into her mouth. She unmindfully clawed and beat on his arms. The more she struggled the more that would spill from their locked lips. Inuyasha pushed her body up against the bed so she was sandwiched between him and the side of the mattress. Taking hold of both arms, he pushed them against the mattress on either side of her, making it much harder for her to struggle.

The sensation was completely painful, his blood oddly tasted sweet instead of metallically, but after that moment of sweetness it burned from her mouth all the way into the pit of her stomach. It was not a pleasant burn like what she got from drinking alcohol or making out with Inuyasha. No, this was a burn that she could only compare to drinking boiling water. It caused an uncomfortable cramping sensation in the pit of her stomach that felt more like sharp pokes from needles.

Inuyasha could feel her tears as they streamed down her face onto his. He instinctually leaned in closer to her. The idea of her being in pain bothered him, but there was no other way to handle the situation. Kagome's skin had already begun to take that greenish marred color when they returned to the apartment. Which meant whatever had entered her system was serious and life threatening. She would most likely begin to get feverish and boil from the inside out. Finally after administering the last drop he was able to hold in his mouth Inuyasha pulled away from her.

Kagome coughed a few times and took a few more breathes in hopes to clear her throat. Glancing down she had realized that blood had indeed dripped down her lips onto her shirt. Inuyasha had it equally on his mouth and chest. If a normal person would have come onto the scene they would have thought they had eaten a raw animal.

Grabbing her glass from earlier he got up walking to the kitchen to fill it and grab a damp wash rag. Once returning to her, he pushed the glass into her hand.

"Drink, it might help a bit."

Kagome did as told. Although the cold helped the ache a bit, everything still had an uncomfortable burn to it. She watched a bit dazed as Inuyasha wiped his chest and lips clean of the blood.

Once she had discarded the glass, Inuyasha reached over to wipe the excess blood from her lips. Once happy with her face he wiped at her neck and collarbone as well.

"Are you alright?" He whispered gently.

Kagome nodded.

"Good because in a few minutes were gonna have to do it again." He genuinely looked apologetic as Kagome grimaced.

Kagome lay back against the soft carpet and tried to relax herself. The burning was beginning to lighten to a more bearable feeling. It was the feeling of dizziness and an almost euphoric feeling that she couldn't get to pass. It was as if she was high from the hit of blood. She had to concentrate to pull herself back to Earth. Her toes and fingers felt numb her body felt like it could possibly float.

They both sat there for ten or so minutes before she finally felt in the right frame of mind. Kagome had simply been thinking about the day as Inuyasha studied her like a book.

Kagome finally cleared her throat to break the silence.

"Inuyasha that demon Sesshomaru why did he refer to me and Rin as bitches, I mean isn't Rin his mate? You've called me that before, is it really not an insult to you guys?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "As much of an ass as I think my brother is, he didn't mean it as an insult."

Kagome perked up a bit, "So you two are related. I thought the resemblance was pretty close. But it could have just been a demon thing."

"Keh," Inuyasha groaned the idea of having a resemblance to Sesshomaru left his insides churning. "Any who think about it, in the wild dogs, wolves, or foxes mates are called bitches right? Well that's how many of demons of the descent describe their mates."

Nodding Kagome thought about the information. So that meant that Sesshomaru assumed she was Inuyasha's mate? A part of her didn't mind the idea of being with Inuyasha, but wasn't a mate the same as marriage? Ach, she was just shy of twenty-one. How could she be thinking about marriage?

"Well, couldn't I just be called your girlfriend instead of a bitch?" She muttered still not liking the idea of being known as a bitch or to think of the idea of being hitched.

He chuckled again at her reaction, "so you're saying you want to be my girlfriend Kagome?"

The familiar feeling of crimson rushed through her cheeks. She hadn't quite realized what she said had come out like that. Stuttering for words a second she tried to decide what the best answer would be.

"Well I, I mean, er uh well you know what yes I think I do, or I would like to, I mean do you think of me like that, er I mean do you want that…" So much for deciding on something intelligent to say, someone could totally put her out of her misery now.

Inuyasha lay down beside her watching in amusement as she stuttered away. Once she had stopped he tried with all his might to not laugh. Last thing he wanted was her to shy away from talking about, what she considered, embarrassing things with him.

"To be honest I guess I already considered you as much. Demons don't really tend to put labels on things. You either are or aren't there's and that's that. But if it would make you feel better, girlfriend it is. I'll even try not to call you my bitch for now."

Kagome smiled at his odd reply. He often made her want to smile or ring his neck. But, on a few occasions he made her want to do both.

"So, how does marking actually work?" Kagome wondered, Rin had barely explained it.

"Wow, you just want to dive right in don't ya?"

"Is that why you freaked out the other night? Because you bit me, does that mean you uh _marked _me? Oh wait why did it not leave a mark like Rin's?" It was an innocent question, one that he most certainly owed her. Kagome rolled over to her stomach so she could gage his features better.

Inuyasha sighed, "I had thought I had better control of the demon in me. But that night I think you got me so excited that I just lost it again."

"Ah, do you have to put it that way!" Kagome elbowed his side earning a chuckle instead of the pain she had meant for.

"Well what we were doing turned me on. What did you expect?" Inuyasha retorted back.

"Ugh, so back to the story, why did you just disappear? Why couldn't you just talk to me?" she pushed wanting a definite answer.

Inuyasha again sighed, "I almost fully bit you, tried to mark you without thinking. You have no idea how close to your jugular I got Kagome. Even if I was attempting to mark you I wasn't even aiming for the right spot. How could I possibly look you in the eye? What if it would have happened again?"

Kagome inched over towards Inuyasha body leaning onto him in a cuddling position. "Inuyasha, you could have just talked to me about it, I would have never judged you."

"That's something else that freaks me the fuck out. I know you wouldn't have, you have to understand how strange that is to me. I never would have thought someone would generally like me, not as a demon, half-demon, or even human. But just me as I really am. You have no idea how much I cherish that part of you and want to protect you. Disappearing was more of the fact that I was afraid of what I could have possibly done to you. I wanted to figure it out." He admitted pulling her closer to his body. He needed to find out more about everything before he made any type of decisions.

His kind words had moved her, but if Kagome had learned anything about Inuyasha it was not to pine over his words. Then he'd get embarrassed and grouchy.

"What would have happened if you had bitten me? Like the right way?"

She was wondering what would have happened if he had marked her properly he thought. He still thought her curiosity cute. It was interesting explaining these kinds of things to her.

"Well, it would have probably hurt like hell. Remember you have to completely accept it. If not then it hurts both parties." Inuyasha sounded bitter once again when he said that.

A part of her wondered if he thought she would not accept him. But, what scared her most was the fact she knew she would have. Did that make her crazy? Gods she probably was crazy, Demons, Half-Demons, and Mikos oh my.

"You act like you've done it before." Kagome tried to mock lightly to add some light to the conversation.

When she didn't get a response back she had realized her error. Peering up at him he had his head turned away from her staring off towards the kitchen. His arm wrapped around her torso was stiff.

"Oh, Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago." Inuyasha strike down the conversation immediately and sat up pulling Kagome as well..

"Was it Kikyou?" Kagome couldn't help the nagging feeling in her gut. She knew it had to have been that was what Kikyou had most likely been gloating about earlier.

"Come on, need to do this at least a few more times." Ignoring her question and oddly enough answering what she already knew due to his avoidance.

Kagome groaned showing her obvious agitation. Inuyasha pulled the cloth from his wrist that was already beginning to heal. Reaching down, he bit back open, the marks from earlier, "are you going to be alright with it this time?"

Kagome nodded taking his wrist in her hands. Taking a deep breath she took the wound in her mouth and began to suck despite the pain. She squeezed his hand with hers as she tried to be brave and get through it. She tried to intake the liquid as quickly as possible.

Inuyasha watched again feeling helpless knowing that Kagome was in pain. Thankfully this time passed by much quicker than the first. Once Kagome absolutely couldn't take anymore she pulled away. Taking the cloth from Inuyasha she wiped the blood from her mouth. As before Inuyasha grabbed the glass of water and ushered it into her hands.

Taking a deep breath Kagome sat the glass back down to the ground. "Do we really have to do this again?"

She panted uncomfortably as if gasping for air to fill her lungs.

Inuyasha just gave her a sympathetic glance staying quite for her. She had taken in much more blood that time. He knew it was uncomfortable for a human to drink the blood of a demon, but the drug like drunken feeling they got was what she really needed time to recover from. After a few more minutes he found it impossible to contain the silence though.

"I've explained a few things so now I think it's your turn to give me something." It wasn't so much a question as it was a demand.

Kagome pulled herself from the ground before erupting in a fit of coughs. This time had been so much worse than the first. Her whole body this time felt like it was on fire. Worst of all was the odd way the room moved. Not the tilting feeling alcohol created. No, it was more like that demon drug, this was a psychedelic feeling like the room was shifting and un-proportioned.

"Just breathe Kagome." Inuyasha cooed. She was wigging out and beginning to thrash against the floor in jerky moves. The more she moved the more her shirt inched up. He felt guilty at how hard it was to look away from admiring her silky skin. She definitely worked out there were lines in all the right places, the last time he didn't have to opportunity to really study here.

She pulled at the material in a craze, it was almost erotic as she thrashed against the floor. Inuyasha smiled she had been so against taking her shirt off earlier and now was about to rip it off.

He chuckled slightly again at the irony before his eye caught something odd. Did he see that right? Staring harder he waited until once more her shirt lifted up again, through her erratic squirming, to confirm he wasn't having issues with his eyes. Waiting he held Kagome tightly giving her another five minutes as he sat there with his thoughts.

Once she had calmed and her breathing slowed Inuyasha laid her back on the ground. Cautiously he dragged his hand up her abdomen inching the material of her shirt up. Once getting closer to the underside of her bra he began to see a series of scars. That was the point Kagome reacted turning her body away from him.

"Kagome, take of your shirt," he demanded warily.

"No," Kagome gasped knowing full and well that he had already seen. It angered him once again; he just wanted her to listen once.

Sweeping her up off the ground, Inuyasha dropped her still very weak body on the bed. Getting on top of her, he straddled her body before leaning back on his knees.

"Off now."

"Why are you doing this? I don't want to." Kagome began to tear up.

"If you don't I will rip it off myself Kagome." He was really trying to not sound so harsh. But he seriously wasn't going to put up with her stubbornness any longer.

Placing her arms above her head Kagome just froze not moving an inch. Inuyasha lifted the shirt up and over her head. Leaning back he gasped once more.

"How did I not notice these before?" Inuyasha whispered. On the underside of her breasts, resting on the top of her rib cage we're a series of scars that were about half to an inch long, there had to at least be twenty or more. Some were jagged and some were straight as if cut by a knife. They were easy to see from this angle. But when she had been seated in his bathroom they were more or less hidden.

"The bathroom was dark that day we were in the shower." Kagome had supplied, He also hadn't noticed that day how she had done everything to cover herself with her arms. Embarrassment plagued her. She had known he was perfect on the outside and she was far from it.

"Kagome, there's no way you would do this, who did this to you?" Inuyasha demanded his eyes glowing red with anger. Some of the scars were deep to his touch; these had to have been really painful.

"My step-father as punishment for disobeying him. I've been running away ever since." She full hearty cried.

* * *

**AN; Again much more fluffiness and a few changes! Hope you like it let me know thoughts!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Preview;  
**

Inuyasha smirked at her, "Are you frustrated Kagome?"

"Frustrated?" She whispered wondering what he meant by that. She probably was irritated that he had leapt out of the bed.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Playlist;**

**Basshunter; DotA**

**Shontelle; Immpossible**

**Drowning Pool; Tear Away**

**Scooter; Fire**

**Isles and Glaciers; Clush**

**Breathe Carolina; See You Again**

**The Cab; Disturbia**

**Everyone Dies in Utah**

**Alex Clare; Too Close**

**30 Seconds to Mars; Up In The Air**

**Barlow Girl; Never Alone**


	10. Chapter 10: The Way I Feel

**AN; Added a lot more so this chapter worked better! Little bit of steamy here too! So again Rated M!**

* * *

**Chapter 10; The Way I Feel**

Kagome looked dazed almost robotic as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She didn't bother looking at Inuyasha. At this point she wasn't sure she could. She was humiliated and couldn't bare it if there was rejection in his eyes.

Inuyasha himself was speechless. He thought maybe a crazy ex or some love struck creep was involved, but her step father? So was her step father stalking her? This was the reason behind her fright. He stared at her in utter confusion and complete anger for her pain. His body still lay draped over hers. He was unable to find it in himself to move. Afraid even the slightest of movements would set her off.

Finally Kagome turned her body away from his completely, as her shock retreated, and realization again dawned on her. "Don't look please don't look."

She slowly began to crumble, as emotions overwhelmed her, and she sobbed. Embarrassment, belittlement, and sheer guilt all racked her mind at once. Regardless of how much he had expressed he like her body, and shown sheer interest in her, she felt grossly undesirable.

"Hey," Inuyasha shook her slightly "hey." He still wasn't the best at this whole comforting thing, but he knew he needed to search deep and find something. For Kagome he was willing to learn to comfort and she was really going to need it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome attempted to turn away from him, "please!" She tried twisting her body in the opposite direction, but he continued to make it difficult.

Inuyasha turned her so her whole body faced towards his, pinning her hands on either side of her head, and locking his legs against her waist to hold her still. She pushed and thrashed against him as if his touch scorched her. Inuyasha just continued to hold her down waiting for her anger to pass and eventually that's what happened.

Once her body stilled, Inuyasha released his hold on her, and gathered her up in his arms. He held her tightly as if she would fade away from him. It was the best thing he could think of to do in that moment.

Inuyasha held his breath afraid to move. This didn't feel right. She was so pure, good, she wasn't supposed to be broken like this. It wasn't right and she didn't deserve it. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to suck up all her pain and bare it for her.

He held her like that a few more moments hoping that she would calm down her hysterics. When she finally stopped sobbing he felt guilty, because he was relieved. The saltiness of her tears we're absolutely suffocating. Currently he had a full trail of them on his shoulder and the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry." She sounded so pathetic to her ears, was that really her voice?

"Don't apologize Kagome, I should have noticed the other day."

Kagome laughed bitterly, "You were tending to the wound on my arm, besides I think you were actually trying to be a gentleman and not stare at me."

"So that's who your running away from isn't it, your step-father?" Inuyasha ignored her compliment ready to hear the story.

Kagome nodded, finally feeling like she had no choice but to explain her situation to Inuyasha. Fear struck her, hoping he wouldn't think if her differently. It felt so weird to have kept all this bottled up for so long, never telling a sole, not even her mother had the whole story. But, the look that Inuyasha gave her made it impossible for her to lie.

Kagome took a deep breath. She would not cry again. She couldn't. She had been this strong so far

"My father died when I was thirteen. It was a weird freak accident. Times were rough, but one of my father's friends, he was there for Souta, my mother, and I. We didn't have a whole lot of money and my mother felt bad taking from my father's family." Kagome paused remembering how hard the death had been on the whole family. "Onigumo said he would help us and he did. At first it was really nice, he even fully paid for my little brother to study abroad at a competitive soccer school in America. He and Mama got married not to long after. When I turned sixteen though, that was when things started to get strange." Kagome tried to explain her story as calmly as she could.

Inuyasha stared intently and listened carefully.

Closing her eyes Kagome thought back to the past.

_"Mama, Mama a boy from school asked me to go on a date. Like a real date." Kagome ran into the kitchen searching for her mother. That was weird she usually was always home at this time. Kagome turned to walk up to her room and collided with a large hard body._

_"Oh, Onigumo I'm sorry I didn't even notice you there." Kagome laughed._

_"Girl's like you have to stay pure and don't go on date's Kagome. Cancel with that boy." Onigumo demanded. His purple orbs looked ominous as he stared at her. It honestly scared her._

_"Hey I'm sixteen I'm a sophomore in high school. This is when people my age start to date." Kagome explained walking past Onigumo. Ignoring him like an ordinary teenager would. He might be her step-father, but he wasn't about to dictate her life!_

_Kagome felt herself jolted backwards when a tight hand gripped her arm, before shaking her roughly. The contact would surely leave a bruise on her gentle skin._

_"Ouch, what are you doing that hurts!" Kagome whined. "Please let go." It felt like his grip was going to crush her arm._

_"You," he vehemently spat, "are not allowed to date Kagome. Listen to your Daddy or believe, me things you won't like will happen."_

_When he let go Kagome darted up the stairs locking the door for the remainder of the night, too afraid to say or do anything. She had never experienced something like that happen before and didn't know how else to handle the situation. _

_The next day the boy she had plans with never showed up on their date, which had left her feeling devastated. The following school day she had found out that he had a terrible accident and was in the hospital._

Kagome sighed as she explained and finished her story to Inuyasha.

"He never did come out of the coma, worst, he wasn't the last. I was asked out twice sophomore year and once more my junior year. Something bad happened to every single one of them. I was known at school as bad omen Kagome. I knew it had to be him I knew it. It was my fault that those boys were hurt."

"Kagome you can't fault yourself for that." Inuyasha rolled off her and propped himself on his side allowing her to continue the story.

"It scared away all my friends, so I figured it was easier to just be alone. I think that was exactly what Onigumo wanted. Once I finally graduated I was so relieved, because I was silly enough to think I was going to get away. I was so wrong." Kagome choked back a sob for a moment, "Things got so much worse."

Kagome closed her eyes once more, it felt like yesterday.

_"You are not leaving this house. You do not need to go to college you need to stay here." Onigumo yelled, knocking over his beer causing it to shatter on the ground._

_"You are not the boss of me! I am eighteen years old, a legal adult, and I will do whatever I want. You have made high school unbearable for me. You will not take anything else away from me!" Kagome yelled back. She was ready to fight this, she had too._

_"Kagome, I know unfortunate things happened in high school, but you can't blame Onigumo. Onigumo honey, you don't have to be so protective of Kagome she's a big girl she will be okay." Kagome's mother tried to mediate the situation._

_"For this to work you have to stay pure till it's ready. So you will not leave Kagome and whore yourself out. If you don't do as I say there will be problems." Onigumo spoke crazily. He stalked up to Kagome getting right up in her face, grabbing hold of her shoulders with more force than necessary. "Pure, means you can't be a nasty wench. Defiled is weak, I want power. I haven't stuck this out this long to gain nothing." _

_"What are you talking about? You're not even making any since." Kagome yelled as she tried backing away from him._

_"Onigumo you will not talk to my daughter like that what has gotten into you?" Kagome's mother got in between the man and her daughter. "You will not touch my daughter either."_

_Onigumo raised his hand and struck Kagome's mother so hard it sent her to the cold tiled kitchen floor a good four or five feet away._

_"Mama!" Kagome screamed, running over to, and kneeling down to her mother. She was knocked completely out. Blood trickled from her mouth from the impact of being struck._

_"You monster!" Kagome yelled standing up, charging at the man she had come to hate. Onigumo grabbed her with ease and tossed her body harshly to the ground._

_"You want to even try and be a whore? I'll make it where no man will ever want you." Onigumo seethed grabbing up one of the kitchen steak knives. Straddling Kagome, he ripped her shirt apart, and held her arms down with one hand. _

_He grabbed hold of one of her breasts squeezing the sensitive flesh harshly. "Do you like that way that feels, slut0?"_

"_No, stop," Kagome sobbed. "Please let me go I'm begging you, stop!"_

_He let go of her breast and pulled a knife from his back pocket. He began to carve into her skin, line after line, in excruciatingly slow strokes. Some of the bloodied lines were straight and others were done in a zig-zag fashion._

_Kagome screamed out in pain with every sting that bit into her skin. She continued pleading for him to stop the torture. It was so devastatingly painful and slow, that she wished he'd just plunged the knife into her heart._

_"What's wrong Kagome feeling dirty yet?" Onigumo laughed genuinely enjoying himself. He had put up with the teenager for two years now and was done playing games. She was the only thing that stood between him and absolute power. _

_Reaching down he yanked her skirt so hard it tore from her body. He earned and even louder cry from the girl as she began to thrash wildly on the ground. _

_"No please, no please!" Kagome attempted to whip her body harder, praying for a miracle to stop this pain and torture. He pushed his arousal against her sickly. All Kagome could think about was that she was about to be raped._

_"Stop!"_

_Onigumo smacked her hard across the face, her neck twisting painfully back into the hard ground. The impact knocked the wind out of her lungs, causing her to gasp painfully._

_"Whore you brought this on yourself."_

_Kagome choked out a scream when a horrible stinging sensation erupted in the juncture of her pelvic bone. He continued to dig the knife into her scarring up her bikini line. The sensitive skin seared with pain. She wasn't sure how long it lasted. But her whole body began to go numb._

_"You're disgusting." Onigumo spat. "No one is going to want you!"_

Kagome sobbed once more trying to remember that the incident was in the past.

Abruptly she rolled off the bed. Unbuttoning her jeans, she dropped them to her ankles hesitantly. As if to prove her point that she was not lying about any of the story. Standing there awkwardly, Inuyasha could still see some of the scars on her inner thigh now that he was really looking. They indeed matched the ones on her chest.

"I thought I was going to get raped, but this was the worst pain I had ever felt." She sobbed grabbing hold of her stomach feeling like she might throw up. "When I look in the mirror, and all though I know I don't mean it, sometime I wonder if it would have been better to just of been raped rather than sliced up."

"Don't ever think anything like that!" Inuyasha growled. His skins felt like it was boiling. The pit of his stomach churned with utter disgust for this Onigumo. He had never wanted blood as much as he did in that moment. Inuyasha gripped his hands feeling the elongated nails digging into his palms. Trying his best he took deep breaths to keep control of his body.

Kagome tried with all her might to stop the tears, but she was no longer able to contain them, yet she was determined to get through her story.

"When he was done he warned me that if we tried to run he would hunt us down. That he waited too long to get what he needed from me." Kagome paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "Needless to say, my mother and I ran the first chance we got. He found us twice, we barely got away. When Miroku's father got in touch and offered to help us I think my mother explained a few things to him." Kagome paused once more wiping some of the tears from her sore cheeks. "She's staying on Miroku's estate and I was to come with Miroku. That's how I ended up here. I just thought it was over Inuyasha, I just wanted it to be over." Kagome choked on the last of her words. Her whole body shook. Mentally and physically she was at her limit. Why was this so hard to talk about, to accept? She'd had three years to find some way to cope, and yet, the wound felt as fresh as ever.

Inuyasha scooped her up before her knees came crashing down against the floor. Inuyasha, again that night, gathered her in his arms. How could she have been holding onto that for so long on her own? Oh gods, how was Miroku going to react? He felt like such a jerk for all the times he teased her for being so innocent. How could she not be naïve, she hasn't even had a chance to live life.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable Kagome."

Kagome shook her head against his shoulder.

"No, in a weird way it kinda made me feel like maybe I wasn't what Onigumo said I was. I guess I believed him that no one would want me after all that." Kagome smiled bitterly. It was the truth, for the first time she actually felt normal. She felt like she could have friends in her life and have an actual relationship.

Inuyasha stood there a moment longer. She was starting to calm down once more thankfully. There was just one thing that nagged him, and then he was ready to drop the subject.

"What did he mean Kagome? Being pure, what did he need from you?"

"I have no idea Inuyasha he's obviously crazy. He drank a lot too. I'm sure it was just drunken banter."

Inuyasha sighed once more. He dared the man to come find Kagome now, no, actually prayed for it. He would enjoy killing the bastard. Oh the wonderful ideas that swam through his mind on how he could torture the evil bastard. If he thought what he did to Kagome was bad.

Inuyasha pushed her away from his body to look her square in her reddened eyes.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you ever again right?"

"Inuyasha…"

"I mean it Kagome I won't. Neither will Miroku or Sango. I swear." Inuyasha looked so intense in moment, like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. All she could do was nod as a few more tears slipped out. She didn't feel like she deserved any of this at all. She really messed up not being honest with everyone. Something bad could have happened to any one of them.

"Thank you Inuyasha, really thank you." Kagome chastely kissed him truly thankful that they had met. It was still hard to shake the vulnerable feelings she had. She hated it, but was going to have to learn to let it go. "So we really have to do this whole blood thing again?"

"Yeah, but before that," he whispered scooping her up, tossing her back onto the bed. He crawled up beside her, hovering over her body only slightly. Pulling at the material of her shirt, he lifted it up and over her head. She had tensed, but didn't object to his actions.

"This" He touched the scares lightly below her breast, leaning down, he brushed painfully light opened mouth kisses on each and every mark. "I don't care about scars, your still single handedly one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Kagome. Do you understand?" It felt so strange to him to say something like that out loud, but it was so important in that moment for her to know how he felt. It didn't matter how corny he might have sounded.

Kagome nodded with a smile, fresh tears dropping from her eyes, but unlike the previous ones these tears were from happiness. This hardly seemed real.

He studied her body once more. He really had meant it she was beautiful and she was his. He wouldn't let anyone ever take her away from him, ever.

"You know," Inuyasha began brushing her cheek lightly. "Your innocent, because you still blush like this, because I'm seeing you in your under garments, and no one has seen you like this. You're pure because even you're a hard headed pain in the ass that cares about others with everything you have." He paused, leaning down to chastely kiss her lips before rubbing her bare arms in a comforting manner. "Take Rin for example, you knew her for what a few hours? And still found it in yourself to protect her. That bastard was just trying to break you Kagome for whatever twisted reason. He's wrong."

Kagome studied the honesty in his eyes. Onigumo had accomplished that, she had never felt she was good enough to be with someone else. She had always been too afraid to get close to anyone romantically or friendly. Feeling like it would never last or something horrible would happen, but from day one she couldn't seem to fight off what it was about Inuyasha. The fact that she could let go of the past and move on with the present was like a weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha whispered a bit unsure of her reaction. Maybe he had said too much. Man this wasn't his thing.

"Yes, I'm just relieved." Kagome leaned up to kiss him lightly, again before pulling away. "I think I just want to kiss you."

Smirking Inuyasha reached down not ready to give up her lips either.

It was the gentlest kiss he had given her yet. He waited, before slipping his tongue deep into the crevices of her mouth. Unlike the heated kisses a few nights ago this time he took his time exploring. Kagome reached out to wrap her arms around his neck. His hair enveloped their bodies with its silky softness. Inuyasha's body just barely touched hers as he continued to use his forearms as support. Almost as if he was afraid his weight would crush her fragile body.

Finally he pulled away from the suffocating yet pleasantly delectable kiss.

Kagome looked up at him. Those red and yellow eyes met her gaze once again. However, unlike the other times he didn't seem animalistic, but almost calming.

"Your eye's changed again. You seem fine though. You're not going to run away again are you?" Kagome teased.

It was comforting to him to hear her joke with him again.

"I'm really concentrating, hard, and I don't think I could leave even I wanted to." He brushed the hair from her cheek lightly.

Kagome giggled lightly, "I kinda enjoy mushy Inuyasha. Who would have thought you could be so sweet."

"Keh, whatever just don't get used to it and no more crying." Inuyasha rolled off her to lie on his back, crossing his arms, he looked in the other direction.

Kagome smiled again. He was embarrassed. She didn't think that was even possible. As much as she wanted to tease him she couldn't bring herself to. Not after all the kind things he has said to her.

"You know you outta just stay here from now on."

"Huh?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head.

"I said you could just stay here, you know like move in. Not that you have a whole lot of stuff to move. Probably should go shopping now that I think about it."

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to desert Sango." Kagome muttered. She turned to her side leaning her body against his. Not only did she just want to be close to him, but she couldn't help the over whelming feeling of studying his body since it was in viewing range.

"Why not? I mean you're my _girlfriend_ right? We'll isn't that how you humans do it, go out, move in together yada yada?"

Kagome scowled, "Maybe after dating for some time. I mean were across from the hall right?"

"Exactly so what's the difference in staying the nights here? We have privacy and a bigger comfier bed!" Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin.

"I'm Sango's roommate I don't want to abandon her!" She argued.

Regardless of the impending argument she continued to admire his chest. It probably sounded childish, but she had never really looked at the opposite sex like this. Especially someone as fit and attractive as Inuyasha, she was genuinely curious. His hair draped over his torso obnoxiously, obstructing her view, so without really thinking about it she brushed the silk off his abdomen.

"Like what you see?"

Kagome's face lit up as she jerked her hand back. Great now she had embarrassed herself. Sighing she went to lean away from him until he grabbed hold of her hand that had been touching him.

"Don't be like that I was just joking," Inuyasha placed her hand back to his stomach. "You can touch and stare you know. I'm not gonna say I don't enjoy it."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her, bringing her body closer, so that it was practically molded to his. He loved the enticing spiciness her scent was beginning to take on as she admired his flesh.

Hesitantly she laid her head on his chest resting her hand on his stomach. Sure it wasn't the first time they had laid, or slept, in a bed together, but they were both scarcely clad in any clothing. Him in his basketball shorts and her in a bra and pair of underwear, it was certainly a bit more intimate feeling, with skin against skin.

"I know you think it's funny, but I can't help it. I get these knots in my tummy, feel like I can't breathe, and I don't know what to do." Kagome mumbled against his collar bone.

"Actually I think it's kinda cute. I seriously haven't quite met someone like you before." That was such an understatement, before Kagome women were only good for one thing. Fucking and toying with. He had tried once before, desperate for something more concrete, but that had been a huge mistake.

"Inuyasha? What happened with Kikyou?"

Inuyasha sighed. Her timing ironic since the witch had just crossed his mind. Should have known she would ask more about it eventually. After the gut wrenching story she had just told him he owed her at least the pathetic one over his past failed relationship.

"Well as you know we dated awhile, thought there was more between us, she didn't accept it, and zapped me. Kinda ruins a relationship when that happens, so that's it." He was so robotic in his explanation, but he didn't want to explain any more than he had to.

"How long did you date and well why?" Kagome couldn't quite hold back her disgust. She drew lazy circles on his chest feeling jittery, probably from drinking his blood.

"We go way back. I made the mistake of thinking she was the same person I had first met long ago. A few years ago we tried dating again. All I was good for was status, but I think people liked the fact that she used then threw me away. I guess after that I figured women weren't worth it, well till you." He sighed. The feeling of stupidity coursed through him. It never worked, trying to force emotions, and that was what he had tried to do back then.

"That bitch!"

Inuyasha chuckled whole heartedly.

"Did my little Kagome just curse?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. I can say bad words. I just choose not to, but I think she completely deserves it!"

Again Inuyasha laughed. "Well I certainly wouldn't consider her a bitch."

"Oh, right I forget that's a compliment for your kind." Kagome giggled lightly.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. It was nice that the storm had blown over, intense overload of emotions there not too long ago. It always astounded him how nice it was to sit and talk with Kagome. She continued to draw lazy circle across his chest. He enjoyed her sweet light touches. When her touches began to descend below his abdomen, however it began to set fire to his skin, and she probably wasn't even aware of it.

"Woah," Inuyasha snatched up her hand taking a deep breath, depositing her digits back to his chest. "This is a much better area here."

"I'm sorry did I tickle you. Or do you not like being touched here?"

"No, that's not it at all. Let's just say this is a better place." Oh shit. The vixens little innocent touches were turning him on, like _really_ turning him on. All the thoughts coursing through his head would have a whore blushing. He never even knew he was this sensitive in the v-line of his abdomen. Not to mention this wasn't the time to be thinking about these things.

Kagome studied him for a moment slightly confused. "So it didn't bother you, so then it felt weird?" She hadn't really seen him get flustered before, and that's what he seemed like he was.

Turning to meet her gaze he gave her a charismatically feline smile. Kagome had learned what that smile meant.

"Want me to show you how it felt?" he almost purred. Kagome looked up at him like a lost lamb, so much for his good conscience. Right now his voice and demeanor practically yelled _'I'm a sex god'_, and he knew it.

Gulping slightly she couldn't help but nod, in the end curiosity tended to beat rationality. She had never trusted anyone as much as she did Inuyasha. Trusting him with her body didn't seem to be any different. She knew he would push limits, but not her boundaries.

Inuyasha swiftly rolled them over in one movement, pinning her down with his body. Unlike earlier, he let his weight fall heavier into her body. Kagome could feel his hard abs as they molded to the part of her stomach not hidden by her lose shirt.

Dipping his head down her claimed her lips in a dominating way. Kagome moaned lightly against him when he immersed his tongue into her mouth, aggressively drowning himself into her, it would most likely cause her lips to swell in the best possible of ways. His strongly firm calloused hands trailed up her sides. Shivers shot down her spine, butterflies infiltrated her stomach, and she loved every minute of it.

Inuyasha bit down carefully on her bottom lip, pulling the soft flesh, before releasing it. "Gods I could eat you up." Inuyasha whispered against her lips peering into her chocolate hues.

Kagome gulped feeling like her heart skipped a beat. He sounded serious in his declaration, and she wanted him to taste more of her. The sclera of his eyes were that brilliant red again clouding his intense gold irises. He was back to looking like that animalistic hunter, but as before, she wasn't afraid of him. This was probably her favorite side of Inuyasha. It was the most honest and passionate Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to suck on her neck lightly nipping here and there but never in a painful way. Her chest rose with every pant that escaped her lips. It was all she could do to remind herself to keep breathing. His hands inched their way up Kagome's sides once again taking her shirt up higher over her breast. Once reaching her neck he pulled away, only long enough to slip the shirt over her head and arms, discarding the garment to the floor. His lips suckled sweet kisses all the way down her neck past the collar bone until reaching the top of her breasts. Leaving her bra intact he simply just worshipped the skin available to him.

Reaching up Kagome grasped his biceps for support. She wasn't sure what feelings were coursing through her body, but it made her chest and stomach pleasantly tight. She gripped his biceps tightly once he sunk his hands under her shoulder blades pulling her small body up towards awaiting lips.

He continued his ministrations, trailing back up the contours if her neck, ending at her luscious panting lips.

He got back to the bottom of her bra

"You make me feel wild with desire" lifting the limp material up enough to drag the side of his finger along the underside of her delicate mound.

"Is this okay," Inuyasha whispered. "Touching you?"

Kagome nodded afraid her vocal chords wouldn't rub together correctly to invoke a single syllable.

He stayed frozen not finding her believable enough, "I'm scaring you."

"No just nervous." Kagome whispered.

He stroked the underside of her breast once more. "You make me want to," he paused looking up at her to both gauge her current reaction and wait for her second. "Slide my hand under this slip of material so I can caress your breast. I'd pinch you nipple just bit, roll it between my thumb and forefinger, till it hardened enough to taste." Inuyasha pulled away from the underside of her breast, before cupping the bra clad mound.

'_Oh, dear gods, Inuyasha was in a dangerous mood.'_ Kagome panted her mind feeling like mush, picturing Inuyasha touching her in the way he explained.

"I think you'd get tired of the teasing though," Inuyasha continued as his eyes continued to burn into hers. "I'd trail my hand down your body until I reached your thigh." Inuyasha did as he said, his hand ending its lazy trail, to rest on her thigh, with his palm down. "I'd rip these off with my claws," Inuyasha snapped the elastic on her panties. "You see I'd be way too impatient to pull them off the normal way. I'd find that sweet place between your thighs, Kagome, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard, because I have a feeling you're really sensitive. I bet your moans would be something else."

Kagome gripped his biceps to the point her nails were drawing small trace amounts of blood, but he paid it no mind, too caught up in all of this. Her face, ears, and neck were all a flame from embarrassment, but she just couldn't will herself to tell him to stop. No, she wanted to hear him, it was the most erotic thing she had ever heard

"I bet the feeling of you wrapped around my finger would be erotic as fuck. I'd work that bundle of nerves until you were begging me for release. When you got close to that high spot, I would stop, just so I could switch positions to taste you when you came." Inuyasha attacked her mouth. His tongue was savagely plunging in an out of her mouth, like it was lips of a different kind.

Kagome whined against his lips. A powerful shiver wrecked her body, and molten heat licked its way up between her legs. It was the first time in her life she wanted to throw off all her cloths and just go for it. She didn't care if she was inexperienced. She would somehow figure it all out.

Inuyasha abruptly pulled away, "That right there." He began breathing raggedly trying to elicit some sort of control. "What you're feeling is how you make me feel every day."

All Kagome could do was nod, her brain was utterly scrambled. She panted lightly trying to calm herself down before she really embarrassed herself.

"Alright, well put this off long enough, let's get this last blood sucking over with and to hit the sack. I know you have to be exhausted." Inuyasha got up off. He staggered a bit awkwardly away. She watched him as he paced around the room a bit. Finally he walked back over to her and kneeled in front of the bed and for the last time that night he tore into his flesh to offer her his vein.

Kagome groaned, "Can't we go back to the other stuff instead." She blushed slightly, but had been serious, she really hadn't wanted to stop, and now she felt uneasy. Like something had definitely been missing from their heated make out sessions.

Inuyasha smirked at her, "Are you frustrated Kagome?"

"Frustrated?" She whispered wondering what he meant by that. She probably was irritated that he had leapt out of the bed.

He shook his head.

"Never mind, come on this is the last time. As far as the other stuff, promise it wasn't the last time, just think I have all sorts of things to teach you." Promise was in his voice, but he realized there was a lot he had to learn from this as well. They could do this slowly. Each time it felt easier on him, like the demon in him was content from the progress. It took all his control now to not just pounce on her, but he was controlling it. He could be strong for the both of them.

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was probably teasing her again, in the worst possible of ways. She didn't think she would miss the simple gouges to her ego. She got up off the bed as well and took his bloodied wrist in her hands knowing what was to come next. Last time she thought to herself.

* * *

Kagome turned over in the silkiness of the comforter. Her body still felt tired and achy, but anything was better than the stinging of her throat from the previous night's events. Fluttering her eyes open she glanced at Inuyasha who was still asleep. His body faced her as he lay on his side. The way he was curled up in a ball, plus the somber look to his face, gave him an almost childlike look. It was comforting to see him look so innocent. Lords knew that he was anything but. Her mind automatically returned to his declarations the previous night.

She smiled reaching out to him, tucking a piece of loose hair out of his face. He probably wouldn't enjoy being told he looked like a child or innocent at all. She reached out to him tracing the contours of his shoulders enjoying how the muscles dipped. His skin was firm and soft all at once. Tracing up his neck she stopped at his cheek. Such masculine yet beautiful features, it kind of made her jealous. Did he have any idea how beautiful he was? Good demon genealogy. It was still a bit hard to believe that not too many hours earlier he had been fawning over her. The idea caused a tightness of butterflies to invade her abdomen, again.

Inuyasha pressed his cheek into her hand, silently willing her to continue the sweet ministrations. She continued to caress his smooth skin all the way to his ears. Couldn't help but want to touch them. She scratched ever so lightly behind the soft appendages, causing him to again nuzzle against her hand.

Kagome giggled lightly before ceasing in her curious ministrations.

"You're being a tease." Inuyasha mumbled groggily opening one eye to peer at her.

Kagome stiffened for a moment. "You were awake? I find it a bit ironic that you're calling me a tease."

She turned away feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You're actually surprised by that?" Inuyasha chuckled pulling her back around to face him as she had been earlier.

"I don't know. I guess I just figured you had to sleep sometime right?" Kagome mumbled. "

Inuyasha chuckled softly, "True, but I'm still a light sleeper. How are you feeling?"

She actually felt really good. If possible she felt better than ever!

"I feel great."

"Yep, perks of demon blood." Inuyasha yawned turning over to look at the clock at his bedside. He groaned, it wasn't even seven in the morning. Deciding it was much too early to be up, he turned back to reach for Kagome, lifting her body up into his arms. He situated her so she laid directly on top of him face down. It was easy to hold her in place with his hands locked together at the small of her back.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagome mumbled into his chest. Her arms were lying against the mattress on either side of his body, while her legs daggled around his in a straddling position.

"Going back to sleep, it's too early, now hush." He closed his eyes with a toothy grin that went unnoticed by the angel on top of him.

She sighed and sat there for only a few minutes in silence.

"Don't you think this is a tad bit uncomfortable? I mean I'm basically smothering you…" Kagome groaned. She once again had butterflies in her tummy. She had forgotten that she was only in her under garments and Inuyasha was still only in shorts. The way their skin touched sent waves of heat up her body and yet he seemed completely cool about it. Of course he had also been completely cool in demeanor while whispering rather naughty things into her ear the previous night.

"Actually I'm quite comfortable, go back to sleep." Inuyasha pushed once more.

He rubbed his calloused hands in comforting circular motions on the small of her back. Instead of the comfort, it caused her to feel more nervous. Oh gods, she berated herself for having a dirty mind at that particular moment, but how could someone not think sexual thoughts lying on top of such a god who was basically unclothed.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha finally snickered.

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome mumbled. She prayed he couldn't read her thoughts. No, she knew that he couldn't right? Right.

"Well your heart is beating so fast its making my ears hurt and your breathing really heavily. Are you drooling as well?"

Kagome swatted at his biceps, her annoyance apparent.

"I am NOT drooling and I am NOT breathing hard. M-maybe it's just not comfortable being on top of you. Did you ever think of that?" Kagome yelled leaning herself up on his chest to look into his amused eyes and lazy grin.

"Yeah, you are kind of heavy too." Inuyasha laughed. As he expected, the moment the insult left his lips, she reached out to smack him. Being prepared he grabbed hold of Kagome's dainty wrist flipping their position over.

"Come to think of it, I like this position a hell of a lot more."

Sighing Kagome turned her head away a bit embarrassed. Did he even realize just how suggestive he sounded, practically all the time? Or maybe it was just her raging hormones again? The feeling of Inuyasha's hands lightly trailing her neck caught her attention. Turning to look at him he held a very coy smirk as he studied her.

"What?" suspicion crept into her voice.

"Nothing just admiring, is there something wrong with that?" The smirk never left Inuyasha's lips. Surely he was plotting. She knew that look.

Ceasing in his light touches Inuyasha brushed her hair away from her face.

"You know it's taking everything in me to not reach down and sink my fangs into your skin." He whispered a bit too calmly, drawing lazy circles on the spot on her neck he was fantasizing about.

It sent shivers down her spine. Oddly it didn't freak her out the way it would have prior to knowing Inuyasha. Rin had said when a demon finds their intended it was almost a painful inner fight to mark them. Of course, some demons were much better at coping than others.

"I'm not pushing you know."

Kagome took a deep breathe thinking a moment before responding.

"Would it help you if you did? Like the demon, it would help right? You know I wouldn't-" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. Was this crazy girl offering?

He shook his head slightly, "I don't think at this point that would be a good idea."

Kagome looked away from him a bit embarrassed. A part of her couldn't believe she just basically asked him to mark her. Was she crazy? It was moving way too fast. Engagement right, isn't that what he had compared it to? In spite of the slip of stupidity that nagged at her, she felt a bit hurt, and wasn't all that sure why.

"Do you not, or well I-" Crap, why hadn't she just simply kept her mouth shut? Feeling embarrassed she averted her eyes from his yet again.

Inuyasha sat confused for a moment, before understanding her mumbling. "Hey, I just said I wanted to didn't I? I just meant at this point it may not be a good idea, until I know for sure I won't hurt you. I have never had so much trouble controlling myself, to the point I don't even realize I have lost it. I don't want something like last time to happen again."

Kagome nodded feeling a bit relieved. "Well, I don't want you to feel pushed either Inuyasha."

He chuckled at the odd statement. He wasn't sure anyone had ever thought they were pushing him into something before, but no one had ever seriously cared about his feelings either.

"Trust me I can't wait to mark you" Inuyasha purred kissing the juncture of her neck. "And tease you," he placed another open mouth kiss below her ear. "And dominate you," he nipped at her earlobe gently. "Oh, and make you scream."

Kagome didn't even have the time to gasp or argue, before he kissed her lips passionately. Again with simple words he had turned her on. Her heart was thumping and her palms were beginning to sweat. Gods help her, he was turning her into a hentai!

Before getting too carried away Inuyasha pulled away from her swollen lips, "I think I like this."

"Like what?" Kagome panted.

"Waking up with you, well I guess being woken up by you would be more accurate."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We've done this a couple of times now, not use to it yet?" She couldn't help but pry. That was a normal thing right wanting to know about the past of who you cared about most.

Inuyasha shook his head negatively, before continuing to trace the lines of her creamy neck like he had earlier.

"Well haven't you, well I mean, from what I hear you've um…." Oh how did she go about saying this?

Again Inuyasha shook his head, "Nah, we'd do our business and the chick would leave. Plus I've never slept with a girl in my bedroom. It always takes place in the spare. That was the underlined rule. Not even with Kikyou, actually now that I think about it she couldn't get away fast enough." Inuyasha sighed. He didn't like bringing her up to Kagome. But, they might as well not hide anything else from each other, especially after what had occurred the previous night.

Kagome smiled brightly confusing Inuyasha.

"I know I shouldn't smile at that." She covered her mouth uncomfortably. "It's just that you've been a first for a lot of things for me. It keeps making me feel inadequate or self-conscious. So I guess it's just nice to be a first for something for you as well. "

Inuyasha leaned down kissing her sweetly.

"You know, we could do this every morning." Inuyasha grinned pulling away.

Kagome sighed, "Back to this again? I told you I don't want to abandon Sango."

Groaning Inuyasha rolled away from her to his back.

"Well Miroku can just move in with Sango. She's his mate anyways so it makes more sense."

Kagome sat up with an excited yelp. "Really? So she really is his mate?"

"You don't pine over a woman for three years unless she's your bitch."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded rising up to sit on her knees as if to prove she would pounce on him for being mean.

"Remember it ain't an insult." He sighed looking her over really good. The sun shining through the window kissed her alabaster skin perfectly. She was curvy in all the right places, not a skin and bones type by any means. Gods her body made his mouth water. He could certainly sink his teeth into her.

"So do you always wear such sexy bras? At first I thought you were definitely a C-cup, but now getting a good look, you might be a D."

Kagome's face lit up as she scrambled to cover herself up with the comforter. "Do you have to pay that much attention to my chest!"

Inuyasha put his arms behind his head as he stretched out his body. That coy smile never left his features.

"Well don't get me wrong, I pay attention to the rest of your body too. Your hour glass shape, well-toned, muscular thighs, and great ass technically I appreciate it all." He paused a moment crossing his arms. "I know you like to work out and all just don't ever get too skinny. I banged this model for a while once and she had the boniest hip bones and it hurt like hell when-"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled hitting him over the face with the pillow beside him.

"Hey cut it out." He dodged the pillow a few times but she proved to be a lot quicker than normal. The demon blood in her must be kicking up her speed some and definitely her strength. "Hey I was complimenting you!"

"Well don't be so crude!" Kagome yelled out she raised her hand again, but this time he caught her around the waist. With ease he slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Did you get that out of your system?" He barked.

"Well you wouldn't want to hear about me screwing some random guy!"

Inuyasha growled, "I don't have to worry about that, you're a virgin, and no guy better _**ever**_ lay his hands on you or ill rip them off. No questions asked."

Kagome sighed, "That's real healthy." She raised her hands in truce, before he slung her back forward onto her feet.

Kagome steadied herself, but just as soon as she had, a rush of that familiar dizziness wrecked her brain. She felt Inuyasha's hand reach out to steady her body.

"That dizzy thing again?" At Kagome's nod he continued. "You know it could have to do with you spiritual powers. I've been told that mikos have to regularly expend their energy or else it builds and has side effects."

"How do you expend energy?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Normally through prayer and purification ceremonies, but there is also another way to let go of that energy."

Kagome sighed, "Leave it to you to turn this into a sexual conversation."

"Look at the bright side at least you're not embarrassed anymore?"

Oh crap. Now she was standing in front of him in nothing but her under garments. He was right though, she didn't feel as embarrassed about it, probably because she was still irked. It was a liberating feeling to feel comfortable with out his clothes in front of him.

"Well better go take a quick shower. I'm sure Miroku will be here any minute now expecting a full play by play." Inuyasha groaned. It would not be the highlight of the day.

Kagome looked at him confused. "How do you know that?"

"Been up for the last hour and a half pacing back and forth in _**your**_ apartment, probably been waiting for a decent enough time to drop by."

"You can hear that?" Kagome was genuinely impressed.

Inuyasha pointed to his ears, "What do you think?"

Panic washed over Kagome's features almost instantly as she thought about the unique hearing ability a demon could possibly have. She had never thought to ask Miroku what his capabilities were with the enhanced senses.

"Oh, Inuyasha can Miroku?"

"Nah, his hearing isn't as good as mine, but he can feel vibrations and wind currents. So he probably has felt us, especially with you chasing me around like a mad woman!"

"It was well deserved!" Kagome warned pointing up at him.

Again he just coyly smiled at her, "Well I'm gonna go shower real quick. You know you ought to go brush your hair a bit."

Kagome watched him walk away. He even seemed coy in the way he retreated. Brush her hair? Why did he say something like that? Walking over to the long length door mirror she looked at her appearance. Her hair didn't look that unruly. What had he been talking about? She just needed to…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

She barged into the bathroom to be greeted by the hanyou with a towel wrapped around his waist. Her eyes widened before turning her back to him.

"If you wanted to shower with me Kagome you didn't have to yell."

No she didn't care if he was in nothing but a towel, she was way too angry! Turning around she stalked back over to him.

"What are these?" She pointed to her neck. Bruised looking purple and red spots trickled down her neck to the top of her collarbone. "They're all the way down to the top of my breasts!"

Inuyasha wasn't sure if she was red from embarrassment or anger, but either way he couldn't contain his smile. Normally he wasn't a hickey kind of person, but if he couldn't mark her with his teeth, then go for the next best thing.

"Hickeys? Yeah I guess I did get a little carried away."

"A LITTLE? There are like six or seven kiss marks! I look like a floozy!"

"Give it a few days, they'll go away. Look on the bright side at least everyone will know you're mine." Inuyasha smiled brightly.

Kagome gave him a strangled look. Turning towards the large mirror, she tilted her head slightly, and once again surveyed the damage to her neck.

"Actually, come to think of it, wouldn't that bring me more trouble if people knew we were an item? You know those crazy groupies of yours seem to just love me."

Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly snorting at her, "Not all the time. Most demons around her are actually terrified of me. So they would never go near what's mine."

"What's mine? I'm not a candy bar Inuyasha!" Kagome continued to examine her skin. Doing a double take she looked closely at the skin under her breasts. Where there had been those horrible prominent scars that she was so use to. They were still there, but looked different. They were lighter, skinnier, and all together smaller. She reached up hesitantly to touch one. The groves were almost gone as well.

"Inuyasha the scar's….they're…"

"Almost gone? It's the demon blood. I don't care either way, but if you wanted, I'm sure after a few more times they will be completely gone."

Kagome stared at the scars a little longer. She had lived with them for so long it was going to be strange to not see them anymore, but the thrill of the idea shook her to the very core. She took a deep breath trying to regulate her emotions so she wouldn't cry, again, in front of him.

"I know it won't exactly help with the emotional part, but maybe it might be a start." Inuyasha sounded so genuine.

Despite the anger she had felt towards him a few minutes ago, she could no longer be mad. Inuyasha could be a pervert and a hot-head, but he had genuinely been there for her in any way possible. It created a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. What was this that she was feeling?

"So are you getting in or what?"

Kagome gave him a dirty look. "Maybe if you hadn't asked I would have considered it on my own." She then turned on her heel to exit the bathroom.

"Tease!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

* * *

"Miroku you're going to pace a hole through my kitchen." Sango dryly remarked. She couldn't quite blame him. She was stressed out about the situation herself. But there was nothing to do at the moment.

"I cannot stand being in the dark. Hell, apparently I have been in the dark where it concerns Kagome for a long time now." Miroku stopped pacing to sit in the bar stool next to Sango in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Sango reached out to take one of his hands trying to comfort him the best she could.

"Look I know it must have been hard for Kagome in the past. But, now she is with all of us Miroku. Besides, if she's Inuyasha's intended then I know he won't let her be hurt anymore. You can't beat yourself up over this."

Miroku pulled away from her feeling shameful. "But, I should have. I looked out for Kagome since we were kids. But once she started high school and my powers really began to manifest I dropped the ball. She's the only cousin I have, the only family other than my parents I really have. I promised our grandfather I'd look out for her and I apparently failed miserably."

Sango sympathized with him. She knew that he was acting too positive yesterday. Miroku always held things in. She had noticed that a long time ago. But, it really bothered her that there was nothing that could be said to amend the issue.

Standing from the bar stool Miroku growled lowly looking in the direction of the door.

"What is it?"

"I'd say Kagome and Inuyasha are up based on the harsh vibrations that are coming from Inuyasha's apartment. Most likely Kagome is beating him for being unruly."

Sango sighed, "Oh and you are one to talk?"

Miroku turned towards her with a genuine smile.

"It didn't seem like you were complaining this morning."

Sango's cheeks pinked slightly as she turned away from him to pour herself another cup of coffee.

"So are you going to head over there?" Sango voted for a change of subject.

"Yeah I'll give it a few more minute, but I can't wait any longer than that. I want to know what the hell is going on."

Sango sighed mixing her coffee with creamer. She was almost afraid to know what was going on. It was even more scary that Kagome had been so good at hiding everything. Whatever the circumstance, it had been bad, so it could be good to be a normal part of her life now.

"So what are you going to do about the apparent stalker?"

"I'm going hunting." Miroku growled.

Nodding Sango thought about his words for a moment. Of course he would feel that way. "Well, I talked with Rin this morning. She invited Kagome and I over to Sesshomaru's mansion. She would be safe there so that you and Inuyasha can take care of odd and ends."

"Sesshomaru is actually allowing people at his estate?" Miroku couldn't help his curiosity at that.

"You know how he is when it comes to Rin. Now he won't even allow her to leave the house. So I guess that's the compromise. Personally I think it could be nice. I think Kagome needs a slumber party experience and to not worry at all for a day." It already was an abnormal school, but it would be nice to try and do things a bit more normal.

"Noted, well I guess I'm heading on over then." Miroku sighed mentally preparing himself for the future occurrence. Once out in the hallway he found himself becoming hesitant. It was not often Miroku found himself afraid, but where it concerned Kagome he was most certainly feeling apprehensive.

Surprise took hold of him once the door swung open to Inuyasha's apartment. Standing there was a still wet Inuyasha in a pair of red basketball shorts and white wife beater fashioned tank.

"Really man I know you have the patience of a monk, but you've been doing this all morning haven't ya?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

Miroku just sighed entering the apartment, "Is she alright?"

Inuyasha simply just held up his hand to point out Kagome sitting on the couch. She had on a pair of oversized sweat pants with a matching oversized hoodie that was zipped up to her neck. Which were obviously Inuyasha's clothes.

Miroku sighed, he was still going to have to get use to the idea of the two, but Inuyasha had at least proven himself worthy enough. Truth of the matter was there wasn't a thing Miroku really could do, but accept it.

"Miroku, I'm so sorry!" Kagome burst trying her best not to tear up. She had felt humiliated explaining things to Inuyasha, but she wasn't sure she could with Miroku. She had looked up to him for many years and then just alienated herself from him completely even though he had always been there for her. Maybe if she had gone to Miroku everything that had occurred wouldn't have.

"Hey, don't apologize I just want to know what the hell is going on." Miroku didn't waste any time. Kagome just looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Well aren't you going to explain?"

"I, well I, I…" Kagome stuttered feeling panicked.

Miroku made to reach for her, but was stopped by Inuyasha. The dog demon gave him such a stern look that he was almost afraid to say anything. Wow, and he thought that he had been protective.

"Hey Kagome, I bet Sango is worried. Why don't you go tell her you're alright? Her and Rin want to spend the day with you and do girl crap. You'll be alright with them." Inuyasha offered.

Kagome nodded not wasting any time, got up off the couch, and headed towards the door. She gave Inuyasha a sympathetic yet thankful look as she passed him out the door.

Sighing Inuyasha released Miroku's wrist, "Come on let's go for a run, we'll head up into the mountains."

"Inuyasha why don't you just tell me what's going on?" Miroku pushed trying to not become annoyed.

"I will, just trust me on this one."

* * *

Kagome gasped at the view of the mansion, no castle, that Rin and Sesshomaru lived in. Someone could most certainly get lost in a place like this. There were gardens and flowers scattered among the lush grass. Everything was green and ripe. A fresh garden wrapped around the side of the mansion and extended to the back. Beautiful red and white roses had climbed their way up the sides of the mansion.

Rin came bouncing out of the entrance with a smile plastered on her face. Her excitement was clearly evident. She was in an extravagant white kimono with deep red roses and vines decorating the soft fabric. The small girl threw herself into Sango's arms hugging her tightly.

"I am so excited that you guys came!" Rin explained. Pulling away from Sango she gave Kagome a big welcoming hug as well.

"Hey Rin," Kagome whispered hugging her lightly back. "Are you feeling alright?" Kagome had forgotten, if she had inhaled poison then surely Rin had as well. Perhaps Sesshomaru had shared his blood with her.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine my mate's a strong demon. It would take a lot more than poison to affect me." Rin smiled brightly, not making a whole lot of sense to Kagome.

Kagome thought the small girls words over for a moment.

"How exactly does that affect you?" Kagome finally voiced. There was still so much about demons and mating that she did not know.

"Oh I'll explain it all to you in due time. Come on, I set up tea and made cookies and brownies!"

"Tea, brownies, and cookies?" Sango ridiculed. Why wasn't she surprised.

"Yep, I wanted to bake more, but Sesshy wouldn't let me." Rin pouted.

The girls giggled, following Rin through the gardens. The cutest white 19th century gazebo was decorated with roses, lilies, and lilacs. In the very center was a white wooden porch furniture set. The glass table was adorned with tea, brownies, cookies, and various candies.

"So Kagome are you doing alright? Considering everything that happened last night?" Rin questioned sitting down in the soft cushiness of the chair.

Kagome nodded. She was still a bit apprehensive about the current subject, but this was possibly the best time to open up about her feelings. If anyone knows about the things she was going for it would be a mixture of Rin and Sango.

"You don't have to talk about it yet if you aren't comfortable Kagome." Sango pushed. She really wanted to know what was happening in Kagome's life, but she did not want to push anything on Kagome.

"Thanks Sango and you too Rin, I'm still not sure how to go about talking to Miroku about everything. I feel really embarrassed about everything, but I think it would be best to talk about it." Kagome blubbered.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that he's going to get it out of Inuyasha. That was at least the plan this morning. They went up into the mountains."

"Oh, the mountains," Rin laughed, "Nice." She reached out grabbing a warm brownie ready to indulge.

Kagome too laughed at the oddness of the conversation. It was hard to believe that yesterday she thought her life was going to end. Life may not be perfect, but she really didn't mind how life had become. It was nice to be able to laugh and gossip.

"Mountains? Why would they go all the way up there?"

"Oh you know, safe place to talk." Rin grabbed up a cookie to munch on next. "Inuyasha sure has been pretty sweet on you. So he definitely is your intended, huh? When are you going to do the marking? Or even better the mating?" Rin bounced excitedly.

"Uh, oh yeah that…." Kagome stuttered. Rin pushed cookies into Kagome's hands.

"You do understand how hard that is for Inuyasha right?" Rin looked at her astonished.

Kagome looked at her a bit confused.

"Is it really that hard? I mean I get the whole animalistic aspect of everything, but as far as the marking and mating thing, is it that difficult?" Kagome pushed. Every time she had brought something like that up he seemed to just let it go, but it was something she had really wanted to know the answer too.

"Well for Inuyasha of course. He mentioned to Miroku that he was almost afraid to push for anything physical yet with you." Sango laughed lightly. "Sorry Kagome but, Inuyasha not chasing women, I never expected that!"

"Well he's being considerate. I mean I'm not ready." Kagome mumbled.

"Because of him being a demon it's going to be really hard on him is all I'm saying." Rin pushed. She wasn't quite sure Kagome had realized the difficulties with a demon in the courting stage.

"Well, I mean I get it might be hard, but look at Miroku he's been head over heels for Sango for a long time now. He seems pretty sane to me." Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. Inuyasha had explained everything was fine. So why were they making a big deal about this?

Sango sighed, "Miroku is a wind demon. They are probably the most patient and calmest of demons."

"So basically he can control the urges much better than a hot-headed, possessive, and impulsive dog demon. Trust me." Rin finished.

The ground trembled harshly causing the tea cups and pitchers to spill over.

Kagome stood up with a jolt. "Earthquake?"

Sango sighed looking up at her with sympathy.

"Actually no, I think that would be Miroku's doing." Sango pointed into the valley that surrounded the mountains. The estate provided a perfect view of what nature had to offer.

Kagome's eyes darted off into the direction in which Sango pointed. A giant crater stuck out like a sore thumb. All the forestry around it looked like thousands of blades had chopped it up to nothing.

"Miroku?" Kagome gasped.

"Is what happened really that bad Kagome?" Sango asked her own question obviously upset.

That's right Inuyasha had probably told Miroku the whole situation. Kagome couldn't help the sickening feeling that overtook the pit of her stomach. Although she realized after telling Inuyasha about her past, she had known it was inevitable for Miroku to find out, but she couldn't help but wish he didn't have to know.

"Sango I…"

"No!" Rin yelled catching both of the other girls attention. "No sad faces! We are having a fun girls day! I understand there seems to be some dark clouds, but worrying over them now won't do anything. As far as Miroku and Inuyasha go it's not the first time that either of them has made craters in the mountains, it's a crazy demon thing. So no sad faces!"

Both Sango and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Rin seemed so much like a little child at times. Then on the flip side she sounded so mature. There was nothing to do about the past. It couldn't be changed.

"So back to gossiping! So are you going to let Inuyasha mark or what?" Rin pushed reaching for another cookie.

"Um, isn't that a really big step?" Kagome questioned.

"Well yeah I guess so, but it'll beat an increasingly crazy horny possessive demon."

Was it really something that would make him act this way? Of course Inuyasha already seemed like he acted like a horny teenager. Would it be so bad after all to get marked? Rin would know these questions better than anyone now that Kagome thought about it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Which part?" Rin smiled almost too innocently.

"Marking?" Kagome whispered sheepishly.

Rin thought about Kagome's question for a moment intently.

"Well to be honest I can't really explain it. I almost want to say it's as good as having sex, but that wouldn't quite glorify it. It's like being entered from everywhere." Rin smiled happily with her description. However, Kagome's frozen face seemed to think differently.

"Oh, like spiritually, like the demon aura. Don't get me wrong, it's not that it's better than actually mating it's just a different type of good. But I hear that it can be different for everyone. How would you explain it Sango?" Rin tried once more to get her point across.

"Uh, I well." Sango mumbled sheepishly.

"Wait, wow Miroku marked you? When?" Kagome pushed. Sango sighed pulling her shirt to the side. There were indeed symbols that trailed from her neck down to her shoulder.

"It happened a few days ago. Its only markings, we aren't fully mated yet. You were upset about Inuyasha's disappearing act so I felt wrong saying anything about it." Sango tried her best to explain her actions.

Kagome smiled brightly at her though, "I'm really happy for you guys Sango." Miroku deserved to be happy and he obviously did love Sango. It was certainly more fun centering attention on someone else other than her for once.

"I don't get why you guys didn't just mate." Rin pouted.

"I like this taking things slow thing. Just so I can be sure. I mean my family is a long lineage of demon hunters and now I'm involved with one." It was true Sango thought to herself. She would be lying if she said she didn't want it, but there was nothing wrong with being cautious.

Kagome leaned back getting comfortable in her seat. It seemed like they were probably going to be out here for a while. She thought about Sango's cautiousness. She couldn't really blame her. It was a scary thought. Demons didn't seem to think things over as carefully.

"So if demons mark you, what makes it not a binding mark?"

Rin smiled brightly. She loved all these fun questions. She had to find out about demons all on her own. So it was fun to share with someone else about them.

"Marks aren't binding. The mark on Sango's neck in a week or so will fade. So then Miroku will have to make another one, which is why I just don't get why they didn't mate, then it be permanent. At least with a mark though it'll keep other demons away, plus Miroku will have a better connection with her." Rin cleaned some of the now cooled down hot tea from the table that had spilt from the earlier quake.

So then marking really was similar to being engaged. It was something that could be broken. But mating was not like marriage, it was forever. Kagome sighed she finally thought she was getting this stuff down.

"Ok, so a demon can mark you as much as he wants, but once you mate then it's done, right?"

It was Sango's turn to giggle lightly. It was cute to see Kagome so interested in all the information. She was pretty sure that Kagome wasn't even aware that she had already decided what she would do considering marking with Inuyasha.

"Well not exactly. My lord still likes to bite me when we mate. Sometimes I think it's a demon thing, but it's a demons way to transfer power. Most demons are too selfish to do this, but I think the ones who truly are in love with their intended do it." Rin smiled brightly. She most certainly knew her lord loved her and thought her special. No use hiding that.

"Transfer power?" Kagome questioned right away.

"Well if a demon takes a human or possibly a weaker demon as their mate, giving away a little bit of power helps protect them." Rin picked her hair accessory out of her hair. She pushed her index finger to the sharp silver causing a descent size gash.

"Rin!" Kagome gasped. The smaller girl looked up at her with a bright smile.

"See." Rin held out her hand, the minor gash was already healed. "It's kind of the same thing with the blood that Inuyasha gave you. It heals."

Kagome nodded, understanding a bit better. There were so many rules and things to know about demons. What a crazy world that only in her wildest dreams she could have ever imagined. That must have been why Rin was stronger against the poison.

"Okay so more gossiping, so Kagome, how far?" Rin smiled wickedly like a Cheshire cat.

"Huh? How far what?" Kagome looked up at Rin confused.

Sango hid her shaking head in her palm.

"You with Inuyasha, how far?" Rin pushed again.

"They haven't done anything but kiss Rin." Sango decided to bail Kagome out. Who turned bright red at the realization at what 'how far' meant.

"What? No way? Inuyasha? No other bases at all?" Rin couldn't quite decide what she wanted to say.

Kagome sheepishly shook her head embarrassed.

"They're just taking things slow Rin, no biggie." Sango attempted again to play hero.

"Wow. I'm just surprised I mean considering Inuyasha is normally such a man whore. Who knows how many people he has slept with? Do you remember how loud all the sleezy girls would be, you could hear them scream from across the…" Rin paused seeing Sango waving her hands and mouthing no from behind Kagome. "Uh, I mean they use to scream, because he used to be so mean! Inuyasha is always so mean, which is why he obviously really really likes you!" Rin sighed. Well crap that wasn't obvious.

Kagome sighed, "Its fine you don't have to sugar coat it, I figured as much. Sesshomaru said he's been around for 150 years. I'm sure the numbers rack up."

"Well think of it this way, at least he knows his way around the bedroom!" Rin smiled brightly.

Kagome gave her an odd look through the embarrassment, "This really doesn't bother you at all to talk about does it?"

"Talk about what?" Rin chided back with a grin.

Kagome shook her head.

"It's part of life, a good part of life. I may have only been with one person, but from what I've read sex with demon's is really intense. Especially if they are the one, so why wait?" Rin looked so innocent while talking about something so intimate. "I mean don't you want to do it?"

"I mean I think about it," Kagome whispered. "I guess I'm just a bit afraid. What if I don't compare? You say it's so intense what if I mess it up?"

'_Does that make me horrible to think that?'_ Kagome thought. She really tried not to, she really did, but it was just something that nagged in the back of her mind.

"It won't matter, besides that's Inuyasha's job to make it go smoothly. If you're that worried don't take my word for it, just ask Sango."

Sango coughed on the hot tea that she was sipping on. Her face turned bright red. It was hard to tell if it was from the chocking or embarrassment.

Kagome's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah with Miroku," Rin whispered a little confused.

"You've slept with Miroku?" Kagome shouted.

Sango buried her face in her hands once more and groaned.

"Oh, whoops, man I'm sure on a roll today." Rin scratched her head sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Wait when exactly did this happen?" Kagome pushed feeling a bit hurt, but more confused than anything.

Sango groaned, "I was embarrassed, it was not my best of moments."

"She slept with him after a party the first night she met him." Rin supplied.

"Rin!" Sango yelled once more picking up the nearest pillow and beating her in the side with it.

"What? It isn't my fault ya'll are all so secretive! That's why I have no problems or drama in my life. I just tell everyone everything." Rin scowled.

"Is that why you pushed Miroku away for so long? Because you guys slept together the first night you met him?" That actually had made some sort of sense.

"It just happened. There was something about him and we just got carried away. Besides, later I found out that he had come to the party with a date that night and had been with someone the night before. I felt ashamed and mortified. Not to mention he marked me without me even knowing it. I get that demons don't care but I did." Sango frowned about the situation.

"Hello, I told you that you were drawn to him for a reason. I have read about this, demons are not the only ones that are drawn to their mates. Think about it you said it yourself that it was uncharacteristic of you? Well it wouldn't have happened with anyone but Miroku." Rin rolled her eyes. "Besides if he just marked you he did it for a reason." Geez why did all these people not listen to her already?

"So instead you have just been fighting it huh?" Kagome whispered. Wow if that was true then Sango sure was a strong willed woman. The more Kagome thought about it she really wasn't sure if she had done really any fighting. Maybe at first when she met Inuyasha, but technically after he had saved her the first time, she probably was hooked

Sango nodded. "Well we're together now."

"Yeah it only took three years! You must have been frustrated as hell. Have you guys finally done it yet?"

"Rin!" Both Sango and Kagome yelled in unison.

"What? Geezz" Rin puckered her lips like a little girl. She couldn't help the hentai in her. She wanted some real girl talk already.

"Why did you never talk to Miroku about it?" Kagome couldn't help but wonder. Surely Miroku would have understood. From what Inuyasha had said Miroku had been smitten ever since he met Sango. She continued to hear how strong willed Miroku's patience was and how uncharacteristic it was of demons.

"I guess I just assumed it meant nothing to him. I've heard stories where demons used humans as sport by marking them as objects." Sango had a bit of guilt wrenched her stomach. Miroku really was a lot more genuine than she had ever given him credit for.

Rin sighed, "He's been trying to ask you out for three years now. What more proof did you need?"

"I can't help it if I've been hurt before and was being careful. Not all of us are crazy enough to be in love with someone who pays no attention to her." Sango crossed her arms ready for the conversation to be over with.

"Hey, that was only for a little while. Lord Sesshomaru loves and treats me very well." Rin defended.

"Hey but everything worked out for the best right?" Kagome offered.

Both girls nodded agreeing.

"So Sango?" Rin smiled.

"Yes," Sango hesitantly answered. She eyed the little minx suspiciously.

"Have you guys done it already or what?"

* * *

**AN; Annnnnnnnnd whatcha think? I really liked having more Inuyasha and Kagome fluff!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Preview;**

"I c-cant…I want you to submit bitch!" Inuyasha growled into her ear. "I wwant, I want to devour you!" He growled out once more scratching his claws up the bricked wall provoking a noise similar to nails on a chalk board. "Your mine!"

Kagome wasn't exactly sure what Inuyasha meant but she knew it was the demon in him speaking to her in that moment.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Playlist;**

**Simon Curtis; Delusional**

**Rihanna; Diamonds**

**Get Scared; Sarcasm**

**The Used; Put Me Out**

**Hellogoodbye; All of Your Love**

**Celldweller; Frozen**

**Modest Mouse; The View**

**Skyway Traffic; E.T.**

**Skillet; Monster**

**Atreyu; Falling Down**

**Everyone Dies in Utah; Synthesize Me Captain**

**Date; Rise Against**

**12 Stones; The Way I Feel**


	11. Chapter 11: Wicked

**AN; Not A whole lot of changes in this chapter, but still enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11; Wicked**

Kagome stretched waking up from her small slumber. Turning her body she noticed the two girls who were still asleep on the large make shift bed. The three of them must have scattered at least twenty fluffy feathered pillows in a large square on the floor. On top of the softness were various silken sheets. It had surprised her how well she had napped on the sheets. They probably looked like kids in kindergarten at nap time.

Life had been really up and down lately. Not to mention there was still a lot of new changes going on in her life, mainly concerning a certain half dog demon. Truth was most of these things had deterred her normal sleeping pattern.

'_Not that it hadn't been nice sleeping next to Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought to herself. Her cheeks warmed slightly, which was happening more frequently when thoughts of Inuyasha raced through her mind. Honestly, who wouldn't think about sleeping next to the hunk?

Kagome reached for her phone that lay a few feet away on the carpet. She frowned at how late it had already gotten. It was surprising that Inuyasha had yet to blow up her phone. Scuffling around Kagome began picking up trash amongst the floor. The three of them had made an absolute mess.

It had definitely been a girl's day. They had watched sappy movies, painted nails, done masks with cucumbers, hair, waxed, and gossiped. Oh, how they had gossiped. She was sure she knew everything she could possibly ever know about Sango and Rin. They had also shared fun stories about both Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't help but grin to herself, it was nice feeling like part of the family. At least that was what it had felt like to her.

Once discarding the plastic mask bags, various cotton balls, potato chip bags, and empty wrappers Kagome made her way to the dining table to clean it off as well. It too was cluttered with fine china and various candy wrappers.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Rin yawned. The smaller girl sat up tucking her knees into her chest.

Kagome turned towards the smaller girl, "Cleaning silly, we made a mess. I'm not about to leave everything like this. "

"My lord has people who can do that Kagome come back over here!" Rin demanded like a child as she laid back down spooning one of the bright body pillows.

Kagome laughed lightly at Rin's antics.

"Really it's not a big deal." Kagome jumped when something pulled against her leg dropping one of the glasses on the table. Pain sliced into her hand as one of the glass shards sliced her palm open. Looking down Kagome could see a black cat that was demanding her attention as it raked its claws on her pant leg.

"Kagome!" Rin jumped up rushing over to her. Pointing at the feline she chastised it, chasing the animal away.

"I'm fine, I guess I've just been jumpy lately. I'm so sorry about your chin Rin." Kagome apologized. She felt bad about being such a klutz lately.

"Hey, I'm not worried about it Kagome, but your hand."

"I'm fine, this is nothing." Kagome smiled. _'Actually in a morbid way I should be used to it by now with everything that has been going on lately.' _The demon life was shaping up to be a dangerous life so a simple sliver wasn't to be worried about.

"But it looks deep Kagome and its really bleeding." Rin picked up one of the pink embroidered napkins, bringing it to Kagome's palm she pressed the dainty cloth to the wound with just enough pressure to possibly stop the bleeding.

"Thanks, Um, Rin if you don't mind me saying, it's kind of odd that you have a cat when your mate is a dog demon, is it not?" Kagome chuckled with amusement.

Rin smiled up at her, "Do you like cats Kagome?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru interrupted from the entrance of the court yard room.

Both girls glanced up at the demon. His eyes were blood red and he had almost a pained look on his face. His jaw looked locked so tightly that it had to be painful. He covered his face with the back of his hand as if to mask whatever it was causing him discomfort.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Rin whispered walking towards her mate in a rush.

"Rin stop." The demon lord demanded.

Rin halted in her movements as her mate demanded. But, she really wanted to run to him.

He looked away from her and back at Kagome noting the bloodied cloth that was covering her hand. Turning back to Rin he realized that she was in no danger and turned away from the scene.

"Rin deal with Inuyasha's bitch." He coldly spat walking away from the scene.

Both girls looked at him in utter confusion.

Kagome couldn't help but notice in that moment how much Sesshomaru and Inuyasha truly looked alike. However, when Inuyasha's demon appeared like that she knew he would never harm her despite what he believes. Nor did she feel much fear of him. But seeing Sesshomaru like that was extremely terrifying. Is that, perhaps, how Inuyasha was perceived by others when his demon came out? Although, Kagome noted that Rin was also alarmed at his behavior.

'_No, he wasn't like Inuyasha at all.'_ Kagome sighed. Her Inuyasha was gentle with her no matter what form he was in.

Turning around Rin walked back to Kagome grabbing for her hand. "I have only seen Sesshomaru like that on a few occasions."

"Do you think he is alright?" Kagome could not help but to ask. She did not like seeing Rin troubled like this. In the short time she had known the energetic girl she had seemed to not have a care in the world. But now she looked like she was defeated by confusion.

Shaking her head Rin put on a forced smile. "My lord is always alright, no worries. Let's take care of this."

Kagome watched Rin closely. The smaller girl held the back of Kagome's hand in her dainty smooth hand. She closed her eyes with great concentration. Kagome felt her hand warm up as the small wound began to close up. It wasn't completely healed but the cut crusted over like it had been several days since the wound would have occurred.

"I know it's nothing amazing like demons can do, but at least it won't bleed. Hopefully it hurts less as well." Rin offered letting go of Kagome's hands.

"I thought you were human? How did you learn to do this?" Kagome asked. Although not all the way healed, the cut felt much better than it had before. She really hadn't realized just how deep the gash had been.

"When Sesshomaru and I mated it just kind of happened. Apparently sometimes when demons take mates things can happen, maybe because I'm human? I can't say that I'm really all that good though. My lord thinks if I practiced that maybe I could get better, but I guess I just haven't really tried." Rin admitted. She frowned looking back at the door where her mate had briefly entered and exited.

"Does that mean if I mate with Inuyasha something will happen like that to me? Oh, man I'm not going to grow ears on top of my head, am I?" Kagome reached up to her head to emphasize her thoughts. "I don't think I could ever get use to that."

'_Although, Inuyasha's ears sure were cute,' _Kagome thought to herself. Perhaps it would be nice to hear absolutely everything to? She couldn't help but wonder how it was to live life like that. How had it been for Inuyasha?

"I haven't heard of anything like _that_ happening, but demons taking humans as mates is also rare. I wonder if your miko powers might have any type of effect as well." Rin suggested. It was amazing to think about the different abilities a demon could bestow upon their mate. Thinking about it now made her feel a bit bad. Sesshomaru had given her a great ability, perhaps she should be practicing its use to be more beneficial in times of need. With Sango and Kagome both being humans in a demon world it could be more important to have.

'_Sesshomaru,' _Rin thought to herself once more glancing at the entrance he had departed from. Rin was unsure of what could have set off the reaction from Sesshomaru. He was always so graceful and calm and had very good control of himself. He came close to losing himself the first time they had mated, but had slipped back into control within seconds. Just then it was like he actually had lost himself.

"Rin, are you alright?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes, just a bit confused I guess." Rin honestly answered. There was no use in lying to her. Rin had never been good at hiding her feelings.

Kagome didn't feel the need to push the small girl for any more information. Neither of the girls really grasped the situation, so why further explore the topic.

"What's going on?" Sango groggily asked from the makeshift bed pallet. She brushed her long hair out of her face and up into her trademark ponytail. Her eyes were still half closed as she yawned attempting to rid herself of sleepiness.

"Nothing really, geez Sango you sleep like a rock!" Kagome giggled.

Rin looked at her with gratitude for the redirecting the conversation.

"It's been a long couple of days! I really needed a nap from putting up with you two all day." Sango argued, crossing her arms defensively. She had been so worried about both Miroku and Kagome how had anyone expected her to sleep a wink?

Both Rin and Kagome laughed at Sango's glare.

"This was fun, we should try doing it once a week." Kagome smiled brightly. Every day at this university was more and more exciting to her. She continued to feel like she was experiencing life for what it was worth. Things still felt new to her, but it was becoming easier and easier to enjoy things.

"Oh, we should go dancing! Please, please, please I haven't been since forever!" Rin declared grabbing hold of Kagome's hand with excitement. She jumped up and down like a little kid begging her mother for a new toy.

Sango leaned back on the pillows, sighing softly.

"It sounds like fun Rin, but considering everything that has been going on I don't exactly think that's a good idea." Sango apprehensively suggested. Someone was clearly going after Kagome. Would it really be that good of an idea to go out in the open? She could hear Miroku's angry voice at the idea in that very moment. Not to mention what had happened with her last attempt to take Kagome out.

"Oh come on, another club just went up in the district. My lord will send us out with bodyguards I'm sure of it! So it will be safe! Come on we can't just stop living right? It'll be fun to have a girl's night out! That is what college girls are supposed to be doing!"

Kagome smiled at Rin's enthusiasm.

"It might not be that bad of an idea Sango. I don't want to just stop living because things are going the way they are either. Besides I wouldn't mind trying the whole club thing again. I can't exactly say my first brush with that scene was a good one after all." Kagome took Rin's side. She had been running away for so long it was ridiculous to keep doing it. Not anymore. Besides if Sesshomaru sent them out with multiple body guards to a public place shouldn't that be safe enough?

"I understand wanting to have a good time guys. Trust me I really wouldn't mind this at all either. But seriously I don't think Miroku, Inuyasha, or even Sesshomaru for that fact would be keen on the idea."

"They don't really have to know right? I mean come on we can be careful. We would have an amazing demon hunter along with a Miko. Besides everyone knows Sesshy is my mate, they wouldn't dare tick him off! Look what happened to the last demon who did!" Rin reasoned with Sango.

Once the older girl sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat Rin squealed with excitement.

"It is decided then!" Rin jumped up and down grabbing hold of Kagome's hands.

"Miroku is going to kill me," Sango muttered to herself shaking her head with disapproval. "We only go for a few hours no more than that, and we go earlier rather than later."

'_How am I ever going to keep this from Miroku.' _Sango thought to herself. He knew her inside and out he was going to know something was up. Or perhaps she should let the information slip. Neither Kagome nor Rin would have to know.

"Sounds good to me." Rin was quick to agree.

Kagome checked her watch. It would be sundown soon and there still had been no word from either Inuyasha or Miroku. She couldn't help but feel worried. Maybe she shouldn't have been a coward and should have spoken with Miroku herself. Miroku wouldn't lash out at Inuyasha right? How was she ever going to face him again with out shame?

"Hey Kagome?" Sango asked warmly.

"Hm?"

"You look worried." Rin finished Sango's accusation.

Kagome sighed, "Sorry. I'm fine just thinking."

"You don't have to talk about it you know. If or when you decide to, there are plenty of us who will listen."

Kagome smiled brightly nodding in Sango's direction. How could she have gone so long without having friends to support her like this? It was such a good feeling to not be alone and she never wanted to go back!

"Geez, smells all girly in here." Came Inuyasha's familiar voice as he walked past the doors that Sesshomaru had exited earlier.

"Well what do you expect Inuyasha?" Rin giggled.

Kagome studied him for a moment as if trying to draw the answers she was seeking from his gaze. Was Miroku with him? Was he alright? How had he taken the information? There were so many other questions she wanted to blurt out.

"Did ya miss me?" He coyly asked looking at Kagome's studious gaze. He wasn't stupid, he knew what she was trying to figure out. But this was hardly the time or place.

Putting her hands on her hips Kagome gave him a stern look, "Funny."

"Don't worry he'll be fine, just give him a little time." Inuyasha answered her unspoken question in a whisper at her ear. When it came to worrying over others it was very apparent that Kagome and Miroku were related. They both were worry warts. Inuyasha glanced over to Sango who was most likely worrying about Miroku and what was happening as well.

"Hey come on demon's here he'll be fine! Ya need a lift back?"

Sango shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I'll wait for Miroku to come get me, till then I honestly would rather stay with Rin." The half demon may have eased Kagome's worries, but Sango knew better. Whatever had happened to Kagome was bad news and she was all that Miroku had talked about since she got to the university. He loved her like a little sister and no good big brother would ever allow harm to his little sister. He probably felt like a failure.

"Awe big brother, you taking my friend away so soon? I was hoping I could keep her the rest of the night." Rin grinned brightly up at the half demon despite her 'pouting'.

"Sorry Rin, but you did have her all day. Besides we're going out." Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's hand ushering her towards the door.

Kagome grimaced slightly when he grabbed the cut hand just the right way to produce a sting. Inuyasha released her hand immediately before grasping her wrist to pull the limb into clear vision.

"What happened?"

Kagome attempted to pull away from him, "It's stupid, I dropped a glass."

'_Man how embarrassing.' _Kagome thought to herself as he continued to scrutinize the wound to be sure everything was alright with it.

"Man can't leave ya alone for a minute huh?" He lightly ran the pad of his thumb across the closed cut. "We'll fix it later alright?"

Kagome nodded.

"Have fun!" Rin called out before turning towards Sango. "Awe, aren't they cute? Makes me so excited!"

Sango offered a small smile.

"Hey no sad faces! Everything will be alright don't worry about Miroku either he's a big boy!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome through the corridors of the giant mansion that led out to the front of the edition.

"Inuyasha, you're going to pull my arm out of its socket." Kagome complained. After leading her out to the court yard his grip finally loosened so he could open the car door of the passenger's side. He seemed as excited as Rin got over going clubbing.

Stopping in her tracks Kagome's jaw dropped. In front of her was a brand new red 458 Spider Ferrari with black and tan leather seats. She could smell the brand new car smell from where she was standing next to it.

"This is yours?"

"Nope stole it."

Kagome gave him another dirty look. It's not everyday someone she knows has a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar sports car. It had been no secret from the whispers and what she saw that Inuyasha was loaded, but really? She could buy two houses with the money it took to buy this hot rod. Oh, and how it was such an Inuyasha kind of hot rod.

"I can't carry you everywhere ya know so come on, in you go." He laughed lightly at her.

Not in the arguing mood Kagome got into the sports car. The hood was popped down and reminded her of all those furious car movies. Sitting into the seats she sighed at the softness it felt like heaven. Hell she could sleep in a car like this.

Inuyasha strolled around to the other side and slid into the driver's seat.

"You said we were going out? As in a date?"

Starting the car he glanced over at her with a wicked grin, "Do you want it to be a date?"

"So what does this date entail exactly?" She giggled giddily. It was hard to not feel excited.

"Shopping!"

"Wait, shopping?"

* * *

Rin watched from the window as the couple drove off in the nice red hot rod. Sango came to stand next to her glancing in the forestry at the large crater that had been formed. The giant hole had not been visible from the court yard.

"Stop looking so grim already. Everything is going to be alright. Miroku will be fine and when Kagome is ready I'm sure she'll open up to us." Rin pushed. She hated seeing anyone sad or upset. If she could help it at all she tried.

"I know, you're right. I swear I'm trying not to worry. Hey Rin, since we have the time do you mind me asking more questions about the whole mating thing?"

Rin smiled brightly at Sango.

* * *

Kagome stared up at the large mall in awe. Perhaps it was strange, especially for someone her age, but Kagome had never really explored a real mall. It was an outlet malls life for her and her mother. Not that it was all that bad, but her family had never really had much money so it had not been a priority. Of course if she had been able to keep friends perhaps it would have been something she would have done every weekend just for fun. Besides not everyone spent money at the mall.

"Don't look too excited to be out here with me now!" Inuyasha spun on his heels to glance at Kagome.

She snickered softly as they continued to walk through the parking lot towards the mall. Upon entering Kagome couldn't contain the gasp that left her lips. It was indeed huge, a three story mall to be exact. To the right of the entrance was a large cinema. As she walked closer to the rail and looked over a large skating rink came into view. On down from the skating rink was a large café. Further down a string of stores began down the walkways. Opposite of the ice skating rink was a fancy merry go round with about twenty children surrounding it. That only included one section of the mall.

"This place is…wow," Kagome whispered. It was like a amusement park stuck in a mall.

Inuyasha watched her as she stood in awe surveying the area. It pleased him to see her look so carefree. To be honest, he was sure he couldn't tire from simply watching her. It was like the little minx had been in his life forever.

'_Hm, somehow, without my ever noticing it, it felt so natural having Kagome here.' _Inuyasha thought to himself. It still was an odd feeling, but definitely not a bad one.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

Kagome tilted her head at him, "Do I have something on my face? You're just staring at me?"

"Keh, come one let's get shopping already." Inuyasha walked up to her grasping her hand tightly pulling her along the crowd of people.

'_We're actually holding hands.' _Kagome thought to herself.

She couldn't help the rush of heat that lit up her cheeks. They were having an actual date. The giddy school girl in her felt such excitement from the realization. His calloused hands were rough but held hers so tenderly that she felt like she was glass. Inuyasha seemed so comfortable walking hand in hand with her.

Kagome also couldn't help but notice all the girls who stared at her and Inuyasha with envy. Surely they were fawning over Inuyasha.

"See anywhere you like?" Inuyasha called out coming to a stop, receiving a small bump from Kagome who ran straight into him.

"Oh, um sorry," Kagome glanced around from shop to shop looking in to one that looked very high end with designer attire no doubt. Definitely was not a store that she could possibly afford. Looking around she was beginning to realize a lot of these places looked much more expensive than what she could afford.

"That one?" Inuyasha pushed.

Kagome began to shake her head, "Oh, I don't know if…"

"Come on stop your dawdling it's gonna be fine."

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's hand once more ushering her towards the high end clothing store. A busty woman with heavy makeup pounced them at the door.

"Well hello there, how are you doing today?" The woman drooled over Inuyasha who wasn't even paying any attention to her. His eyes scanned the store as if looking for something in particular..

"We're good thank you." Kagome spoke up with a bit of annoyance. The woman didn't need to pretend that she wasn't standing right there! Before she had time to be angry Inuyasha was once again starting to pull her away.

The saleswoman followed suit with the couple. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped at a table checking out the clothes that cluttered its surface. Some of the shirts were colorful, some ruffled, and other jeweled out.

'_This doesn't look like me at all.' _Kagome thought to herself studying the clothes. She liked to keep things simple and her body covered up. Not be flashy or look like a stripper.

"Would you like a little help there sweetie?" The saleswomen stuck out her cleavage as she batted her eyes at Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, is this what it was always going to be like going out in public with Inuyasha? She couldn't help but notice the sex appeal that radiated off the woman. A part of her couldn't help but wonder if this woman was the type of woman that Inuyasha would have gone for in the past.

"First off, I'm anything but sweet and _we_ are more than capable of shopping on our own." Inuyasha flashed his smirk before heading towards the back of the store.

"Geez, what's his deal? Ha, well seeing how he's with someone so ordinary and virginal I guess that makes since. Perhaps you should really try to find some clothes that aren't so kiddy like, sugar."

Kagome watched as the woman walked away. Looking down at her attire she hated herself for feeling self-conscious at the stranger's words. She was wearing a shirt a size bigger than it should be with a baggy pair of jeans and flip flops. Surely Inuyasha didn't pay that much attention to what she wore. He still chose to be with her right? Besides if all her stuff hadn't been destroyed, except the few items that she had left at Sango's, then she wouldn't be dressed so sloppily.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her.

Kagome hadn't realized how long she had stood there pondering. She took a deep breath and walked over to Inuyasha mentally telling herself not to think too much. It wasn't like her to be this self-conscious. Is this what it was like to be in a relationship?

"Come on already, got ya clothes to try on." He waved his hand.

Kagome looked back at the saleswoman a bit wearily and what she had been wearing.

"Hey don't listen to some stupid cat demon, their just spiteful." Inuyasha smirked.

"She's a demon?"

Inuyasha nodded, "There's several demons around you Kagome. Some try to conform like that wench and others stick to the old fashion."

'_Old fashioned?' What exactly had that meant?'_

"Come on we haven't got all day woman!"

"Wait a second, you picked me out clothes?" Kagome couldn't help the hint of humor in her voice. She didn't take Inuyasha as the type to shop let alone pick out woman's attire.

"Keh," Inuyasha turned and headed towards the dressing rooms. Kagome followed suit.

When they got to the back of the store Kagome noticed the array of rooms. There must have been at least fifteen different dressing rooms. But something struck her odd it didn't appear that there was a men's section or a women's section.

"Um, Inuyasha where exactly is the women's dressing rooms?"

Inuyasha flashed her a devilish grin.

"Unisex dressing rooms!"

Kagome gasped in a panic, "Uh, unisex?"

"Ma'm all of your clothes are in this dressing room to be tried on." A younger man opened one of the dressing rooms on the far end of the hall as he stared at Kagome. Kagome looked from side to side. Was he talking to her?

Inuyasha pushed lightly at her back, "Come on that's us."

"Inuyasha, I am not going to change in front of you!"

"Come on, it isn't like I haven't seen you in your underwear already."

Kagome growled out at him shutting the door squarely in his face. She sighed at the embarrassment she felt. Surveying the dressing room Kagome gasped at the amount of clothes that where in the room. How had he found so many clothes that fast? She picked up a white sundress that was adorned in lacey cotton. But, what caught her eye was the price tag, $79.

"Inuyasha, I - I can't afford something like this?"

"Just try it on!" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

"But-,"

"No buts, put it on or I'll come in and dress you myself."

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall opposite of the dressing room, waiting patiently for Kagome to try something on. She acted like she had never been shopping before. Considering the sick bastard who had been a part of her life for so long, maybe she hadn't been shopping with a guy before. Come to think of it, Inuyasha had never really been shopping with a woman before himself. Kikyou had always had the audacity to take off with his card and do her own shopping.

"I don't know if something like this looks that good on me Inuyasha."

Pausing in his thoughts he glanced back up at her dressing room door.

"Well I don't have x-ray vision, come out."

Kagome sighed studying herself in the mirror. It wasn't that the sun dress looked all that bad on her. It just was so different. Did something like this suit her? Would Inuyasha think she looked strange? It somewhat reminded her of the night Sango dolled her all up in that sleazy outfit. She knew it was her in the mirror, but she looked like a stranger. Maybe the sales woman had been right and she needed to dress for better sex appeal. Kagome shook her head once more. What was wrong with her? Why was she thinking these types of things?

Kagome snapped her attention to the sound of metal crunching against the door. The dressing room door opened slightly. Had Inuyasha just twisted the door handle off? Upon opening it wider and letting himself in, Kagome's thoughts were answered when she saw the twisted up metal of the door handle in his hands..

He stared at her for a moment.

"See it looks funny on me." Kagome whispered

"No you look ..." He couldn't think of a suitable word, nor could he contain his awe. She looked like an angel in the little white sundress. Only thing that was lacking were wings. He had known she had a slender toned figure from previous occasions, but Kagome normally wore much looser clothes. He had almost forgotten just how fragile she looked.

"You're staring at me."

"What? I can't stare at my hot girlfriend?" It was a simple question with the right amount of coyness. "It's cute on you Kagome. I think the sun dress look is good for you. Are you comfortable with wearing something like that?" He didn't want her to have it just because he liked the way she looked. If Kagome wanted to wear looser clothes he would honestly take her in any way, shape, or form.

She couldn't help but smile at him, swearing that he was honestly blushing slightly himself. Had she embarrassed him by commenting on his staring?

No. Surely not Inuyasha.

"Well get trying on the rest of the stuff, lingerie's next." The dog demon suggestively raised his eyebrows.

No, nothing embarrassed Inuyasha.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kagome gasped. If he thought for one minute that he was helping her pick out under garments he was sadly mistaken. Not to mention she was NOT going to try it on for him to see!

"Well I mean if you want to do that free and natural thing I'd be totally okay with it." Inuyasha chuckled at the mortified look she gave him. He should probably feel bad for always picking on her, but it was hard when he enjoyed the rise he always got.

Sighing Kagome attempted to shut the door realizing that it just wasn't going to happen.

'_Thank you Inuyasha for breaking the door knob,' _she thought angrily.

"I don't know how I feel about changing in a room with a door that won't stay shut. What if someone sees me? I think you were a little impulsive here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled out, "Like hell anyone will see you changing. I'll hold the door shut woman." Turning around so his back was to her Inuyasha grabbed what was left of the door knob and held the door shut.

His eyes had briefly flashed red, must have been the possessiveness that Rin spoke about. The look he had given her had set shivers down her spine and butterflies to the pit of her stomach.

Without any argument since technically he wasn't really looking at her, Kagome changed into the next outfit he had provided. Many of the outfits were cute little sundresses she noticed. It seemed a bit interesting to her that someone as gruff as Inuyasha would like such attire. To be honest she enjoyed this type of dress herself. Once her step-father had entered into the picture he had always wanted her to be covered up, which she obeyed figuring that it wouldn't really hurt. Thinking about it she had realized that she had just stuck to the looser outfits with more coverage. But now it was nice being free. She was a young woman and should be able to dress up.

"You done yet?" Inuyasha impatiently tapped his foot against the ground.

Kagome giggled, "You are so impatient." Turning towards him she adjusted the light green and white strappy stress. "What about this one?"

Turning to her, he nodded his approval.

"Say, Inuyasha how did you know what size to pick out?" Kagome had been pondering the question since entering the small dressing room.

"Uh, er well, I've been around enough to tell you what a women's size two would be. Pick the one you like the most of everything and put it on alright." Inuyasha spun back around allowing her privacy once more.

Again she was almost certain that she had caught him embarrassed. Or perhaps he just wasn't comfortable talking about previous women in his life.

Kagome watched his back for a moment. Sometimes it was easy to forget all the experience he had with the opposite sex. Hell he probably had taken off lots of size two dresses from various women. She shook her head knowing that it wasn't worth thinking about. He had a past like she did.

Turning back she looked at the various dresses. There was a white dress with red and black designs, it had lace designs, but not in the sexy kind of way. It didn't have the stringy straps of the other dress, but instead they were thicker for more support and coverage. This dress wasn't quite as flowing as the others had been either.

"Kagome, I'm sure I could get you out of your clothes faster than you do, what's taking so long?" Inuyasha grouched.

Kagome sighed, "You would just tear them to shreds Inuyasha. So I'm sure you _could_ get them off faster! You are so impatient I'm almost done, just looking at all the choices!"

Hurrying Kagome stripped away the dress that she was wearing. Maybe Inuyasha didn't like to shop as much as she thought. Once she had shimmied her way from the silkiness of the green and white dress, Kagome hurried to put the comfortable cotton one on in its place.

Kagome didn't even have time enough to reach back and zip up the dress before Inuyasha was doing so for her.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha grumbled stepping past her to pick up all the dresses and tops from the bench. He walked out with her following slightly confused.

"Anything else that you see here that you like? Jewelry or any other clothes?" The dog demon gruffly asked.

"Um," Kagome looked around a bit. The store was so expensive that she was almost afraid to look around. "No, I think I'm good."

"Good because I'm starving. Let's get these and grab some food." He smiled heading to the register leaving a bug eyed Kagome standing outside the dressing rooms. She followed after him after her stupor subsided.

"Wait Inuyasha, I don't really need all these dresses. I'll just pick out two I really like, I can afford that." Kagome tried to reason.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "Uh, you're not buying any of these, I am. Besides I like all these they'll look good on you. Or did you not like them?"

"No it's not that, they are all wonderful, but Inuyasha those are really expensive. Besides I already have this card that I'm sure came from you already anyways." Kagome didn't want to feel like a moocher. She had never in her life been one. Despite her arguing it was easy to see based off the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to give in. But she had to at least try.

"Figured that out huh? Look you're my girl, which means I can get you whatever I want. That's how demons work and I ain't changing. So stop arguing with me, save your money on that card for other things." Reaching down Inuyasha took her hand and dragged her to the cash register, throwing down the garments to the counter. The retailer looked wide eyed at all the clothes before smiling greedily at all the commission she was about to make.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who looked utterly guilty. Although he didn't want her to feel guilty he couldn't help but like the fact that she didn't expect anything from him. Which made him just want to provide more for her. Strange how that worked.

"Wow, look at all the dresses you found. It's so nice of you to take your sister shopping." The girl behind the register looked so hopeful.

Inuyasha chuckled leaning down to peck Kagome on the lips, "She's hardly my sister lady."

The cashier genuinely looked embarrassed, "Oh, of course, excuse me."

Kagome shook her head, Inuyasha did have that effect. The feeling of giddiness overtook her though. It was like he paid no attention to any other females. It made her feel special, almost priceless. It was a new feeling that she never wanted to end.

The busty lady from earlier that had been gawking at Inuyasha and less than nice towards Kagome made her way to the counter.

"Oh, I see you found everything you needed Mr. Taisho. Cheryl, I got em sweetie, but thanks anyways."

"Nah, Cheryl has been more than appeasing, plus I want nothing to do with anyone who calls my girl kiddy or ordinary." Inuyasha spat, not even trying to hide his distaste for the cat demon.

"Uh, um, oh I-," The busty woman stuttered.

"Yeah I could of heard that high pitched voice a mile away. Do you expect anything less?" He flicked his ears to emphasis his acute ability to hear the obnoxious woman.

The woman stuck her nose up in the air and hissed as she walked away from the scene. Cheryl looked back at both Kagome and Inuyasha and smiled sheepishly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded quietly.

He looked at her with pure innocence, "What?"

Again Kagome simply shook her head.

"Hey how did she know your name?" Kagome couldn't help but ask him.

"Most demons know about me and my family. We have lots of power in the demon world. I'll explain more of it to you another time." Inuyasha whispered. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Kagome about it. His family and past just wasn't the happiest to talk about. He used to be so pathetic.

"Nine hundred and twenty two dollars." Cheryl announced.

Kagome felt her heart drop. That was way too much money for him to spend on her. There was no way she would ever be able to pay him back for something like that either. Before she was able to protest once more Inuyasha squeezed her hand tightly as if to comfort her before handing Cheryl his card.

"Stop and don't look at me like that!"

Kagome finally sighed in defeat, there was no arguing with him when he was like that. After signing the receipt Inuyasha picked up the garment bags and walked out the store with Kagome at his side.

"Thank you Inuyasha, really thank you."

She was so genuine in her thanks it just made him smile much brighter.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's hit up the ramen shop already! I'm telling you its the best food in the world." Inuyasha's excitement reminded Kagome of a little boy in a candy shop.

She couldn't help but giggle, "Your favorite food to eat is ramen?"

"Damn straight I eat it every day!"

Again Kagome laughed, the look on his face was utterly priceless.

"How on earth do you look like that from eating ramen every day? If I did something like that I'd be a cow." Kagome poked her tummy as if to emphasize the muscle.

"Uh, Demon, I can eat just about anything I want." Inuyasha smirked his trademark toothy grin at her.

Kagome just giggled at his retort. The couple walked through the mall to the other end. Although the first destination had been food they had made a few more stops at clothing stores along the way. Although Inuyasha had complained he wanted Kagome to enjoy herself and get a few things. After more convincing they had done just that. However, much to his dismay, they had indeed skipped the lingerie store. Kagome explained she could come back with Sango and get those things.

After about another hour they reached the giant ramen stand. Kagome admired the little set up. It somehow made ramen look high end. Glancing around she noted that the little eatery was packed with only a few places left to sit and dine..

"How bout I grab us a few seats while you go get yourself something to eat." She offered.

Inuyasha looked at her than the ramen counter and back to her again.

"Don't you want something?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, "We totally pigged out at Rin's. Really I'm not hungry, but maybe water would be nice if you don't mind?"

He nodded walking up to the order counter.

Kagome walked past the few people who were already sitting in the nice little black steel tables. There had to be close to twenty or more tables strung around the ramen stand. It must really be busy on Saturdays.

Kagome sat down enjoying how it made her feet feel. She honestly had no reason to feel so tired, but she was.

'_Geez, I'm getting out of shape.' _she thought to herself.

Glancing around her she noted all the people who were walking past. Some hand in hand the way her and Inuyasha had been, others with family, while some were simply alone. She and Inuyasha hadn't been there all that long but she was thoroughly enjoying the date.

Closing her eyes she sighed happily. In a strange way it felt like an abnormal fairy tale. What she hadn't expected was the nightmare that set in upon opening her eyes.

Kagome blinked a few times. No, it couldn't be, she was seeing things. Standing up in a panic her shoe caught hold of the leg of the chair causing her to pitch backwards. What she hadn't expected were the pair of arms that caught her fall.

"What is it? What happened?" Inuyasha panicked. The minute her scent stung his nose with fear he had dashed for her. He was still unsure though what set off the panic, no one had been near her. He tightened his hold around her waist pulling her closer protectively.

"I-I-think I, but maybe I..." Kagome jumble around her words quickly surveying the store she had eyed only seconds ago. No one was there. He was gone or had he even been there to begin with?

"Hey calm down!" Inuyasha shook her slightly hoping to get her back to ground zero. He stared out the way she had been. Hoping to figure out what it was she was looking at.

"Inuyasha, I think he's here." Kagome whispered trying her best to hold herself together.

He growled low, "Where?"

"I mean my eyes could have been playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn he was in that store!" Kagome pointed at the men business store that was across the way from them.

Inuyasha growled again. He wanted nothing more than to go in there and tear the place apart to try and find the bastard. But he had no idea what he looked or smelled like. Not to mention leaving Kagome by herself in any way was far from any option.

"Let's go." He murmured picking up all five of the shopping bags with one arm while he wound the other around her waist pulling her forward.

"Wait, maybe I was just seeing things Inuyasha. I'm just tired from everything that has been going on is all." She instantly felt bad.

"I don't want to take the chance. Besides even if you were seeing things, if you're tired it'd be better to go back home." Although he said it for comfort, the truth was he wasn't going to risk it, not Kagome. Both him and the demon in him was ready for anything once the smell of her fear had sprang forward. He wouldn't be able to relax until they had left.

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I wasn't trying to ruin the date."

"Hey knock it off! You didn't ruin anything, we had fun. Plus now you have some clothes to wear. There'll be more dates." Inuyasha reassured her.

She smiled slightly.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She had to have seen things. If it had really been her step-father her would have come right up to them and made a scene. But after the little scare she really wasn't in the mood to stay either.

* * *

Rin had paced the courtyard for the past hour feeling restless. It had been hours since Inuyasha and Kagome left. Sango was back asleep, obviously exhausted from worrying. This was understandable since there had still been no word from Miroku. Of course Rin was finding herself worrying now too. Sesshomaru had also not shown himself the last few hours. The way he had acted still rang through her.

It was as if for a split moment he was on the brink of losing control of himself. Rin had never seen him succumb to loss of control. So what had triggered him? Sango had been asleep and Kagome was picking up the table. Then she cut herself. Could that be it? But why would human blood affect her mate?

Walking out into the garden of the court yard Rin laid against the softness of the grass. Gazing up, she admired the brightness of the stars. She loved her mate dearly, but he was always protecting her and never really opened up about anything. If something was wrong she wanted to be there for him too, as she had in the past. She was a grown woman and did not need all this protection anymore.

"You'll catch a cold Rin." The very man who had been consuming her thoughts spoke.

"Sesshomaru," Rin turned to glance up at him. Bending he seated himself beside her. Rin smiled brightly moving over to lie in his lap. The cushion of his tail was even more luxurious to lie against than the finest silk.

"I was afraid you were angry or something was seriously wrong my lord."

He sat stoic for a moment as if to contemplate how to say what he was thinking.

"Rin, what do you know of my brothers bitch?"

Rin looked up at him oddly from where she lay. He stared up at the sky never wavering in whatever he was admiring. His question struck her odd though, he was hardly ever interested in Inuyasha's affairs. If anything the only reasons he knew what went on in his brother life was because Rin openly shared what she found out from time to time.

"Well she came from a long way to come to this school. She is rooming currently with Sango. Miroku is her cousin which is how Inuyasha came to know her. Since meeting her Inuyasha has been fixated on her. I think it really confused both Kagome and Inuyasha at first, but I think he is coming to terms. As well as Kagome is coming to accept the ideas of this world much like I did." Rin finished hoping it would answer whatever Sesshomaru was attempting to figure out.

Finally he looked down at Rin, studying her confused glance.

"I know she is not of demon descent and is overcome with spiritual powers." He spoke out loud not even asking a question really. It was more like he was simply stating facts and trying to convince himself of them at the same time.

Rin nodded to affirm what he was saying.

"Rin do you think you can research that girl's lineage? There is something more that I wish to know." Sesshomaru requested.

Rin nodded at him.

"We actually were planning on doing something this weekend. I can surely find out more about Kagome!"

Sesshomaru growled lowly, "No Rin. I don't think it wise to be spending time with that girl at this point."

Rin lifted from Sesshomaru's lap giving him an upset look.

"My lord if this is because of the problems Kagome has been facing I assure you that it will be alright. I'll take guards with me like I always do. Besides how else am I supposed to get to know her?"

"You have technology to aide in your researching. As of spending time with her at this time I forbid it." Sesshomaru stood with a stern glare warning his mate not to argue with him.

"But Sessho-" Rin stood as well only to be cut off.

"Not buts Rin, I will not have you in danger. The discussion is over with." Sesshomaru turned to walk back into the house. Most likely back to his study to look over family business documents.

Upon his departure Rin growled out a frustrating sigh before plopping back down on the grassy Earth. What had gotten into her mate? He had always been extremely protective and unbearable at times, but choosing her friends? He had never done such a thing. Something happened for the first time to Rin, she was actually angered at her lord.

She wasn't going to be a prisoner to her own home anymore! If she wanted to go out with her friends she would and that was how it was going to be.

* * *

Miroku walked his way through the thick green forestry. He could be jumping branch to branch or even using his demonic abilities to get to his destination faster. But he needed the extra time to think to himself. He felt like a failure. Here he thought he was really helping his cousin out and shielding her from harm, when in fact the harm had already been done tenfold.

'She was basically tortured, there's no way to sugar coat it. If you ask me the bastard had a thing for her. She's lucky she got away before…' Inuyasha's words trailed deeply in his mind as Miroku remembered them. Inuyasha had gone into gory details concerning the scars and the advances.

Leave it to Inuyasha to not try and fluff the harsh truth up. But, that was something that Miroku had always respected Inuyasha for.

The demon seethed once more with a sickness he had never felt before. No one deserved that sort of treatment ever, but Kagome was as genuine as they came. She had always put up such a strong front, but she must have been utterly terrified. Worse of all Miroku had met Onigumo once before, his family had done background checks and the whole nine yards and he had been squeaky clean. That shouldn't have been enough; he should have checked in occasionally and done more.

Growling Miroku fisted his hand throwing it out to his left causing a strong gust of wind to shoot out from his arm. The razor sharp gust sliced through whatever trees laid in its path. But Miroku couldn't care in the least at the destruction occurring. He finally was nearing his destination at one of the highest peaks in the mountainous region.

Entering into the court yard of a large temple he was greeted by a much older man. The man had a shiny bald head with bushy gray eyebrows and equally full mustache. His cheeks and nose were flushed red no doubt from heavily drinking. He ironically wore black ceremonial monk robes.

"Miroku my boy, it has been awhile since you came here for training. What brings you to an old man's abode?" The man slurred out his pleasant greeting.

"Mushin it had been quite a while hasn't it?" Miroku mustered up a small smile it was nice to see his mentor. When Miroku's family had moved away his grandfather had a much harder time training him. The family had wanted not only for him to grow in his demonic powers but master the art of talismans. Thus he was sent to Mushin to be raised into his teen years after completing his transition as a demon.

"You seem troubled lad, so I don't suppose you came for a house call. Could it have been you making all that ruckus I've been hearing?" Mushin was not one for stalling and moved the conversation straight to the point.

Miroku sighed thinking back to his angry outburst. It was indeed very uncharacteristic of him, but something inside caused him to snap and lose all his sane composure.

"I need you to find someone and any information that could possibly supply me." Miroku gruffly growled not even trying to hide the vehemence in his voice.

Mushin studied him before carefully replying.

"I see, so tell me what exactly is this in regards to?"

"That is unimportant, the name is Akuryou Onigumo"

Once more Mushin studied Miroku. The young demon looked like he was about to explode in anger. It was very uncharacteristic to see the normally very controlled Miroku on the edge of breaking.

"I'll do what you ask but know this lad, do not do anything rash." Mushin finally sighed. Doing the research asked of him was most likely the only way he was going to find further answers.

Miroku turned away from Mushin to walk back out the way he had come.

"Give me some credit I'm much more cunning than that, besides what fun would it be if I were to be rash and quick?"

"This is about that girl isn't it? Your cousin?" Mushin tapped his chin. Considering it was the only change that had really been in Miroku's life it made the most plausible sense.

Miroku nodded hesitantly but didn't turn back around to look at Mushin. The less he knew at this point the better. The last thing he wanted was the older priest to try and stunt his motives.

"I'm off to get Sango let me know the minute you know something. Thanks Mushin, I owe you one."

Mushin laughed from behind Miroku as he began to stroll away.

"So that girl finally caved, I was wondering how much longer you would be able to live like a real monk." Mushin yelled out.

Letting the wind currents lift him slightly Miroku chuckled only in the slightest before finally turning towards Mushin.

"Now I take offense to that." And in the next instant he was gone with the wind.

* * *

Kagome surveyed all of the bags of clothes on the ground of Inuyasha's living room carefully then sighed. They had most certainly gone overboard. Kagome couldn't help but smile at herself a bit though. It had somewhat felt like a date. A real date, yes right down to him holding her hand. It wasn't all that awkward to shop with him as she had thought it to be. Of course the more and more she spent time with Inuyasha it felt more natural.

"You just going to sit there and stare at all that." Hid gruff voice rang through her ears.

Kagome looked at him for a moment a tinge of guilt passing her eyes. Inuyasha had continued to push the fact that he wanted to buy her clothes. She still couldn't shake the fact that it wasn't right. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she was using him for his riches.

"You know eventually I really can pay you back for this." She was going to try once more.

"Don't insult me." Was the quick comment that ended any possibility of pay back in the form of currency.

"If you won't let me pay you back with money, then at least I can find some way to make it up to you. I could always cook for you!" Kagome clasped her hands together really liking the idea of cooking for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled at her walking over the sit next to her on the couch.

"You really want to make it up to me?" He coyly purred throwing his arm around her comfortable to rest against the couch and her shoulder.

Looking at him with another large smile Kagome nodded, "Yep so what sounds good?"

"I'm thinking something sweet."

Kagome tapped her chin on all the possibilities she could possibly come up with. But she really wanted to do something that he would enjoy.

"Okay like what?"

"Mhmm I'm thinking something that's also warm enough to melt." Inuyasha smirked nestling he hair that smelled like the sweetest vanilla and rose combination.

"I can bake something I swear I'm really not that bad."

"I was thinking something a little different," He offered once more in a sultry purr rubbing his hand in light circles on her arm.

"Something sweet but not something baked?" Kagome thought aloud for a moment, disregarding Inuyasha's sweet ministrations.

He purred lightly brushing her hair away from her shoulder opening a clear path to her creamy neck.

"Yep, something that would make my tongue really happy."

Inuyasha was just about to go in for the kill when Kagome jumped up so fast it knocked him of the couch to land on his rump.

"Oh my gosh, I use to make sweet and sour chicken for Souta all the time! You know you could have just said something instead of playing the guessing game." Kagome began making her way to the front door again disregarding Inuyasha and the lost puppy look he had to offer.

She reached down to grab her key from her purse before finally giving him a glance.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Kagome giggled lightly, "There's chicken at my apartment I'll go grab it. Be right back all right?" She once more headed for the front door.

"W-wait that's not-"

"Inuyasha?" She cut him off turning away from the door to once again look at him.

Inuyasha dumbfounded nodded.

"I've never had a boyfriend to cook for before, I know it sounds dumb, but I really kind of like it." She blushed slightly with a smile and then pushed through the door…

Inuyasha groaned before lying his back to the carpeted ground, "And I am completely defeated by her."

Lying there he couldn't help but to once more think about how life had drastically changed in such a short time. It was strange to him still, but not because it was new, but because it was something that felt completely normal. His pride swelled, she was his to take care of for the rest of her life, because there was no way he was letting her go. Of course Kagome probably still didn't understand the seriousness in all of it.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked shutting Inuyasha's door standing there looking at the dog demon.

"Losing." He muttered, shaking his head in defeat.

"Huh, what's new?" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha growled, "You back to normal yet? As nice as is it is to not be the one losing his slip of control, I gotta say I'd rather it be me then you. It just doesn't feel right."

"If I wasn't mistaken I would say you were worried about me." Miroku simply stated it as fact.

"Kagome's worried about you, she ran over to get chicken from her apartment she wants to cook" Inuyasha couldn't help but emphasize cook as if it was a demon on Earth to smite him. "So you gonna stick around or what?"

"My apologies for not taking the news the right way, I spoke with Mushin he's going to do a bit of checking around. If I know Mushin he will have information for us quickly." Miroku avoided Inuyasha's question.

Inuyasha nodded fully understanding what behind Miroku's words.

Revenge.

"Oh yeah Sango is waiting for you at Sesshomaru's, she is also worried you know."

"Wow the judgment in your voice is surprising Inuyasha, is my cousin making you this soft?" Miroku laughed despite Inuyasha's scowl. "Yes, yes, Sango had mentioned she would wait for me to pick her up before. I was on my way actually but figured I would stop by a moment."

The noise of something being dropped and a mumble shoot rang through the front door.

"Uh, I should be going now. Sango might be angered with me if I keep her waiting any longer." Miroku rushed to the open window in the living room.

Inuyasha leaned up from the ground, "Miroku are you seriously going to avoid Kagome?"

"Just let me do things at my own pace Inuyasha." Then Miroku was out the window.

Inuyasha looked at his disappearing body sympathetically, he wasn't sure if he had been in Miroku's position how he would have handled things himself, it's one thing to just stumble onto the situation as he had. But knowing he could have done something to stop the situation and not have, that's got to be really hard.

* * *

**AN: Almost all caught up!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Preview;**

She knelt in front of him, pulled her hair to the side, and pulled the neck of her shirt down. "Do it."

Surprised Inuyasha could only stare at her.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Playlist;**

**Korn; Make Me Bad**

**I Square; Hey Sexy Lady**

**Hellogoodbye; Here In Your Arms**

**Thousand Foot Krutch; My Own Enemy**

**Jeremy Camp; When You Are Near**

**Delerium; Silence**

**Mindless Self Indulgence; Never Wanted To Dance**

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus; Grim Goodbye**

**The Offspring; Living in Chaos**

**Seether; The Gift**

**Danny Fernandes; All of Your Body**

**Korn; Wicked**


	12. Chapter 12: My Own Enemy

**AN; Finally! Again more added content aaaaaand basically 13 pages of a new chapter yay! I'm thinking by 480 reviews I should surely have a new chapter up! Feeling good about all this writing woot woo!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12;**

Kagome clumsily walked back into the apartment trying her best to juggle the components for her dish between her two hands. Perhaps bagging all the ingredients would have been much more beneficial.

"Why are you still sitting on the floor?" She laughed.

Inuyasha just popped up from the ground walking over to Kagome taking a few things from her hands to set the down on the counter. She also set the last few things in her hands down before feeling Inuyasha's arms envelope her from behind in what felt like a protective kind of hug. He leaned forwards enough in the embrace to perch his chin on one side of her shoulder close enough so that his check brushed hers.

Kagome smiled brightly enjoying his sweet antics. She was unsure if she would ever get tired of this type of thing. The safeness that radiated from him could be felt deep down in her bones.

"You know I was thinking you could cook everyday if you like, just think if you lived with me you could easily do breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Kagome sighed, "You are relentless you know that!"

"I can protect you so much easier if you were to live right here. Are you really going to fault me for that Kagome?" Inuyasha's tone was serious, all jokes suddenly aside. Kagome could not help but wonder what had brought on this reaction from him all of a sudden.

"I get this whole moving too fast for you, I do" He began again, "but you have to understand that for me this is moving at an extremely slow pace. I don't mean to pressure you either, that isn't what I'm trying to do, I just want to know that you are safe."

Kagome sighed he sure knew how to make her feel guilty, didn't take him long to master that particular skill.

"Inu-" Kagome turned her body, he loosened his grip enough to allow her to face him in his arms.

"Just at least think about it, fair enough?" Inuyasha offered. Maybe she would eventually cave until then he would find a way to make do.

Kagome nodded her head, agreeing to him before leaning in and planting a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'm not going anywhere; I honestly don't think I could even if I wanted. This is moving fast for me, but please don't think I'm fighting it. I'm scared as hell and yet excited at the same time."

Inuyasha reached up brushing hair from her face tenderly, continuing to hover over her cheek, lightly tracing the soft skin down to her plump pink lips.

Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his calloused hands. It still felt strange to her how someone she knew could be so aggressive and violent could also be so soft and sensual. It made her chest feel pleasantly tight as her heartbeat quickened. She didn't want the feeling to stop.

He trailed his hand lightly down her cheek past her neck and collarbone to rest just slightly above her left breast. "Your heart's beating fast, do you know it does that every time we kiss? You know it excites me right?"

Inuyasha leaned down to capture her lips as chastely as she had. He thoroughly enjoyed all the different kisses that they shared. Not one was ever the same it kept things interesting.

Kagome leaned up on her tiptoes throwing her arms around his neck hoping to lean up more to his height. He wasn't too much taller than her but enough that she needed the extra bit of help.

Holding him tightly to her, she couldn't help but sneak her velvety soft tongue into his mouth. Simple kisses just didn't feel like enough anymore. He was what she would imagine a drug would be like. He drove her to seek things out that she never used to before they met. Who would have thought such a simple act could be so sensual. She massaged his tongue lightly, she still wasn't an expert at kissing like this, but it was something that she was just simply figuring out for herself.

Inuyasha growled against her lips, fully enjoying the attention that she was reserving only for him. This elicited a small giggle as she pulled away from him only slightly

"Tickles" she murmured against his lips, she could feel his smile against hers. He's teeth poked out slightly. Kagome set relaxed back on her heels feeling her taught muscles in her calves burning slightly. She continued to look up him with a slight pant.

Inuyasha was enjoying that she was starting to feel much more comfortable with their intimacy even so much as to be more forward. How could such an innocently sweet girl arouse so much desire from him was still mystery? But he wouldn't change it for the world.

Wrapping his strong hands under her thighs he lifted her up off the ground settling her body to sit on the counter. Kagome giggled once more, well that fixed the height issue. Thinking back she remembered being in a similar position like this. That's right, in the bathroom. She couldn't stop the heat in her cheeks, yes she definitely remembered that intimate moment.

"You're turning all red again, makes me curious to what you're thinking about" Inuyasha teased brushing her cheek with a few light kisses.

"Oh uh, nothing really," Kagome stuttered.

"Are you thinking about sweet," he stopped kissing her tenderly for a moment before pulling away, "warm things," He kissed her again trailing his hands slowly down her back eliciting chills that ran from her finger tips down to her toes.

"That makes your tongue happy." He finished pulling away with a small smirk watching her, even more embarrassed face, as realization showed on her soft features.

"Oh, man, you weren't talking about food," Kagome mumbled glancing down as she fumbled her hands like a child, which was exactly how she felt at the moment.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly at her, "I should have been more forward. Usually I am, but your kind of fun to tease."

"Not fair," She mildly sulked.

"To be honest dinner sounds kinda nice too, why can't we do both? Besides, why wouldn't I want to eat my girls cooking?" He smiled brightly not wanting her to feel apprehensive about cooking in any way shape or form. It was something no girl had done for him before and he would be lying if a part of him wasn't enjoying her fawning over him in such a way.

Kagome nodded feeling butterflies invade her stomach, she still hadn't gotten used to him calling her his girl. Although he meant it more in the possessive demon way, it came across to her as an endearing way. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would want to be someone's, but who wouldn't honestly want to be Inuyasha's. A part of her wanted him to be hers as well, and know everything there was about him good or evil.

"What?" he finally asked unsure of where her mind was taking her as she stared up at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you don't have to ask permission." He whispered almost in a sensual kind of way.

"You've been around for a while right? So why of all places come to a university and be a student?" It was a legitimate question was it not. As long as he had been around surely he didn't need the extra education.

Inuyasha rested his hands on her opened thighs that were relaxed on each side of his hip.

"The old man built this place up, I think in hopes that it would make life between humans and demons easier. It was one of his last wishes, I guess, wanting his sons to come here. Maybe he wanted us to make a difference and find destiny and what not; it was also the only way that we could get our inherence. To be honest I think I did it more so to have something to do. Me and the old man weren't the closest I guess, but a part of me wanted to respect what he wanted." Inuyasha finished sounding almost a bit saddened.

"So what's it been like being around for as long as you have? I mean you've seen lots of things that humans can only wish to have seen."

Inuyasha laughed at her curiosity, "To be frank it's not like it's anything that crazy or amazing, history basically repeats itself Kagome, ups and downs, war then peace. Technology it has made life a lot more fun. Things definitely were a lot easier way back then, but nothing glamorous. Demons were for the most part not known too much by everyone."

"I had always known about Miroku, but I think a part of me didn't want to believe it. I had never heard of any other demons till entering this school." She did feel ignorant to the situation.

"In the last 30 years things have regressed back a bit. It's probably a big reason most people wind up at this school to, having a place to go and be accepted. Some demons venture out and cause problems but those demons are hunted. For the most part many have just learned to adapt."

Kagome thought about his words for a moment. It did seem like many of the demons here did adapt or act normal enough. What a strange world she had now become part of.

"Does it ever get lonely? Being around that long, I mean over the years many people pass away right?"

"When you're a demon Kagome you learn to be alone, it's not exactly easy to seek out a mate. I've heard there is only one out there for everyone, but who really knows. Lots of demons settle I know at one point I was willing to settle. Even though I wasn't accepted for what I am. Despite Miroku's antics I can't say that I believed in the whole mate thing, well until I met you." Inuyasha looked at her with such seriousness in his expressions that it made her heart skip a beat.

"So," Kagome began but stopped wondering if she was being to nosey.

Inuyasha grunted, "Just ask, I already said you could ask whatever you wanted."

"The whole half-breed thing?" Kagome whispered so softly he almost had to strain his ears to hear her.

Inuyasha sighed; this was going to come up more in depth eventually.

"Not sure who all has talked to you about it. But, it's exactly what it sounds like. Mother was human and father was demon. Long story short, for centuries I was an outcast, and today I am still considered an outcast. But now it's a lot easier to deal with than the past was."

She smiled taking his clawed hands into hers bringing the warm fingers to her lips. Kagome kissed each one of his digits slowly as he watched her with mild curiosity.

"I know I've said it before, but you understand I really honestly don't care right?" She whispered before kissing the tops of his hands.

It was his turn to smile, "I know." He had known she didn't care about his dirty blood. Yet, it was still music to his ears to hear her admit so, even on multiple occasions. This girl was the most special thing, no person; he had ever had in his life. It was something that both thrilled and scared him more than anything.

"I used to hate the fact that I was half-demon, used to dream about being a full-fledged demon, hell I would search for anyway to become one." He sighed.

"And now?" Big deep brown eyes beckoned.

"I think I'm content with how I am. When the demon blood in me takes over I lose almost all control. I could cut you down with these hands and never know it was you." Inuyasha stared at their interlocked hands studying them like they were an art.

Kagome squeezed his hands with her smaller ones, "I don't think you would ever hurt me Inuyasha. What causes you to change anyways? I have been wondering more about it. I know once you had mentioned when your life is in danger."

Again he sighed, "Usually fear and the brink of death. It's like having another being in me screaming to be let out. In a way I guess that makes me crazy. I think part of me wants to be so humanly natural but the truth is I am a demon. I've said it before, but there is something about you that makes my demon blood burn." It had been something he had known since they first met, and he still wouldn't admit that it scared him to death.

Kagome leaned against him once more seeking out his lips. She loved the way the felt against hers, strong but soft all at once. She wrapped her arms around his neck just before he slipped his tongue past her lips for a taste. He growled against her lips, this time sending chills down her back instead of a giggle. A small moan left her mouth, and for a moment Kagome hadn't realized it had been hers.

Urgently Inuyasha reached out grasping her thighs to yank her closer against his hardened body pulling her fully off the counter.

A very surprised Kagome reached her hands back to grab the counter top thinking for a moment she would fall. Sharp pain struck her hand as the pressure on the counter top pulled the scab away from her earlier cut.

Pulling away from Inuyasha's lips she grimaced for a second at the sting, "I'm sorry." She pulled her hand up between their bodies inspecting the slash across her skin. "I cut it at Rin's" she said feeling stupid. "Guess I should have wrapped it up."

Inuyasha roughly and quickly dropped her back on the kitchen top. Taking a few steps back he reached up to cover his nose as the scent of her blood reached his nostrils. It was a heavy scent despite the fact that there wasn't that much blood, but the way it over took his senses was unlike anything that had ever occurred before.

"Something isn't right." He whispered raggedly. He needed the bleeding to stop as quickly as possible. Stepping back towards her he took the confused girls hand to drag his tongue across the open wound as he had done several times already.

The instant his tongue touched her he regretted the action. The instant he swallowed her blood he felt intoxicated by the sweet unusual taste, much differently than he ever had before. The taste was addictive like the worst of drugs. And caused a surge in him unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The muscles in his body felt stronger, he already heightened senses even sharper. And in that moment he wanted more. The demon in him wanted more.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. He had kept his head bent to her palms. What was only thirty-seconds at the most had felt like thirty minutes.

At her voice he quickly released her hand backing away. He kept his head bent down where his eyes were covered by his bangs. Alarm ran through him, what was happening to him?

'Take her, take what is yours. Take all that power that's yours and more,' a voice rang in his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome more firmly questioned pushing herself from the counter to advance on him.

"Stay away from me!" He growled out jumping to the other side of the room, "Get away from me right now!"

Kagome gasped his voice sounded at least three or four octaves lower.

"Inuyasha what is going on?"

Before she could register what was happening she found herself pinned to Inuyasha's kitchen wall, by a very ferocious Inuyasha. She glanced up at eyes that completely bleed red with no hint of irises. He looked completely possessed.

Kagome attempted to drag a breath in, only now realizing he had knocked the wind out of her. She reached up to him slowly as if not to alarm him. Hoping in some way to bring him back to reality.

Inuyasha simply backed away in a small jump again before growling as he clutched his fists.

"G-get back K-Kagome now! I can't, I-I Ccan't…"

She stayed frozen against the wall of the kitchen.

"No, I can't just leave-" her sentence wasn't finished due to the wind that was knocked from her lungs once again. Inuyasha once more had charged her body into the wall of the kitchen with his own.

Inuyasha growled out burying his head in the crook of Kagome's neck, willing what ounce of strength he possibly had in him to gain some sort of control. The blood of hers he had sucked down pulsed through him like an electric shock of power. The demon in him was not helping with all his requests.

"I c-cant…I want you to submit bitch!" Inuyasha growled into her ear. "I wwant, I want to devour you!" He growled out once more scratching his claws up the bricked wall provoking a noise similar to nails on a chalk board. "Your mine!"

Kagome wasn't exactly sure what Inuyasha meant but she knew it was the demon in him speaking to her in that moment. He pushed up against her body molding him against her like he was a second skin. He ground his groin against her core roughly emitting an unkempt gasp from Kagome's lips.

"You afraid of me bitch!" The demonic Inuyasha all but laughed. He was amused and although she should had been terrified, she wasn't. It was like he expected her to be afraid, expected her to cower. If anything she felt angered that he was trying so hard to scare her.

Much to the demon's surprise Kagome looked up at him with unwavering eyes and not a stench of fear within her. His pupils finally narrowed into pin points of the brightest blue. Thus far when his eyes had reddened he had kept the amber pupils, further indication that this was the full demon Inuyasha everyone had spoken of.

Again Kagome reached her hand up to touch his face brushing her fingers over his visible elongated fang. Inuyasha inhaled, reaching up and snatching her hand in his, lapping up the last traces of blood until the wound was gone. He watched her the whole time he did this, eyes attempting to bore into her very soul. It was a much more sensual way than he had ever licked her, and she knew that he wanted her to know this.

"No I am not. You will not hurt me Inuyasha, I trust you." Kagome whispered only the slightest. She tilted her head to the side as Rin had explained to her that evening. In dog demon terms it was either a sign of apology or trust. In this case she really hoped it would prove something to this demon version of Inuyasha.

"Mine," Inuyasha snarled grabbing hold of her chin to turn her face. Rough lips came crashing down on hers in an aggressive kiss that she was certain would leave hers bruised. But, despite this it was a passion filled kiss and although she knew those fangs could had easily torn threw her lips they didn't. His coarse tongue darted out between her lips, earning her another growl from him once he got a taste of her.

Kagome grabbed hold of the material of his shirt in fists just to hold herself in place. Inuyasha lifted her up from the ground pinning her body to the wall. The demon in him had been sitting on the back burners for the last week begging to be let out and now that he had he relinquished in the unique girl. He knew she was his and now one else could ever have her.

This passionate kiss with Kagome calmed the demon down enough for Inuyasha to pull back some strands of control. He grasped for the fanged pendant at his neck, while still cradling Kagome, willing the seal in to place. It had been a battle his whole life but the fang of his father's seal had always kept a good check on his demon blood for the most part. Since he had met Kagome though, it had not seemed to make a difference. The demon in him wanted to devour her, take her repetitively, and hide her away from the world in the most selfish of ways.

Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha growled once more putting his fists through wall, creating large craters, on either side of Kagome. The blood trickling down from his arms went unnoticed in his frustration. He was supposed to be stronger than this. His whole body felt like it was on fire and coursing with power. He wanted to bite her, take in her blood that no longer tasted of sweet copper, but instead like the sweetest of aphrodisiacs.

"K-Kagome," he muttered before pushing away and collapsing on the floor on his backend.

Had he won back control? Would Kagome turn heel and run? What was happening? Why now why was her blood causing this to happen?'

Kagome also leaned down to the ground throwing her arms around him, "I'm all right Inuyasha. You're back right?"

She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Although she had willed his full demon self to not frighten her she felt relieved that he was normal once more.

Inuyasha reached up hugging her to his chest.

"You idiot, why didn't you leave, I, I could of hurt you. I don't even know what happened?"

"Can you blame me?" Kagome pulled away from him to pout slightly as she looked up at him.

"I told you to get away from me you should have listened." He reached up hesitantly brushing her bruised lips, he had bruised her delicate skin. Guilt washed over him.

"Don't be mad at me, I was worried." She whispered taking his hands from her lips.

Inuyasha's ear lowered as if she had been scolding him, he didn't even feel like he could look her in the eyes, he didn't deserve to. What in the heavens had happened? Was he doing her more harm than good being around her at the moment?

The smell of tears stung his nose when he finally dared a glance at her.

"Don't do that, look guilty like that, like you're going distance yourself again; it makes me feel like you might disappear. I wasn't scared, even demon Inuyasha is still you. But when you act like this it does scare me. It might be selfish but you're the only thing that's been holding me together." Kagome whispered wiping the few tears that collected in her eyes.

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha began before she launched herself back at him knocking them both to the ground. She squeezed him as if her life depended on it.

"All right, all right I understand." Inuyasha cooed rubbing her sides lightly until she finally pulled away to sit up.

"What happened?" Kagome whispered once she had her emotions in check.

Inuyasha reached out to grab hold of her once bloodied hand studying the now cleared skin.

"I think, I think it was your blood" Inuyasha whispered still having a hard time understanding. "Do you trust me?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome asking for permission.

She nodded without the slightest of hesitations.

Taking her index finger he lightly pressed his thumbed claw into the flesh causing the slightest prick. A small pin point of blood slipped out of her finger. Inuyasha brought her hand to his nose inhaling deeply before putting her small digit in his mouth to caress with his tongue.

If the situation had been different she was sure she would have thought the action was meant to be erotic. Kagome watched carefully as Inuyasha's eyes sparked red once more, but only for a moment. He took a steady breath letting go of her hand before exhaling.

"Yeah, what the hell, that's exactly what it is," Inuyasha contemplated for a moment. Her blood had never been an issue before. So what had made it change?

"That doesn't make since, I mean how many times have you healed my wound with your, er, mouth or blood." Saying that out loud just sounded so odd to Kagome. He had acted like an animal though, right after she had reopened the hand wound.

"Wait a second." Kagome began thinking a moment, "Sesshomaru had acted funny when I had cut my hand earlier as well."

Inuyasha's eyes almost looked panicked for a moment, "Did he touch you or hurt you at all?"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy, she was here wasn't she nothing wrong with her, and she had been with him for hours now.

"No, he basically just excused himself and left. Rin had seemed worried. By the way she acted in was not a natural reaction from Sesshomaru. So what do you think is going on?" Great just one thing after the other, when life feels like it is starting to get a bit normal, wham something new occurs. Except in this case it wasn't like she lost her job or failed a test like someone her age that was normal. No, it had to be some crazy blood issue.

"Don't know but I think I now someone who can help. Come one lets go. Sorry but I think your meal might have to wait. I want some damn answers." The last possible thing he wanted was to be a threat to Kagome. If Sesshomaru had been effected as well, just think of the possible catastrophes that could occur is other demons caught scent of her blood.

* * *

Inuyasha had been almost cryptic about their destination. They were going _'far away from the campus'_ and _'a place not many new about'. _

When Kagome had asked him how much longer he'd simply grumble about her impatience or scoff that it wouldn't be much longer. Not that she could really complain, her means of transportation was well, rather comfortable. When he had initially told her to get on his back it had greatly confused her.

Being stubborn Kagome had out right denied using him a transport, but Inuyasha had been more than demanding and persuasive. When he had mentioned her legs would fall off from the distance of the hike she had thought he had been over dramatic, but they had been traveling now for at least two hours and at an incredible speed. He probably was right the hike would have taken her half a day. Even with her athletic body her legs would have probably been numb by now.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at the situation. She already felt odd about these miko abilities that she had never known about. Now her blood had some sort of narcotic go mad effect for demons. What would happen to her next, sprout ears and a tail? No wait that wasn't such an uncommon thing anymore.

When Inuyasha abruptly stopped she couldn't help, but sigh in relief as he sat her down. As nice as it was having her arms wrapped around him snuggly she really needed the break. Plus this might mean they were finally at their destination.

"It's just up ahead." Inuyasha scoffed, before she could once again ask if they were there. She had reminded him of a toddler on a full day's drive, or at least what he would imagine one to be. He had welcomed the silence of their travel. It really gave him time to think about what was going on.

She had no traces of demon blood in her, not even what he had given her for healing purposes. There was no detection of drugs of any kind in her system. Her scent itself wasn't different. She wasn't going through her monthly ritual. What had possibly happened to cause he blood to go on the fritz to the degree of driving him crazy?

He had toyed with the idea of her being a miko and taking in his demon blood, but if that had been the case then why hadn't this change occurred long before this?

Kagome followed closely behind him keeping the silence. She knew Inuyasha was uneasy and she couldn't stand the fact that it was because of her, her fault or not. Reassuringly she reached out to take his hand. She welcomed the warm immediate tightening of his fingers. At least he wasn't trying to push her away.

"So are you going to tell me where and whom we are going to see yet?"

Inuyasha moved them towards a dried up creek hoping down, before turning around to grab Kagome by her waist, and hoisting her down despite her attempts to push his hands away.

"A miko whose been around for a while. She used to teach at the university." Inuyasha answered as they traveled down the river, until they came up on a huge temple.

"Used to? Why did she leave?" not that it was any of her business, but Kagome had grown tired of the silence. So anything to keep up small talk was welcomed. Even if Inuyasha appeared annoyed about it.

"Her sister went bat shit crazy and become a dark miko I guess."

"Like Kikyou?" That was the only person on campus that Kagome had heard referred to as a dark miko.

They came up to a set of large stone steps, there had to at least be fifty steps, and it led all the way up to the entrance of the temple. The stones looked old adorning several cracks and moss that had grown over the surface. It almost reminded Kagome of something that could have been from the feudal era.

"Not like, it is Kikyou." He sighed as they began to make their way up the stairs.

"Wait, we're going to see Kikyou's sister?" Kagome couldn't hide her surprise. She couldn't help but feel a bit bad suddenly. Just because Kikyou was a raging bitch didn't mean her sibling would be so as well.

"Pretty much, if there is anyone who knows everything there is about miko's it's her." Inuyasha made his way up to the end of the stairs turning around to wait on Kagome. Who had stopped weighing whatever she was contemplating in her mind.

Finally letting go of her slightly confused thoughts Kagome continued to trudge up the stairs before Inuyasha could get impatient with her. "So you think that she will know what is going on with me?"

"Yeah that's the idea," Inuyasha rolled his neck to relieve the stress building in the muscles. "Also I've been thinking about it for a while, but I think it's about time you learn how to get a handle on those powers of yours. That way you have a way of defending yourself from well, whatever." He silently added that whatever could be him if he couldn't control himself.

Kagome sighed to herself. She knew when he said that, Inuyasha considered himself in the 'whatever' category. She knew no matter what he said it wouldn't change how she felt. Finally she had reached the top of the stairs beside him. Kagome couldn't help herself to reach down and massage her burning calves. Yep, it was official she was certainly getting out of shape!

"So," Kagome sucked in the cool air. "You really this miko can help me learn how to use my powers even though I've never used them a day in my life."

Inuyasha nodded before turning to enter the temple. Kagome followed suit. She looked around at the architecture of the temple. It truly looked like something from another lifetime. The whole temple was built of strong oak wood. Intricate shrines and scripture were all around the temple.

Inuyasha stopped once reaching the center of the large shrine.

"Hey, old hag I know you're here somewhere I can smell ya!" Inuyasha rudely shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled knocking the back of his head with ample force.

"Hey what gives!" Inuyasha growled rubbing the back of his head.

"I see ye still have little respect in people skills Inuyasha." An old strong voice spoke.

Kagome glanced over in surprise to see who the voice belong to. Was this Kikyou's sister, but she looked like she could be Kikyou's grandmother.

"Why do ye wish to disturb an old woman trying to enjoying a peaceful retirement Inuyasha?" The old woman questioned.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I trust you more than anyone else."

Kagome meekly stood behind Inuyasha feeling a bit awkward with the situation. She wasn't all that sure if they were welcomed or not. She really did like the idea of being able to control her powers, so hoped with all her might that this woman would help them.

The old woman sighed, "I feel the miko power radiating from ye child, come step out, so I can get a good look at ye."

A bit uneasy Kagome did as she was asked receiving a surprised look from the older woman.

"My goodness, the resemblance is almost uncanny. You look just like…"

"She's nothing like her!" Inuyasha spat almost venomously.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered almost as if she was pleading for him to curve his anger. It earned her a snort, but he crossed his arms and looked the other way not saying anything else. She honestly didn't want the comparison made between her and Kikyou either, but it had already happened on several occasions and wasn't a surprise.

"Are ye and the girl involved Inuyasha?" Kaede blatantly asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha sighed. Of course this hag would want to delve into his personal life. "I believe she is my intended. All I know is that she means more to me than anyone else has in my life."

Kagome's heart thumped wildly at his declaration. Inuyasha was a very blunt person, but didn't express emotions like that easily, even if she knew how he felt about her it was always nice to hear it.

"I see," Kaede whispered.

"My name is Kagome, I um, well recently came to this university and it has been quite the roller coaster ride. I found out that I had this power and well I don't know much about it." Well this felt awkward. She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to be asking. Can you tell me more about what it's like to be a miko? Or can you tell me how to control this? Am I a normal miko or a freak?

"I am Kaede, I can tell you powers are underdeveloped. Have they never appeared till recently? You have never noticed anything abnormal in yourself before? Do you even know who you are Kagome?" Kaede questioned.

Kagome fumbled with her fingers feeling like a scolded child.

"That's not the only issue we have. Something has been going on with Kagome's blood. I don't know if it's miko related, but it's attracting demons. I know a handful about made me lose control." Inuyasha paused and looked at her awkward demeanor. "It's freakishly powerful. Do you know what is going on?"

"Ye are worried about the girl Inuyasha?" Kaede asked with a smug smile. She had never thought Inuyasha would care about another in his life, especially a human girl.

"What the fuck do you think? Why else would I ask _**you**_ for help?"

"Some powers manifest differently Inuyasha. If she has no control over a really strong spiritual entity, then it could draw others to her." Kaede studied Kagome once more. "Child have ye ever experienced anything odd in your life?"

Kagome thought for a moment before bells rang loudly through her mind. "I have frequent bouts of nausea that is unexplainable." Could it had really been these miko powers the whole time that would make her sick sense nausea. It certainly had felt like every time it occurred something horrible followed.

"I see," Kaede paused once more in contemplation. Whatever thoughts she had, she hid them well. "Inuyasha cannot want this for ye, ye have to. Again I ask do you know who ye are Kagome?"

"Just what are you getting at old woman?" Inuyasha finally spoke up, Kaede's questions were obviously making Kagome uneasy and he didn't like it one bit.

Normally Kagome would have scolded Inuyasha but she was too busy really thinking about Kaede's question. She truly had never felt normal at all. First off she had known she was related to demons. Losing her father had made things tough. After her, if she could call him a step-father, entered into the picture, she certainly never felt normal. So perhaps she had felt abnormal. But her powers had she ever truly noticed those before now?

"Until ye really accept thy miko powers I will not be able to be of any aide." Kaede offered. "Ye have to know yerself. Even I can see you are not comfortable in ye's own skin. "

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with a bit of unease. She wasn't sure of what she was seeking from him, until she looked at him. It had been awhile since she truly felt someone believed in her, and she realized for the first time in a while she honestly believed in herself too. She had come a long way from a terrible situation and although she had been scared for a while, she had still been fighting.

"Your right I don't completely know who I am. I'm insecure, but who doesn't face those types of feelings in their life? I do know that I'm confident and a very hard worker. I want to be able to control these powers. I don't want to always be the damsel in distress." Kagome paused looking at Inuyasha who also stole a glance at her. "Having a way to save those I care about the most would mean the world to me." It was the truth Kagome realized. Inuyasha had already saved her countless times and it wasn't like she was able to aide in anyway.

Kaede smiled, "It's nice to see such a pure soul accompany the power that you have child."

"So you gonna help or what?" Inuyasha tapped his foot growing more irritated by the moment at Kaede's exasperating tests.

"We can begin tomorrow. Inuyasha I expect you to be here as well to aide in the training process."

"In the training process, what do you need me for?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side with an eyebrow raised. He didn't know the first thing to miko training.

Kaede shook her head, "ye really haven't changed Inuyasha. It would be best for Kagome to practice her powers on an actual person. Since ye are a half breed that makes you the perfect candidate, a human would be to weak, and a demon might end up purified."

"Purified?" Kagome whispered. What exactly did that do to a demon?

"Dead," Inuyasha curtly answered her question. "So you want me to be the punching bag basically."

"Wait, dead? I could do that? I don't like the idea of using Inuyasha-"

"If it'll help I'll do it." He cut her off.

"But-"

"Then it's settled." Kaede cut Kagome off once more. "Ye better rest up young one and hope you're as hard a worker as ye say you are. This will be no easy task, especially if ye have had no familiarity with thy powers."

Kagome nodded apprehensively just what had she gotten herself in to this time. The older woman appeared gentle, but a book couldn't and shouldn't be judged by its cover.

"Are we done here?" Inuyasha sighed. When no answer came from the old woman he took that as confirmation. Grabbing hold of Kagome's hand, he pulled her towards the entrance of the shrine, and then exited.

"Thank you! See you tomorrow Kaede." Kagome called out over her shoulder.

As the two left Kaede could hear them bicker lightly in the background. She couldn't contain her smile. Perhaps Inuyasha had changed and grown up finally. It bothered her, the amount of spiritual power the young girl had, and didn't even know it.

"Inuyasha slow down." Kagome had been yanking on his arm with everything she could as he continued to take the steps two at a time.

Finally he abruptly stopped propelling her straight into him.

Kagome groaned, "what is your deal?"

"She just pisses me off. I was ready to get the hell out of there before more questions." He dropped her hand to rub the soreness building in his neck. This whole situation just had him on pins and needles.

Kagome sighed sitting on one of the old steps. She waited a moment for him to cool down before speaking.

"Something has been bothering me, Kaede is Kikyou's sister? But Kikyou is well…"

"A dark miko, meaning she uses a great deal of power to stay young. It's forbidden for normal miko code." Inuyasha too sat on the steps next to Kagome.

"I had known you and Kikyou had been an item, and I remember what you told me about it, but just how long ago was that Inuyasha?"

He grumbled to himself. He knew eventually this would come up again, but one could hope it wouldn't. Who honestly wanted to hash information about a past ex anyways?

"We first dated about 1910 or so, I don't know give or take a few years. It was before demons were really a known thing. We tried it a second time, but she was different, and it was stupid." Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome gasped, "But how is that even possible?"

"Miko's aren't average humans, Kaede is pushing a little over or hundred or so. But, she only appears to be what sixty, seventy I guess. "

"What? So you mean that I might live that long?" That was never something that she had thought about before. Of course she had never thought she was any different than any other human. Should she really be surprised by this information?

Inuyasha gave Kagome a moment to process the information. "Longer once we bond."

Kagome's cheeks pinkened, but she offered him a small smile. They would be able to be together for a long while. The idea scared and thrilled her.

"Spiritual power is really powerful. Why do you think demons fear mikos?" Inuyasha continued. "That type of power has been thought to lengthen an ordinary humans life. Actually the old woman is the first miko I've heard of to live this long, most are killed, before really given the chance."

"That's comforting…" Kagome sardonically interjected.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, but are you really that surprised? Miko's have hunted demons for centuries, bound to make a few enemies here or there. Can't fight off every demon out there all the time."

"Well if demons have been around as much as I've heard, haven't mikos er, mated with them in the past? I mean wouldn't that make it harder to kill a miko if she has a demon companion?" Kagome asked. She had really been thinking about all these things for a while now, but had to be careful on pushing Inuyasha for information, before he would shut down.

He grumbled lightly shaking his head, "its taboo Kagome. Mikos and demons did not coincide. It's a tainted situation. No one would have given blessing to such a union then. It's still looked down on now, just like half-breeds, it's all dirty in some shape way or form. Why can't I get you to understand that?" Inuyasha's tone turned rough. He got up and stalked off down the stairs.

Kagome looked at him sympathetically as he walked away from her. No matter how much information she gathered about this new world and Inuyasha there was still so much that she did not understand about either.

"Because I don't want to accept something as cruel as not accepting someone for who they are versus what they are." She had only whispered it, but Inuyasha heard her clearly. He had reached the bottom of the stone steps and paused, not saying anything.

"There is more to the story between you and Kikyo isn't there Inuyasha? I know you have told me a lot about it, but were you both looked down at for being in a relationship and she couldn't handle it? Was that the real reason you pushed me and other people away?" She really wanted him to open up to her. It was always her seeking comfort and relationships were about give and take. She so badly wanted to give.

"It's irrelevant and won't change anything to talk about it Kagome."

"Not acceptable!" Kagome yelled standing up to stalk down towards him. "You can confide in me, how else am I suppose too know and learn about you, if you won't even talk about yourself. You have lived several decades, lifetimes longer than me. That's a large piece of you that I only have a few puzzle pieces to." With each step she took her voice grew louder and more passionate. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs Kagome circled him so that they were face to face.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

She reached down, cupping both of his cheeks in her hands, and bent down to give him the most comforting kiss she could muster. After a moment Kagome rested her forehead against his. She kept her eyes closed enjoying the feel of his skin.

"You're the most important person in my life too. I never thought I would be able to have that." Kagome voice choked up slightly before she got her emotions under better control. "I thought I'd be on the run for the rest of my life. I've told you the worst possible things about me, trust me in return. Please." She finally opened her eyes and pulled away from him only slightly.

Inuyasha stared into those deep brown hues as if he was memorizing them. As always Kagome was a complete open book with her emotions and feelings.

Inuyasha inhaled a deep breath. "When we first had met it was different. She really wasn't who she is now. We started a relationship, but she couldn't handle the repercussions of being with a demon, the fact that I was half just made things much worse." Inuyasha looked up to study her emotions. "I tried marking her, not a mating mark, just a regular intent mark. She rejected it and purified my ass. I was down for a good month. She disappeared and I never saw her again till three years ago. Like I said trying again was a huge mistake."

Kagome listened to him intently feeling the pain in his words. He may be over Kikyo, but he hadn't forgotten how much her betrayal had hurt him. Without saying anything Kagome threw her arms around him, cradling his face against her chest, since his sitting form sat so much lower than her standing one. Inuyasha sat there a little unsure what to do, but to reluctant to push her away.

Finally pulling away Kagome glanced at him. "You're not afraid that I'm going to reject you are you?" She was genuine in her question hoping he didn't think that in the least.

"No," Inuyasha answered without a second thought. He'd stake his life on it. These feelings, given their short time together, were stronger than anything he had ever experienced. He felt that the feelings were mutual where Kagome was concerned to his bone.

She knelt in front of him, pulled her hair to the side, and pulled the neck of her shirt down. "Do it."

Surprised Inuyasha could only stare at her.

Kagome fidgeted a moment glancing at his shocked expression. "It is on the neck isn't it?"

Inuyasha plucked her hand away from her shirt and pulled her hair back around to cover her silky skin. When she gave him a hurt look he groaned. "It's a little more intimate than this babe. Believe me I want to, but we've talked about this, and now with your blood turning me into a crazed demon I really could hurt you."

"You won't. I thought that Sango said it was hard on demons to prolong this. Is this not painful for you?"

Inuyasha grated his teeth. It had been feeling much harder the past few days, but that was something he was just going to have to deal with. Every time his mind played out what it would be like to mark her, he would then redirect his attention. Putting Kagome's life in danger was out of the question.

Thoughts played in his mind of those crazed claws of the demon in him slicing through her screaming flesh or the possibility of mounting her without consent. Neither of which he may remember or worse he could remember all of it, only to sit in the rear view mirror and watch as his body did whatever it wanted. He would sooner kill himself than let any harm like that come to her.

"Just a little bit of your blood was hard to come back from. When you mark a mate there is a lot more exchanged. If Kaede is right maybe getting a hold of your powers will help with the potent effects of your blood." Inuyasha had really hoped that this would happen. The inkling in his soul to make her his was becoming unbearable.

Kagome reached into her back pocket and pulled out the dagger that Sango had given her. Grabbing hold of the hilt, she put her finger on the tip, and pressed down slightly. Just a slight prick aloud a drop of blood to pull. Glancing back and Inuyasha, he immediately tensed up, and backed away from her one step at a time.

Kagome held up her hand, "It's called building tolerance. If we do it every day don't you think it'll help eventually."

"This is a bad idea Kagome." Inuyasha moaned. His eyes began bleeding, face stripping, and teeth elongating.

"I trust you." Kagome held out her hand to him and waited until he sheepishly walked over to her. He grabbed her hand hesitantly, cradling it, as if it was the finest glass. He barely licked the tip of her finger. His saliva healed her cut leaving a pea sized dot of blood on his tongue. Inuyasha swallowed the drop shaking his cloudy head to tamp down any further desires he felt. It was so sweet and made his blood pump harshly through his veins. Fueling his demonic powers, but he was able to keep them tapped down.

Inuyasha continued to hold her hand a moment longer. "You shouldn't have done that Kagome."

"Look your already controlling it better than you were yesterday and I don't want you to think I'm this fragile thing that's going to break." Kagome whispered grabbing hold of his other hand. He had comforted her unselfishly and she wanted to do the same thing! He deserved it.

"You're going to be the death of me you know that."

Kagome smiled glad that her snarky puppy was back. He stood from the old steps, still holding her hand, and tugged it, so she would continue to follow.

Kagome giggled, "I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"Yeah yeah, come on up you go." Inuyasha suggested bending down for her to climb onto his back.

"I can walk some of the way. Honest I feel kinda bad using you as my legs."

Inuyasha swept her up in his arms earning a squeak from the petite girl. She gave him a demanding look.

"Trust me after you start Kaede's training you're going to beg me to carry you from place to place. As of tonight, you and I, should just rest and relax."

Kagome smiled putting her arms around his neck. "My hero," She laughed.

* * *

To say that training with Kaede was absolutely hell was putting it mildly. Kagome had never been so sore in her life. Kaede's idea of a stair stepper was climbing up and down those horrible stony steps twenty times. Her idea of weight lifting included picking up and setting down twenty-five pound stones, while walking up those stairs. Lastly in case she hadn't had enough cardio there was Kaede's sadistic idea of jump rope, while going down those steps. Needless to say if she never saw a set of stairs again it would only be too soon.

Kagome had only been training for five days now, but it felt like she had been doing this forever now. The only break she got was when Inuyasha would rush her back to the University so she could attend her classes. Kaede insisted that they begin at five in the morning every day. After the grueling cardio she would spend hours meditating to concentrate her powers. Miroku aided in this the best he could. He proved to be much more patient than Kagome. Sango helped with the hand to hand combat, which is what Kagome enjoyed the most, except for the fact that she was now sparing with Inuyasha.

This was proving to be a whole lot harder. Kaede had wanted Kagome to practice her spiritual powers on Inuyasha. They had done this several times over the last few days and haven't gotten anywhere. Inuyasha hadn't been really holding back all that much either, but any other demon would so it was for the best.

Kagome straightened herself. Sweat dripped down her cheek, her hakama had loosened, and she couldn't catch her breath. Inuyasha on the other hand looked completely un-phased, crotched down, with his claws flexed, and ready to pounce.

"Kagome when ye is grabbed by Inuyasha, try once more to channel you powers into him, from the spot he touches ye."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha smirked from the spot he was crouched down in, before lunging at her. Although he could have most likely taken her hand off, all he did was reach out grabbing one of her arms, and twist it tenderly behind her back. He reached his other arm around her and pulled her more snuggly against him.

Kagome took a deep breath concentrating on her power. She searched for the string of power in her soul, finding it, she then concentrated on grasping hold the spark. A feeling of warmth began in her chest and reached its way into her arm. A moment later she heard Inuyasha curse as he was propelled back on his rear.

Turning around Kagome saw Inuyasha rubbing his slightly marred hand. She turned back to Kaede with excitement building in her eyes.

"I did it! Kaede I finally did it!" Kagome yelled. She wasn't normally the gloating type, but considering this had been the seventy-second time, yes she counted, that she had tried to access her power and finally achieve it allowed her the enthusiastic bragging rights.

It was short lived when she felt her feet knocked out from under her. Kagome landed in between Inuyasha's legs, before he flipped her over to her back. Barred teeth came lunging at her, going for her neck, with nimbleness only Inuyasha possessed. She barely felt the tips of his canines, before he backed off, and kissed the skin of her neck.

"And that would have been your jugular, so technically I win." Inuyasha smirked pulling them both up to stand.

"Inuyasha need ye be so rough with Kagome." Kaede quipped. "For someone who is so afraid of harming her ye sure don't seem like it."

Inuyasha snorted, "Look old woman a demon isn't going to take it easy on her. So I ain't about to give her a false sense of security."

"Understandable but-"

"No it's alright Kaede. He's right a few bruises aren't going to kill me. He might seem like he's being rough, but he broke the fall with his legs. I'm fine." Kagome smiled. She actually was more or so thankful that Inuyasha wasn't treating her like she was fragile. Everyone had been approaching her that way for the last week. It was increasingly becoming obnoxious.

"Either way ye should take a small break."

Kagome nodded and took a seat on the hard wood floor enjoying the weight off her feet. Inuyasha followed and sat next to her as well.

Kagome reached out her hand to him. "You haven't since this morning."

Inuyasha looked at her hand distastefully knowing she wanted him to take a little bit of blood. They had been doing this dance for the past four days, at least twice if not three times a day. Her plan had worked. He was able to take a mouthful and be fine, but her blood made him feel frenzied like a steroid. While it was helping him not feel crazed it was creating an even direr problem. He really wanted to mark the damn bitch.

"It's getting easier right?" Kagome asked watching those eyes glow red. Inuyasha nodded, before moving closer, so he could lean against her. That had been another thing he had been doing more and more the last few days. Any reason he could find to touch her he would. At first it confused her, until Sango had explained what was going on. Apparently, that was a symptom for a dog demon, when they wanted to mark and intended.

That itself had been a touchy subject between the two of them. Kaede had suggested it smart, because he it would make Kagome a bit stronger. Plus Inuyasha would be able to _**feel**_ her, whatever the heck that meant. She had been up for the idea. She caught the almost pained looks Inuyasha would give her at times. It really bothered her. Even though this had been her original reason for wanting him to mark her, each day that passed, she was realizing that she actually wanted it herself. Of course the ever stubborn Inuyasha said he wouldn't do it if there was a chance it could hurt her. Then the argument would start all over again.

"Inuyasha come here will ye?" Kaede asked.

"Why should I." Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome tapped him on the shoulder. "Inuyasha be nice."

He mumbled, but got up, and walked over to the elder priestess. Kaede reached into her hakama and handed him a bag.

"A gift for ye. Open it up."

Inuyasha shook his head confused and opened the pouch. The moment the cloth was opened several bursts of light shot from the cloth and circled around him.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha yelled as the bursts of light circled around his neck. "Kagome?" he questioned.

"Hey I've just been sitting here minding my own business." Kagome sighed standing up and walking over to Inuyasha. The bursts of light dissipated and left in its place were beautiful ivory red and purple beads at Inuyasha's neck. "Hey it's really pretty Inuyasha."

"Pretty!" the dog demon growled yanking at the necklace. He tried his best to pull the odd jewelry off, but it wasn't happening. "What the fuck did you do to me you old hag!?"

Kaede bowed her head, "Ye were worried about harming Kagome. Considering ye can be a little less appealing it'll help, but is more a way for Kagome to protect thy self. The word spoken when the spell was finished acts as the release word.

"Release word? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha continued to pull at the beads, but it was like he was trying to pull his skin off.

"Kagome will figure it out. This old woman has expanded more energy that she thought. Kagome purify in the spiritual falls, meditate, and ye will be done for the day." Kaede waved as she turned to leave a fuming Inuyasha.

"When does this damn thing come off?"

"When ye can control thy self's demon."

Kagome further scrutinized the beading around his neck. She reached up to run her finger over the glassed work of art. It was actually extremely pretty and looked very delicate.

"Hey it really does look nice on you." Kagome smiled with optimism. It didn't change the scowl that Inuyasha wore on his face.

"You like the damn thing. You wear it!" Inuyasha once more tried to pull the obtrusive thing from his neck. Again his efforts were in vein.

Kagome sighed she felt way too mentally and physically exhausted to deal with his antics at the moment. She turned, with the intention of heading to the sauna room, and walked away.

"I'm going to go sit in the-" Kagome began, but was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. She whirled around to find Inuyasha face planted into the wood of the temple floor. The necklace around his neck was glowing dimly. Kagome rushed back over to him kneeling down to his level.

"What happened?"

Inuyasha growled furiously sitting up from the flooring once the enchantment released him. "No fucking idea, but it was this damn thing. What did you say to activate it?"

"Me? I didn't do this!" Kagome found herself offended.

"The old hag said something about a command word. Seeing how this thing is supposed to be for you that would mean you have the command word."

"All I said was I was going to go sit in the sau-" Kagome attempted to tell him once more, but again he went crashing to the ground. "I'm sorry! Sorry!"

Inuyasha growled annoyed once more. "This is going to get real old real fast."

Kagome thought for a moment. It couldn't be the word I, in, the, or was. No those were too common.

"Going?"

Inuyasha flinched, but nothing happened.

Kagome sighed, "All?" Again nothing happened. "Oh, so it has to be sit!" Whoops. For the third time Inuyasha was pummeled to the temple ground.

"Would you quit doing that!" The half-breed murmured into the ground. He hated to admit it, but the old witch was right. This technically would be beneficial in protecting Kagome against a wild demon moment, but couldn't there have been a much better way to go about this?

"I'm really really sorry I didn't quite think that one through." Kagome clasped her hands together and mustered her best puppy eyes she could. "How about I make it up to you I can cook a really awesome dinner!"

Once more Inuyasha resumed a sitting position.

"I can think of something a bit more appealing than dinner." He smiled brazenly reaching up and loosening the gaping hole that was already slightly present at the bust of her hakama.

Kagome gasped pulling the top of her garments together. "Inuyasha this is a sacred temple!"

"So it could probably use a little action then. Don't be such a prude."

Kagome stood from her sitting position, face stoic, and eyes closed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, before turning around, and heading to her earlier destination. She could hear his garbled insults and complaints as she walked away.

* * *

**AN; And alas I have new stuff and know the direction I am going! Im still taking classes, but having a timeline should really help me get nice long chapters out! Tell me you thoughts please hope everyone likes the changes and will continue to enjoy the direction of the story!**

**P.S. I have been trying to put on my profile when to expect updates too! I will put up info as I write if anyone wants to keep up with it!**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 13**

His hand trailed down the soft bare skin of her stomach until reaching the waistband of her athletic shorts. He took a small moment to look up at her to gauge her reaction, before slipping past the material.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath. Was this really happening?

* * *

**Chapter 12 Playlist;**

**Secondhand Serenade; Vulernable**

**I See Stars; What This Means To Me**

**Sonique; It Feels So Good**

**Fall Out Boy; Beat It**

**Escape The Fate; Issues**

**Snow Patrol; Open Your Eyes**

**Jakalope; Pretty Life**

**Simon Curtis; Let the Beat Drop**

**Wired All Wrong; Your Freaking Me Out Girl**

**Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows; Mr. Owl Ate My Metal Worm**

**Lady Gaga; Starstruck  
**

**Our Last Night; Reason to Love**

**Hollywood Undead; A Knife Called Lust**

**Thousand Foot Krutch; My Own Enemy**

* * *

**Reviews**;

**AN; Especially to the reviewers I am so sorry I went on a hiatus! I really appreciate the time you all take to write your reviews! It means a lot and I think any other author would agree it makes it that much more exciting to start typing up that next chapter! I have a timeline written and know the ending of this story! Unfortunately before that I had no idea where I was going which was making it difficult to write! So hope everyone likes the changes and THANK YOU so much for your reviews and a one final I am so SORRY. Thanks for not giving up on me! It really means a lot!**

ArchAngel-Kagome; I plan to finally answer this question! Woohoo!

Kagome in Love; I hope the revamp is to your liking! I really won't drop for reals!

Diamond Rose; I know I have been so bad at updating! I'm back in the saddles for real though! I have time to write now! Yay added a bunch of new romance scenes!

DPrincess; Yay! We are getting close to the blood thing!

FunniesKitten; Its okay that's part of reviews! He will never be with Kikyo so no worries haha! I know poor Miroku and that's a good point about talking to his parents. Hmm might have to add that!

Charmedprincess101; That's cool so glad you are now a reviewer! Hope you like all the extra cute moments added! The blood scent will be answered soon!

MilissaRukia; Hope you like the direction of the story. I like cool and calm Miroku better! Hope your muse comes back! I know what that feels like!

Soul Hunt; Agh so embarrassed for the disappearance act again! I promise I still care it's just been the worst year of my life, but things are really looking up in the last few months! I like oblivious Kagome too!

DaRealAnimeLover; hope you like the changes!

CheetahBabe101; Im really happy hope you like the new stuff!

Ash692; I know I lay my head down in shame from being a terrible updater! Plan to get it finished this time hope the changes are alright!

Warm-Amber92; Oh I take that as a complement! Haha love to write the sexy scenes I added a lot more didn't feel like the story was steamy enough. Hope you like the changes oh and you might be on to something!

DuShuZhi; Hope you like the ones to follow!

Mia1837; Yay really hope the changes are up to par!

Jinulover; So embarrassed for the long update! Yes very helpful ideas thank you so much! Hope you like the changes. I will never drop I swear!

; So excited! Ah so sorry for the lengthy wait again! Hope everything that's new is exciting! Plan to get this fic done!

DnC4ever; ah so embarrassed because I was gone a long time again! Really hope you like the new content and enjoy!

Aithecatl; I really like tough Kagome the most!

I love snowy owls; I plan to show you! Hope you like what's in store.

RiceBallMaker94; I am so glad hope you like what happens from here on out!

Miss Rune; ah it took long I know! Going to find out the answers to your questions real soon though!

Bb; haha is that like a nickname? But glad you do!

Guest (11/26); heres more I promise!

Guest (12/10); So sorry no more wait I swear! I have it all planned out now!

Guest (12/28); I am so sorry! Here is the update and will keep em coming for sure!

My name is; So happy hope the new changes are also liked!

Jezzie13; Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Here here here is and update! I will keep em coming honest! Hope you like the new content!

CityOfFallenAshes; Ooo flails, I like that word! Really hope you like the new stuff for sure!

Lovetowritetheworld; awesome name btw! Awe best story you're too kind! I think the mating is coming soon! Hope you like all the new content there are some steamier scenes added that I felt was lacking! Hope that lives up to expectation!

Lexi; Awe hope you like all the new stuff as well!

Pinkowl; here it is! Sorry! Really hope the new stuff is liked! Yes I have started another story, but don't worry I will fully get this one written!

Story Writer of Love; Here is more! There will also be more!

Leah; Hope you like the new stuff!

Miko2000; OOoo Interesting thought you got there! Hope you enjoy the new content!

XxInume-TakahashixX; I swear even though the hiatus I am still NOT dropping this! Sorry Sorry Sorry! Hope the new stuff is up to par!

AiydanWarrior; I hope it keeps on getting good! Hope you like the new stuff I seriously won't drop the story!

Pengumahalx; Glad you enjoyed it! Really hope you like the new stuff hope things will make more since with the changes. That's and interesting thought you got there for sure! Sweet Inuyasha is for sure the best! Yay really glad someone else likes it! Woohoo kick ass Kagome seems to be coming! Hope you like the new content!

MEGAANIMEFREAK27; WOW that was a whole lotta love! Haha hope you keep loving it and like the new stuff added!


	13. Chapter 13: Sweat It Out

**AN; Finally I am done and graduated! Again I am sorry for the waiting time on this chapter! But for the next year, until my grad program starts, all I have is work and writing! Instead of work, school, studying, internships, and writing! Woot Woot so you know what that means! Had a slightly difficult time with this chapter because I couldn't get it where I wanted. So actually have almost have of the next chapter finished because I sliced it from this chapter and did something a bit different. So hope it's enjoyable and thank you for your patience with me!**

**And big thank you for Akeeruh Tsukinawa who is being an awesome and patient beta! Fixing all of my horrible grammar skills! Thank you very much! So everyone please give some love!**

* * *

**Chapter 13; Sweat It Out**

Kagome laid her book down on the table next to Sango's couch once Sango walked into the living room. The brunette was silently cleaning her apartment whilst Kagome was trying to study. Trying was the key word, and it probably should be replaced with failing. She had been so busy. Another week had passed. She was irritated because even on a good day, she was lucky to get a tiny fizzle of energy to collect in her palm. Kaede reminded her several times a day that most mikos had been doing this since the tender young ages but she couldn't help but to be disappointed in herself.

Inuyasha had proved to be much more of a slave driver than Kaede. It was like he couldn't wait for her to develop her spiritual powers. Not to mention his attitude lately had become stranger and even grouchier. He was almost like her second skin. The fact that she was alone with Sango at the moment was a miracle. Inuyasha's protectiveness was at an all-time high while his affection had decreased drastically.

Sango had explained in-depth how his weird behavior was because his instincts were affecting him more so now than ever. When it is time for a demon to mark an intended, their senses become spastic. She had also explained that he will probably get worse and not want her around anyone else, especially males. Kagome wasn't sure she could stand that. The thing that didn't make since was the fact that according to Sango's explanation, he should be really pushing the intimate boundaries. But he wasn't.

Perhaps she was foolish to think about these things considering everything that was going on, but she couldn't help it. He used to be kissy, always in her personal space, and slinging sexual innuendos left and right. That changed the last few weeks they had been training. His kisses had become fewer and more PG. The only time he willingly held her was when carrying her through the forest. Inuyasha still slept with her at night, but kept a safe distance.

Kagome felt like she had come down with a contagious disease or something. Of course with her blood the way it was maybe that wasn't completely off base.

She sighed, flinging herself into the couch and rolling up in her blanket. No matter how many times she cursed herself for being immature, she kept thinking the same thing. She wanted to be more intimate with Inuyasha. Kaede's constant argument over them committing the marking ritual didn't help keep her mind from wandering, either.

Kagome felt her cheeks warm; it was the first real time in her life she had fantasized about sex with someone. She had doubts of if she was ready for the whole nine yards, but the idea of trying it with Inuyasha seemed right. She was more so terrified of making a fool of herself than the actual sex. The actions leading up the sex, however, would be nice to practice.

"You have been moping and sighing on the couch since six this morning. What's your damage?" Sango plopped down next to Kagome who had pulled the blanket over her head. Although Sango asked out of politeness, she knew what Kagome was fretting over. They had talked about it a few times already in the past week, but part of being a friend was asking regardless.

"Just annoyed and confused still."

Sango sighed, "Why don't you just tell him you want to do the marking if it's continuing to bother you this much?"

Kagome grumbled. She had tried that multiple times. She had even put her two cents in when Kaede was complaining about it. The tag teaming didn't make a difference. Inuyasha would simply redirect the conversation or excuse himself. A few times he even got around the subject before she brought anything up. It was like he had "the talk" radars or something.

Once he had mentioned that the marking was more intimate than just a bite. Maybe he was trying to scare her into not wanting to go through with it? Being honest, it did frighten her a bit, but it was out of insecurity not because of the intimacy. Insecurity was just one more thing she found herself thinking about.

Gods when had she become such a pervert?

"Kagome are you listening?"

Kagome shook her head before apologizing.

"I was asking if you were sure you're actually ready for the marking. You know Inuyasha is very tuned into your emotions so maybe he senses your hesitation? Maybe doesn't want you doing this for the wrong reasons?"

Kagome finally moved out from under the blanket to pay full attention to Sango.

"It's kind of weird. Sometimes I guess the idea of it freaks me out. I mean growing up I dreamt about kissing not getting bit on the neck! Then again there are some times I think the whole mating, marking, and intended thing, well... feels normal. That's because it's Inuyasha! I really want it even though I'm a little scared." Kagome reached for her glass of water to take a big gulp before continuing. "I don't know if I'm explaining this the right way. I haven't felt this way before and I don't really understand it I guess."

Sango giggled lightly patting Kagome on the shoulder with a bright smile. "Kagome you're in love with Inuyasha."

"In love? No Sango, I think you're mistaken. It's too early for love!" Kagome whispered. No that couldn't be possible! They haven't known each other long enough for her to feel that way!

"He drives you crazy and scares you in good, new, exciting ways. You think about him unconditionally and wonder what he's doing and if he's thinking about you. You want your relationship to progress further." Sango nudged her in the arm suggestively.

Kagome considered her best friend's thoughts. Could she really be in love? Is this what love even was? Did Inuyasha have the same thoughts?

"You know, maybe you should just make the move. I mean, maybe the push would be good?" Sango offered. "Just be bold."

Kagome sighed. It was hard to be bold around Inuyasha. Especially since that was normally his role.

Sango stood and stretched her muscles. "Sorry to drop the L bomb on you then leave, but Miroku is about to walk through that door and whisk me to his favorite diner for breakfast."

"You're a mind reader now?" Kagome giggled, "Or just good instincts?"

"It's this mark," Sango pointed to the mark that Miroku given her not too long ago. "I just feel it. Like, I can feel when he is near. I feel much stronger and my senses are so much more acute. It's kind of weird. I'm sure that's why Kaede has been pushing for you and Inuyasha to take that step. With your added spiritual powers, you'd be a powerhouse!"

Kagome fiddled with the tips of her fingers. She'd be a powerhouse if it ever happened.

"Is that what happened in the past when a miko and demon mated?"

Sango pulled on her jacket before giving Kagome an odd look. "As far as I know it's never happened before. Or it hasn't been documented. So who really knows what else could occur? Other than the heightened senses and strength." Sango walked over to the couch and patted Kagome on the shoulder. "Hey... I wouldn't worry though. Like I said, I think it means you'll just be more powerful. You're still human after all so it's not like something bad would happen."

Kagome nodded. Sango looked completely honest in her advice. If her friend were this sure about it, then she wouldn't worry anymore.

Both women heard a soft click. The door to the apartment opened and in stepped both demons of their thoughts.

"Glad to see you're all dressed and ready." Miroku smiled before giving Sango a soft peck on the lips.

"Yep and I am starving!" Sango exclaimed rubbing her belly as if to emphasis her point.

Miroku chuckled, "Well I hope you don't mind grabbing something on the go. We have a little field trip were taking."

Kagome stood from the couch awkwardly, letting her comfy blanket slide to the floor. She hadn't missed Inuyasha's seriously annoyed look when him and Miroku entered the apartment. "Where are you guys going off too?"

"I finally got a lead," Miroku spoke.

He didn't have to elaborate. Kagome already knew what he was talking about. Onigumo.

"How?" Sango asked.

"An old raccoon dog friend of mine has been keeping an eye open and finally has something. I've really been giving this some thought. If this Onigumo has been sending demons after Kagome surely he isn't an average human."

Sango nodded, "So you think he is a demon as well?"

"But how is that possible? I was able to get away from him. How would I have been able to do that if he was a demon?" Kagome asked. Could her and her mother really have been living with a demon that entire time?

"Keh, you don't give yourself enough credit Kagome. He scared the shit out of you. I'm sure that your powers flared up and you purified a good portion his ass. Even if it was by luck it doesn't lessen the effects it causes to a demon." Inuyasha gruffly supplied. He stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

"I want to go." Kagome stated.

Miroku sighed, "No."

"What do you mean no? Don't go all protective on me Miroku! I'm the only one who can identify him. Plus I want answers."

"I just spent the last hour arguing with Inuyasha about this." Miroku growled.

Kagome looked away from Miroku to Inuyasha who was staring at the ground quietly. Now she knew the reason for his sour attitude.

"Look I understand your feelings," Miroku continued. "If Onigumo is going through the trouble to get you then there is a good reason. Dangling you in front of him isn't going to help our cause. Inuyasha is the best person to keep an eye on you. Staying here in the apartment or Kaede's temple where wards can further protect you is the smarter choice. We don't know if Onigumo has eyes on you on the campus. So Sango and I's departure could cause him to take advantage of the situation."

Kagome sighed. Damn, she hated when Miroku made a complete and flawless argument. It was one of the major reasons she rarely chose to pick verbal fights with him. Knowing that didn't stop the feeling of annoyance that coursed through her.

"Okay. So say you find him, then what? If he's as dangerous as you think I couldn't stand the fact of you and Sango being in harms way without back up." Kagome asked. She slowly sat back down. It wasn't like she was going anywhere anyways.

Miroku held up his gloved hand that was normally wrapped up in prayer beads. "Easy. I suck him up into the black hole. Then all of this is over and we can actually enjoy the school year. It's a complete safe bet. Nothing gets out of the way of my wind tunnel if I do not allow it. That is why this plan makes perfect sense."

"There isn't anything to be worried about Kagome. I have seen that thing in action. We'll be safe. Just think... This thing could be over in the next twenty-four hours!" Sango smiled clasping her hands together in excitement.

Kagome felt like the air was knocked from her lungs and the pressure of the last few years instantly escaped her. Over? Could all of this really be over? The idea had never occurred to her.

"Well let us make haste now that everything is settled." Miroku nodded to Sango. He turned to make his way to the door with Sango close on his heels. He paused a moment to glance at Inuyasha. The two obviously had fought heatedly over the subject.

"Don't walk into a trap like an idiot and die." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku laughed lightly, "Don't let anything happen to my cousin in my absence?"

"Keh, like you even have to ask."

Miroku smiled before reaching for Sango's hand to lead them out of the apartment.

Once the door was shut, Inuyasha pushed himself off the wall and strolled over to Kagome. He took the seat next to her, sprawling his legs out on the coffee table.

"Are you alright?" Kagome finally asked.

"You mean am I content that I will lose the chance to break every last bone in that bastard's body one by one? Personally the fact that he's a demon is even more appealing. Once all the bones heal I can break them all over again."

Kagome shook her head, "Colorful language, Inuyasha." Looking at him, at her gorgeous Inuyasha, she considered again what Sango had said. His beautiful honey-colored eyes peered into hers, slight anger hidden in their depths. It was quite a possibility that she loved this man.

He wanted to stay angry but the minute that Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, it was like all his anger dissipated.

Her dainty hands trailed down the hidden planes of his stomach. She swiftly grabbed the hems of his shirt lifting the cottoned material over his broad chest. A surprised expression on Inuyasha's face greeted her once she had tugged the shirt completely off. He looked very statuesque; like the smallest inhalation of breath would shatter his resolve.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome whispered as all confidence she had initially summoned walked right out the door. "I mean I know I'm not the most suave or maybe I don't have the whole sexy thing down, but..."

"You know it's not that," Inuyasha sighed. Gods, it took him a moment to compose himself. He wasn't sure if it was because of his feelings for Kagome, but that had been one of the hottest things a girl had ever done. He could get used to his normally shy Kagome becoming the aggressor, at least every once in a while.

Kagome flashed him the most annoyed look she could. "Then don't let it be this way." Her face heated up from embarrassment, but sometimes embarrassment was just something that she needed to get past. "Again, I know I don't really know how these things go in a relationship, but I feel things, and well I guess I..." Gods, did she feel things. Every time he would shed his shirt when they were training all she could focus on were the rippled muscles of his abs. The small tuft of silver and black hair at the top of his chest and the smooth, soft-looking texture of his skin. Then her stomach would get tight and she would have to remind herself to breath.

"And you think I don't. Your face would light up like a roman candle if you even knew half of the fantasies I thought of each day concerning you." Inuyasha growled frustratingly as he jumped up and started to walk away from her. Over the last week, she had continued to press the marking ritual with him, but this was the first time she had brought up their physical relationship. Of course, it probably was his fault. Kissing was becoming hard and he had been doing less of it and pulling away sooner each time. "It's normal to feel that way so you don't have to get all embarrassed. But look I don't care how hard my dick gets, it's not worth something happening to you."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed at his crudeness. After an awkward moment of silence Kagome crossed her arms to continue what seemed like what was shaping up to be a fight.

"I mean there are other things that we can do, things that couples do all the time that are intimate. I like the idea of the whole slow paced thing." Kagome sighed. Man, this conversation felt so awkward. Her and Sango had been doing a lot more intimate girl talk and needless to say it didn't help her frame of mind any.

"And if I can't stop at that? I can't guarantee that. I'm at a constant battle here. Fuck..." Inuyasha swore. Why wasn't she understanding where he was coming from? "Besides say what you will, but you're not ready for it Kagome. You've been squeamish about fucking since I've met ya. You don't have to pretend this stuff doesn't scare you or try and push for it because you think it'll help me."

Kagome seethed, "I'm really hurt that you think I want to do the marking ritual or anything physical for any other reason other than I want to. All the other stuff is just bonus. And don't tell me what I am and am not ready for. You don't get to decide that. I know you demons have this big ol' macho thing going on, but I won't have it." Besides people did things they wanted to all the time even if they are afraid. She was ready to take this step, to take this plunge and she knew it! She just had to make him realize it. Or at least get him to try something.

"And if you wanted to stop in the middle of sex, the middle of the marking, because you were afraid, and I couldn't. How would you feel?"

Kagome walked toward where Inuyasha was and leaned against the counter of the kitchen. She was fighting the urge to pick up the bowl of raisins and throw it at the half demon. This was not how she wanted the conversation to go. Why couldn't he just believe in her for once?

"Hey I can just say the S word." Kagome perked up. That was the point of the incantation right? So she could have better control with Inuyasha. "So if I need to uh, stop things, I can just do that."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not going to work very well if you get pinned under me with that fucking spell. I'm not going to believe for one minute that you want to be on top your first time either. If you think that, then your foolish. I would never be a bottom during a marking."

It was Kagome's turn to fume at his haughty domineering remark. Maybe he had a point, but he didn't have to be so crass about the whole thing. She knew a lot of the sexiest aspects of demons were only because of their nature and that it was a dog eat dog world. It didn't mean that she accepted all of it so easily, though.

"At least you know that I'm trying to come up with something! Sango said if you marked me it would help you have better control over the other counterpart. If it scares you so much then why wouldn't we do this? It really could help."

"It wouldn't help if you were dead." Inuyasha studied her for a moment. It tore at his heart that she looked so dejected, but someone had to be the bad guy. It was a role that he normally was used to. The only difference being in past times he never cared how the other person felt about it.

"Look, you're getting training from Kaede. Eventually you'll be able to zap me human if you had to."

"Wait," Kagome walked closer to him so she could look him straight in the eyes. "You're doing this? Holding out until I can be strong enough to zap the living daylights out of you? I don't accept that Inuyasha. I don't think I could even do that."

"Well I don't accept putting you in harm's way so deal."

"I should have a say in this. I could probably _zap_ you now if I wanted to!" Kagome yelled in outrage. She had every intention of verbally attacking Inuyasha more, but the sudden knock of wind in her lungs made it difficult. Inuyasha had tackled her to the ground and his face was against her neck making it impossible for her to read him.

Kagome struggled to get herself out from under his body, but he easily held her immobile.

"Inuyasha let go." Kagome yelled out in anger. Her voice caught when his hand trailed over one of her breast squeezing the delicate mound roughly, before traveling non to gently down her torso, and to the hem of her sweat pants. His movements were jerky and didn't feel like Inuyasha's at all. When he slipped his hand into her pants and cupped the most sensitive part of her Kagome really began to cry out and squirm.

"Inuyasha don't," She screamed. She wanted this to happen, but not like this.

"That right there," Inuyasha whispered with more hurt than Kagome was feeling at the moment. He pulled his hand away from her and leaned up so that he was seated straddling her. Tears were falling down Kagome's cheeks as she looked up at him still in a state of panic.

"The look on your face and the way you're looking at me right now. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you looked at me like that for the rest of our lives. Because if I couldn't control myself and full blown went through the process you would be stuck with me the rest of your life."

Inuyasha stood up backing away from Kagome. "You don't understand Kagome. This thing in me it doesn't care who you are and if you cry and beg. I've murdered villages and torn them a part only to wake up the next day and remember none of it. You've no idea the monster I am."

Kagome hesitantly stood, eyeing him a moment before coolly collecting herself. He was just trying to scare her. He had done this before and she was not going to take it. "You won't do that Inuyasha. You have never once hurt me ever, even when you were more demonic. If anything you've protected me."

Inuyasha scoffed. Why was this hard-headed girl still arguing with him? "But the chance is still there. You were so scared moments ago that you didn't even attempt to attack me. Hell, you can barely generate enough energy to shoot those damn arrows. It's not safe. Not with your blood and not with me." Inuyasha reached out to shake her by the shoulders.

"Inuyasha, you jerk!" Kagome yelled pushing at his chest. He released her and she turned heading for the door. "A relationship is about two people not one. It's supposed to be two people who make decisions together. So if you want to make them on your own you can just _sit_ here by yourself!" Kagome shouldn't have but there was gratification when Inuyasha faced planted into the floor. She turned and opened the door, before walking out she turned back to him. "And I can so shoot an arrow the right way!" Then the door was slammed.

Once the incantation let up Inuyasha pushed himself into a seated position. He made no move to chase after her. He already knew where she was going anyways. The morning had been an absolute disaster. If he was normal they wouldn't even have to be messing with all these issues.

They fought day to day, but it had never been this heated before. The fact that the argument was over sex and marking was flabbergasting. If this had been before her blood issue he would have engaged in both the ritual and intercourse in a heartbeat. Worst thing about the situation was how badly he really did want her. Every day was increasingly getting harder.

His throat would burn, it felt harder to breath, his stomach would retch, and his mind continued to think the same thing. _Take her._ How had Miroku dealt with this for so long? Why wasn't he dealing with it better?

What was even the right decision to make here?

Inuyasha pulled himself from the floor with a large sigh. He looked down at his clawed hands loathing the very things he feared would tear Kagome to pieces. What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

Kagome wiped the perspiration from her brow. She had just let loose, what felt like, the thousandth arrow she had fired. She sighed looking at the vacant target. Not only had very few arrows come close to hitting the target, but most of wooden arrows had barely sparked with spiritual power.

'_Guess Inuyasha was right after all.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she sat down on the wooden floor of Kaede's temple. She had expended all her concentration she could summon on the task at hand. Now not only did her pride hurt but so did her head. Not to mention she had a large welt forming on her forearm from where the fired string of the bow had snapped back and struck her several times.

'_Great. Not only can I not hit the broad side of a barn, but I can't even shoot it correctly.'_

Kagome leaned back to lie on her back and stare up at the ceiling. It had been a long while since she had felt this sorry for herself. Despite the fact that she knew it was pathetic she couldn't stop the feelings from occurring. Things with Inuyasha had felt so perfect. Perhaps it was a delusional thought to think they wouldn't face hardships. That was part of having a relationship after all.

Guilt seared through her heart. Maybe she had been immature about the whole thing. If her actions could've potentially put Inuyasha or anyone else she cared about in danger then she would do the same thing he had. Of course, she would most certainly would've let Inuyasha in on the decisions!

He had been a large part of a lot of her life decisions recently, but Kagome couldn't really complain about that. She liked the fact that he was such a large part of her life now. She couldn't imagine a world without Inuyasha. The idea of being completely alone again sent a shudder all the way to her bones.

Kagome slipped her sweat soaked shirt over her head throwing it carelessly to her side. The neck line of her shirt was torn anyways as a result of an arrow that flew back in her face when she snapped her bow string. She was lucky she was only sporting a torn shirt instead of a hole in her chest.

Even in just her sports bra she felt like her skin was on fire despite the cold draft in the temple. She reached up to wipe away morel beads of sweat collecting on her forehead. Just the simple act felt impossible. She panted softly as she slumped to the ground, trying to gain as much oxygen as possible.

Her whole body felt drained, tingly, and heavy. It was probably because both her mind and body felt completely exhausted. It wasn't like she had Sango to confide in at the moment either. Not to mention she was still uncomfortable with the thought of Sango and Miroku going after Onigumo. Was he really a demon? What made her so special anyways?

Maybe he was like a demon version of a sick psychopath with a fixation of her. The idea caused her to cringe even though the simple exertion of air hurt. Was it too much to ask for a much simpler life? Does something like that even exist?

Kagome closed her eyes welcoming the darkness. The candle that lit the dojo was hardly bright. Maybe a moment thinking about nothing was all she needed. Then she could look at the earlier situation with a clear mind.

Kagome groaned when she felt slight movement above her. She was enjoying the peacefulness of the darkness she had slipped into. It was a comfortable place where she didn't have to think or worry about anything, except for the constant shaking of her body that was _not_ stopping.

Inuyasha shook Kagome once again, feeling more panicked as the time went on. She hadn't been here for too long and with thanks to all of the wards up in Kaede's forest and temple, she shouldn't have been attacked by anything. Yet when he came upon her, here she was hunkered on the floor with dimly lit candles on the verge of extinguishing.

"Kagome, wake up." He passionately pleaded.

"Ugh, Inuyasha stop shaking please. I'm dizzy." Kagome whispered, cracking an eye open to peek at him.

Inuyasha reached past her to retrieve a still full water bottle. Opening the plastic he pushed the top to her mouth forcing the liquid down her throat. She greedily drank until the last drop.

"The dizzy spells again?" Inuyasha asked as he gently scooped her into his arms.

Kagome shook her head, "I think I just exerted too much. Kaede had warned me about it."

Inuyasha picked up her arm with a growl noticing the damage from the bow immediately.

"Why didn't you have your guard on?"

Kagome pulled her arm from him, but more because she felt embarrassed.

"I just didn't think I would need it was all." It was a lame excuse but at the moment it was the best she had to offer. Inuyasha probably could have berated her, but he didn't. Instead he just looked at her almost sympathetically.

Kagome broke eye contact with him, hating the way he was looking at her.

"You're right... I suck at this." Kagome sullenly motioned at the discarded bow.

"I never said you sucked Kagome. You're just not ready to use a bow in battle."

Kagome shrugged in silence. She wasn't sure what to say. She felt guilty about the whole fight and she didn't want Inuyasha to be angry with her either.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked in a whispered tone. He was having a hard time gauging Kagome.

It wasn't quite what Kagome was expecting to come out of his mouth. She turned back to him.

"Are you angry with me still?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I was never angry with you Kagome. What guy would be angry with his girl for wanting to sleep with him? I'm just irritated with the situation." Inuyasha's ears fell to the crown of his head. "I shouldn't have scared you earlier either."

"I shouldn't be so pushy. If the roles were reversed…" Kagome began.

"It's normal," Inuyasha cut in. "To want things like that. You're not doing anything wrong."

Kagome gave a small smile, but was still put out with herself. "Neither are you. I guess I'm more so just angry with the situation as well."

Inuyasha shrugged, "We'll figure it out. I'll be more open to ideas alright, so no more running off mad at me."

Kagome nodded.

"You know you were right earlier. I am scared. I'm glad I waited, but at the same time being a virgin kind of sucks. I'm afraid I'll make anything sexual awkward or be no good at it. What if I don't compare?" Kagome paused gazing at him shyly. Inuyasha's expression was unreadable as he intently waited for her to finish whatever she had bottled in. It just made her heart swell more.

"It's normal to be afraid right? People are always a little afraid of the unknown aren't they? I just, it's like I want to make our way there…even if its baby steps. I don't want you to feel suffocated by the situation Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said nothing. Kagome started to look down at her clasped hands but before she could move, all she felt was Inuyasha's soft lips on her own. The slight contact was enough to calm her fragile mind instantly. When he pulled away he gave her the most understanding smile she had ever seen from him. His golden eyes held a sincere warmth that calmed her nerves.

"Baby steps huh?" Inuyasha sighed, eyeing her like a tiger would its prey. "For you, I think I could do baby steps." After the day's events he wasn't sure how he would be able to keep his hands off of her. Maybe that made him an idiot for not realizing how serious she was about this, but in that moment he was elated that she had wanted him as much as he wanted her.

It was an odd situation that he had never been in before. So he was taking it day by day and trying his damnedest to do everything right.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, knocking Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha nodded then smiled deviously, "So is this like a new fashion statement or something?"

Kagome looked down at her torn sports bra. The material was actually hardly intact and she was dangerously close to spilling out of the spandex, probably with no help from Inuyasha shaking her earlier.

"One of my arrows got a hold of it." Inuyasha raised a questioning eyebrow at her comment. Kagome shook her head embarrassed. "Don't ask."

He smirked at her, "If I was a betting man I would say you were trying to be a tease."

Kagome smiled back at him happy that her care-free and perverted Inuyasha was back. "Come on, as if I did this on purpose."

Inuyasha let loose a hearty chuckle at her innocent statement. "I think the fact that it was unintentional makes you even more of a tease."

Inuyasha trailed a clawed hand down her cheek, past her neck, until he reached her torn sports bra. Kagome gasped when he pulled the material so that it completed the tear.

"Baby steps," He supplied when he pulled back from her. Her blush not only stained her cheeks put went down her neck. It probably even showed on the tops of her chest. But he didn't quite let his eager eyes ogle her yet. Maybe it was a respect thing, but he had torn the material out of pure instinct. Whereas in the past he wouldn't have cared. He would take what he wanted. No one in his past had this special treatment, but this was Kagome and he wanted the go ahead.

Kagome pushed past her embarrassment. It was just her breast; it shouldn't be that big of a deal, but no one had seen her like this. Even with that thought she realized how much she wanted to share this part of her with Inuyasha regardless of her level of comfort. Reaching up Kagome pulled the torn material from her shoulders letting it slip down to the wooden floor.

Almost painfully slow Inuyasha took her in as his eyes trailed from her face, to her chest, and back up to capture her eyes in his lustful gaze. It may be dim in the dojo, but Kagome knew he saw every inch of her torso.

"I, um," She began stopping to clear her throat. "I don't want to be the only person taking uh, baby steps."

She barely was able to finish her sentence before Inuyasha was tearing through his shirt. In one quick movement he yanked her against him, craving for their bodies to touch and their lips to melt against each others.

It was Kagome who pushed her tongue against his lips begging for entrance. It was something so simple, but her eagerness lit his senses on fire. Inuyasha reached his hands around her and firmly gripped her ass. Kagome moaned and lifted her legs, letting Inuyasha wrap her legs around his waist.

Inuyasha craftily knelt down to push her back against the ground as he thrust his tongue back into her mouth.

Kagome gave no resistance. In truth she loved this part of Inuyasha. The sheer confidence and enthusiasm in his jerky movements and sensual kisses made her feel like she was the only person in the world who mattered to him. All whom existed in the world was her and him. When Inuyasha ground himself against her, Kagome dug her nails into his back as if she was afraid he would disappear in a blink of the eye.

Inuyasha growled nipping her bottom lip, tugging on the soft appendage, before letting go. He took a deep breath more to calm himself down rather than supply oxygen to his body. Kagome's large almond eyes opened, sultry and lust filled, to stare at him. She flashed him a small smile when in turn she should have been running away. She reached up to trail a single hand across his cheek, across what he knew was a jagged mark.

"Are you alright?" Kagome barely whispered. She wanted him to keep touching her. To keep making her body feel like it was melting, but she needed to see if he were doing well with the situation. If he was feeling on edge and uncomfortable then they should stop.

Inuyasha nodded his head before reaching up to brush his thumb across Kagome's cheek much like she had done his. He swiftly trailed it down her neck before resting his digits on her collar bone. He couldn't help the thought of sinking his fangs into her neck as he stared at the striking curve. More and more the idea didn't scare him as if control was in his grasp if he would just take the leap.

Inuyasha's eye trailed back up to Kagome's that simply stared at him with all the patience in the world. The light ministrations of her fingers against the blades of his back were both soothing and encouraging. Strange since it should be his role to soothe and encourage her.

"You really are amazing. You do know that right?" Inuyasha whispered in a ragged voice. He had never said anything like that to anyone before and it almost felt strange, but he meant it.

Kagome laughed uncomfortably, "_Y__ou're_ amazing."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Inuyasha drew lazy circles of his own lightly across her clavicles as he balanced his body on his forearm that rested above Kagome's head.

Kagome couldn't help the giggle, "Again I could say the same for you."

He just shook his head, "You make me say the sappiest things and then won't even take the compliment."

Instead of the innocent smiles she had been flashing Kagome shined an almost devious one.

"Maybe I want you to be doing something else more productive with your mouth Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. Kagome had made the comment with all the confidence in the world, but had looked away from him hesitantly. He loved the cherry color of her cheeks maybe because they were so honest. Everything about Kagome was so honest.

"Touché," Inuyasha whispered leaning down to kiss her lightly. He began a trail of light kisses down her neck towards her collar bone that he had been caressing earlier. He loved the sweat yet salty taste of her skin as his tongue lapped over its softness.

Inuyasha leaned up slightly continuing his trace of kisses. He was jolted by a small gasp from Kagome. On instinct she reached her hands up to cover up.

"I know it's stupid," Kagome began. Actually, she felt more than stupid. She felt like an idiotic child. "It's just– I, well I mean... you know. It's, um... well. What if..? You know?" Oh dear lords put her out of her misery! Why did this always seem to happen with him? This was stupid and she shouldn't be self-conscious, but at the same time her hands wouldn't move.

Inuyasha lifted from her to stand and turn around.

Kagome felt her heart sink. She had been pushing for more in their relationship and when he finally agreed to it, she scared him off.

"Wait, don't leave please." Kagome began. She paused when she noticed the flickers of lights from the candles surrounding them began going out one by one until they were consumed by complete and total darkness.

"You really thought I was gonna leave you? Think I might be a little hurt." Inuyasha whispered from her left. Despite his comment she could hear the humor in his voice.

"Why the black out?" She asked.

"Doesn't it make you feel more comfortable?"

"Can't you see just fine in the dark?" Kagome felt him move beside her taking one of her arms in his to pull it away from her covered breast.

"Yeah, but you don't know when I'm looking."

Kagome sighed, "I bet your looking right now."

"Maybe."

Before she could really form a thought Kagome found herself laughing and trying to pull away from Inuyasha as he lightly tickled her sides.

"No," Kagome laughed putting her hand out against his chest. "Not this again please." She squirmed with all her might, but there was no getting away from the half-demon.

"Give up?"

"Never," she laughed once more as his nimble fingers found all her most ticklish spots. He finally gave in allowing Kagome to catch her breath from all of the laughter her earlier embarrassment forgotten.

"You're beautiful, you know." It flew out of his mouth without much thought. Again it was something that was uncharacteristic of him, but he wanted her to know it. To know that was what he thought about her.

Inuyasha watched her reach out to him at first only to touch air, but as she continued to search she found his shoulder and traced it to his neck, then to his cheek.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome barely whispered.

"Look I aint repeating it again so just accept it." He growled. He didn't want her to think poorly of herself not when he thought the world of her.

"Inuyasha," She began her voice almost seemingly hesitant. Even though she couldn't technically see him she gazed at him like she could with her kind honest eyes. She took a deep breath.

"I think I love you," Kagome finished her intended statement in the softest whisper.

Inuyasha stared at her surprised for a moment before the widest most genuine smile spread across the planes of his face.

"Good," The hanyou whispered yanking her forward against him. "Because I'm never letting you go." He whispered sensually against her lips before kissing them with all the passion he could muster. He never did want to let her go. If he could stay like this with her the rest of their lives, he gladly would.

Kagome snaked her arms around his neck and pushed herself up against him as tightly as possible. It didn't even bother her that he hadn't spoken his love out loud. She knew it. Felt it in the way he kissed her. Felt it all the time in the way he looked at her and protected her. It was okay things were happening quickly because it was right.

His hand trailed down the soft bare skin of her stomach until reaching the waistband of her athletic shorts. He took a small moment to look up at her to gauge her reaction, before slipping past the material.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath. Was this really happening? Right here.

Inuyasha growled lightly before pulling away. It was probably for the best. Here he was making such a big deal about all of this and he was about to throw all that restraint out the window. Inuyasha leaned up grabbing hold of Kagome discarder shirt nudging the material into Kagome's hands. Kagome took it awkwardly, confused by his quick change in demeanor.

"Ye know whose temple yer in?" A voice spoke from the door of the temple.

"Calm down old woman it's just me and Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome quickly shuffled her shirt over her head. Her heart pounded at the potentially very embarrassment moment. Thank the gods that Kaede didn't have a candle or light to see them.

"In the dark Inuyasha?" Kaede asked skeptically.

"I don't see why not? Demons see fine in the dark so Kagome should be ready if ever in the situation."

Kaede shook her head, "Inuyasha stop pushing that girl so hard. Kagome you're taking tomorrow as a day of rest do ye understand."

"Yes Kaede," Kagome answered quickly.

"Do ye understand as well Inuyasha."

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha groaned allowing the miko to sass him. He grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and led her past Kaede.

"Good night," Kagome whispered. Still feeling embarrassed even if the old woman didn't see what they were doing, on sacred grounds no less. She squeaked when Inuyasha lifted her up in his arms and began descending down the mountain side.

"You alright?" He asked. Kagome looked all flustered.

"That could have been really embarrassing, but I'm not complaining about what we were doing. You said you were open to baby steps after all."

Inuyasha chuckled. If he was going to be fair he would have to trust himself as much as Kagome did. Maybe if they really did work their way there slowly things would be alright.

"We can always continue _baby steps_ later. If I remember right, you have your apartment all to yourself tonight." Inuyasha flashed her a suggestive toothy grin that made Kagome's heart pound and her loins tighten.

Yay for baby steps.

* * *

**AN; Okay there you have it! Review and let me know your thoughts! Again so sorry it took so long! But I am graduated and have more time now! Yay! It was also a super long chapter! I am getting on the next chapter woot woot! Any guesses on what the second chapter will be about? **

* * *

Reviews; Thank you everyone for all the awesome and encouraging reviews! It so gives a writer such a confident boost to crank out new chapters. Plus it is nice for you to take the time out of your day to do it as well! Also thank you everyone for sticking with me since I had a terrible hiatus! Hope everyone liked the changes!

MEGAANIMEFREAK27; Awe thank you so much! I'm glad to hear you feel that way! I love love haha. Yeah Kagome needs to watch that tongue sometimes! Hope you keep on enjoying.

Backwards. ; Haha now I feel even worse because this chapter might have been a bit of a tease as well. Hope you still enjoyed.

Jinulover; I know I am so embarrassed but life has been impossible. Note to self: Work, 18 hours of school, and studying makes one go insane and have no time for life! Either way glad you liked it. Haha hope this chapter wasn't too much of a tease.

Gray'sGirl; Awe I am so glad that it was a day making chapter! Yes I did make changes. I wanted the story to be a bit more solid! Hope you enjoyed. Oh, and I have to ask Gray'sGirl because you are a Fairy Tail fan? He is one of my most favorite anime characters of all time!

Enlightened Tenshi; Yay I certainly like awesome! Yeah I don't mind a little bit of damsel in distress but not always! Kagome needs to be some kick ass too! Hope you keep liking where the story is going!

GoldenRose88; Oh man I am so sorry! But I hope you liked the changes that were made to the chapters. Yeah this was a much longer wait than I wanted between chapters, but now that my life is slowing down I will have more time. I am so excited because I miss writing so much!

Kagome in Love; Oh I am so glad! Well no more pouting I really am hoping to have more frequent updates with longer chapters. I am so flipping excited! Hope you like the direction of the story!

Pengumshalx; Yay really glad you liked the update! Shikon jewel? What's that :P. Haha there is a possibility that it could be incorporated in the story! My imagination has no bounds haha but I certainly have a direction I am going and im just as excited! I'm a sucker for romance too so don't worry it will be romance heavy!

Classy Lady3; Awe that is the best complement anyone can every give! Hope you keep liking the story!

Fanficnewbiee; I am so glad you caught it too and like it! Yeah I did get a little lazy on the Miroku/Sango fight with Yura im sorry! But glad the rest of the fight scenes are up to par! Your other questions shall be answered eventually! Hope you keep liking the fluffy steaminess!

theycallmeQueen; Yes I did and plan to get better now that life will be easier! Hope you keep enjoying!

Pinkowl; Yes I am going to get this down now! Glad the new chapters worked out and wish it didn't take me so damn long! I really like your idea I shall find a way to do this for ya for sure! Hope the story keeps meeting your expectations!

Reckless Dreamer Yuna; Wooo well I freakin' love to hear love! Glad it was a hilarious chapter. I love to make people laugh. Personally I hope people feel several things when reading! Haha mating might not be too far off! Hope it keeps being amazing!

Flamehazer; Yay for love! Its cool I always feel like im going crazy haha. Yes I love the Cab! Hope the story continues to be awesome!

Alchemist71792; I shall continue to feed you more! Hope you keep enjoying!

Bre; Yay I really hope you keep on loving it!

Demonwanderer89; yay hope you keep love love loving it!

DnC4ever; Oh yay I am so glad the changes were good! I wanted it to be tied together better I don't like sloppy! Hope you like the new chapter!

Guest; Awe I don't know about it being a book but that is like the ultimate compliment you awesome! Uh I really like to write so it'll probably be a really long story. I have an outline and so far I have it out to about 24 chapters. Knowing me itll probably be longer haha.

Yukisan; Awe yay I hope it keeps being a favorite! Plan on getting a better update system too!

MissieMae; Awe you're amazing! Im really glad you like it especially if your and advent Inuyasha reader. You have probably read many fanfics! So glad for the heart racing Inuyasha that is exactly what I wanted! I am so excited you thought they were cannon even though it is AU. That has been the hardest time I wanted to keep in character the best I could, but when doing an AU there has to be tweaks based on what the characters go through. So your comment made my week! Hope it keeps meeting your awesome expectations!

FunniesKitten; Ah I almost forgot about ya then remembered you pm since the review thing was messing up! Yeah I want Kagome to learn her powers! Haha think Inuyasha needed a good face plant! Yeah I think Miroku and Sango will like the changes in Kagome and support her certainly will brush up on it. I'll touch outside family stuff that's a really important good point! opeH


End file.
